Mending Angels
by carlislelover83
Summary: READ BROKEN ANGEL FIRST!Follow Edward and Bella 7 years after they were married. They have a happy life and a wonderful marriage. What happens when someone makes a horrible mistake. Will they be able to work through it or will the whole family crumble?
1. Chapter 1

**SO HERE YOU ALL GO! I TRULY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS STORY! WARNING! THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF DRAMA AND TEARS, SO HOLD ON TIGHT!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

(Bella)

I finished loading the dishwasher and swept up the kitchen floor. I couldn't believe how messy breakfast with my husband and 8 year old son was. Once the kitchen was clean, I headed to Edward's office. He was working on some school work, but luckily had the day off. I was glad it was Friday and hoped I would get some quality time in with him before Andrew came home from school.

Edward and I were married 2 months after my trip to Seattle. I knew it was time and didn't want to wait any longer. The day we were married, Rose and Emmett flew up from UCLA along with Alice and Jasper. They all decided we should have a group wedding. Dad took his time walking each of us down the aisle. We told him not to worry about it, but he said it was his duty as a dad. I saw tears as he walked each of us down separately. When dad gave me to Edward, he kissed my cheek and told me how much he loved me and how proud he was of me he was.

After the wedding Edward and I moved Andrew to Seattle, so Edward could go to school. It was hard leaving mom and dad even though they were only a few hours away, but we needed to do it to prove to ourselves we could do it on our own.

"What are you looking at?" Edward asked looking up at me and smiling.

"I'm just thinking about our wedding day," I said smiling back.

"You looked so beautiful that day," He said getting up and coming over to me.

I put my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "Are you happy?" I asked.

"Oh God Bella, you don't know. I love you so much," He said kissing the top of my head.

I looked up at him and pulled his head down to kiss me. He deepened it quickly. No matter how many years we had been together, each time I kissed him seemed better and better. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I didn't even try to stop the moan, as he moved his hands up under my shirt.

As luck would have it, his phone rang. "Fuck," He muttered. He released me and grabbed his phone casting me a smile as he answered it.

"Emmett this better be good. You just cock blocked me," There was a pause. "Oh well then, get her to the hospital and tell her that we are on our way." Edward said giving me the thumbs up sign.

Edward hung up the phone and started laughing. "Apparently, Rose and Emmett were spending quality time together, she was on top of him when her water broke."

"Oh my God!" I giggled. "Suddenly my water breaking in your dad's Mercedes is nothing on that."

"I guess this baby will be the original cock block artist," Edward laughed.

Thirty minutes later, we had bags packed and we were walking into the school to pick up Andrew. "Isn't it amazing how the schools all smell the same?" I asked Edward.

"I know and I'm sure the food is just as bad as it was when we were younger," He said cringing.

"How can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"We are here to pick up our son Andrew Cullen," Edward said.

"ID please."

Edward reached into his wallet and flashed his ID at her. She paged Andrew's class immediately and we stepped to the side. "I can't wait to see what their baby looks like," I said smiling up at Edward.

"I know. Just think of what it will be like if it's a girl. Can you just picture Emmett with a daughter?" Edward asked.

"What would a boy be like coming from him?" I asked.

"Hm. Perhaps they should have gotten a dog," Edward laughed.

Andrew came around the corner. His hair was a mess just like his dad. He truly was an Edward Jr. "Hey buddy," Edward said messing his hair up even more.

"What's going on?" He asked looking from Edward to me.

"Uncle Emmett called. Rose is in the hospital getting ready to have the baby," I explained.

"Will I see Nana and Papa?" Andrew asked.

"In time yes, but I think they will be back with Aunt Rose," Edward said.

Andrew told us about his day and all the craziness of the kids in his class. I was honestly glad that he was a good kid and never got in much trouble. I don't know what I would do if some of them were mine. I couldn't even begin to imagine it.

I slid over closer to Edward and put my head on his shoulder, reaching down and taking his hand. "I love you," I sighed.

"I love you even more," He said softly.

"At some point I hope we can get some alone time," I whispered.

"I'm sure we will be able to."

"Where do babies come from?" Andrew asked from the back seat.

I bit my lip as I groaned burying my against my husband. I honestly knew it was coming sooner or later, as I knew mom and dad had already had the 'baby' talk with Alivia.

"Bella, Andrew asked you a question." Edward said.

"He's your son," I whispered.

"Ok. Fine," He sighed. "What do I say?"

"How should I know! You know how I learned about all of that." I whispered back.

"Come on please you two," Andrew begged. "I think I'm old enough now."

"Well Andrew, it takes a man and a woman who love each other very much. They decide they want a baby, so they spend some alone time together loving each other and a baby is made."

"Then where do they come out of?" He asked.

"Bella," Edward said. "It's your turn."

"Still your son!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, there is no way a baby comes out of me," He laughed.

"Ok you don't have to tell me. I'll ask uncle Emmett. He'll know."

"Andrew Do. Not. Do. That!" I exclaimed.

I took several deep breaths, knowing the blush wouldn't go away, however prayed I could get my breathing under control. "Andrew when a mom has a baby, she goes to the hospital and a doctor helps her have the baby. They come out of a special place that only a mom can have."

"But grandma didn't go to the hospital."

"Grandma was crazy!" Edward stated.

We all laughed and made Andrew swear that he wouldn't tell her we thought she was crazy.

"Dad," Andrew said.

"Did you get mom pregnant from being alone with her too much and kissing her?"

"Something like that," He said still sweating bullets.

"Dad," He said again.

"What son?" Edward asked getting a bit frustrated.

"Can I go to sleep?" He asked.

"YES!" We both exclaimed.

Andrew fell asleep almost immediately, leaving Edward and I to have small talk. I held his hand tightly, just enjoying being with him. "You're acting odd," He commented.

"Am I?" I asked.

"A bit, what's up?"

"We'll talk later when I know for a fact that boy in the back is out of ear shot," I said.

"I'm scared," He said rubbing my thigh.

"Don't be," I said smiling at him.

We drove down the all to familiar highway. Edward and I took Andrew back to see family as much as we could, but sometimes every day life got in the way and weekends got busy. I knew he would have fun getting to see Alivia.

"Do you think we can try to stop in and see Jake and Nessie?" I asked.

"Definatly. If they find out we didn't stop and say hi, they will hurt us," Edward replied. I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes.

_(FLASH BACK)_

_ "Did mom say why we all needed to come this weekend?" I asked Edward._

_ "No. All she said was there was a huge family dinner and we had to come," He told me. _

_ "How long are we staying?" Andrew asked from the back seat._

_ "We'll have to head back Sunday night so you can go to school on Monday and your dad can go to work," I told him. _

_ The 3 hour drive seemed like an eternity. We finally pulled down our parents long and windy driveway. "A moving truck?" Edward asked looking at me._

_ "Are nana and papa moving?" Andrew asked nervously._

_ "Well, I, I, I don't know," I said shaking my head. _

_ We got out of the car and walked up the walk. "You're here!" Alivia squealed running down to us. _

_ Edward picked her up. "Hey little bit," He said hugging her._

_ "We have to hurry!" She giggled._

_ Everyone was sitting around the table in the kitchen talking and laughing. "What's going on?" I asked._

_ "Who's moving?" Andrew asked nervously. _

_ Alice was sitting at the table bouncing like crazy. "Jasper, stop giving her so much sugar," Edward said._

_ "I can't help it. She keeps sneaking it." He said shaking his head._

_ "Sure, sure," Edward laughed._

_ "Seriously, what's going on?" I asked. _

_ "Bella stop worrying," I turned to see Emmett and Rose standing there. _

_ "Oh my God! What are you two doing here?" I gasped hugging them tightly. _

_ "We have an announcement to make," Rose said smiling. _

_ "What?" Andrew asked. _

_ "We're moving back to Forks," She said._

_ I noticed dad hug mom tightly, they were both still smiling. "Is there more?" Alice asked looking at our oldest sister._

_ "I did it. We're going to have a baby!" Emmett said._

_ Suddenly it was mass chaos of cheers and hugging. I was so happy for Rose. She had wanted a baby so badly, but was too scared to try. Now they were having a baby. _

_ After everyone calmed down, Rose spoke again. "We considered our options and decided moving back to family was the best plan. We want our baby to be close to family." _

_ "How far along are you?" Dad asked her._

_ "I'm just a little over 3 months." She said pulling her shirt tight across her stomach._

_ "Oh Rose. I'm so happy for you," Mom said hugging her."_

_ "Why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked._

_ "Well we wanted to make sure everything was ok first. Then we just decided to move back," Emmett explained._

_ "How bad was your morning sickness?" I asked._

_ "It was manageable. Emmett was amazing," Rose said. She looked truly happy._

_(End Flash Back) _

"Bella, Bella, wake up," I opened my eyes to see Andrew and Edward staring at me.

"I wasn't asleep," I muttered.

"No, of course not. You always drool when your eyes are closed," Edward laughed kissing me.

Edward took my hand and helped me out of the car. "You ok love?" He asked as I stumbled.

"I'm fine I just woke up," I told him.

We walked hand in hand into the hospital as we followed Andrew. "I'm so excited," I said smiling.

"Me to love," He replied.

We found Jasper, Alivia, and Alice in the waiting room. Alivia was sitting with Jasper at a small table putting a puzzle together, while Alice looked at a beauty magazine.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice squealed jumping up. She ran over and hugged us while Andrew and Alivia hugged.

"How are things going?" Edward asked.

"She was at 2 about 30 minutes ago. We had been back to see her, but we thought it was best to occupy Alivia out here, away from Rose's mouth," Jasper said.

"That good?" I asked.

"Um, Emmett will be speaking in higher octaves very soon. She has already threatened to cut his nuts off," Alice giggled.

"Dear God!" Edward gasped.

"Can we go back and see Rose?" I asked.

"You two go right ahead, we'll keep an eye on Andrew," Alice said.

"But I want to go see nana and papa," Andrew said.

"Buddy, you can see them after the baby is born," Edward said patting his son's head.

Edward took my hand and we started toward the hall. "Oh Edward, make sure you protect yourself back there," Jasper laughed.

"I'll be fine. I know when not to say somethings ," He said. Alice gave us directions for the room and we left.

It wasn't hard to find as dad was leaning back against the wall. "Hey dad," I said.

"I'm so glad you guys are finally here," He said hugging us both.

"How is she?" I asked.

"The nurse is checking her right now, but Bella you can go on in," He replied.

"Ok," I said.

Rose was lying on her side gritting her teeth through a contraction. Emmett and mom were standing next to her trying to talk her through it as the nurse seemed to be waiting for the chance to check her. "Hey Rose," I said leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Bella," She gasped. "It hurts like hell!" She cried out.

"I know Rose, just breathe," I reminded her.

Emmett gave me the thumbs up sign. "Thank you."

Mom came around to me and hugged me. "You look great. We've missed you."

I laughed. "Thanks mom."

"Alright Rose, I need to check you now."

"No please it hurts when you do," She cried.

"Rose, it's going to be ok," Emmett said softly. Tears slid down her cheeks as he sat down next to her gently wiping them away. "I love you sweetheart." He said.

"Alright Rose, things are progressing nicely. You are at 5. Half way there," The nurse told her.

Rose nodded. "Can I roll over on my side now?" She asked.

"Of course honey," Emmett said helping her roll over.

Dad and Edward joined us after the nurse left and we sat around talking. I watched at Rose began to tense up. "Fuck! It hurts!" She cried.

"I know Rose, I'm so sorry," Emmett said letting her squeeze his hand.

"Fuck you! You don't know anything! Is this child coming out of you?" She yelled.

"No honey," He said softly.

"Then you know nothing. This is your fucking fault!" She yelled.

"What can I do to help you?" He asked.

"Shut up and keep your dick in your pants. You are never to come near me with that thing again!"

Emmett looked to us and shook his head. Edward smiled out of sympathy. We stayed for a little while, but I was ready to go. I hated seeing my sister in pain. We excused ourselves and left the room.

Edward put his arms around me. "Thank you for not being that mean to me."

I laughed. "I just wanted you to hold me and hoped it would help."

"Did it?" He asked.

"It didn't make the pain go away, but I didn't feel so alone."

"I never want you to feel alone," He said.

"Edward, I think I'm pregnant," I blurted out.

"Wait, what? Are you sure?" He asked turning towards me.

"I'm 2 weeks late, my boobs are sore, I feel tired all the time, and did I mention my boobs are sore?"

He pushed me back against the wall and kissed me feverishly, his hands on my waist and thumbs rubbing my stomach. He broke the kiss. "We'll find out soon. I'll get you a test," He said breathing hard and heavy.

I looked around and noticed the janitors closer. "Come on," I said grabbing him and pulling him with me. I made sure to lock the door behind us and we quickly discarded our clothes.

"Bella, I need you," He whimpered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. He lifted me up, so I could wrap my legs around him, then he pushed me against the wall as he slid into me. "So wet, so hot," He muttered.

His thrusts were quick and fast. Both of us were moaning and gasping. We didn't care we were being loud. It felt to good. Edward picked up the pace and before long I saw shooting stars. We slid down to the floor, panting, trying to regain some sort of a normal for just having fucked in the hospital closet.

"Are you ok? Was I too rough?" He asked.

"No, you were perfect," I giggled.

"We need to go before we get caught," He said helping me up.

I found some paper towels and cleaned up as best as I could then got dressed. Edward walked over and put his hand on my stomach. "If you weren't pregnant before, I'm sure after that, it happened."

"Aren't you the proud one," I laughed.

"Hell yah, I'm proud! I've knocked you up!" He exclaimed. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

We walked back into the waiting room. Alice and Jasper gasped when they saw us. "You didn't!" She exclaimed.

"Do what?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing!" Edward said quickly.

Alice grabbed her purse and me by the arm and dragged me off to the bathroom. I couldn't help but giggle at the way she looked at me. "Did you two really just do it in the hospital?"

"Yep, right across the hall in the janitors closet," I smiled.

"You could have been caught!" She exclaimed.

"I know. That's what made it so nice," I replied. "Which by the way, look at the places you and Jasper used to have sex."

"We were teenagers then," She replied.

"There are times in life when being an adult really sucks. That was one of those moments where it was nice to be wild and carefree."

"I guess you're right. Now brush your hair and wash your face," She said laughing.

I did as she said. "How do I look?"

"You've gone from freshly fucked to just fucked. I guess that's an improvement."

We joined everyone back in the waiting room. Edward stood up and pulled me into his arms. "Come on you guys there are kids in here," Jasper complained.

Edward looked back at him. "Can't I hug my wife without getting in trouble?"

"As long as nothing more comes from the hug," He replied.

"Are you guys spending alone time together so you can get mom pregnant?" Andrew asked. The room went silent no one was sure what to say.

"Andrew your dad can't get your mom pregnant by being alone with her. He sticks his penis in her vagina and that's how they get a baby," Alivia said smiling proudly at herself.

"Is that true dad? Wouldn't you hurt mom doing that?" Andrew asked looking slightly scared.

"Um, um, Andrew lets go for a little walk," Edward said eying me.

The two of them walked out of the waiting room and I collapsed on the chair next to Alice burying my face in my hands. "Busted," She giggled.

"Alivia, come here," Jasper said. She walked over to him. "Sweetheart, you are very smart and very right, however, that isn't something we talk about in public."

"Ok Jasper," She said innocently.

"How much longer is it going to be?" Alivia asked a few minutes later.

I pulled her onto my lap. "I don't know sweetheart, babies take their time."

"Did I take a long time?" She asked.

"Just a little over 4 hours," I said.

"Tell me about when I was born."

I smiled. We had all told her this story so many times, she never got sick of hearing it.

"Well you see, I was the first person to know you were coming. Dad had to have surgery and mom wasn't feeling well. I went to the pharmacy and bought her a pregnancy test and was there when she took it. Mom was scared at first, since she had never had a baby before, but I knew she would be fine," Alice said, that was her favorite part of the story.

"Then when the time came for you to be born, mom and dad decided they wanted to have you at home. So they called in Jan, the midwife, she got there and we all watched you come in to the world."

"Was I cute?" She asked.

"You were so little and yes, very cute," I said kissing her cheek.

"I personally love that story," I looked up to see mom standing there.

We all stood up around mom. "Are you ready to meet the newest Cullen?"

Andrew and Edward came back into the waiting room. "Mom what you and dad do is gross!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot Edward!" I exclaimed.

"You are very welcome," He said smiling.

"What's going on?" Mom asked.

"Alivia gave Andrew the full detail of how a baby is made," Alice giggled.

"Alivia," Mom sighed. "We will have that discussion later, but right now, there is a baby ready to meet you guys."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Andrew asked.

Mom bent down and looked at him. "Come with me and find out," She said smiling.

We walked down the hall and mom knocked on the door. Opening the door, was Emmett. He was standing there holding a pink bundle. "Come on in," He said smiling.

"I would like to introduce you to our daughter Haylee Alexis Cullen," He said holding her to where everyone could see her.

"She's so beautiful," Alice said smiling.

"I know. She looks just like me," He laughed.

"Whatever, don't put that on this poor baby," Rose said from the bed.

I walked over and hugged her. "Congratulations," I said.

"Thanks," Tears started falling from her eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I just can't believe I have a child," She cried.

Mom and I both started laughing. The hormones after having a baby were awful. I used to get mad over everything. And mom used to cry every time dad told her he loved her. "It's not funny!" She wailed. "Her head is the size of Emmett's."

"How much does she weight?" I asked.

"8lbs 9oz with a massive head."

Emmett had given Haylee to dad and walked over to Rose. "You are amazing. There is no way I could have done that."

"No I know," She laughed kissing him.

We sat around talking. Dad had Andrew and Alivia in his lap as he held Haylee. He was such a natural with kids. I was glad him and mom got to experience having one of their own and as they had promised they still loved us all the same.

Right after Alivia was born, I found dad in his office, Andrew in one arm and Alivia in the other. He was reading his charts to them.

Edward got up and walked out of the room. "Where'd dad go?" Andrew asked me.

"He'll be back. He probably went to the bathroom," I told him.

Finally it was my turn to hold Haylee. "Hey Haylee, I'm your aunt Bella," I said touching her face. She was absolutely beautiful.

Edward came back into the room. "We need to get ready to go," He whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," He said kissing my cheek.

"Why did we have to go?" Andrew asked as we got in the car.

"Your mom and I are going on a date tonight and you are staying with Jake and Nessie."

"Seriously?" I asked.

He looked over and nodded. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as he reached over and quickly patted my stomach.

"I get to spend the night with them?" He asked.

"Yah for some reason they missed you," Edward joked.

"Haha dad you and mom are just going to have sex!"

"Oh for the love of God, Andrew, please stop talking about it."

"Yes mom," He said softly.

(Edward)

I looked over at Bella as we drove down the road. I had noticed some changes recently in her, mainly she seemed edgier and seemed to tire easily. Earlier in the week Andrew called me saying that Bella had fallen asleep helping him on homework. That concerned me a bit. I told him to do what he could and I would be home. Sure enough when I walked in the door, she was asleep at the kitchen table. I carried her to our bed and she slept the rest of the night. Now knowing she might be pregnant made all the sense in the world.

I pulled up in front of Jake and Nessie's. They were all outside waiting for us. Andrew jumped out of the car before I could even shut it off. "Did you tell them why you wanted them to babysit tonight?" She asked me.

"No, just that we needed a night to ourselves."

"I like that. Listen, if I'm pregnant, I want to keep it just between us for a while," She said.

I leaned over and kissed her. "Your secrets safe with me," I assured her.

I opened her door so she could get out. Our eyes locked for a brief moment. "I love you Bella."

"I love you to," She said softly.

"Where have you guys been?" Jake asked hugging Bella tightly.

"Ask him, he's the one working all the time," She laughed.

He put her down and shook my hand. "Hey Jake," I said.

"You doing ok?" He asked.

"We are just keeping busy," I told him.

"Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward!" Tessa squealed running to us.

Bella reached down and lifted her up. "Hey sweety. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. Mommy said Andrew and I get to make cupcakes tonight."

"That sounds like fun. Save me one," Bella said.

"We will," She said wiggling out of Bella's arms.

"You are brave. Making cupcakes," Bella said to Nessie.

"I know, but I thought it would keep them busy," She laughed.

"It will and hyped up on sugar," I said.

We sat and talked for a little while, then kissed Andrew. "Be good for Jake and Nessie," Bella said.

"I will mom."

"Andrew will be well cared for. You two go off and have fun tonight," Jake said winking at us.

"We will don't worry," Bella said blushing.

I got Andrew's stuff up to the house, then we got in the car and took off. Bella and I talked quietly about music that was on the radio. She seemed a bit nervous, but I didn't press the issue.

The pharmacy wasn't that crowded, yet we didn't seem in a hurry. We walked around hand in hand looking around before heading down the 'moment of truth' aisle. "I still can't believe how many different tests there are," I said.

"I thought it was bad when I came in when I was pregnant with Andrew," She said.

"I would have gone in with you," I said.

"I know, I was just too scared to tell you." She replied.

"Remember right after Andrew was born and we had the pregnancy scare?" I asked.

"Oh God, how could I forget. I thought dad was going to kill me."

"Yah, when I told him, he made me go to the store with him to buy you a test. I panicked not knowing what to get. He grabbed me a couple tests and threw them at me."

"Then that night we had the sex talk," She giggled.

"And the fish tank of condoms," I laughed.

"Remember how the night Emmett and Rose moved, they left and came with real fish and dumped them in the bowl and took all the condoms with them?" She asked.

"I miss those days," I said. "I loved everyone living under the same roof and knowing we all had each other."

"You know they were really cool parents when it came to that," Bella sighed. "But I know what you mean. There are still times where I call mom just because I need to hear her voice."

"Personally, I think dad was trying to get enough around for him to. I don't think he wanted mom to get pregnant again," I said.

"I don't either. Where I know they love Alivia, I think they were wanting some alone time after we all moved out."

I pulled Bella into my arms. "Lets go find out," I whispered and kissed her softly.

She grabbed two different tests and two bottle of Gatorade . "I'll need it if I want to take these tests all tonight," She laughed.

I paid for our purchases and we drove to a motel not far away. I wanted us to be alone when we found out. It didn't take long to get checked in and soon enough we walked into our room.

"I'm going to take the tests," She said.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" I asked.

"No I'll be right out," She said kissing me, then I watched as she walked into the bathroom.

I sat down on the bed. My mind was racing. I was nervous and excited all in one. I truly hoped she was pregnant. I wanted another baby so badly. We had adding another baby to our family many times, but never actually tried. Between work and school I was busy and didn't want Bella to feel like a single mom to a newborn and Andrew. However now that things were calming down, I was more than ready.

"Your deep in thought," She said sitting down next to me.

"I was thinking about you," I said kissing her. "How long until we know?" I asked.

"3 minutes," She said nervously.

"You really want this don't you?" I asked.

"I do. Why, don't you?" She asked.

"I love seeing you pregnant. I can't wait to add to our family."

"What if I'm not?" She asked.

"Then tonight we can work on it all night long if you want to," I said.

"I can handle that."

The timer on her phone went off and we walked into the bathroom hand in hand. We stared down at all four tests, shocked. "I'm pregnant!"

**AN- So there is the first chapter! Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 2**

(Edward)**  
><strong>

I put my hand on her stomach and kissed her. "What are we going to tell Andrew?" She asked covering her hand to mine.

"That I couldn't stay away from you and kept kissing you. Or I could tell him that I put my penis in your vagina," I said grinning knowing full well I would get a reaction.

"Oh God Edward," She groaned. "Talk about a buzz kill."

"Sorry love," I said kissing her softly.

"I'm going to take a shower," She said walking away from me.

(Bella)

It was probably the shortest shower I had ever taken. I washed my hair and over my body quickly, being careful as I realized just how tender my breasts were. I shut the water off and dried off quickly. It wasn't hard to decide what to wear to bed that night, nothing.

I walked out of the bathroom completely naked and enjoyed the look on Edward's face as he caught sight of me. "What are you staring at?" I asked.

"God baby," He moaned. He got up on his knees revealing his naked body.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's not nice to point?" I asked

"But baby, he wants you so bad, he just can't help it."

I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his erection pressing firmly into my stomach. He leaned down kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him and he moved his hips against my stomach. "Edward," I moaned. I needed him.

He laid me back on the bed and I spread my legs to give him better access. However instead of doing what I thought he would do, he totally surprised me. He gripped his erection. "I want you to touch yourself."

"Um, what?" I asked blushing.

"I've always wanted to watch you do it. The thought of watching you, God Bella, it makes me almost cum just thinking about it," He moaned. He was already panting.

I gasped as I felt the sensation when my finger hit my clit. "That's right baby, do that. Go in just a bit," He was stroking himself.

I did as he said. The sight of him doing that was more than I could take. I picked up speed, already writhing on the bed. "Ed-ward," I moaned.

"Cum for me angel. Let me watch you come."

"Ah, uh, oh, ah! Edward!" I screamed.

"Bella!" He cried throwing his head back and shooting cum onto my stomach.

He collapsed down next to me and pulled me into his arms. "Damn girl, what you do to me," He panted. He took my fingers and stuck them in his mouth. "Mmm. So good."

Edward pushed me onto my back and put his head between my legs flicking his tongue to my already sensitive clit. "Fuck!" I gasped jerking towards him. My eyes rolled back in my head as he pushed two fingers into me. My walls were already clenching around them.

"God Bella," He moaned pulling my clit into his mouth and nibbling just enough to send me over the edge crying out his name over and over again.

He climbed back up next to me and put his hand on my stomach. "Hey little one," He said gently rubbing my stomach.

"What do you hope it is?" I asked.

"Either way I will be happy," He said kissing my stomach.

We spent the rest of the night making love. We would talk some, but mainly nothing needed to be said, we just needed each other. I loved my husband more and more every day. I drifted off to sleep in the comfort of his arms.

The next morning, I woke up as the sun was just starting to rise. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. "Morning," I said smiling.

"Morning beautiful. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm ok, but I think I'm having my first craving."

"What would that be?" He asked looking at me like I was crazy.

I rolled over and pulled him on top of me. "You."

Our lips met, and I wrapped my legs around him. I gripped his shoulders as he slid into me. Our eyes locked as he slowly began moving his hips. Each time felt amazing, yet I needed more. "Hold me tighter," I begged.

He rolled us over on our sides, never breaking the connection. My nipples were rubbing against his chest as he thrust into me repeatedly. It was incredible. He buried himself deep into me, then pulled almost all the way out and did it again. I was losing it quickly. I gripped his shoulders. "Fuck!" I screamed cuming hard.

I whimpered as he pulled out of me, but knew he hadn't had his release yet and knew he wasn't done.

"Bella, hold onto the head board and do not let go," He said helping me up. He got up behind me and moved my hair off of my neck. "So fucking sexy." He growled as he assaulted my neck with hot wet kisses.

He slid his hands up and down my back and sides as he rubbed his erection up and down my back. I don't know if I could ever get enough of him touching me. I reached down and spread my legs. "Do not let go, what ever you do. I don't want you to get hurt," He whispered and went back to licking and sucking my neck.

He gripped my hips and forcefully thrust into me. "Ah, Edward, uh."

"That's right baby, feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes uh, God yes!" I whimpered.

One of his hands stayed on my hip, while the other one went up to my chest rubbing and pinching my nipples, alternating between the two. "I, uh, God Bella, love the way you clench around me cock."

"Harder," I begged.

He picked up speed, the head board hitting the wall. "Bella!" He cried out. His movements stilled as he came hard. The feeling of it, sent me over the edge. I went limp, I could barely hold myself up and my arms and legs felt like jello.

Edward pulled me around and held me in his arms. "I love you Isabella Marie Cullen."

"I love you to," I sighed against his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair, the only sound in the room was his heart beating.

My stomach growled. "We need to get you and little one something to eat."

"I think we should shower first."

We showered together, washing each others bodies and hair. I wrapped my arms around him hugging him closely.

(Edward)

We checked out of the motel room, then drove down to a small cafe by the ocean. We ordered our breakfast and took it outside to eat. "Are you feeling ok?" I asked her.

"I feel amazing. Last night was the best time I've had with you in so long," She said blushing.

"I totally agree, but I was asking more about the morning sickness," I chuckled.

"I feel really good. No signs of morning sickness yet," She said touching her stomach.

After breakfast, we walked down on the pier. Bella looked beautiful standing in the sun. I reached over and pulled her into my arms, kissing her softly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and opened her mouth begging for my tongue. "Mmm," I moaned pulling her body against mine.

"Get a room!" An older lady said.

Bella broke away from me and stared the woman down. "We did get a room, fucked all night long and now I'm pregnant," Bella said and smiled sweetly at the woman.

"I never!" She fumed and stormed off.

Bella turned to me. "That woman hasn't been laid in years."

I couldn't help but laugh. A pregnant Bella wasn't something to cross. "And that my dear is why I love you."

(Bella)

We stayed with family for another two days then headed back to Seattle. I was anxious to see a doctor. I sat there with my hand resting on my stomach. I couldn't wait to start showing. Suddenly the all too familiar feeling came over me.

"Edward, pull over!" I begged.

"Now or the next exit?" He asked.

"Now," I barely managed to say covering my mouth.

He quickly pulled over and I shoved the door open just in time. He held my hair and rubbed my back as I vomited. "Is mom ok?" I heard Andrew ask.

"She is. She must me coming down with something," Edward replied.

Finally a felt a bit better and repositioned myself in the car. "I'll stop at the next exit and get you a sprite to help settle your stomach," Edward said.

I glanced at him and nodded. "Thanks Edward."

"Mom are you ok?" Andrew asked.

"I will be," I assured him. I knew we were going to have to tell him soon. When I was pregnant with him I was sick all the time, I just hoped this time it wouldn't be as bad.

Edward pulled into a gas station. "Do you want anything else?" He asked.

"Pretzels," I replied.

I leaned the seat back a bit and watched my husband and son walk into the store. In a few months, we would add another one and I couldn't wait. It was a different feeling to be pregnant with a baby that was more planned out.

Edward and Andrew returned moments later. Andrew had a bag of chips and a bug juice with him. Edward opened my door and kissed me on the forehead. "How's mommy doing?"

"Just a few weeks," I said more to myself than him.

I drank a few sips of sprite and ate a few pretzels, then snuggled in as close as I could get to him.

The next thing I knew was I was in my bed alone and the sun was streaming though the window. I rolled over and looked at the clock it was 7:15, Andrew had to leave in 15minutes to be on time. I jumped out of bed.

"Andrew wake up!" I yelled running down the hallway. "It's time to get going. I over slept!"

I ran into the kitchen to start breakfast and make his lunch, only to find Andrew sitting at the table stuffing pancakes in his mouth and Edward at the stove. "Morning mom," Andrew said.

I went over and kissed his head. "Andrew, do not talk with your mouth full," I laughed.

"Morning love," Edward said turning and winking at me.

I walked over and put my arms around his waist. "I can't believe you did all of this," I said as tears filled my eyes.

"You were so sick last night that I thought I would let you sleep. I'm taking Andrew to school and then I'll be back to help you."

"Thank you," I said hugging him tighter.

"Here want some bacon?" He asked holding a plateful in front of me.

I'm not sure if it was the look or the smell that got me, but my stomach started churning. I raced to the sink and began vomiting. Edward was there immediately to hold my hair. I gripped the sink and continued throwing up. It was awful. "Try and relax," He whispered in my ear. I leaned against him, praying I would quit throwing up.

"Andrew, I'm taking your mom to bed. Put your plate in the sink and get your school bag," Edward said.

"Is mom ok?" He asked.

"Yes, she's just not feeling well. It will go away soon," Edward replied lifting me up.

I curled against him in his arms. "Just rest. I'm going to call and make you an appointment with the doctor."

I nodded weakly. "I guess I forgot how morning sickness made me feel so weak," I whispered against him.

He laid me down in bed and covered me back up. "Be easy on mommy," He whispered patting my stomach.

The front door had no more than shut, when I started feeling sick again. I barely made it to the toilet. I had no clue how I could possibly throw up so much, when I had barely eaten anything.

I staggered back to my room and collapsed on my bed. I hated being sick. In moments like these I just wanted my mom, even though I had just seen her, I really missed her. I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello," She answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hi mom, it's me Bella," I said trying to put some strength in my voice.

"Bella honey, what's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just missed you," I said.

"Honey, you all were just here yesterday. What's going on?"

"I'm just not feeling all that great right now," I told her.

"Do you want me to come visit?"

"No mom, I think I'm just tired," I said faking a yawn.

Without hesitation, she stayed on the phone with me for quite awhile. I really wanted to tell her about the baby, but decided to wait until after we went to the doctor. I also wanted to tell Andrew first.

Edward came in while I was on the phone with her and laid his head gently on my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair and kept talking to mom. Eventually, he scooted up and began nuzzling my neck, kissing me softly.

"Well mom, I'm going to get off here," I finally said.

"Ok Bella. I love you," She said.

"I love you to. Thanks for talking."

I hung up the phone and wrapped my arms around Edward. "How's mom? Did you tell her?"

"She's fine and no. I want to tell Andrew first," I said.

"Well, I've called Dr. Gray's office. You have an appointment for a pregnancy confirmation at 10:30."

"Pregnancy confirmation huh. I think I could confirm that myself. I don't think I need a medical degree to confirm what I have inside of me that's making me so damned sick," I laughed.

Edward and I took our time getting ready to go to the doctor's appointment. We took a shower together and laid around watching stupid tv shows, until it was time to go.

We walked into the doctor's office and since it was for a pregnancy confirmation, I had tons of papers to fill out. Luckily my morning sickness had faded and I was feeling really good.

"Bella Cullen," Cindy the nurse called out in the waiting room.

Edward and I stood up and walked over to her. I handed her my paper work. "We're here for a pregnancy confirmation?" She asked.

"Yes," I said smiling.

"Ok, well lets get started. I'm going to weigh you, draw some blood, and check your blood pressure." She said.

"Lets get it over with," I groaned.

Once that part was all done, she handed me a cup. "I also need a urine sample."

"Great," I sighed.

(Edward)

Bella and I were taken into a small room where she was told to change into a hospital gown. She put it on and sat down on the examination table. "I feel so weird being in this," She said blushing.

"You look sexy," I said grinning.

"I'm in paper," She groaned.

"Bella, no matter what you wear or don't wear, to me you are sexy."

The door opened and Dr. Gray came in. "Well congratulations you two. You are indeed pregnant," She said smiling.

"I could have told you that after throwing up all morning," Bella laughed.

"Aw yes, morning sickness. When did that start?" Dr. Gray asked her.

"Yesterday afternoon," Bella replied.

"Alright, lets get the fun part over with Bella. I need you to lie down and place your feet in the stir ups."

Bella did as she was told. "If this is your idea of fun, I hate to see what you think torture is."

Dr. Gray laughed softly. "That's my secret."

Bella closed her eyes and squeezed my hand. This was one time I was seriously glad that I was not a woman. "I really hate this part," She groaned.

"All done," Dr. Gray said standing up and throwing her gloves away.

She stood there pressing on Bella's stomach. "Based on the feeling of your uterus, you are about 6 weeks into your pregnancy, however, I would like to get you in for an ultrasound in two weeks and then I can give you more of a definite due date."

"Ok," Bella said.

"Do you two have any questions for me?" She asked.

"What can we do to help ease the morning sickness?" I asked.

"Have her eat several small meals and drink sprite," Dr. Gray replied.

Later that night after supper and homework, I was in the kitchen helping Bella clean up, while Andrew was in the living room watching a movie. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, placing my hands on her stomach. I kissed her neck, nipping at the spot right below her ear. She shivered in response, pressing herself into my growing erection. "Mmm," She moaned grinding against me. I slid my hand up inside her shirt.

"Mom, can I have popcorn?" Andrew called from the living room.

I dropped my head onto her shoulder and sighed. "Soon it will be more than one cock blocking us."

"Sure will," She laughed. "We should go tell him."

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yes," She turned to kiss me. "He needs to know why you can't keep your hands off of my stomach and why I throw up everything I look at."

We went into the living room. "Andrew, your mom and I want to talk to you," I said pulling Bella down on the couch with me.

"What, are we out of popcorn?" He asked.

"No, its more important than that," Bella said.

"What is it?" He looked a bit nervous.

"I went to the doctor today to see why I have been sick and she told me that you will be a big brother," Bella told him.

He looked confused. "But you were sick."

"Andrew, your mom is going to have a baby and one of the early signs of pregnancy is sickness," I said.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yah," She said.

"When?" He asked looking down towards her stomach.

"In about 7 months," She told him.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We will know in a few weeks," I told him.

"Well, where is the baby?" He asked.

Bella took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "The baby is in here, it's just so small right now you don't see it. As the weeks go on the baby will get bigger and I will start showing," She explained.

"That's pretty cool," He said smiling.

That night Bella and I tucked him into bed. "Night buddy. Sweet dreams."

"Night guys," He yawned. He sat up just a bit and put his hand on Bella's stomach. "Night baby."

Bella and I walked down the hall to our room. "Now, where were we?" She asked popping the button of my jean and sticking her hand into my boxers. Her hand was so warm and soft. She looked up and smiled when she realized just how hard I was for her.

"Feel something you like?" I asked.

She bit her lip and nodded. I gently brushed her cheek with my lips as a small blush appeared.

I helped her remove her clothes, taking time to worship her body with soft caresses and kisses. She laid back down on the bed, she was so beautiful. I shed my clothes quickly and climbed in between her legs. I slipped two fingers into her gently to make sure she was ready. Her hips were thrusting against my hand.

"Edward, I need you," She whimpered.

I slipped into her with one quick forceful thrust. She came up off the bed crying out in pleasure. She pushed me over to where she was on top of me. "Put your mouth on me," She said moving up and down on top of me.

I took her breast into my mouth swirling my tongue around her nipple. "Oh yes," She cried out. She was panted. I could feel my release coming quickly. I threw my head back and closed my eyes.

"Look at me!" She growled.

I opened my eyes to see her breasts bouncing in front of me. She lifted herself almost completely off of me, then slammed back down. "Fuck!" I cried gripping her hips. She came right after I did, falling down on top of me.

"I love you so much," She murmured. Her breathing evened out and suddenly she was asleep. I pulled the blankets up around her and held her close to me.

"I love you to Bella."

**AN- I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! Thank you to all who have reviewed and have already starting adding this story to alerts!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 3**

(Bella)

The two weeks since my doctors appointment had flown by and I was starting to feel somewhat normal. Andrew was extremely excited that he would get to go to the ultrasound with us and Edward went and bought him a book on the baby's development. So every night the three of us would sit down and talk about it. He was starting to take his big brother role very seriously.

I was nervous as the three of us walked into the doctors office for the ultrasound. I just wanted everything to be ok.

"Bella Cullen," Cindy called.

The three of us walked towards her. "How are you all doing today?" She asked.

"Pretty good," I replied.

She looked down at Andrew. "You must be the big brother," She said.

"Yes ma'am," He said shaking her hand.

"Well lets go on back and you can see what he or she looks like."

Cindy lead us into a room. "Bella you may go a head and hop up on the table and Dr. Gray will be right in to see you."

I sat on the table suddenly feeling like I did at 15. I was so nervous. "What's wrong honey? Are you feeling sick?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm just really nervous," I said softly.

"Everything is going to be just fine," He said hugging me tightly.

Dr. Gray came into the room. "Are you ready to see what your baby looks like?" She asked.

"Yes!" Edward and I said at the same time.

She turned to Andrew. "Are you ready?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Sure."

"Alright Bella go a head and lie down. I need you to pull your shirt up and your jeans down just a bit."

I did as she said and Edward came over and held my hand, while Andrew stood next to him.

"This will be a bit cold," Dr. Gray said squirting a jelly like substance onto my stomach. She then began pressing the wand around. I groaned at the pressure on my already full bladder.

"And here is the baby," She said softly.

"Is everything ok?" I asked trying not to cry.

"Everything looks perfect. Right there is the heart beat," She said.

I looked up at Edward, he had tears in his eyes, but a huge smile on his face. "So amazing," He said looking down at me.

"The baby is so small to be making me so sick," I laughed.

"It's really small," Andrew commented quietly.

"If you look right here, you can barely see that the baby has arms and legs already," She told Andrew. I couldn't help but laugh at how interested Andrew was at the baby. I was convinced right then I was raising a future doctor.

"Bella you are measuring at 8 weeks and it looks like your due date will be around October 15th."

"Wow. I'm going to start showing soon huh?"

Edward laughed. "Looks like Alice will have to come visit and take you shopping."

"Can I go to school that day?" Andrew asked.

"Yes and I will be going with you," I laughed.

Dr. Gray printed off some pictures and told us to make an appointment in 4 weeks with her. We all thanked her and left.

"Did I look like that when I was in your tummy?" Andrew asked as we walked out to the car.

"You were a lot smaller. The doctors were really concerned about your size," Edward said.

"Really?" He asked.

"I was very young when I was pregnant with you and my body wasn't dealing well with all the changes. It was pretty scary," I told him.

Andrew didn't know my full story. We felt he was to young and decided when he was older, we would tell him. All he really knew is that my real dad was dead and Renee couldn't take care of me, so his Aunt Victoria, as he called her, sent me to live with Esme and Carlisle.

"But all that matters now, is that you were born healthy," Edward told him.

It had been a week since my ultrasound. We were planning on having mom and dad come to visit the coming weekend to tell them about the baby. I was excited to tell them.

Edward was working and by the time Andrew had come home from school, I wasn't feeling well, but knew I had too much to do to just lie around. My sickness in general was easing up, but there will still those moments where it was pretty bad.

I was trying to start supper while Andrew did some homework, when I felt my stomach turn. I ran to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet. "Mom," Andrew said.

"Just give me a minute," I said throwing up again. I sat there for what seemed like an eternity trying to get my stomach to settle. Once I felt better, I stood up and walked back to the kitchen. However, the motion was too much and I began vomiting into the sink.

"Andrew," I gasped.

"What mom?"

"I need the phone please," I said throwing up more.

He ran from the room and came back with it. I was shaking so badly I could barely dial his number at the hospital. "Seattle Regional Hospital, Tanya speaking. How may I direct your call?" A perky voice answered.

"Um, I need to speak to Dr. Edward Cullen," I said weakly.

"Are you a patient of his?" She asked.

"No, I'm his wife." I said.

"Oh, well he's not in right now. I'll get the message to him as soon as he comes back," I didn't like the tone in her voice, she annoyed me.

"Did he leave for the night?" I asked.

"Um I don't know," She giggled.

I slammed the phone closed and dialed his cell number, it went straight to voice mail. Another wave of nausea came over me before I could leave a message. I fell to my knees vomiting in the trash can.

Andrew took my phone and went into the living room. I heard him telling someone to come over, but wasn't sure who. I was worn out, I pushed myself up off the floor and slowly made it into the living room, collapsing on the couch. Andrew put the blanket over me. "Buzz and Sue are coming over," He told me.

(Sue)

I had known Billy for years and we were just friends. However, that changed 3 years ago when he got the courage to ask me out. I agreed. We dated for a couple months, then he introduced me to everyone. They all accepted me, even Jake. Once we knew the relationship was going to last, Billy told me about Bella's story. The day we were married it was a huge extended family coming together as one. I had never been happier.

"Sue. That was little Buzz. Apparently Edward is at work and Bella is really sick. I'm going over to check on them," Billy said coming in.

"I'll go with you," I said walking over to him.

When Andrew was little he couldn't say Billy, so he called him Buzz and the name stuck. I always thought it was so cute.

We drove over to Bella and Edward's. The door was open and we could see Andrew standing there watching for us. "I wonder what's wrong with Bella."

"I don't know," He sighed. "It's odd that Edward didn't come here the minute she called him."

"Buzz! Sue!" Andrew said running to us.

"Hey little Buzz!" Billy said bending over to hug him. "What's going on?" He asked him.

"Dad is at work and mom is really sick. Dad says it's normal, but she's throwing up a lot and I'm hungry," I laughed at the honesty of the little boy in front of me.

"Is she throwing up now?" I asked.

"No, she's sleeping on the couch," He replied.

"How long has she been sick?" Billy asked.

"A few weeks," He told us.

"Has she been to the doctor?" I asked.

"Yah, they said her being this sick means the baby is growing."

"Baby!" Billy and I gasped.

"Yah, mom's pregnant," He said.

"Lets get in. Billy feed little Buzz and I'll check on Bella," I said.

I found Bella asleep on the couch. She looked awful. "Bella," I said gently shaking her shoulder.

"What?" She moaned.

"Have you eaten anything?" I asked her.

"I can't keep anything down."

"Bella, you have to try to eat. The baby needs food."

She smiled. "Andrew told you."

"He did when we got here. He was worried about you and hungry."

She covered her face in her hands. "I'm sorry I couldn't take care of him tonight."

"Honey, sometimes you need some help," I said. "Now how far along are you?"

"I'll be 10 weeks on Friday," She said.

I patted her stomach gently. "If this baby is anything like Andrew, you will be so lucky."

I went into the kitchen to look for some soup or something to give her, but couldn't find anything. My guess was she was going to try to go to the store, but got sick. "Billy, I'm going to go to the store. She needs some food she can eat."

"That's fine. I'll make sure they are good," He said. I leaned down and kissed him then left.

As I was driving to the store, I passed by a local bar and saw what looked to be Edward's car. Surely he wouldn't be there when he was supposed to be working. I was nervous and not sure what to do.

I made it to the store and shopped quickly. I was trying to concentrate, but it was hard to think about anything else but that car at the bar. I knew it was crazy, everyone had a small black car, it could have belonged to anyone. I filled the cart with crackers, soups, bread, sprite, anything bland I could think of and then a few things for Andrew. I paid for my stuff and left.

I slowed down when I got back to the bar. The car was still there, but a blond woman was getting in. I breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Edward and headed back to the house.

By the time I got home, Billy was getting Andrew ready for bed and Bella was sitting at the table sipping water. Andrew hugged Bella, then he ran to me. "Night Sue."

"Night little Buzz," I said hugging him. He ran back to Billy and they went back into his bedroom.

I quickly made Bella some soup and took it back to her. "Um, if you talk to mom or dad don't tell them about the baby. We are planning on telling them Friday."

"I wouldn't do that dear. This is yours to tell," I said reaching over and patting stomach. "So are you sick like this all the time?" I asked her.

"It's getting better, but tonight was the worst."

"When I was pregnant with Leah, I was sick for 9months straight. I never thought I would feel better, yet the minute she came out, I never got sick again."

"I was sick with Andrew the first few weeks. It was bad enough that I started cramping and they put me on bed rest the first few weeks. They were sure I was going to lose him."

"That had to be scary at 15."

"I would say more terrifying than anything," She said smiling softly.

"Well, I'm glad Andrew called. We are here for you to," I reminded her.

"I know that, I was just so sick I couldn't think straight."

Once Andrew was in bed and Bella was ready to go there herself we got ready to go. "How much do I owe you for groceries?" She asked.

"It's on us Bella. Don't worry about it," Billy said hugging her.

"Thanks guys you were amazing tonight," She said hugging me.

(Bella)

Sometime in the night I felt Edward slide into bed and put his arm around me. "I'm home," He whispered.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Um Bella, I was at work," He said.

I rolled over to face him. "I tried to call you at the hospital, but some woman named Tanya said you were gone," I said looking at him.

"Aw yes, she is a new girl there. She doesn't do well with relaying messages back to the doctors," He said. "Anyway, what's up. Why did you try to call?" He asked.

"I got really sick and had to lie down. Andrew called Billy and Sue and they came right over."

"Why didn't you call my phone?"

"I tried Edward, it went to voice mail," I said.

"I'm sorry honey. Can I do anything for you now?"

"No. I'm better," I yawned.

**AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ADD TO THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY FOR SOMEHOW POSTING THE WRONG CHAPTER! I'M NOT EXACTLY SURE HOW THAT HAPPENED, BUT HERE YOU GO!  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER **4

The next few days were odd. Edward was a bit moody. He said he was just tired, but something seemed off. One day, he sent me two dozen roses with a card telling me how much he loved me. The next day, he brought me home a necklace. When I asked him why he was doing all of this for me. He told me he loved me for being his wife and the mother of his kids.

However, when it came to night time activities, he seemed to tired to make love. I couldn't argue, this pregnancy was wearing me down and I didn't feel like being intimate, this pregnancy was different I didn't want to be touched like I did when I was pregnant. Sure if he was in the mood we would do it, but since he hadn't been I didn't have to worry.

By Friday I had the house cleaned up and was waiting for mom and dad to come visit. We were finally going to tell them about the baby.

"Are you working tonight?" I asked Edward.

"I'm on call," He grumbled. "I told you that."

"What is wrong? You have been moping around here all week."

"Sorry," He said sarcastically. "I'm just tired seems like all I do is work."

I chose to ignore it. "Do you want to tell them tonight or tomorrow?"

"Honestly Bella, you are the one pregnant, you tell them whenever you want to. I don't see the big fucking deal!" He said loudly. I flinched back at his words, he never spoke to me like that.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing. If you are done giving me the third degree, I'm going to take a shower," He snapped.

"Go a head," I sighed.

He got up and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. I stood there shocked and near tears. I heard the water start running and turned to walk out of the room, but his phone buzzed. I walked over and picked it up, thinking it might be the hospital.

"I had fun the other night. Xoxox. I'll see you are 7 Eddie. Xoxox, Tanya"

My heart sank to my knees. I dropped the phone and stormed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I knew something was going on, but now had a sickening feeling of what it was. He was cheating on me.

I knew no matter how bad I hated fighting with my husband, we were headed for a big blow and Andrew could not be here. He didn't need to hear this.

I took my phone and went outside. I was shaking as I dialed mom's number. I needed to talk to her. "Hey Bella," She said, she had answered immediately.

I was trying not to cry, but failing miserably. "When will you be here?" My voice was quivering.

"We are picking Alivia up after school and headed to Seattle right after," She said softly.

"Oh," I said starting to cry.

"Bella, what's wrong sweetheart?" She asked quickly.

"I think Edward is cheating on me," I said crying.

"Bella, what makes you think that?" Mom asked.

I cried as I went over the last few days and how he had been acting, then about the text I got.

Mom was quiet and I wasn't sure she was still there. I felt sick, maybe she didn't believe me, or just thought I was crazy. I knew I was pregnant, maybe it was in my head and my hormones were making me go crazy.

"Bella," Came the soft voice of my dad. "Mom and I are on our way there. Try to stay calm, I know it's hard. We will figure out what to do when we get there."

"Thank you," I sniffled.

"We love you Bella," Mom said, I could hear tears in her voice.

I got off the phone with them feeling a little better and went back into the house. Luckily Edward was somewhere else and didn't see me. I didn't want him to see me like this. I washed my face and brushed through my hair.

I found Edward sitting in the recliner watching a ball game on tv. I laid down on the couch and tried not to look at him, it hurt too much. "Bella, were you sick again?"

"Yah," I mumbled pulling the blankets up around me.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"No," I whimpered.

"Bella, I'm sorry about earlier. Things at work haven't been good and that's why I've been so weird."

"Don't worry about it," I whispered.

He didn't say anything more. I wanted so bad to hurt him like he was hurting me.

The next thing I felt was a soft hand on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see mom sitting there. "Mom," I cried softly.

"Sh sweetheart, we're here," She said smiling.

I sat up feeling a bit lightheaded, but I tried to play it off. "Where is Alivia?"

"She is at school. Rose is going to pick her up. Dad and Edward are outside talking about medical stuff."

"What am I going to do mom?" I cried.

"We are going to wait and see what happens. If he leaves tonight, then we will confront him when he comes home. If he is cheating on you, your dad and I are packing you and Andrew up and taking you back to Forks."

The tension between us was awful. I didn't know what to do or say. Suddenly the thought of telling mom and dad about the baby wasn't that important and that made me sad. I put my hand on my stomach and vowed right then and there that I would do everything in my power to take care of my children even if that meant leaving Edward.

Edward left to pick Andrew up. I leaned back against the couch crying softly. "Is there anyway that Billy and Sue could watch Andrew over night?"

"I think so. They are always asking to keep him," I said sadly.

"I'm just thinking that Andrew doesn't need to be in the middle of a huge fight," Dad said.

"No he doesn't." I agreed.

By the time Edward had returned with Andrew, I had Andrew's night arraigned. I felt sick to my stomach and it had nothing to do with the pregnancy.

Mom and I cooked supper together quietly. Usually it would have been something that would have been fun, but I couldn't get into it. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Bella, things are going to work out," Mom said softly.

"I hope so," I was fighting tears once again.

We had just sat down for supper, when Edward's phone rang. "Dr. Cullen speaking," My heart sank to my knees. "Ok. I'll be right there." He said and hung up.

Edward slid his chair back and stood. "That was the hospital. I'll be back as fast as I can."

I got up and followed him to our bedroom. He was standing by the bed looking down. "I'll be back, then in the morning we can tell them about the baby," He reached over and put his hand on my stomach and leaned into kiss me.

I pulled back. "You better go. You don't want to be late," I turned and walked out of the bedroom.

"Bella," He called.

"I'm going to eat," I said and kept walking.

"Bella please," He sounded desperate.

"Good bye Edward."

I sat back at the table and tried to throw myself into the conversation between dad and Andrew about school, but it wasn't working well. I excused myself from the table and went to my room and curled up on my bed, sobbing.

I felt mom lie down next to me and pull me close to her. "Mom," I sobbed. "He's just like every other man."

"I've got you Bella, just cry it out," She said so softly I barely heard her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered running her fingers through my hair.

Dad came in a while later. "Andrew is watching cartoons," He said shutting the door and coming over to sit on the bed with us.

"Bella, Edward left his phone on the table and it buzzed when he got up. I looked at it quickly. Whoever this Tanya is, he's meeting her at 7pm in the park."

"What do I do?" I asked.

"After we take Andrew to Billy's we can drive by the park to see if his car is there. Then we will come home and pack everything important. Your mom will take you and Andrew back to Forks tomorrow, I'll stay and confront him myself, then I'll drive your car back after wards."

My mind was spinning. "I'll have to find a doctor there," I said.

"Are you sick Bella?" Dad asked.

I sat up and shook my head. "The whole reason we wanted you and mom to come this weekend was to tell you that I'm pregnant," A fresh round of tears began falling.

Dad pulled me into his arms. "I know you don't want to hear this right now probably, but congratulations," He said hugging me.

"Thanks dad," I cried.

"How far along are you?" Mom asked.

"10 weeks. I'm due October 15th."

Mom put her hand on my stomach. "A baby," She said smiling through her tears. I put my hand over hers and nodded.

We got Andrew ready and took him over to Billy's. They were glad to have him over night.

As I was leaving, Sue came running out after us. "The night, I went to the store for you. I saw what I thought was Edward's car at the bar. I didn't say anything to you, because a blond woman was getting in the driver's side. I'm so sorry Bella."

"Sue, it's ok. I don't know if I would have believed you," I said hugging her.

I was numb. My husband, my best friend, the one who had saved me had found someone else. On the way home we drove through the park. Sure enough his car was there. I saw it with my own two eyes. I had never cried so hard in my entire life.

"Bella, Esme and I will help you pack," Dad said gripping the steering wheel tightly.

We got home and immediately started packing. It hurt like hell, but there was nothing else to do. Dad came over and put his arms around me I collapsed in his arms soaking his shirt with tears. "Oh my sweet baby girl. I've got you," He said softly.

I felt mom come over and join the hug. "You aren't alone. We are going to help you."

It was almost midnight. Mom and dad had fallen asleep in the living room and I was sitting in the kitchen. They had tried to get me to go to bed, but I couldn't my mind was racing and it wouldn't stop.

Around 12:30, Edward walked into the kitchen. His eyes widened when he say me. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed," He started out of the kitchen.

"Who is she Eddie?"

He turned around. "What the hell are you talking about Bella?"

"Who is Tanya?" I asked.

"You are crazy Bella, your hormones are working overtime."

"Oh really! I saw that text from her about meeting her at 7. Oh and she had a lot of fun the other night."

"That's my business," He stated.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled. I walked over and slapped him across the face. "You lying piece of shit!"

"Get off of me!" He yelled shoving me backwards with such force I stumbled.

"Get your hands off of her!" Dad yelled catching me. "She is pregnant, you have no right to put your hands on her!"

"Everybody just back the hell off!" He yelled storming out.

(Carlisle)

Rage flew through me. I gently passed Bella into Esme's arms and stormed after him. "What the hell were you thinking Edward? She is pregnant! You could have hurt her or that baby!" I yelled.

"Stay out of it dad," He snapped.

I pushed him against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled. I was getting up in his face and he wouldn't look at me. "Are you cheating on her?" I asked.

"And I said to fucking stay out of it!" He looked at me for a minute and shoved me out of his way.

"You weren't raised to treat women this way!" I yelled throwing him to the floor.

He turned back to look at me, the first emotion was shock then rage, he got to his knees and tackled me at the waist. I could hear Esme screaming in the background as I fell to the floor, I couldn't hear what she was saying. Edward climbed on top of me and punched me right in the jaw, it took me a second to realize what had just happened but I quickly grabbed him around his head and flipped him to the side and climbed on top. I held his shoulders to the floor, "Carlisle stop," Esme screamed. I realized my fist was drawn back to strike, I relaxed my hand and held him down harder, I leaned down so I was inches from your face.

"I don't know what has come over you, but you had better straighten your ass up. I'm taking Bella and Andrew home with us, don't come near our house, and don't call. We'll be in touch. You just stay the fuck away from them," I said pushing off of him.

"Go ahead, take them, I don't care," Edward said, pushing up off of the floor. I looked to Bella and Esme, tears were streaming down their faces. I went to them and put my arms around them, "Let's go." I said not looking back.

**AN- SO EDDIE HAS BEEN A BAD BOY! I'M ANXIOUS TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I WILL BE IN HIDING SINCE I KNOW YOU AREN'T GOING TO BE TOO HAPPY WITH THIS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING- WILL NEED TISSUES FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER**5

(Esme)

We checked into a motel. Bella was a mess. Carlisle carried her into the room and laid her down on the bed. I was angry at my son. How dare he cheat on her then treat her like that He had promised her as well as us that he would love her forever. To top it off, he hit his dad. I had never seen any of my guys act out like that, and it was scary.

After about 30minutes Bella cried herself to sleep. The only thing we could do was reassure her that we loved her and she wouldn't have to go through this alone.

Carlisle sat on our bed and put his head in his hands. I put my hand on his shoulder and walked out of the room and down the hall. I stood by the ice machine and couldn't stop my tears. My family was falling apart. We were headed to Seattle for a weekend end of fun and with in a few hours it was all falling apart. I took the bucket of ice back and grabbed a wash cloth to put some ice in. Carlisle hadn't moved from the spot I left him in. I got down on my knees and put my hands on his. "Carlisle, you need some ice."

"Esme, what happened?" He asked, his chin trembled.

"Look at me," I said softly. He looked up, his eyes were full of tears. "Carlisle, I don't know. Something is going on with Edward, I have never seen him act that way towards anyone, especially Bella."

"He could have really hurt her and that baby. If we hadn't been there who knows what could have happened."

"But he didn't, they are both fine," I told him.

A tear slipped down his cheek as I put the ice on his jaw. I kissed it away. "We need to keep an eye on her for the next few hours."

"Carlisle, if we need to stay here another night, I'll call and tell Rose. Bella needs to be a bit calmer before she has to deal with Andrew."

"Let see how the next few hours go and how much sleep she gets," He said.

I was awaken at 4am to the sound of vomiting. I jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom to find Bella crouched down over the toilet. I sat down next to her rubbing her back in small soothing circles.

"I'm sorry," She cried.

"Honey, sorry for what?"

"Putting you two in the middle of all of this mess."

"Isabella!" I scolded. "This is not your fault. He had no right to put his hands on you or to do any of the other things he has done."

"But he hit dad. Had I just ignored it, none of this would have happened."

"Bella, he's cheating on you, you can't ignore that," I said helping her stand up. I washed her face and helped her back over to the beds.

She started to get into her bed, but I stopped her. "What?" She asked questioningly.

"Come here," I said.

I got into bed and scooted as close to Carlisle as I could, then pulled her down next to me. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried silently next to me. "I love you my dear sweet Bella."

"I love you to," She sobbed.

None of us got much sleep that night. Bella cried out several times. Carlisle and I were both there to comfort her. We continued to reassure her that this was not her fault and that we loved her.

Carlisle got up around 8am and got a shower. Bella was finally getting some much needed sleep, so I got up and joined my husband. His jaw was bruised, but at least it wasn't broken. I pulled him into my arms as we stood under the water. "Ever feel like your family is collapsing all around you?"

"Not until 1am this morning I didn't," He sighed kissing my head.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"When I get done in here, I'll go get breakfast. While I'm out, I plan on making some phone calls. I'm calling Billy to see if he can keep Andrew for most of the day, I'm also going to tell them what's going on and not to let Andrew anywhere near him if he shows up there. Then I'm calling Emmett and giving them a heads up. I don't expect them to take it well, but they need to know. They also need to be aware that Edward is not to be near Bella or Andrew for the time being."

"I never thought Edward would be the one that we would have to keep away," I said sadly.

"I didn't either, but I saw a side of him last night I never expected and it can't be allowed. The anger and rage I saw in him was terrifying. I would hate for Bella or Andrew to be on the receiving end of it."

"Carlisle, do you think he's hit her?" I asked.

"I don't know Esme. If last night was any indication then there is a good possibility that he has. And Esme I promise you, if I ever hear or him or see him laying a hand on her, I will slap him with a restraining order so fucking fast he wont know what hit him."

I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't think of Edward hitting Bella. Cheating was bad enough, but actually hitting her. I choked back a sob and Carlisle wrapped his strong loving arms around me. "Sweetheart, it's going to be ok," He said softly. I felt his shoulders shaking and realized he to was crying. I don't know how long we stood there, but we just held each other crying it out. Neither of us said anything

I got out of the shower first, dried off and got dressed, then went to check on Bella. She was sitting up on the edge or the bed staring down at the floor. "Morning," I said softly.

"Morning. Where's dad?" She asked looking around.

"He's in the bathroom. He'll be right out," I said.

She looked up at me and blushed, that's when I realized that she knew we were in there together. "No Bella, nothing happened in there."

"I wasn't going to ask," She said softly. "I'm sorry I kept you up last night."

"Bella, it's ok," I said.

"No mom it's not, none of this is ok."

Carlisle came out of the bathroom. "Bella, I'm going to go pick up something for breakfast, but can we talk first?"

"I suppose," She said.

Carlisle and I sat around her on the bed. "How are you feeling? I mean any cramping or anything?" Carlisle asked.

"No," She said softly. She leaned over and put her head on my shoulder.

"Now I really hate to ask you this, but as your dad I need to know."

"What?" She asked.

I watched Carlisle take a deep breath and suddenly knew what he was about to ask. "Has Edward ever hit you or pushed you, or anything else like that?"

"No, I thought we were fine. I never thought anything was wrong," She said, her voice quivering. She looked at us. "I swear, he's never touched me like that before."

"Bella, we're not doubting you. We were just wondering where the sudden rage came from," Carlisle said gently.

"I don't know. I've never seen him like that either. He has never pushed me away like he did yesterday."

"Ok now Bella here is the thing, he shoved you and he got very violent last night towards me. I meant what I said, he's not to come near you or Andrew for right now. He's not to call or having any contact with any of us until he has cooled off."

"But he's Andrew's dad."

"Honey it's not a forever thing, he just needs to calm down," I assured her. "I don't trust him right now and neither should you."

"What am I going to tell Andrew?" She cried.

"Just tell him that you and Edward are working through a hard time right now and it was best for you two to come back home with us," Carlisle said. Bella nodded sadly. "Now for doctors. When was your last check up?" Carlisle asked.

"Two weeks ago I went for an ultrasound."

"When are you supposed to go back?" He asked her.

"At 12 weeks."

"Ok so I will find you a doctor."

"Andrew knows about the baby and everything right?" I asked her.

"He went to the ultrasound with us. Edward bought him a book and every night they would go through it together."

"Bella, I would be happy to talk to Andrew about that kind of stuff. I mean I know I'm not Edward..."

"That's for sure," Bella said interrupting him.

He smiled gently at her. "All I meant was that I will be glad to fill in that spot until Edward is able to again," She nodded, but didn't say anything. I could tell she was hurting and not sure how to deal with it all. "Ok. I'm going to call Billy and talk to him about keeping Andrew until later this evening so you can get some more rest," Carlisle told her.

"I know when the two of us show up without Edward, everyone is going to ask what's going on. Can you tell them?" She asked.

"Sure. Do you want me to tell them about the baby?" He asked.

"No, I want to do that," She whispered putting her hands on her stomach.

Carlisle left to go get breakfast, even though Bella insisted that she wasn't hungry. He didn't argue with her, he just looked at her firmly and said it was for the baby. Once he was gone, she got up and took a shower. I could hear her in there crying. It hurt to know she was hurting and there wasn't anything we could do to take away her pain.

She came out awhile later, dressed and sat down next to me on the bed. "I just want to protect my kids."

"You're a good mom," I said putting my around her.

"Thanks mom. I learned from you. I don't know what I would have done with out you and dad."

"I don't either. You were such a lost little girl when we met you. You've grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Obviously some people don't think so."

"He's stupid Bella. He really messed up, it wasn't you," I assured her.

She sat there quietly for a few moments. "You know, I'm going to start needing clothes."

I reached over and put my hand on her stomach. "You aren't even showing yet."

"I know, but all of my pants feel tight. My stomach isn't dealing with pressure on it."

I laughed thinking back to when I was pregnant with Alivia. Carlisle laid down on top of me and it actually hurt, even though I wasn't far enough along to show, it was painful. We had to work on other positions for awhile.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked.

"I was just thinking back to your dad and me when I was pregnant," I said blushing.

"Oh no, way too much information!" She exclaimed.

"Anyway, I have some pants that you could probably use until you feel like going shopping," I offered.

The rest of the morning Bella nibbled on some food and rested a lot. I was really surprised that Edward hadn't tried to get in contact with us, but he was silent. By 4pm she was ready to get Andrew and hit the road. Carlisle went to pick him up and brought him to the motel room. Bella took a deep breath, I knew she was nervous about her talk with Andrew.

"Mom!" Andrew exclaimed running into the room.

"Hey little man, did you have fun?" She asked.

"I did. Buzz and Sue took me to get donuts this morning," He said.

"That sounds like fun," She said. She looked at him. "Hey Andrew, I need to talk to you about something kind of important."

"What mom?" He asked.

She pulled him down next to her. "You and I are going to go stay with nana and papa for awhile in Forks," She said.

"What about dad?" He his eyes were wide and he looked near tears.

"He is going to stay here in Seattle for the time being. Right now, him and I are having some problems and its best if we go back to Forks and work on things from a distance."

"Don't you love dad?" He asked.

Bella's chin was quivering. "Oh Andrew, of course I love your dad, its just sometimes adults have problems that they need to work through," She explained.

"Did dad hit papa?" He asked suddenly.

Bella glanced up at Carlisle helplessly. "Buddy, don't worry about what happened to my face. It will heal," He said smiling.

"But I didn't get to say goodbye to dad," Andrew said.

"I know buddy, but in a few days you can call and talk to him," Bella said.

"Why can't you go back with them and let me stay here with dad?"

"Andrew..." Bella started to cry.

"Son listen to me, right now it's for the best, but hopefully you can come see your dad," Carlisle explained.

"Ok," He said softly.

**AN- SO YES THIS STORY ISN'T A VERY HAPPY ONE RIGHT NOW AND YES EDWARD IS BEING AN ASS! AS ALWAYS I APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS AND ADDS! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 6

(Esme)

The ride back to Forks was hard on all of us. Bella fell asleep almost immediately, while Andrew had his game system going. I stared out the window thinking back to the look on Bella and Edward's face as they held Andrew for the first time, or the night that Edward dropped to one knee and proposed to a very pregnant Bella. It hurt to think that he would have just thrown his family away for a whore. It might not be fair to judge her that way, but I didn't want to think of her any other way.

Halfway home, Andrew fell asleep. "I told Emmett and Jasper what was going on."

"How did they take it?" I asked.

"The girls were going to sit on them to make sure they didn't drive to Seattle. Emmett's really pissed. Him and Jasper are ready to go to Seattle and take care of him."

"We really don't need a huge family blow up over this, but as bad as I hate to admit Edward deserves it. Did you see the look on Andrew's face?"

"I did," He said. "If only Edward could have seen it."

"I don't know if he would have cared."

"Esme, I just don't understand why the hell he would do that to her, there has to be a reason," He said sadly glancing at me.

"Maybe we should sit down and talk to them," I said hesitantly.

He sighed. "Es, I don't know if it's a good idea or not."

"I don't either," I sighed.

Carlisle pulled into the driveway and I saw everyone sitting on the porch. I could tell they had all been talking about it. The girls looked sad, while the guys looked pissed. "They don't know about the baby, Bella wants to tell them," I warned Carlisle.

"That's fine, but Andrew might let it slip."

"It's just not something she wants us to tell."

We got out of the car and shut the door, Bella and Andrew were still sleeping and we didn't need them to wake up hearing the conversation.

They all came down to the car. "Are they ok?" Rose asked.

"I hope so. Bella is going to be dealing with a lot of stuff right now," I said softly.

"He's really cheating on her isn't he?" Alice asked tearfully.

"Yes," Carlisle said.

"Oh my God dad, your jaw!" Alice exclaimed.

"It will heal," He assured them.

"Edward hit you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes Jasper," He said.

"I'm going to kill that fucker!" Emmett said loudly.

"Now listen, Andrew doesn't know anything about what's going on all he knows is that his parents are having problems and they are staying here. He was really sad about it when we left, So you all need to be very careful what you say," Carlisle warned them.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Jasper said clenching his fist.

"And that's not going to help anything," I said.

"I'm serious, to Andrew his dad can do no wrong, we need to keep it that way. While Bella is hurt and angry, he's only 8," Carlisle said.

Emmett and Jasper nodded. "We can do that for Andrew," They promised.

"Thank you," I siad.

Jasper lifted Andrew out of the car, while Emmett grabbed Bella. "Where should we put them?" Jasper asked.

"Put Andrew in Alivia's room and Bella in ours," I sighed leaning against Carlisle.

Alice ran a head and held the door for them. "We just told Alivia that Bella and Andrew were coming for a visit," Rose said.

"Thanks girls," Carlisle said hugging me tightly.

I went into the kitchen to find Alivia getting a drink. "Hey baby girl," I said hugging her.

"Hey mom. How long is Andrew going to be here?" She asked.

"I don't know sweety, maybe awhile though. Would you like that?" I asked.

"Of course," She said rolling her eyes. "Is he going to go to school with me?"

"More than likely," I told her.

She jumped up and down clapping. They had always been very close. I bit back a laugh, she was spunky. I don't know why it surprised me, she had to keep up with her older siblings. "For tonight, I'll put an air mattress on the floor and he can sleep in your room is that ok?"

"Yay a slumber party!" She squealed.

"Ok little Alice go play, but don't wake Andrew or Bella up," I said.

"I wont," She said replied. "I'm going to see when Alice can take me shopping."

"Good plan," I laughed.

"Mom, everyone is whispering. Did something bad happen?" She asked.

"Alivia, Edward and Bella are just having some problems right now and Bella and Andrew are going to stay here for awhile."

"Is Andrew ok?" She asked.

"He's really sad right now and misses Edward."

"I'll talk to him," She said.

"Good idea, he's going to need you."

I watched as she skipped out of the room. She was so much like each one of my girls. She could be feisty like Rose and Bella, yet she could be hyper active like Alice. I'd even watched her make a little boy cry at the play ground when he told her she couldn't go down the slide. She was quite a kid, with her blond hair like her dad.

I went into the bedroom and found Bella asleep with her hand pressed to her stomach. I smiled sadly at her. This was a happy time. She should be celebrating this new life, not depressed.

Carlisle came in and wrapped his arms around me. "She looks awful," He whispered.

"Way worse than when we first met her," I said sadly.

"I know he's my son, but I hate his guts right now for doing this to his family. What was he thinking?"

I turned in my husband's arms. "I don't know," Carlisle kissed the tear away that had slipped.

"Nana, Papa," Andrew said. We turned to see him standing in the door way. "What's going on? Is mom ok?"

"Hey little man," Carlisle said putting on his brave smile. "Your mom is tired."

"Then why is everyone acting so weird. Did something happen to the baby? Be honest with me please."

Carlisle got down to Andrew's level. "Why don't you and I go for a walk and talk, while your mom sleeps."

Tears filled Andrew's eyes. "Something bad is going on."

Carlisle put his arm around him. "Come on buddy, we can talk," He said leading him out of the room.

I went into my closet and began looking for my old maternity clothes. I wasn't finding much, but did find a few pairs of pants that would probably work until we could get her shopping.

"Mom."

I turned around and found Bella sitting up. "Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty damn numb. It's like I'm walking through a thick dark cloud and I can't get through it. I met Edward and he was the missing piece to my life and now it's being ripped away. I don't know how I can live through it."

I dropped to my knees in front of her. "Bella, you don't have any choice. You have a beautiful son and a baby growing inside of you. They both need you," I said wiping away her tears.

"I just don't know how I'm going to raise two kids alone."

"Bella, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need to," I said.

"I can't just live here for ever mom."

"With everything going on and all the decisions that you will have to make, living here is the least of your worries," I said softly.

"I don't even know where to start," She cried.

"At some point, and it doesn't have to be today, you are going to have to talk to Edward. He's going to want to see Andrew. Now your dad and I will help in any way we can, but you're going to have to talk to him."

"I'd rather hurt him the way he's hurt me," She said softly.

"I know that dear, but that's not always what's best."

"I can dream right?" She asked smiling sadly.

"Yes honey and then you will need to decide if your marriage is worth fighting for."

"He sure didn't beg me to stay last night," She said, I could tell she was getting mad.

"Bella, I'm not making excuses for him, because he truly was a jerk, but emotions were all over the place last night and he knew he'd been caught. Give him some time and then try to talk to him. If your marriage doesn't work, you have two kids that need their dad and you two will have to figure out how to parent them together."

She reached out and hugged me. "Thank you for coming yesterday."

"Bella, I knew you needed us," I said hugging her back. "I told you years ago we would always be there for you."

"I know," She whispered.

"I couldn't find to many of my old clothes, but I did find these," I said holding out the pants.

"Anything is better than jeans," She said smiling just a bit.

"So tell me the truth. Are you excited about having a baby?" I asked.

"As sad as I am right now, I feel as this baby is what is keeping me going."

I put my hand on her stomach, I knew it couldn't hear me yet, but I couldn't help it. "Hey little one, it's nana and I love you."

"Mom, what..." I looked over to see Rose and Alice standing there. Bella moved away from my hand quickly, blushing.

"Bella?" Rose said.

Bella noticeably tensed up. "I'm pregnant," It came out so quietly I could barely hear her myself.

Alice walked over and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations Bella," She said crying. Rose joined them in a huge hug.

"I'll leave you three alone to talk," I said and quietly exited the room.

(Carlisle)

Andrew and I walked down the driveway. He would stop every few feet and throw a rock towards the trees. "Are mom and dad getting a divorce?" He asked looking at me.

I picked him up and set him on a tree that had fallen over. I walked over and stood in front of him so I could make direct eye contact with him. "Andrew, those are things that you don't have to worry about," I said trying to ease his fears.

"I just don't understand what's going on."

"I know you don't Andrew. These are adult issues, not the issues for an 8 year old."

"I'm 8 ½ Papa," He said.

I chuckled softly. "What I'm saying is that you have to trust your mom and dad to do what's right for you and know they love you very much."

"Dad's been grouchy lately."

"Andrew, he's going through a rough time right now," I said, I wasn't sure how to handle this and what all to tell him. The one thing I knew for certain was that I couldn't tell him the whole truth.

"Is it because of me? Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh God no Andrew. You did nothing wrong, you are an amazing young man!" I said firmly.

He nodded sadly. I wrapped him in my arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you Andrew and so does your mom and dad. Do not ever forget that!"

"I wont," He said starting to cry.

It had been 3 days since we had brought Andrew and Bella back with us. I was surprised that even though I had told Edward not to contact us, that he hadn't. I never thought he would allow his wife to take his son and leave to easily.

"What are you thinking about?" Esme asked.

"Edward. He let them go way to easily."

"You did tell him that you would be in contact with him," She said.

"I know," I said playing with the phone in my hand.

"Call him Carlisle, check on him. Something is going on with him you and I both know that, we just need to figure out what it is," I looked at my wife, I don't know how she did it, but she always seemed to know the right things to say. "I'll leave you alone." She said kissing me.

"Hello," Edward finally answered.

"Hi son," It was quiet on the other end. "Edward, are you there?"

"Yah," He said very quietly.

"Son, we really need to talk," I said. I was trying to keep my voice calm, I really didn't want a blow up over the phone.

"Go a head," He sounded very tired.

I wasn't sure what exactly to say. I was walking on eggshells and he sounded awful. One wrong sentence or comment was more than likely send us screaming at each other and that was the last thing I wanted.

"What's going on Edward?"

"I lost Bella and Andrew. It's all my fault and I deserve to have them leave me. I am the one that messed up and I know that."

"Edward, are you still with her?"

"I have no one. I've lost everything," His voice broke on the last word.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

He was quiet. "I'm fucking stupid."

"I'm not arguing that point. You have an amazing wife and son. What were you thinking?"

"You wouldn't understand," He said.

"Son, what is going on?" I asked.

"I don't even know anymore. I fucked everything up over one stupid decision and have lost everything."

"Try me Edward,"I practically begged. "Just talk to me."

"I'm one of the only married guys that I work with. They are always trying to get me to go out with them after work. I gave in. I'd had a couple drinks and Tanya showed up. I've been trying to get away from her since she started. Anyway she was all over me and I guess I had enough alcohol in my system that it happened."

"Edward you were very young when you and Bella had Andrew. Bella was your first girlfriend and you go her pregnant the first time you had sex. It's not wrong for you to go out with the guys sometimes, but it is wrong for you to be with another woman."

"I know," He whispered.

"And getting physical with your pregnant wife and hitting me, Edward it better not happen again or you wont be seeing them again," I said. "You need to get your act together, your son misses you."

"I miss them," He said sadly.

"You know Edward, you can fix it. The ball is in your court. I don't know what happened that made you do what you did, but you can fix it."

"Yah, how?"

"Call Bella and talk to her. It wont happen over night, she is really hurting right now and angry, but you need to make the first step. I know for a fact she wont."

"Does this mean I can't see Andrew?"

"Edward, he is only my grandson. That is not up for me to decide. You need to discuss that with Bella," I told him.

There was more silence. "Ok," He finally said.

"Edward," I said.

"What?"

"I love you my son," I said.

"Yah, whatever," He said and hung up the phone.

I sat there on the bed feeling very heart broken. My son was in Seattle hurting and there was nothing I could do to help him. And my daughter was in her old room sitting there alone, hurting.

"How did it go?" Esme asked coming into the bedroom.

"He's depressed. He wouldn't really talk to me."

"I'm sure he's feeling pretty lost. He's not used to being alone."

"Esme, I don't think he's alone," I said.

"Wow. You really think he's still with her."

"I do. I just have this sickening feeling in my stomach that they are together."

Esme hugged me tightly. "I hope he sees reality soon. I can't imagine Bella wanting Andrew around her."

"I can't imagine how Andrew would take her being around."

"Esme, I can't even think about it. It's all just too much right now," I sighed resting in her embrace.

**AN- I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I KNOW THIS IS VERY DIFFICULT TO READ, SO THANK YOU ALL. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 7

(Bella)

I was just a little over 11 weeks into my pregnancy. I still hadn't gone shopping and was in desperate need to clothes, I had a small baby bump, but my hips and butt had seemed to spread making all of my jeans hard to button and very uncomfortable. Rose had come over bringing me a pair of Emmett's boxers as a joke, begging me to let her take me shopping. I just didn't feel ready.

Andrew had started school with Alivia and was even in class with her. I had seen a huge change in him. He barely spoke to me, but attached himself to dad, he never left his side and always asked his permission to do things. Mom told me not to worry, it was normal for him to be reacting this way to me. I think he blamed me for his dad not being around, but I hadn't heard from Edward and I was not going to be the one to make the first call.

Dad was amazing with him, they would go on long walks, talk about whatever Andrew wanted to talk about and even took him to the hospital with him on short runs. Andrew loved it. I was convinced he was going to be the next Dr. Cullen.

I hadn't talked to Edward since I left him. The days were a bit easier, since I had Andrew and the family to keep me going, but nights were horrible. I missed him terribly. Yet he was the one who hurt me. I was so angry I didn't think I even really wanted to see him again, yet I really loved him. After everything we had been through I couldn't just stop loving him and it hurt.

I had just come home from taking Andrew and Alivia to school when my phone rang. I glanced down and notice it was Edward. Mom must have sensed my mood change, she put her arm around me and encouraged me to answer the phone.

"Hello," I said trying to sound happy.

"Bella," The voice was sad and soft. I felt my heart break when I heard his voice, but I couldn't allow myself to cry. I didn't want him to hear me.

"What? Do you need something?" I asked.

"Can I see Andrew?"

"I don't know if I feel comfortable with that," I said.

"I'm his dad," He whispered.

"I'm not arguing that, but you crossed the line the other night."

"Bella please," He sounded horrible, but I stood my ground and didn't let his sadness get to me.

"When?"

"Um, I'm off Saturday. I don't know just spend the day with him there in Forks."

"I don't know how comfortable I am with you seeing him right now," I took a deep breath, I had to be strong. "You shoved me Edward, you had no right to lay your hands on me. Then you hit dad. You really scared me that night."

"Bella, I've been going through a lot of shit right now."

"Yah, so have I! Andrew has to, he misses you a lot."

"Bella I..."

"If you want to see him you are to do it here with mom and dad present and you are not to be alone with him!" I said firmly. He was quiet. "I don't care how mad you get at me, but I do not trust you anymore."

"I know," He said.

"And you better come alone. I don't want that whore around him."

"What have you told him?"

For some reason that question pissed me off more than anything and I was pretty sure it was the fact that it was ME doing all the telling and explaining. "I've told him we are having issues and needed to work them out separately. However what I would love to tell him is you are the biggest ass I've ever met, but I wont do that to our kids. They don't need to be placed in the middle of your bullshit."

"That's fair." Was all he said.

I took a deep breath. "Don't hurt him Edward," It hurt to say his name.

"He's my son, I wouldn't hurt him," I thought I heard his voice quiver.

"Like you promised never to hurt me, to love me forever no matter what?

"If I could..."

"Don't say it, I don't want to hear!" I snapped.

"So can I see him?" He asked.

"Fine, you can come over and see him from 11 to 6," I said. "But you are to stay at the house with him."

"Thank you. How are you feeling?"

"Don't concern yourself with me. Just take care of you son."

"Bella, I'm so..."

"Edward don't. I have to go," And with that I hung up.

I was no longer able to hold back my emotions. Tears came fast and furiously. Mom pulled me to her tightly and just held me. "You did great Bella."

"He's coming here on Saturday, I just can't..."

"Bella, call Rose and Alice and plan a shopping day. You know they would love that. Dad and I can take care of things here."

"I guess," I said. "Just don't let him go anywhere with him.

"I wont, your dad and I will be here the whole time," She assured me.

"Thank you," I said sadly.

"Honey, I don't want to have to be the one to tell you this, but you really need clothes," Mom said rubbing my stomach.

"Are you calling me fat?" I cried.

"No, I'm saying that you are almost 3 months pregnant and when you have to use a rubber band instead of buttoning your jeans, it means its time to buy clothes," She said smiling at me.

Friday night, I sat down with Andrew before I tucked him into bed. My brother's had put a twin bed in his old baby room, so he had his own room now. "Your dad is coming to see you tomorrow," I said.

"Is he taking us home?" Andrew asked hopefully.

"Not right now buddy," I said carefully.

"What is so bad that we can't live with him anymore?" He asked.

"Andrew, a very bad decision was made and for right now, it's best if your dad and I aren't together."

"I miss him though," He said sadly.

"Andrew come here," I said pulling him onto my lap. I was surprised he didn't fight me. I slid back against the wall to be more comfortable. "I miss him to." I said.

"Will you see him tomorrow?" Andrew asked.

"No buddy. Your two crazy aunts are taking me shopping for clothes."

"Oh," He said.

"Besides, I need a girls day out with them. I haven't done that in awhile and I know when the baby gets here, I will be pretty busy," I explained.

He nodded. "Have fun tomorrow."

"Alright buddy, it's time for you to get into bed," I said.

He carefully climbed off my lap and got under the covers. "Mom, how much longer til the baby gets here?"

"About 6 months," I replied.

"Will it live with us or dad?" He asked.

"Andrew," I sighed softly. "You have to let your dad and I worry about that, but in the beginning the baby will stay with me probably and then you will both get to go visit him."

"Ok. Night mom," He said. Suddenly he stretched his arms up to me. "I love you."

"I love you to," I said hugging him.

"Your stomach is growing," He said touching it for the first time in quite awhile.

"I know," I said.

"I hope it's a boy. I want a brother."

I laughed. "Goodnight buddy."

I climbed into my bed that night and surrounded myself with pillows. I really did miss Edward. I hated sleeping alone. I pulled up my shirt exposing my newly formed baby bump. No one had really seen it yet, although mom loved to touch my stomach just like she did when I was pregnant with Andrew. What I wouldn't have given to have Edward there to hold me in his arms like he did when I was pregnant with Andrew. I rolled over, placing my head in the pillows and sobbed myself to sleep.

"Rough night?" Dad asked as I came into the kitchen the next morning. I walked over grabbed a glass of juice and went and sat across from him at the table.

"Yah. I didn't sleep the greatest," I sighed. "He's coming to see Andrew today."

"I know," He said.

"Dad, are you ok with that?" I asked.

"Bella, he's still my son, just as you are still my daughter. I'm very disappointed in him, but that doesn't mean I love him any less," He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I never stopped loving Rose after she had the abortion, in fact, I loved on her more, when I saw the impact the decision had on her," He explained. "The two of them made a decision that changed their lives forever and it will never be the same for them or us."

"I guess having Andrew and I here makes it seem like you're choosing one child over another doesn't it?"

"Absolutely not! He cheated on you and got caught. He acted like a complete ass that night, your mom and I couldn't have left you and Andrew in the middle of his anger. It would have eventually erupted and who knows what would have happened."

Tears began spilling down my cheeks. "What did I do to ever make him cheat on me?"

"Bella," Dad said sadly. He got up and came over to me. "You did nothing wrong." He pulled me to my feet and held me.

"I thought we had a great marriage and that he was excited about having a new baby. Why did he just throw us away?" I was to the point of hysterics, yet dad was calm and just held me, allowing me to soak his shirt with my tears.

"I don't know sweetheart. I wish I had the answers for you, but those are things you will have to ask him at some point."

"I'm sorry daddy," I cried.

"Sh baby, it's going to be ok," He stood there rubbing soothing circles on my back, letting me cry it out.

Once I was a bit calmer, he pulled me away from him a bit. "I figure on Monday afternoon, you should come over to the hospital for a prenatal appointment."

"Did you find me a doctor?" I asked.

"Your hugging him," He said laughing a bit.

"I um, kind of thought, I um would have a different doctor." I didn't want to offend him, yet didn't want him being my doctor.

"You will. I just thought for the next few appointments I could do it, since all it is, is the check up on you and listening to the baby's heartbeat and an ultrasound to make sure the baby is doing ok while you are so stressed out. Nothing internal, unless complications arise and then I will get someone in there."

"Ok," I said softly.

"I figure Andrew could come with you."

"He would like that," I agreed.

"Good morning early birds." Mom said smiling brightly as she walked into the kitchen. Her smile faded immediately when she saw me.

"I'm ok," I said softly.

"Honey, I know today is going to be very hard on you," She said putting her arm around my shoulders.

"I can say honestly, that I'm glad to be going shopping," I said.

"Go, have fun with the girls and let us take care of everything here. I suspect it's going to be awkward," Mom said looking up at dad.

I got ready slowly. I was nervous and just wanted this day to be over with. I took my time in the shower, allowing the water to run over my body. I just wanted to relax.I ran my hand over my stomach. My heart ached for my baby. If I had to end my marriage, would he or she be close to Edward? Or would they both lose out on him? Would Edward marry that whore and start a new family and totally walk out on his kids? I was shaking, as bad as I wanted to strangle him, as bad as I hated him, I wanted to fall down on to my knees and beg him to come back to me and tell him how much I loved him. I missed him as bad as I hated him, I still loved him and a part of me needed him.

The water started turning cold, I turned it off and shook my head trying to clear my head. I wanted this to be a fun day, I didn't want to be sad. I dried off slowly and slipped my pajamas on. I heard a knock on the door. "Bella, it's me Rose. Can I come in?"

I opened the door. "Hey," I said softly.

"Oh Bella," She grabbed me into her arms and held me to her. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. My brother is an ass."

I laughed sadly. "I'm not arguing that point."

She released me. "Come with me, I brought you something," She took me by the hand and drug me into my room.

"Oh you brought me a cute little baby girl," I said laughing as I looked at my baby niece laying on my bed. "Thank you." I giggled.

"Sorry, you can't have her. Although, at midnight when she's up screaming and crying, I'll call you," She said,

"That's fine, you can call me anytime. I'll watch her," I said.

"I'll remember that later. Actually, mom called saying you needed some clothes and wanted to see if I had anything, so I brought you these," She said pointing to a small pile of clothes.

"Oh Rose, thank you. Everything is just getting tight," I told her.

Haylee started crying. "Ok, Ok, I'll feed you," Rose said picking her up.

"You can feed her on my bed," I said.

"Thanks Bella."

Without thinking, I stripped my clothes off. "Bella, look at your stomach, you look so cute!"

"I feel fat," I sighed.

"You're just barely showing."

"I know, but my hips and ass feel huge."

Rose reached over and rubbed my stomach. "Maybe this time you will have a girl."

"That would be cool, but I think this one's another boy," I said softly.

"Seriously, another boy?"

"I don't know what it is, but I really think it is," I said putting my hand on my stomach.

"Andrew is a great kid, if you get another one like him you will be just fine," She said assuring me.

The clothes she brought were a bit big, but they were much more comfortable than what I had been wearing. "That shirt makes you look pregnant," Rose said burping Haylee.

"Is it too much?" I asked,

"Not at all, you look cute," She said smiling. "I loved being pregnant, child birth not so much, but pregnancy, I want more."

"I'm nervous about the whole child birth thing. I don't want to do it alone."

"I'll be in there if you want me to be," She offered. "I'll hold your hand and help you cuss that ass of a brother out."

I looked down, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry Bella, I know you want Edward to be there."

I shrugged her off, I didn't want to talk about him. "I'm ready if you are," I said brushing through my hair.

Andrew and Alivia were sitting in the living room with Emmett and dad, watching TV. "Give me my gorgeous granddaughter," Dad said taking her from Rose and holding her up to kiss her on her nose.

"Hey miss Haylee. You are so cute," He whispered to her. "Grandpa loves you so much." He cooed.

I looked at the clock, it was already 10am. "Emmett, her instructions are in her diaper bag and her milk is in the freezer."

"I know Rose. Stop, drop, and roll." Then he smiled. "And if she runs out of milk, I'll run to the store and grab her a beer."

"Emmett don't be an ass," Rose said.

"If your daughter is anything like her dad, you could be in trouble," I giggled.

"Bella, you know I'm cute," Emmett said pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett careful, she's pregnant." Dad warned.

"I know that, look at her. She's getting big."

I slapped him in the arm. "I can't wait until this baby comes out. I swear to God if it's a boy you can change his diapers and I will laugh as he pisses all over you."

"Bella, that's not nice." He said.

"Never said I was."

About an hour later Alice, Rose, and I were walking around the mall. For a while, I was able to forget that my life sucked. I actually was enjoying my time shopping. I even offered to put on a fashion show for them. They stared at me wide eyed as I joked around and laughed. "Its nice to see you happy," Alice said.

"I'm trying," I sighed.

"You have a lot to be happy about. Look at your stomach, you're going to have a baby."

After hours of shopping and tons of bags, we got something to eat. Then it was time to head back home. We dropped Alice off at her house. "Love you girls," She said hugging us.

"I love you to," I said hugging her back.

She put her hand on my stomach. "And I love you to," She said giggled. She got serious. "Bella call me if you need anything, I'll come right over, Rose will to. You don't have to do this alone."

"I know." I said softly.

**AN- SO EDWARD IS COMING TO VISIT ANDREW, GEE I WONDER HOW THAT IS GOING TO GO? **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL VERY MUCH! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 8

(Carlisle)

Edward looked like hell when he got out of the car. He was a ghost of my son. He'd lost weight and looked as though he hadn't slept much.

"Dad!" Andrew yelled running to him. I watched from the door as he scooped his son up and hugged him. It was heart breaking, Andrew needed his dad and it seemed as his dad needed him to.

I stepped away from the door to give them some privacy. Esme pulled me into our bedroom, her lips crashed against mine as her hands went up into my hair. Suddenly she pulled away. "You need to relax, you are so tense."

Before I could answer her, the front door opened. "We need to talk to him," She whispered softly.

"I know," I sighed. "But I would rather make love to you."

She ran her hand over my chest and down to my crotch. "Me to, but this is first."

"Edward, it's so good to see you," Esme said when we got into the living room. She walked over and hugged him tightly, he tensed at first, but hugged her back. I thought I saw a tear slide down his cheek.

"Hey Andrew, why don't you go shoot some hoops in the front yard while we talk to your dad," I suggested.

"But dad just got here," Andrew whined. "I want to spend time with him."

"I'm here for the whole day," Edward said patting his son's shoulder. Andrew was clinging to his dad. "I promise not to leave right away." He told him.

"Fine," Andrew said walking away glancing back at us.

"Have a seat," I said. I wasn't blind, I knew he hadn't looked at me or said anything to me, in fact he wasn't saying much at all, his body language did all the talking. He sat down across from us. "How are you doing son?" I asked.

"Working a lot," He replied. He looked around. "Where's Bella?"

"She went shopping with her sisters. She thought it would be best to let you two have the day together alone," Esme said. "She's not ready to see you right now."

"How is she?" He asked.

"On the outside, she is maintaining, but deep down she's going through hell," I said. He looked down. "Edward, what happened?" I asked.

"You know what happened," He said. "I don't feel the need to keep telling you over and over again."

"How could you do that to Bella, to Andrew?" Esme asked.

"It just happened!" He snapped.

"Those things don't just happen!" I said raising my voice. "Dammit Edward! What were you thinking?" I yelled.

"I wasn't dammit! I wasn't thinking! I was fucking drunk! Is that what you wanted to hear? That I got drunk and fucked some girl that wasn't my wife!" He yelled getting up and walking to the door.

"Edward, please." Esme begged. He opened the door and started to leave. "Where are you going?" She cried.

"I have to leave."

"Edward wait! Do not leave. You promised your son, you wouldn't leave right away. He misses you and needs you," I said grabbing him and turning him towards me.

"The last month, all I've done was fuck things up and it just keeps getting worse."

I pulled him into a hug. "You need to make things right my son."

"How dad?"

"You need to make the choice. Is it her or your wife? You can't have both."

He nodded sadly. "I know that."

"And if you are still sleeping with her, you best be using protection. I would hate for her to end up pregnant."

"I'm not that fucking stupid!" He snapped. "She's not going to end up pregnant."

"Are you still with her?" Esme asked.

"Don't ask questions you really don't want to know the answers to."

(Esme)

The day had been better than I would have ever thought it would be especially how tense it was when he first got there. Andrew stayed close to his dad and I knew it would be hard for him when his dad left. I heard a car pull up and looked out the window. It was Rose and Bella. I took a deep breath, this just might get interesting. Rose and Bella walked into the kitchen carrying tons of bags. "How are thing?" She asked looking around.

"It's been good," I replied.

"Mom, you have to come up and see what all she bought," Rose said.

I followed them to Bella's room and watched as they set everything down on the bed. "I couldn't believe how much I actually needed clothes. I mean look at me," I watched in awe as Bella raised her shirt.

"Wow," I said putting my hand on her stomach. "You need to show that cute little bump off."

"I plan on it," She said actually smiling.

"So has he said anything?" Rose asked.

"Not really, we talked some, but mainly he has just been spending his time with Andrew."

Rose, Bella and I talked about their day. I was glad to know that Bella had really gotten to enjoy her sisters. She looked like she had truly had an amazing time.

(Bella)

I was sad to see Rose leave, I wasn't looking forward to having to face him and having Rose there was keeping that from happening. Once everything was put away, I went down to the kitchen to help mom. "We need to start thinking about the baby's room," She said rubbing my stomach.

"I know, we looked at some things today, but didn't get anything. Once we find out the sex, I'll figure out a theme for the room."

Edward came into the kitchen. I pulled away from mom and turned so I wouldn't have to look at him. "I'll let you two talk," Mom said leaving the room.

"Mom," I whispered frantically.

"I'm right in the other room, I wont be far away."

"Thank you for letting me see Andrew today," He said.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for him. It wouldn't bother me if you never showed your face around here again, however, I know that to Andrew you are his hero and I wont be the one that crushes that for him," I said honestly. "Because at one time, you were my hero to."

"Bella," I could hear tears in his voice. I gripped the sink I wanted to throttle him.

"You can go now Edward, just tell Andrew bye first."

"How are you feeling?" He asked ignoring that comment I had just made.

"I'm great," I said putting on a fake smile.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Edward, that you got caught or for what you did?" I asked. "Or for being with me to begin with?"

"Bella."

"No Edward, answer me one question."

"What?" He asked.

"Are you still with her?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Just go Edward. I don't have anything more to say," I turned and left the room.

I watched from the window as dad pulled a crying Andrew away from Edward. "How does he not see what he's doing to him?" I asked mom, who had just come to join me.

"I don't know Bella. I really don't."

"He's still with her," I said sadly.

"He didn't tell us straight out, but I kind of gathered that from how he was acting."

Carlisle brought a crying Andrew into the house and took him directly into their bedroom. It hurt to watch my son go through that and I would forever be thankful that dad was there to pick up the pieces.

I turned back towards the window and watched as Edward put his head down on the steering wheel, I could tell his shoulders were shaking. I couldn't stop myself. I walked outside and towards his car. He looked up at me, tears were streaming down his face. "I'm sorry," He mouthed and pulled away. I turned and went inside.

I found Andrew sitting on the bed. "I want dad!" He cried.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around him, crying as I held him. "I'm so sorry buddy."

He sat there in my arms sobbing for his dad. I wanted nothing more than for Edward to see what he had done, but from the looks of Edward, he knew.

**AN- SO THERE YOU GO! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS PROBABLY ONE OF THE HARDEST FOR ME TO WRITE, AND I STILL CRY READING IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER** 9

(Bella)

Over the next few weeks, I had been to see dad for a prenatal exam. He was pleased with my progress and felt certain that the stress hadn't effected the baby at all. Edward and I had been talking some, but it was always about Andrew and the baby. We were trying to work out a visitation plan for him. There was no trust left in me, all I could do was hope and pray that he wouldn't hurt Andrew. The one thing I was sure of, was I didn't want Tanya around my son and hoped there was some good left in Edward that he wouldn't allow her to be around. It was hard and hurt like hell, but it needed to be done for Andrew's sake. Andrew was also talking to him just about every night of the week. He would tell him about school and random stuff that him and Alivia were up to.

Edward had promised me that Tanya would not be around Andrew and he would not know about her. I told him he had to be there at 6pm Friday night to get him and he had to have him home by 7pm Sunday night. I didn't make any threats and he actually did what I had asked.

I had gone out with my sisters Friday night and Sunday night so I didn't have to see him. My emotions were so fucked up that one minute I wanted to kill him and the next minute I would want to run to him and hug him. I knew I had to be strong, he'd hurt me and I couldn't just forgive and forget that easily.

Andrew had just come back from a weekend with his dad. On that Sunday night Andrew was very irritable and moody. We all tried to talk to him, but he either ignored us or snapped at us. When it came time to put him to bed, we found him and Alivia talking quietly in her room.

The next day wasn't much better. I took them both to school, the car ride was tense. He stared out the window, his jaw set like he dared anyone to say something to him.

After dropping them off went back home to do the laundry. Mom had something to do that day and dad was working. I was actually glad to be there alone for awhile to get some house work done. I was just finishing up loading the washer and dryer, when I heard the phone ring.

I walked to it as fast as I could, but being at 18 weeks, it wasn't to fast. "Hello," I said breathlessly.

"Could I speak to Bella Cullen?" They asked.

"This us her. May I ask who's calling? I asked.

"Um yes ma'am. This is Mrs. Stout the principle at Forks Elementary school. I'm calling to inform you that your son has instigated a fight at recess and I have him in my office."

"Alright, I'll be right there," I sighed and hung up. I quickly called dad and told him what had happened. He agreed to come home and talk to him.

Andrew was in the hallway outside the office when I got there. His head was down. "Andrew," I sighed patting his shoulder.

"What?" He asked. I didn't like his tone, but I would deal with him later. First I needed to talk to the principle.

"How can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"I'm Bella Cullen, I'm here to pick up my son Andrew."

"Ok, but first Mrs. Stout would like to see you," She said.

I walked over to Andrew. "What happened?" I asked him.

"He pissed me off, so I hit him," He murmured.

"Andrew Nicholas Cullen!" I exclaimed. "You were raised better than that!" I scolded.

"Whatever!" He muttered.

Mrs Stout came into the hall way. "Mrs. Cullen, can I speak to you alone for a minute?"

"Of course," I said following her into her office.

We sat down at her desk. "I'm concerned about Andrew and was wondering if there was anything going on in his home life?" She asked.

I hesitated for a second. "We moved back to my parents house after I found out that my husband was cheating on me. It's been fairly hard, with trying to be normal for him and take care of myself and this baby," I said rubbing my stomach.

"Are there any males around for Andrew to talk to?" She asked.

"Yes, my dad and brothers are very supportive and my dad has really been helping with him. He's at work right now, but said he would come home early to talk to him."

"Ok that's good, but if you need any further help, please don't hesitate to call me."

Andrew had been suspended for 3 days for his fight. He was quiet the whole way home. I was glad to see mom and dad were both home when I pulled up. I got out of the car and opened his door for him. "Go right up to your room right now, I will decide what your punishment is and let you know."

"Go to hell! You can't tell me what to do!" He yelled.

"Get to your room now!" I yelled back getting into his face.

"I hate you, you bitch!" He yelled shoving me away from him.

"Andrew!" I yelled.

"I'm going to live with dad!" He screamed. "You took me away from him because you are a bitch!"

I stood there staring at my son in total shock, he'd never spoken to me like that.

(Carlisle)

"Esme call Edward right now and tell him that he needs to come here immediately!" I yelled running out the door to get Andrew. I had seen him shove Bella and I was going to make it known that I had seen it.

"Andrew Nicholas Cullen! Stop it right this minute!" I demanded grabbing his shoulders. He fought me, but I held him firmly, motioning for Bella to go inside.

"Come with me right this minute!" I ordered. He followed me down the driveway with his head down.

When I got down to the edge of the driveway, I piled up two small piles of rocks. He looked at me questioningly. I got down to his level. "Andrew, I know you miss your dad and you are angry right now, but you can't take it out on people." He didn't say anything, he just glared at me. "You are never to shove your mom. She is pregnant and you could have hurt her!" I said.

"I'm sorry papa," He whispered.

"I know you are angry right now and you have every reason to be, but you can't take it out on your mom." I bent down and picked up a rock. "When you get mad, come out here and throw rocks. Yell and scream while you do it, but you can't start fights and take it out on her. Your mom loves you more that anything and she is hurting to. She's trying to be strong for you and take care of herself so she can give you a healthy brother or sister."

"Did I hurt her?" He asked, his eyes full of tears. "Is the baby ok?"

"You hurt her feels Andrew, but you didn't hurt her or the baby physically, you just can't do that to her."

Before long, he had gone through 3 piles of rocks. When there was only one left, he picked it up and burst into tears. "I hate my dad for having another girlfriend!" He screamed and crumpled to the ground in tears. .

There is was, the truth was out. I grabbed him into my arms and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Andrew, so so sorry."

"Doesn't he love us?" He cried.

"He loves you very much," I assured him.

"Dad and I went to the zoo this weekend and when we got back, there was a woman in the driveway. She came inside with us talking about how she loved dad and was glad to meet me and couldn't wait to be my new mom."

I was pissed. "What did your dad say?" I asked him.

They went out on the front porch and got into a huge fight. I was scared I'd never heard my dad yell like that, but he told her she wasn't allowed to be there and she needed to leave."

"Did she?" I asked.

Andrew nodded. "She yelled all the way out to her car and took off."

"Did your dad tell you who she was?"

"He said it was someone he works with, but he made a mistake with her and was trying to figure things out," Andrew told me. "I didn't like her! I don't want a new mom!"

"Did you tell your dad that?"

"Yah he told me she wasn't going to be my new mom. That he was trying to get her to leave him alone so him and mom could stop fighting."

I was going to have to sit down with Edward, I'm glad he made her leave and he seemed to be trying to do what was right, but there was so much hurt going on that I knew it would take a long time before either of them were ok.

**AN- SO ANDREW MET TANYA! WHILE EDWARD ISN'T TOTALLY INNOCENT, TANYA IS CRAZY! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I ENJOY READING EACH AND EVERYONE OF THEM!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 10

(Bella)

I sat down on the porch waiting for Edward to get there. Andrew had come in with dad and they told me how Tanya, showed up at Edward's house talking about how she was going to be his new mom. I could see how it hurt Andrew, that he knew what was going on. I was furious, I hadn't told him why we left, I didn't think he needed to know and then that bitch showed up talking shit to my son. I was beyond pissed and just needed some time alone to sort things out in my head.

I heard a car pull up and looked up, it was Edward. I took several deep breaths, and got up, I walked down towards the car. "What happened? Mom called saying Andrew was fighting."

"According to Andrew, some kid pissed him off and he hit him. Now he's been suspended for 3 days."

"Shit," Edward muttered.

"Then we got home and he told me to go to hell, called me a bitch, and then shoved me."

I watched his eyes widen. "I'll have a talk with him. He can't be acting like that towards you."

"Do you suppose he gets his anger from the fact you left us for a whore?"

He stood there silently for a minute. "I'll go talk to him."

"Thank you," I said. He started to walk away. "Oh Edward, are you fucking Tanya while Andrew is there?"

He turned towards me. "What?"

"Andrew told dad that he met Tanya," I said. "Is she living there, because that's what Andrew assumed."

"Bella, she isn't..."

"Edward, I don't want to hear it," I put my hands on my stomach and made a small gasping sound.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm fine, you don't have the right to worry about me anymore," I said holding my stomach. "Go talk to your son."

"That night you called saying you were sick, Tanya had been all over me. I got off work early and went with some friends to get something to eat. She showed up. I had a few drinks, I guess I had more than I thought to drink, because the next thing I knew she was on top of me, I tried to fight her off, but was too drunk to do it."

"Did you meet her the night you got the text? You know the night mom and dad came to town?" I knew the answer, but I wanted him to be honest with me.

"Yes," He said looking down.

"Did you have sex with her?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Bella," He sighed as if he were searching for something to say. "I still love you."

"And yet, you're still with her," He didn't say anything. "You need to make a choice. You need to decide how important your family is, or if she's more important to you. But right now, you need to go talk to your son."

He walked away leaving me standing there crying and holding my stomach.

"Bella, are you ok?" Mom asked putting her arm around my shoulders. I shrugged as the tears continued to stream down my face. "Come on Bella, lets go to my room and talk."

I followed mom into their bedroom. "Get comfortable, I want to tell you a story that up until now, only one other person in the family knows."

I laid my head in her lap, allowing her to run her figures through my hair. I couldn't help but remember back to the first time she had done that. I'd had a nightmare and was amazed at how fast it calmed me. I never said anything, but I think she sensed it. She always seemed to know her kids were struggling, without them telling her and she knew how to make each one relax.

"When I think he can't hurt me anymore, he finds a way to do it again, I just want my family back. I want my son smiling again. I want my husband to come home and kiss me like he used to and hold me in his arms at night," I said softly. "But maybe I'm being selfish."

"You aren't Bella, that's not selfish. He is the one who ripped your family apart," Mom said softly

"Will it ever stop hurting?" I cried.

"Bella, not long after Carlisle and I were married, he started his residency. He was gone all the time, hoping to get his foot in the door for full time work when he was done. I was very lonely, a lot of the time. So I would find places to go, usually it was a coffee shop or library. One night at the coffee shop, a guy sat down and we began talking. His wife was in law school and he knew about Carlisle. It went on for a few weeks, it started out innocently, just having someone to talk to and have someone listen to me, we were both lonely. It was nice. Your dad was either always gone, or two tired to, um, well, you know." Mom said looking at me.

"I get it," I said blushing.

"Before I knew it, we were at some sleazy hotel the next town. The sex was horrible and immediately, I felt horrible. I jumped out of bed, grabbed my clothes and ended it with him before I left. I felt as though the women in the lobby knew what I had done, hell they probably did. When I got home, I was shocked to see Carlisle was there, he was supposed to be pulling an all nighter. I walked inside and found it dark, lit only by candles and a saw a dozen roses on the table. He knew I was lonely and wanted to surprise me."

Mom stopped, we were both crying. I looked up to mom. "What did you do?"

"I felt like the worst wife. I burst into tears and walked past him. I needed to leave, so I started packing my bags. He immediately knew something was wrong and I just blurted everything out from beginning to end. I told him how lonely I was and how much I missed him and how I had needed him, but he was always working. He was understandably hurt, he didn't say anything at first, he just sat down on the bed and cried. I grabbed my suitcase and headed for the door, yet he stopped me."

"How did you get through it?" I asked through tears.

"It was hard, Bella, I'm not going to lie to you, it was hard and it hurt both of us terribly. We first had to decide if our marriage was worth it, then we started counseling. He had to cut back on his time at the hospital and he had to work on trusting me. We also didn't have sex for a very long time."

"I've never known you and dad to even fight," I said softly.

"We do have our fights, but we learned long ago to talk them out. If they get bad enough, we will walk away from it, but we never go to bed mad and we learned to have great make up sex," She giggled.

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

"Cut it out Bella, we are both adults, it's not like I'm telling you positions, I'm just being honest."

"I think I'm going to be sick," I groaned.

"Oh Bella, your dad is the..."

"Stop it!" I demanded trying to sit up.

She helped me up, still smiling. "It's nice to see the feisty Bella back."

"I guess it came with you and dad's sex life," I giggled.

I felt the baby start wiggling around. I took her hand and placed it on my stomach. "Did you just start feeling it?" She asked.

"No the first time I felt it was when I was arguing with Edward," I replied.

"Did he get to feel?"

I shook my head. "No I didn't know if I could handle him touching me," I said sadly. "I just miss him so much."

"I understand that," She said keeping her hand pressed to my stomach.

"Mom, why did you tell me all of that?" I asked.

"What I realized during counseling, was that I wasn't the only one who was lonely, he was to. He missed me, even though he was working and surrounded by people, he missed me. We also both realized something was missing from our family."

"What was that?" I asked.

"A baby," She said smiling. "Although, we didn't realize that's what it was until your dad came home telling me about Edward."

"Edward saved your marriage?" I asked.

"He did. We decided to put having babies on hold for awhile and work on adopting Edward, then the other 4 joined us and we were a happy family, yet again, something was missing. Carlisle and I considered trying for a baby, but we our kids were getting older by then and decided it wasn't a good idea. Then Victoria called and told us about you. No matter how hard it was at times, you were what was missing. We were wilingl to fight for all we were worth to keep you."

"I never understood why you didn't get rid of me. I was horrible."

"Yes at times you were, but we loved you anyway," She said smiling.

"And then Alivia," I said.

"Alivia, our little angel baby. She came when we didn't know we were wanting anything else," Mom laughed.

"Any other empty spots that need to be filled?" I asked.

Mom smiled. "Thank God for birth control," She laughed.

Mom looked directly at me. "Bella, I know you are hurt and angry, but I also know how in love the two of you were not that long ago. I also remember after you were raped and you told me it was Edward being there that saved you."

"But he's still with her," I said.

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to fight for him?"

"Yes," I nodded crying.

"Then tell him that. Go and start fighting for you marriage."

I threw my arms around mom. "Thank you," I cried.

"Your welcome baby girl," She said.

I got out of bed and went to find him. Even if he chose her, he would know that I loved him and was willing to give it a fight, but he had to do his part and if he did it wouldn't happen over night.

He wasn't hard to find. Andrew and Alivia were glued to his lap watching tv with dad. "Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked jumping up off the couch. I must have looked awful. I motioned for him to come with me.

We walked outside in silence for a awhile. "Edward," I said softly.

I felt him hesitate. "What."

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"Bella, please. I don't want to fight anymore."

"I mean it Edward, are you really truly happy?" I asked again.

He looked down. "Not really, I made a horrible mistake and I regret it every day."

I wasn't exactly sure where to go from there, so I started walking again. "Bella, are you happy?" He asked.

I had to keep from rolling my eyes that was the dumbest question I had ever heard. "Edward, I'm dying inside," I whispered. "I'm trying to take care of Andrew, who hates me and I'm trying to take care of this baby. I don't know how much fight I have left in me. All I've ever done was fight and I'm tired."

Edward turned me so that I was facing him. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Looking in those eyes, meant looking into the soul of my best friend who hurt me more than Phil or James ever could have. He brushed my cheek with his thumb. "Bella, I know I messed up, if I could go back, I would, but I can't," I heard tears in his voice.

"As pissed off and hurt as I am," I took a deep breath. "Edward, I know I'm probably too late, but I love you," I was fighting tears.

He didn't say anything as I stood there looking at the ground. "Bella," He sighed.

"I just wanted you to know that I miss you, more than I care to admit, and so does Andrew. I miss you so badly it makes me even more angry at you," I lost it right then and started crying.

He silently wrapped his arms around me I tensed at first, but melted into him. "I'm so sorry Bella. You will never know just how sorry I am." I sobbed into his chest, not fighting him, just gripping his shirt for all I was worth. I wanted to be in the comfort of his arms and that scared me. "I don't deserve you Bella and I don't deserve a second chance."

"You need to figure this out Edward and then I need time, I don't know if I would ever be able to trust you again." I felt a strong kick in my stomach again. I pulled away and looked up at him, a tear slipped down his face. I reached over and took his hand, placing it on my stomach where the baby was kicking. "Do you feel it?" I asked.

He pressed his hand a bit firmer to my stomach. "I do. He or she is very strong. Do you know what it is yet?"

"Not yet, I wasn't sure I wanted to know," I said.

"I shouldn't get a say, but if you decide to find out, please let me know."

"I go back in 3 weeks for the ultrasound, um, if you could, or wanted to..." I couldn't finish everything was so confusing.

"If I can get that day off I will be there, just call me and tell me what time," He said. "Thank you."

"I'm not doing it for us, I'm trying to be civil for our kids."

He stood there for a few more minutes trembling. "Our baby. We made that baby together from years of love and I threw it all away in a drunk moment," He fell to his knees crying.

Using his shoulder as support, I got down on my knees next to him. I placed my hand over his. "Where do we go from here?" I asked. "Do you want to work this out? I mean it, it's going to take along time, I don't know how long, but it will take time."

"Well, um, I have some things to take care of in Seattle. Its not going to be easy and it's going to take some time for me as well, but I can come on my weekends off to see you guys."

I nodded. "And as much as I hate to admit it, we have to take it slow. It's going to take some time for me to trust you again and there wont be any sex."

"I understand. Then when I get my shit straightened out and I come back, you stay with mom and dad, and I will get an apartment. Andrew can stay with me more that way, but we can work things out and I can be here when the baby is born."

"And you have to break up with Tanya." I closed my eyes, just listening to his voice. I was still hurt and angry, but I loved him more than anything and wanted to try to make this work.

"The night I went to the park, I went there to end it. I knew from the look on your face that you had figured it out. I just didn't know how to tell you. Then when I got home I planned on telling you the next morning, but you were awake and ready to confront me. I just got angry."

"How many times have you had sex with her?" I asked.

"Once," He said softly.

"It really fucking hurts to know that you did that with another woman."

"Bella, I'm so sorry," He whispered.

"Did you end it with her at the park?"

"Yes, however she keeps coming around. I need to deal with her and work, but I'm going to transfer back to Forks as soon as I can."

"Are you willing to go to counseling?"

"Yes," He said wiping his eyes.

Edward helped me up gently and the two of us walked back in the house and went into Andrew's room. "Andrew, you have something you need to tell your mom," Edward said.

"I'm really sorry mom, I was angry at dad and I shouldn't have done that," He said.

I hugged him. "I forgive you," I said.

"And son, if you feel angry at me or your mom, call me and vent to me, not her. You can yell and scream at me all you what, but she didn't do anything wrong, it was me that was bad."

Andrew looked down. "Why did you do it?"

"Son, sometimes people make mistakes and they can't take them back, they just have to deal with the effects."

"Do you love Tanya?" Andrew asked.

Edward tensed and looked down. "No buddy, I love you and your mom."

Andrew wrapped his arms around Edward and hugged him. "I love you dad."

"I love you to son."

Edward stayed that night and tucked Andrew in bed. I watched from an angle where they couldn't see me and cried softly. This would be his one and only chance. I couldn't go through this again. I could feel the baby kicking and rubbed my stomach.

Before Edward left, he hugged me. "We will continue to talk and even though I'm 3 hours away, you can still call me and I'll be here as quick as I can."

"Thank you for coming Edward," I said.

I watched him pull away and went to bed.

**AN- BEFORE YOU ALL GO NUTS AND GET MAD THAT BELLA HAS FORGIVEN HIM, PLEASE TRUST ME. THINGS AREN'T GOING TO MAGICALLY GET BETTER JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE GOING TO WORK ON THINGS.  
><strong>

**WERE YOU ALL SHOCKED BY ESME'S CONFESSION? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HAPPIER I PROMISE!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WHO IS READY FOR A HAPPIER CHAPTER?  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 11

(Carlisle)

Bella had sat down with Esme and me and told us that her and Edward were going to try to work on their marriage. She told us about how she was ready to fight for him and their marriage as long as he was. She assured us both that her and Andrew would not be going back to Seattle and he would have to move back to Forks if he was serious, they also wouldn't be living together, but she felt if he could get away from Tanya and Seattle, things would go better and he could see Andrew more. She also said that this would be his one and only chance and if she had an suspicions of him cheating on her or even looking at another woman she would file for divorce and go for full custody of Andrew and the baby.

I was really proud of her. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but if they worked on it, they could do it together. I knew how Bella felt. I told her if she ever wanted to talk, she could come to me. I was glad Esme told her. It wasn't something we felt the need to talk about and had promised never to tell the kids since it was before they had come to live with us and we wanted to put the past behind us, but this was a time that it needed to be told.

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened. Esme, Bella, Andrew and Alivia came in. "Hi daddy," Alivia said running over to give me a hug. "Hey princess," I said picking her up and walked over to kiss my wife.

I hugged Bella and somehow managed to pick up Andrew while holding Alivia. "You're going to break your back," Bella said. "I can't even pick him up anymore."

"And you shouldn't be while you are pregnant," I told her.

"I know," She said rolling her eyes.

"So you all ready to find out if Andrew gets a brother or sister?" I asked them.

"Yes!" They all said.

"I hope it a girl," Alivia said.

"I don't girls stink," Andrew said.

"I do not!" Alivia argued.

"You're not a girl," He said.

"Oh yes I am," She argued back.

"No you're not. You're my friend."

"Well, I kind of hope it's a boy to," Bella said smiling.

We all stood there laughing at the two of them. They were so close.

"But Bella you don't want a little girl?" Alivia asked.

"Well a girl would be fine, but I'm thinking it's a boy."

I led them down the hall and pulled Bella aside. "Does Edward know about the ultrasound?"

"He has to work today and had somethings to take care of tonight, but he's waiting for a text or phone call," She replied.

I nodded. "You are handling this amazingly well."

"During the day I am, but I cry a lot at night," She said.

"I know you do. I did to when it happened to me."

"It really sucks, but knowing that you and mom made it, gives me hope." She said. "I'm just scared of getting hurt again."

"As long as you and Edward can talk about the hard things and go to counseling then you stand a really good chance." I told her. "And trust doesn't come over night, that will take awhile, but you will know in your heart when and if you can trust him."

Bella and I met everyone in the ultrasound room and Bella took her position. "I hope the baby will show us," She said.

"Well, I'll do my best," I replied. "Lie back on the table, pull your shirt up and your pants down."

"That sounds kinky," She said and then blushed.

"Mom what does kinky mean?" Alivia asked.

"Thanks Bella," Esme said glaring at her.

"Alivia, it means funny," Bella said.

"Oh, that's stupid," Alivia said rolling her eyes.

I grabbed the jelly. "Dad if you tell me this is going to be cold, I will hurt you," Bella said laughing.

I laughed and squirted some on her stomach. "Esme, get the lights please." She shut the lights down and I began the ultrasound.

"You are measuring a little bigger than last time it looks as if you are closer to 22 weeks and the baby weighs a little bit less that a pound," I told her.

"So tiny," She said wiping away her tears. "But I thought I was only 21 weeks."

"It's not always right just as the baby's weight can be a pound either way also, but everything looks perfect," I said moving the wand around.

We laughed as the baby started moving around and Bella's stomach moved. "I think you are irritating your grandchild," Esme laughed.

"That's my job," I laughed. "Now is this baby as active as Andrew was?"

"During the afternoon and early evening is usually prime dancing time," Bella said.

"That's good," I said. "Andrew have you gotten to feel this yet?"

"No," He said said looking nervous.

"You really should," I said. I pulled him up on my knee. "Would you like to do this?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

I handed him the wand. "Just move it around," I told him. He held back a bit at first, but I covered his hand with mine. "Oh look. I have a very clear view. Andrew, if you look right here, you will be able to see that this is a little boy."

"Mom, did you hear that? I'm going to have a brother!" Andrew exclaimed.

"A little boy," Bella said smiling.

Bella cleaned off her stomach and I helped her up. "Everything looks great Bella," I said.

"Thanks dad," She said rubbing her stomach. She looked over at Andrew and Alivia. "Andrew, come here." He walked over and gave her his hand. She put it on her stomach. "This is your brother."

"He kicked my hand," He laughed.

"Bella, can I feel?" Alivia asked.

"Of course," Bella said.

"That's so cool," Alivia giggled.

"It is cool," Bella laughed.

Alivia and Andrew kept their hands on Bella's stomach talking to the baby. I hadn't seen Bella look that happy since Rose and Emmett's baby was born. It had been a long few weeks for her and I was glad that she was maintaining a good attitude. I'd seen plenty of miscarriages happen due to stress, but this baby was healthy and neither of them showed any signs of stress.

Esme walked over and hugged Bella tightly, then put her hand on her stomach. "Hey little man," She said.

**AN-I THOUGHT THIS STORY COULD USE A HAPPY CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I GREATLY APPRECIATE THEM!**

**NEXT UP- EDWARD'S POV!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 12

(Edward)

It had been 3 weeks since my talk with Bella about working on our relationship. I knew I had fucked up, but wasn't sure how bad I had fucked up until I tried to ask them for a transfer and was told no. Unfortunately I was low enough there that they wouldn't do it. I was very discouraged. I knew Bella wouldn't come back to Seattle and she shouldn't have to. I felt stuck with no where to turn. I was totally alone there and didn't want to ask for help, but I had to do something. I knew I had to fight to save our marriage and fight like hell to get Bella to trust me again.

My buddies at work were all my age and single, they didn't have a family to care for so go to go and do whenever they felt like it. I became a dad at 17 and gave up my life for my wife and son. I didn't regret it, but sometimes I envied my buddies for their carefree lifestyle. I knew Bella wouldn't mind if I went out with them once in awhile, but I didn't want to leave her alone even more with Andrew especially pregnant while I went out and had fun.

Tanya had gotten a job there and seemed nice in the beginning. She knew I was married and always asked about my family. Maybe I had been blind to her motives, but I honestly thought she was nice and just naturally sweet. She had moved to Seattle from Oregon and didn't have any friends. However the night I went out with my buddies, I found out her true colors.

I was sitting with the guys eating and talking, we'd gotten off early and went to get supper. I'd had a couple beers and felt ok. However Tanya came in and started hanging all over me. I kept moving away and it worked until someone started ordering shots. I got drunk, very drunk and the next thing I remembered was her riding me in the back seat of my car.

No one in the family was speaking to me much besides my parents and Bella, not that I blamed them. I didn't lie when I told Bella I had only been with Tanya once and the night I went to the park, I did end it with her, however she wouldn't leave me alone at work. I did my best to avoid her and actually switched shifts so I wouldn't see her, but she kept calling and kept showing up.

However once Bella took Andrew and left, Tanya and I began spending time together outside of work. We didn't have sex though, we would go get coffee or go for walks. I missed my wife and son, but was in way over my head and didn't know what to do. I was lonely and had no one else to talk to.

The weekend that Andrew came to visit, I had told Tanya not to contact me, it was my weekend with Andrew and didn't want to put him through it.

The look on Andrew's face when she showed up at the house uninvited was horrible. I got her out of there as quick as I could but the damage had been done. I should have called Bella immediately and explained, however we weren't really on speaking terms so I didn't. My son told her what he saw and at his age, he told her the truth from the 8 year olds view point. That Tanya was living with me and we were getting married. In truth, that was the first time she had been to my house and we weren't living together.

That afternoon Tanya was on a roll calling and texting me every few minutes. I knew I needed to change my number, but in the middle of packing for my weekend in Forks and working, I didn't have time. I gave in and answered telling her to come over and we would talk.

I was sitting there waiting for Tanya to show up, I was nervous, but knew it was something that I had to do. My phone buzzed. It was a text from Bella.

_"Dad did an ultrasound today. -Bella"_

_"Did you find out the sex? -Edward" _

_"Congratulations daddy, it's a boy."_

A son, we were having another son. I couldn't keep my emotions contained. We were having a son. I received another text, this one had a picture of our son attached to it.

_"That's awesome Bella. Is Andrew happy?" -Edward. _

_"He is so excited, it's all he's talking about. He wont keep his hands off my stomach." Bella_

_"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."_ I sent back.

_"I'm excited to, he's really active right now I can see my shirt moving. I love you Edward. I'm going to get ready to go to Rose and Emmett's." _

_"I love you to Bella. I can't wait to feel him kick. Be careful and I will see you tomorrow morning. Give Andrew a hug for me."_

2 hours later Tanya got there. "Hey," I said when she came in.

"I've missed you," She said pushing me against the wall and kissing me I could already smell alcohol on her.

"Tanya, we need to talk," I said gently restraining her.

"We can talk later. Right now, I need you, you keep pushing me away with no regards for my feelings," She moaned dipping her hand into my pants. I pushed her away and adjusted my pants.

"Oh Eddie, playing hard to get!" She grabbed my hands and pulled me over to the couch and pushed me down, climbing on top of me, kissing me with hard feverish kisses.

"No, we need to stop," I said trying to push her off of me.

I groaned as she put her hands in my hands, wrapping her hand around my erection. "Oh baby, did I make you that hard?"

"Tanya," I moaned jerking my hips. "We can't do this, I'm married."

She pulled her skirt up, she wasn't wearing panties, then she slid my scrubs and boxers down. "I love your cock," She moaned taking it into her mouth.

"Fuck!" I gasped as she gently scraped her teeth underneath my cock, swirling her tongue when she got to the top.

My phone began ringing next to me on the couch. I went to get it, but she pushed it away. My hips were jerking up towards her face. She popped me out of her mouth and smiled. Pre-cum was beginning to leak out.

Tanya leaned down and squeezed her tits around my cock. "Goddamn!" I cried thrusting against her chest.

My phone started ringing again. I was to far gone to answer it or to stop her. "Fuck me Eddie, fuck me hard," She purred.

I pushed her off of me and turned us so she was holding onto the back of the couch. "Hold on," I growled slamming into her.

"Yes!" She squealed in her high pitched voice. I picked up pace slamming into her harder and harder each time, she was screaming, yet in the back ground, I could still hear my phone ringing.

"Bella!" I screamed cuming long and hard into her.

Suddenly everything was silent and Tanya turned to me. "What did you just call me?"

"I'm sorry," I gasped realizing what I had just done.

"You bastard!" She screamed slapping me across the face. "How dare you call me that whore's name?"

"Who are you calling a whore! I'm a married man, you knew that!" I yelled.

"She must have been a horrible fuck, if you came to me," She said smiling evilly.

"You need to leave!" I yelled shoving her backwards to get her away from me. "I'm done with you!"

"You'll come back you always do, you don't need that little bitch."

My phone started ringing again. I glance at my phone it was dad. "What!" I yelled into the phone.

"Edward," Dad sounded funny, almost sad or scared and I immediately calmed. "Bella's been in an accident."

"What?" I yelled as Tanya walked out slamming the door behind her.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last hour. They are taking her by helicopter to Seattle Memorial Hospital. You're mom and I are almost there."

"What happened?" I asked panicking.

"Just get to the hospital Edward."

I threw the phone down on the couch and got dressed. I'd fucked up again, I slammed my fist into the wall putting a hole in it and blacking out.

The next thing I knew, was Billy and Sue were standing in my living room. "Carlisle called, he didn't think you would be in any shape to drive, so we came to take you to the hospital," Billy explained.

I was numb, I just looked at him and nodded.

We got to the hospital and Billy talked to the woman at the front desk. I just stood there, head hanging. "Edward," Sue said putting her arm around me. "Lets go sit down."

"So now you are talking to me?" I asked quietly.

"Edward I'm so angry at you right now I don't even know where to begin, but your wi...Bella has been in an accident. I'm not fighting with you here. We are adults and can put some issues aside for now. Our main concern should be for Bella and this baby and not what you are doing to her."

**AN- SO THERE WAS EDWARD'S POV! I HOPE YOU ALL AREN'T DISAPPOINTED OTHER THAN THE FACT HE FUCKED HER. **

**I KNOW THIS STORY HAS BEEN HARD ON A LOT OF YOU TO READ, BUT THANK YOU FOR STICKING THROUGH IT! I PROMISE TO MAKE THIS A HEA, BUT IT'S NOT GOING TO COME OVER NIGHT!**

**THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE A ROLLER COASTER, PLAN FOR TISSUES AND PUT ALL SHARP OBJECTS AWAY BEFORE READING. **

**LOVE YOU ALL AND SEE YA AT THE NEXT UPDATE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 13

(Carlisle)

Esme and I were spending a quiet evening to ourselves. Alice had called to see if Andrew and Alivia could stay with them and have a movie night. Bella and Esme got the kids ready to go and since Bella was going to Rose and Emmett's she offered to drive the kids over.

I put in a movie and curled up with my wife in bed. It had been far too long since we had had any alone time and we were both needing it. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. "I've missed this," I murmured.

"Me to," She replied sliding her hand down my bare chest.

I moved my hand between her legs cupping her sex. As luck would have it, my cell phone started ringing. "Just let it ring," She whimpered moving against my hand.

Usually I would let it ring, but picked it up. "Carlisle Cullen speaking," I said.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, this is Officer Diaz calling. Do you have a daughter Isabella Cullen?" He asked.

I sat up, my heart dropped to my chest. "Yes I do," I said.

"She has been in a head on collision on the north side of town."

My head was spinning, all my doctor training flew out the window. "Is she..." I couldn't finish the question.

"The driver of the other car was killed on impact, however your daughter is being airlifted to Seattle Memorial Hospital she was unconscious."

"Carlisle, what?" I silenced Esme.

"How many people were in the car with her?" I asked.

"She was alone," He replied.

I hung up the phone and turned to Esme. "Bella's been in an accident, they are taking her by helicopter to Seattle."

"Oh my God," She gasped. "The baby."

We quickly got everything together and Esme called everyone telling them what had happened, they said they would get all the kids together and meet us there. I was shaking as we drove towards Seattle. "Call Edward," Esme said.

I dialed his number and let the phone ring and ring, it went straight to voice mail. "Dammit, answer your phone Edward!" I growled. After trying for an hour, he finally picked up.

"What!" He yelled into the phone. I was shocked by his demeanor.

"Edward," I said trying to sound as calm as I could. "Bella's been in an accident."

"What?" He yelled and I could hear someone yelling and a door slamming. I knew deep down Tanya was there and I was furious.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last hour. They are taking her by helicopter to Seattle Memorial Hospital. You're mom and I are almost there."

"What happened?" He asked panicking.

"Just get to the hospital Edward."

He hung up and I quickly called Billy and asked him to go over and take Edward over to the hospital, from the sound of him on the phone, he didn't need to be driving.

I looked to Esme. "Tanya was there when I called."

"Damn, I thought he was ending it with her."

"Apparently not," I sighed. "I don't know what to do at this point. I'm ready to hire a lawyer for Bella and encourage her to file for divorce."

"I think that's a good plan," She said sadly.

The ride was long, neither of us saying much as I focused on driving as fast as I could. Esme started laughing sadly. "What honey?"

"I was just thinking about the time I was with Nessie and got the call from you saying Bella was in labor with Andrew. The ride from Port A to Forks was awful. It seemed to take forever."

"She was so scared and then her water broke and she panicked thinking I would be mad at her for ruining the seats in my car."

Esme and I ran into the Emergency Room entrance and found Billy and Sue sitting around Edward. "Any word?" Esme asked.

"Not yet, they were notifying them that we were here though," Billy said.

"What happened? Where's Andrew?" Edward asked looking up, he had been crying.

"Bella took Alivia and Andrew to Alice and Jasper's and was going to Rose and Emmett's to pick up a few things. The cops said from what it looked like, the other car came across the line and hit her head on."

"Oh my God!" He gasped.

"The other driver was dead at the scene," I explained.

"Cullen Family."

We all stood up and walked towards the doctor. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is Bella's husband Edward," I said.

"I'm Dr. White. I've been taking care of your wife," He said shaking Edward's hand.

"How is my wife?" Edward asked.

"Bella was very lucky. Her injuries are not life threatening. She has some bruising and cuts, she also has a broken rib, but she will heal just fine. It's a miracle she lived. However, when they brought her in, she started having contractions, which were caused by the force of the accident. We tried to stop them, but her water broke. As of right now, she is in surgery and they are performing an emergency C-Section on her."

"Oh my God," Esme gasped.

"Is my son going to be ok?" Edward asked running his hands through his hair. I put my arm around his shoulders, he was trembling and on the verge of losing it.

"We performed and ultrasound to determine how far along she is and with a baby born at 22 weeks, it's risky, but I can assure you that we will do everything in our power to take care of him."

"Thank you Dr. White," Edward said quietly.

"Someone will be with you shortly to notify you of your son's condition as well as Bella's."

Edward fell down on to the couch, his head in his hands and he cried. Esme sat next to him and pulled him into her arms. "You're not alone Edward," She whispered.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked. I looked up to see everyone standing around us.

"Alivia, Andrew, why don't I take you two on a walk and see if we can find some ice cream or some other kind of junk food," Sue said as cheerfully as she could.

"Where's mom?" Andrew asked glancing down at his dad.

"We aren't sure what all's going on right now, go on with Sue and we'll text her," I said to him.

Reluctantly he agreed to go. Sue took Haylee from Rose and the two older kids followed her.

"Bella is going to be ok, but the accident caused her to go into labor. They are doing an emergency c-section and we will know shortly," Esme said.

"Are you happy now Edward? Haven't you caused enough pain for her?" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett stop," Rose said touching his shoulder.

"No Rose, I wont stop! Had he not cheated on his wife, she wouldn't have been in a car accident!" He yelled.

Without saying a word, Edward got up and started walking away from us. "You can't deal with it can you? You are worthless!" Emmett yelled grabbing him and pushing him into the wall. "You are no brother to me!"

I watched Edward lower his head and could tell that he was really struggling. His entire world seemed to have just crashed around him, the reality of his actions had caught up with him and he was alone. No one in the family wanted anything to do with him at this point, except his mother and myself and I was struggling. He didn't even have it in him to fight off his brother.

"Emmett stop right now!" Jasper said touching his shoulders.

The minute Jasper touched him, Emmett visibly relaxed. I'd never seen anything like it. Emmett gave Edward a good shove and backed away from him.

"I'm not stupid Emmett! I know I fucked up. I also know that you all hate me right now. I don't give a damn though, I don't care what any of you think of me. Think what you want! But just know that all I care about is my wife and child back there!" He yelled.

"You sure didn't seem to give a damn when you were fucking some other piece of trash!" Emmett said loudly.

"Stop it Emmett!" Rose said. "We don't need to do this here."

"He deserves everything he gets!" Emmett growled.

"That might be the case, but right here and right now is not the place to do this." I said.

"I'll beat your Goddamn ass, I'm not threatening you, it's a fucking promise you worthless piece of shit!" Emmett growled.

"Edward Cullen," A doctor said.

"That's me," He said, his voice was hoarse from yelling and crying.

"I'm Dr. Pierce. I've been in charge of your son's care. Why don't we have a seat and talk," She said. Esme and I followed them over, Esme was the one who sat next to him and put her arm around him. "Edward, your son is in extremely critical condition in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. He is very small and his lungs are not developed yet, however we have him on a ventilator, but that is the only thing keeping him alive at the moment."

Everyone had gathered close by to hear what was being said. Esme gasped and I could see Edward struggle to keep it together. "Oh God," He whispered.

(Edward)

"Is he going to make it?" I asked, knowing this was bad.

"Usually with a preemie this small we do what we can to make them comfortable."

"Are you saying that my son is going to die?" I asked.

"Edward, we will do what we can," Dr. Pierce said. "But his chances are slim."

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Of course. Follow me and I will take you into the NICU to meet your son."

"Edward, we'll make sure Bella is ok," Mom said squeezing my shoulders.

I had never felt so alone as I did, when I followed Dr. Pierce down the hall. No one made a move to come with me, as they were all waiting for word on Bella.

I couldn't believe just a few short hours ago, I got the text from Bella that I was having a son. I was so excited. It wouldn't have mattered, boy or girl, but a son, that was awesome. Bella could have filed for divorce and taken the kids from me, giving me visitation, but she didn't, she wanted to work on this so our boys could have a family. Then I stupidly had sex with Tanya once again and one phone call from my dad and my world crashed and it was all of my fault.

I was just outside of the door to the NICU. "Wait Edward," Dad said running up to me. "I can't let you do this on your own."

I looked back at him. "Dad, I can do this. I deserve to do this alone after what I put everyone through."

"Dr. Pierce, I need a moment alone with my son please," Dad said.

"Sure thing. When you are ready push this button," She said.

Dad thanked her and she walked away.

"Edward, look at me," Dad said. I looked up. "I know you feel bad for the last few months, but put it aside and stop feeling sorry for yourself. Right now you are about to meet your very tiny baby boy, who is fighting for his life as hard as you are fighting for your marriage. Put your marriage and everything aside and fight for your brand new son."

I stood there shaking, not sure what to do. "And as for you going in there by yourself, that's not going to happen. He's going to be very tiny, smaller than any baby you have probably ever seen, he's not going to look like a normal baby and he's going to be hooked up to a lot of machines. You shouldn't have to do it on your own Edward. I'm your dad and I'm going in there with you." He said pushing the button.

A nurse came to let us in. She helped us dress in protective gowns and gave us a few simple rules and instructions to follow, then she let us into the room.

We got to an incubator in the corner and I felt my knees began to buckle. I couldn't move. "I'm here son, take a deep breath," Dad said patting my shoulder.

He was so tiny laying there, almost like a doll that a kid would carry around with them by the hair, yet this was my son, my son, whom if I picked up would probably fit into my hand. "Hey little man. I'm your daddy. I've made a real mess out of things, but I'm here now and I love you."

Dad was standing with his hand on my shoulder, I could feel him trembling as we looked down at my son. I was very thankful that he had come in with me.

"Edward, I can't imagine how hard this must be for you, but I have to ask you a couple questions," Dr. Pierce said. I nodded for her to continue. "Does your son have a name?" She asked.

I glanced to my dad quickly. "Did Bella pick one out for him?" I asked.

"She was planning on the two of you naming him this weekend," Dad said.

"I, I..." I didn't want to do it without her input.

"Edward, he's your son to, Bella would want you to name him," Dad said.

I looked at my son. "Evan, he looks like an Evan to me."

I gave him his first name, Bella could do a middle name, or we could do it together. I decided.

"Now the hard part. I understand that your wife has been in a car accident and you haven't seen her yet, however I need to know if you want us to use extraordinary measures to keep your son alive, if by any chance he needs to be resuscitated?"

"What are his chances?" I asked her.

"To be honest Edward, most babies born at 22 weeks don't make it past delivery, he's a fighter though, but the vent is doing most of the work," She said looking at me.

The room started spinning. My wife had just been through surgery, I hadn't seen her yet, I had to name our son alone and now I was choosing to keep him alive or not. I couldn't take it. I ran away from them towards the door. I stripped the gown off and through it threw it to the floor, then busted through the double doors, falling to my knees, crying.

Dad knelt down beside me and pulled me into his arms. "I wish I could take this pain away Edward."

"What do I do dad? Do I make this choice with or without Bella?" I cried.

"Son, you need to talk to Bella. I will help you with that," He said softly.

"He's so small dad."

"I know son, I know."

I sat there for the first time in many years allowing my father to hold me while we cried and I wasn't embarrassed.

"I messed up tonight dad. Bella said she'd give me one more chance and I blew it."

"You had sex with Tanya didn't you?" He asked. "You promised her Edward, you told her you were finished with Tanya and wanted her back. You made promise after promise to her."

"What am I going to do dad?"

"I'm really close to hiring a lawyer for Bella and you will lose the boys," He said. "You don't deserve them."

I sat there unsure of what to do. I had no excuses for how I'd acted.

"Edward, you need to tell her what you've done and let Bella decide. You have no say in your marriage anymore and you have no right to get mad and argue if she decides she wants a divorce, because that's what you deserve." He took a deep breath. "However the accident changes a lot of things so you aren't going to be able to admit what you did tonight, Bella simply wont be able to handle any more."

"Ok," I sighed.

"I'm really angry with you right now even I'm to the point where I want to kick your ass for doing this to them."

"I'm done with Tanya dad," I said.

"I don't believe you and I hate that. You are going to have to stop promising everyone things and prove it. You need help!"

**AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE STILL SUPPORTING THIS STORY!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 14

(Esme)

Billy and Sue took the kids to their house and offered to open up their house to us for as long as we needed it. They even told us to tell Edward he was invited, they figured he would need an invitation, but knew he would likely decline. We were so grateful for them.

"My baby. Why do I hurt?" I heard Bella murmur.

I looked over to see Bella's eyes fluttering open and her hand was on her stomach. I quickly got up and sat on the side of the bed caressing her face with my thumb. "Sh Bella, I'm right here," I cooed. I set a quick text to Carlisle to let Edward know that Bella was waking up.

"Mom," She whimpered reaching for my hand.

"Bella sweetheart. Do you remember anything?" I asked.

"Bright lights, a loud banging sound, then pain in my stomach, lots of pain. Oh God, where is my baby?" She asked beginning to get hysterical.

"Bella honey, he's down in the NICU right now," I said.

"Where's Edward?" She cried.

"Carlisle and Edward are with him," She said.

"He's to early," She sobbed wincing in pain.

"I know Bella," I said holding her as gently as I could so I wouldn't hurt her.

"Why do I hurt?" She asked.

"You have a broken rib and just had a c-section," I explained.

The door opened and Edward came in, he had been crying. "Bella," He said walking over to her.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's so tiny," He replied.

Carlisle entered the room a moment later. "Alice and Rose are with him right now," He explained kissing me.

Edward sat on the chair and looked at Bella. "He needed a name," He said softly.

"Did you give him one?" She asked searching his eyes for the answer.

"I named him Evan, I thought you could come up with a middle name," He said.

She reached over and took his hands. "Evan huh. I like it," She said softly. I noticed him tense, but relaxed quickly.

(Bella)

I woke up feeling confused and in a lot of pain. Mom was sitting there trying to keep me calm, but one look at Edward's face told me there was real reason to be concerned. He sat on the bed, his eyes were sad as he told me that he had named our son Evan. It wasn't a name I would have chosen, but I wouldn't tell him that.

"Bella, we need to talk to you," Dad said.

"What?" I asked looking from him to Edward.

"Evan is very small, about the size of Edward's hand and right now he isn't breathing on his own, a ventilator is keeping him alive," Edward said.

"Oh my God!" I gasped.

I took Edward's hand examining it. It seemed unreal for a baby to be that small. Edward seemed to know what I was doing. "He's so tiny Bella, but so beautiful," He said softly.

"Bella, tomorrow they are going to ask you about your son's care. Right now they are keeping him comfortable and he's being kept alive by machines as his lungs aren't developed enough to do it on their own. They are going to want to know if you want him to be resuscitated if need be," Dad explained.

I looked to mom, she had steady tears streaming down her face and dad looked as though he could cry at anytime.

(Edward)

Bella turned towards me and began crying. "Is my baby going to die?" She sobbed.

"Bella, listen to me," Dad said. "The chances of his survival are slim, but he's a fighter, he came into this world fighting. Do not give up on him." Dad said patting her leg.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her as gently as I could, crying with her. "Can I see him?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Right now you need to rest and allow your body to start to heal," Dad told her.

The rest of the night was long. My parents and I took turns going to the NICU and staying with Bella. I didn't want her to be alone at all. Bella was the only one who got any sleep at all, but I knew it was due to the pain killers they had given her.

I had just traded off with mom and dad, when I got to her room and heard her crying. "Sweetheart, what is it?" I asked walking over to her. "Are you hurting?"

"Every time I close my eyes, I see the lights and hear the sounds. The pain, it was horrible and I remember wondering why he wasn't kicking," She cried.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Just hold me. Hold me like you did in the old days, before everything got fucked up."

I tensed knowing if she had any clue what I'd done earlier in the night she wouldn't want me near her. She looked at me sadly and it broke my heart. I climbed into the bed and gently pulled her closer to me. She gripped my shirt and cried. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing, just prove to me that it's over with her and that we can work on this."

I instantly felt bad, I'd been fucking Tanya a few hours prior and still hadn't managed to get Tanya to see that I was done. I was going to have to figure out someway to get her to realize it, I just wasn't sure how.

Bella fell asleep against me, however she still cried out in her sleep and whimpered quite a bit. It was hard to hear her like this, there wasn't much I could do other than just hold her as tight as I could.

I had just fallen asleep when I heard. "Please Edward, don't leave me. I promise to be a better wife, I'm sorry." I opened my eyes to see Bella gripping my shirt, she was asleep. "Edward I'll do better, I'll do anything just come back to me."

I couldn't take it, her words cut through me like a knife. She was blaming herself for my affair. "Bella," I cried. "Honey it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." I held her gently and cried with her.

Once she had quieted, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. _"Dad, I need help. I can't keep doing this to my wife. Please, I'll do anything I just need help."-Edward_

My phone vibrated. _"Edward, I will find you a counselor, but at some point you are going to have to be honest with Bella and tell her what happened."-Dad_

**AN- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU ARE SHOWING FOR THIS STORY. I TALKED TO SEVERAL OF YOU YESTERDAY AND YOU HAVE ALL ENCOURAGED ME TO CONTINUE ON WITH THIS STORY!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 15

(Bella)

I awoke feeling very weird. I wasn't sure where I was, but realized that there wasn't a baby kicking me and it scared me. I tried to stretch, but the pain was unbearable. "Fuck," I gasped moving my hand over my flat stomach.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Where is he? Why do I hurt?" I asked.

"Bella, you were in a car accident last night. They had to preform an emergency c-section. He's in the NICU remember?" He asked.

"Oh yah," I said cringing at the never ending pain.

He reached over and pushed the call button. "I'll have them give you something for the pain," He said.

"You stayed," I commented.

"I did. I held you most of the night. I took turns with mom and dad going down to the NICU to be with Evan."

"Edward, this isn't how I wanted to spend the weekend," I said softly.

"I figured that much," He chuckled.

"I was hoping we could name him and start on his nursery," I was fighting back tears, knowing if I gave in to them it would hurt.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping to spend sometime with you and Andrew. Go to a movie or something," He said. Without thinking, I reached up and stroked his face.

"What can I do for you?" A nurse asked.

"My wife is hurting and needs something for the pain," Edward said.

"How much pain are u in my dear?" She asked me.

"50 on a scale from 1 to 10," I said.

She looked at my charts. "I'll be right back," She said.

I leaned in against Edward, not saying anything. I just needed to feel his arms around me. For those few moments, things felt normal.

Dr. White and the nurse came back in. "How are you feeling Bella?" Dr. White asked.

"I hurt like hell," I said.

"Here is your pain pills," The nurse said handing me pills.

I cringed and cried out in pain as Dr. White pressed on my stomach. "Everything is looking good."

"Can I see my son?" I asked.

"Yes, we will get you a wheelchair and you may go visit, but if you start feeling tired, you need to come rest. It wont do him any good if you get sick," Dr. White said.

As soon as they brought in the wheelchair, Edward practically picked me up and placed me in it. The pain was almost unbearable, but I fought through it. I didn't want Edward to see how bad it really was.

My nerves kicked in when we entered the NICU. Edward helped me put the gown on and helped me wash up. I was trembling and my eyes were stinging with tears. "I know you are hurting worse than you are letting on. I know you better than that. You must tell me if it's too much," He said.

"I'm just nervous!" I snapped.

"I know Bella, but mom, dad and I are all right here with you," He said softly.

He wheeled me inside another room. Mom and dad came over to us. They both looked exhausted. "Hi Bella," Dad said as they both hugged me.

"You two look exhausted. Why don't you go to Billy and Sue's and get some rest," Edward said.

"We will, but right now, we are staying here with you two." Mom said. Even in the amount of pain I was in I could see angry glances at Edward. I knew something was going on with the three of them, but I didn't care, I wanted to see my son.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's right over there," Dad said pointing to an incubator.

"Have you held him yet?" I asked.

"No sweetheart, he's much to small right now," Dad told me.

"Oh Bella, he's so precious," Mom said taking my hand as Edward pushed me closer.

Evan looked so tiny and helpless lying there. I sat there looking at him, it was hard to see him with all the tubes and wires all over him. Tears slid down my cheeks. "Andrew needs to see him," I whispered.

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yes, he needs to. He's going to want to anyway and I think he needs to be able to."

"Aw, you must be Bella. I'm Dr. Pierce. I've been taking care of your son since he was born," She said shaking my hand.

"How is he doing?" I asked never taking my eyes off of Evan.

"He's a fighter. Most babies born at 22 weeks don't live past birth."

"That's good right?" I asked.

"Bella, it is a good thing, but I'm not going to lie. We are far from out of the woods. At this point the ventilator is keeping him alive and we are doing everything to keep him comfortable," She said softly. "Even if he does pull through, he will be in the hospital until his due date and we wont know how this will effect him mentally or physically for awhile." She went on to explain.

Edward squeezed my shoulders, knowing that I was about to lose it. "Bella, I want you to know, we are doing everything we can for your son," Everyone pulled up chairs and sat down. "I can't imagine how hard and stressful this must be for all of you. I'm truly sorry for everything you are going through."

I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder. "Bella, I talked to your husband last night about Evan's care and he wasn't willing to make any decisions until you were able to help him decide."

"What do I need to know?" I asked.

"The machines are fighting for him right now, his lungs are too immature to breathe on their own, basically if we took him off of any one of this machines, he wouldn't survive. Now what I need to know is, if his heart were to stop, or anything else happens, would you want us to resuscitate him?"

"What are his chances?" I asked.

"2 out of every 10 babies live being born at 22 weeks," She said.

I looked to Edward, then to my parents. My dad, who usually had a perfect doctor face, had let it slip. Tears were in his eyes and he wasn't even trying to fight it. "What do we do daddy?" I cried.

He leaned forward and wiped my tears away. "I wish I had the answers as your dad and your doctor, but sweetheart, I don't. I don't even know what I would do if I was in your place," He said smiling sadly at me.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and put his head on mine. I could feel his tears falling into my hair. "Edward?" I cried.

"I don't know Bella. I just know I don't want him to suffer," He said, his voice thick with tears.

"Is he in pain?" I asked.

"No, we are keeping him comfortable." She said.

"If you had to save him, would it work?" I asked.

"There is no way to know for sure, it might the first time, but it might not the second time. His body is very weak," She added.

The five of us sat there talking about our son's care and what was best for him, weighing the pros and cons of everything. I wasn't sure of anything anymore. I wasn't sure if I was ever meant to be happy. Like maybe there was a part of me that deserved everything that was happening.

Edward looked like he also held the weight of the world on his shoulders. I reached over and took his hands. "Edward, I can't make him suffer. I can't do that to him," I cried.

"I know Bella," He said allowing more tears to flow from his face. "I love him to much to put him through stuff that might not even help him in the end."

Mom and dad were clinging to each other crying. We knew they supported us no matter what we decided.

"I want you to know, that no matter what the paper says, he still might live, there is a chance, no matter how big or small, there is always a chance," Dr. Pierce said, she was even crying.

I sobbed as we signed the Do Not Resuscitate forms. I felt as though I was killing my child, who hadn't even had a chance at living. Yet some part of me knew I was doing the right thing for my beautiful baby boy.

Edward was starting to lose it. "Come on lets go for a walk." Dad said.

Edward got up and followed him out never saying a word.

"You know Bella, I'm really proud of you. Even as hard as it is right now, you are doing an amazing job," Mom said after dad and Edward went for a walk.

"I don't know if we'll make it, if Evan doesn't," I cried.

"It wont be easy no matter what, but you have the support of your entire family and no matter what happens you two will figure it out," She said hugging me.

I stayed still in mom's arms sobbing. I never wanted to leave the safety net of her arms.

**AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY! BELLA DOES NOT KNOW WHAT EDWARD DID THE NIGHT OF THE ACCIDENT AND YES, HE WILL TELL HER, BUT NOT YET. SHE IS IN NO PLACE TO HANDLE THAT AND SHOULDN'T HAVE TO YET!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 16

(Carlisle)

I sat there watching Bella for the longest time and could tell the pain meds were wearing off and she needed to go rest. I did my best trying to talk her into going to rest in her room, but she refused. She wanted us to call and have someone bring Andrew to the hospital. I sent a text to Emmett and told him to bring Andrew over. He agreed to and I had Edward go for a walk with me.

"How are you holding up?" I asked Edward.

I shook my head. "I don't know. Last night Bella wanted me to hold her, it was hard, but I did. She fell asleep and started telling me not to leave that she would be a better wife. It was horrible. She just clung to me."

"Listen, I haven't had a chance, but I will look up some different therapists around here and Port A, but you will have to call them. If you are serious about getting help you will make those calls."

"Thanks dad," He said.

"Answer me one thing," I said.

"What?"

"You had sex with Tanya after telling your wife you were going to make things work with her, so how does it feel to see your wife hurting and wanting only you to hold her?" I asked. "Knowing that she doesn't have a clue what you did?"

"I feel really guilty," He admitted. "I can't even look her in the eyes after what I've done."

"You know the father in me is saying that you don't deserve to have her or your kids. I don't honestly know if you deserve a second chance."

"I don't think I do either, but I can't allow her to go through this alone," He said gesturing around the hospital.

"The other thing I highly recommend you do, is get tested for STDs."

"I'm going to," He said softly.

"I mean it. And for the record, I don't trust you either!"

Edward stiffened when he spotted Emmett in the waiting room. Emmett just glared at him. "Enough you two," I said firmly. "You are not going to act like this in front of Andrew!"

"Dad!" Andrew exclaimed jumping up and running to him.

"Hey buddy," Edward said putting on his brave face and hugging him.

"Can I see my brother?" He asked.

"Yes, but we need to talk first," Edward said pulling Andrew onto his lap.

"What?" He asked.

"Evan, your brother is very small. He can't breathe on his own, so he has machines that are helping him," Edward said.

"He'll be ok though. Right?" He asked.

Edward looked to me for help. "Andrew, he was born very early. There is a chance that he might not live," I said softly.

Tears filled his eyes. "I want him to live."

"We all do buddy," Edward said.

"Emmett, will you wait for him out here?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'll be here as long as you need me to be."

"Thank you," Edward said.

"I'm doing this for Bella and Andrew, not you. I could care less if I ever saw you again."

"Emmett, don't do this in front of Andrew," I said again reminding them of the 8 year old little boy who looked up to both of them.

"I'll be here when you're ready Andrew," Emmett said.

We showed Andrew how to wash up and get a gown on. "I feel like a doctor," He said.

"Is that what you want to be when you grow up?" I asked him.

"Yes," He said without hesitation.

"As into babies as you have been, I think you will make a good one," I said honestly.

Andrew walked behind us slowly, I could tell he was nervous. Edward picked him up. "It's ok to be scared Andrew."

"Dad, are you scared?" Andrew asked.

"Yes Andrew," He said.

Bella was waiting for us just inside the door."Hey mom," He said wiggling out of Edward's arms to hug her.

"Be easy, your mom just had surgery," Edward said setting him down.

She hugged him as tightly as she could. "Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I'm fine," She said. "I want you to meet your brother."

He turned and glance up just a bit. "It looks scary in here," He said biting his lip. A trait he got from Bella.

"It's ok Andrew, come here and I'll show you what all this stuff is." Edward said taking his hand and walking him closer.

"He is really small," Andrew said.

"Talk to him, let him know who you are," Edward said softly putting his hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"Hi Evan, I'm your brother Andrew. When you get bigger I'm going to teach you how to play ball and you can play with my toys."

I had to look away, Andrew was such an amazing young man and already an awesome big brother.

"You have to come home though, everyone wants you to get bigger and be ok."

Everyone in the room was crying at the sight of the two brothers. One older who had been through so much the last few weeks, helping and encouraging the younger one to pull through.

"I love you Evan and I'll see you soon," Andrew said waving to him. He turned and walked over to his dad, still looking at his brother.

I looked at Bella. "You look exhausted," I said.

"I'm fine," She snapped.

"No you aren't. You look exhausted and you keep fidgeting in your chair. Stop fighting us, you are in pain and need more pain medication and a couple hours of sleep. Let your mom and I or Edward stay here and you go rest. We will get you if we need anything."

"But dad..."

"No Bella, listen to me. Evan needs you to be strong, if you don't take care of yourself now, you could get sick and then you wouldn't be able to see him at all."

"Fine," She sighed sadly. She hugged Andrew. "I love you buddy and I'll see you soon."

"Love you to mom," He said hugging her back lightly. "I'm glad you're ok."

Once Andrew was ready to go, I took him to Emmett. "I mean it Bella, go rest," I said.

(Bella)

I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to pick him and hug him, tell him how much I loved him, but I couldn't and it hurt.

"Mom, you look tired to, why don't you and Bella go rest, I got some sleep last night so I'm good to go," Edward said.

Tears poured down my cheeks. "Bella, I promise if anything happens, I will let you know," He said.

"Promise?" I cried.

"Baby I promise," He kissed my forehead. "I promise." He said again.

Once I got some pain pills in me, mom curled up next to me on the bed and I fell asleep.

**AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY AND ALL OF THE REVIEWS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 17

(Bella)

The days were long. We had visitors all the time. Even Jake and Nessie came to visit. Everyone was being nice to Edward, but it seemed forced by just about everyone even mom and dad. The only one who hadn't been around was Emmett. He had seen Evan the day after he was born, but since Edward was always there he wouldn't come up. I wasn't mad about it, but I did miss seeing him.

Andrew came up as much as we allowed him to which was usually once in the morning and once in the afternoon. He would sit for an hour just talking and reading to Evan. Sometimes the two of us would just sit and talk. I missed him, but felt like Evan needed me more. It was such a helpless feeling, not sure who needed me more.

I was finally able to walk, but I was still sore so I continued to take the pain medication. After the 4th day, they released me, and put Edward and I up in a room right next to the NICU for families of babies there. That allowed our family to have a place to go when they came to visit and they didn't have to sit in the waiting room. It also allowed for Andrew and I to eat lunch together.

It was hard being in there day in and day out. Three babies were able to leave, while Evan still fought for his life.

I was awaken by voices in my room. I opened my eyes to see Edward, mom and dad all talking seriously. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella, Evan has developed an infection." Edward said. "He started running a fever early this morning."

"What? No!" I cried.

"Bella, it's fairly common in premature infants," Dad explained.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Bella, they have put him on antibiotics and now we are just going to wait and see," Edward said softly.

"Oh my God," I cried.

"Sweetheart, its a minor set back. Dr. Pierce is hopeful that he will pull through this," Mom said sitting down on the bed next to me.

Edward walked over and hugged me. "Try to stay calm," He said softly.

"Try to stay calm? You're fucking kidding me right?" I gasped. "You fucked a whore, I was in an accident, my son is premature and now he has an infection, not to mention how I'm totally neglecting Andrew. So excuse me if I'm a bit scared and freaked out right now!"

"Bella," Dad said. "Don't do this right now."

"Why is everyone telling me to calm down when he can't keep his Goddamn dick in his pants! Everyone suddenly seems like that's all over and done with and it's ok! Well it's not ok!" I yelled. "So do not fucking tell me to calm down!"

Edward stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. "Feel better now?" Mom asked as I burst into tears.

"I feel so helpless. All I want is to go over and hold my son, take him home. I don't know I just need everything to go back to normal!" I sobbed.

Mom wrapped her arms around me. "I know you're hurting and you have all your emotions running crazy, but don't push Edward away right now. He's here now trying to make things better. Yes he messed up and I'd love to smack him myself, but this isn't the time or the place."

(Carlisle)

It had been a hard day. Edward and Bella weren't speaking to each other, the blow up from earlier had really divided them. Where Bella was only saying how she felt and he did need to hear it, it really hurt him, I knew it was the stress, but they needed to chill out and support each other, not pull away. Evan had taken a turn for the worse and it really wasn't looking good.

And I knew when Edward confessed to her what he had done, all hell would literally break loose.

Edward called Billy and told him what was going on and asked that everyone stay there.

That afternoon, Emmett sent me a text saying he had brought food for everyone. I excused myself and went to the waiting room. "How is Evan?" He asked as I sat down.

"He's pretty sick," I said with a sigh.

"How is Edward and Bella doing?"

"Not good. She isn't eating or sleeping much and Edward is trying to stay calm for her, but they have already had one huge blow this morning and it would take much for them to have another one," I replied.

(Emmett)

I was feeling guilty. No matter how much I hated my brother for what he did to his wife and son, I should have been there for Bella over the last few days. I was taking care of Andrew, but I couldn't get my mind off of Evan. I couldn't imagine what they were going through and knew Rose and I would struggle even though our marriage was really strong.

"I know they said no visitors, but do you think Bella would let me in to see Evan?" I asked dad.

"You do know Edward is in there with her and Esme right?" He asked me.

"Yes dad," I sighed praying I was strong enough to see him and not kill him.

"Bella has her phone on her, I would suggest sending her a text and asking."

I picked up my phone. _"Bella, hey I brought you guys some food. I know you don't want to leave, but I would gladly sit with my nephew while you got something to eat."-Emmett_

I was just about to give up, when mom and Edward came out practically carrying Bella. She was pale and looked like she was about to pass out. I walked over and hugged her. "Oh Bella," I whispered.

"He's really sick Em and no one seems to know if he's going to be ok or not," She cried into my neck. "He's got to be ok."

I didn't know what to say to her. I couldn't imagine Haylee going through something like this. "The doctors are doing what they can," I assured her.

"I know," She whimpered.

I carefully placed her back in Edward's arms. "Um straight through there, there are gowns on the shelves and wash your hands," Edward said.

"Thank you for letting me see him," I said.

I walked over to Evan's incubator. "Hey buddy. I'm Uncle Emmett. Things have been really crazy around here, actually they really suck right now," I said. "Your mom and d..dad haven't left your side in days. You really need to pull through, they are in desperate need of sleep and showers." I said trying to joke.

I looked at him, taking everything in. "Dude lil man, when you come home I'm going to teach you all about girls. When you get bigger, I'll take you to the park and help you find your first girlfriend, who knows you might even get your first kiss."

I took a deep breath. "Alright lil buddy, I promised to take your brother to play basketball, so I need to go. Hang in there, Uncle Emmett really loves you."

I tore my gown off and threw it away, then stepped inside the hall where I let my tears fall. I'd never seen a baby that small and it hurt to know he was fighting so hard with no guarantees of the outcome.

As soon as I got back to everyone, mom and Bella got up and walked away. Edward got up and took a deep breath. "Thank you for bringing the food, Bella actually ate it."

"No problem, call me if Bella, or, you need anything else," I said sitting down next to dad.

(Carlisle)

I sat there with Emmett, he looked heartbroken. "I can't imagine what it's like to sit in that room, the only noise being the beeping of the machines. I would go crazy."

"It's hard on all of them. Listen Emmett, I know how angry you are at Edward, but maybe you should reach out to him a little, you know call him and ask about Evan or see if he needs anything."

"He cheated."

I stopped him. "Yes he did and he is being blamed for all of this and it's not fair. Yes he treated her badly and made a huge mistake, but he didn't cause the accident. This wasn't his fault and he is here now, he's trying Emmett, he's trying to make things right, but he's carrying and incredible amount of guilt around."

"How can you forgive him so easily?" He asked.

"I haven't! I don't trust him and I'm very angry at him. In fact, Bella doesn't know this, but the night of the accident he had sex with Tanya."

"If Bella wasn't in there right now, I would kill him!" Emmett growled. "She can't go back to him!"

"He's going to tell her at some point, but we've agreed that he can't tell her right now, she wont be able to handle it. I've also agreed to give him a list of counselors that he can call if he wants his family back," I said.

"I just can't keep watching him hurt her," Emmett said sadly.

"Emmett, please don't say anything to anyone and please try to reach out to him, if Evan doesn't make it he's going to need someone to be there. Bella has the whole family Edward has your mom and me. I'm not saying to forgive him or stop being angry, but call him once in awhile."

"I'll try," He sighed.

"I'm looking for Dr. Edward Cullen," I heard someone say.

I turned to see a very blond woman, with a skin tight shirt and a very short skirt on and 6 inch heals talking to a nurse. "Who is that?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," I said getting up and walking over there.

"I don't think she's wearing anything under the skirt," Emmett whispered trying not to laugh.

"Dear God," I said rubbing my hands over my face. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father. How can I help you?" I asked walking over to her.

"Oh it's so nice to finally meet you. Edward talks about you a lot. I'm Tanya," She said smiling.

I felt my blood begin to boil, she was quite the, gir, wom, slut. I hadn't pictured her to be so skanky looking, but I was wrong, way wrong. "I'm sorry Tanya, he's with his wife in the NICU with their son. This isn't a good time," I said as politely as I could.

"Then do something for me," She said grabbing my hand and placing it on her stomach. "Tell him that he's going to be a daddy, that I'm pregnant."

I pulled my hand away from her I was pissed.

"Um slut, I mean Tanya, you need to get your ass out of here right now or I will throw you out of here myself!" Emmett said.

"But I'm pregnant," She pouted.

"I don't give a rats ass if you are pregnant or the Queen, you aren't welcome here. No whores allowed!" Emmett yelled pretending to point to a sign, that wasn't even there.

"But I love him," She said.

This girl was nothing but white trash, how he got with her was beyond me. "Listen, you have done nothing but cause trouble and tear his family apart. Please leave."

"Aren't you happy about being a grandpa?" She whined.

I glanced at Emmett, who was shaking and ready to blow.

"Why don't you go have a seat over there and I will go get Edward," I said. Tanya winked at Emmett and walked off moving her hips from side to side.

"Well wasn't she cute?" Emmett asked.

I'd had enough, I was pissed. I stormed off toward the NICU, I was going to have kick my son's ass now! She was pregnant! Edward had just destroyed any chance he ever had getting back together with Bella.

**AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS, I APPRECIATE ALL OF THEM! I WONDER HOW EDWARD WILL REACT TO TANYA'S NEWS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 18

(Edward)

I looked up to see dad coming my way, he looked pissed. "What's going on?" I asked standing up.

"You have a visitor, seems Tanya has something to say to you," He growled.

I looked over at Bella, she burst into tears. "Just go Edward," She sobbed.

"I'll be right back, I promise," I said patting her on the shoulder.

"Yah you keep saying that, but she keeps showing up," Bella sobbed.

"Bella, I prom..."

"Edward stop fucking promising her and us things, just get out of here!" Dad snapped.

I walked over to Evan. "I'm going to make this right I promise you buddy. Daddy loves you, your brother and your mommy."

I headed toward the doors. "You will never know the mistake you just made and how much its going to kill Bella," Dad said coming up behind me.

"What?" I asked.

Dad followed me out of the NICU and pushed me into the wall. "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of watching my daughter, your wife cry over your ass! You keep hurting her!"

"I'm going to go talk to her!" I insisted.

"Yah keep it in your pants would you. I know the last time you said you were just going to talk, you fucked her!" He growled pushing me into the wall. "You better make this right!"

Tanya was standing in the hallway. "Hey baby," She purred.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought I told you to stay away from me!"

"I came to tell you something," She said.

"And what would that be?" I asked her.

"I'm pregnant," She said putting my hand to her stomach.

"Are you sure?" I asked doing my best not to panic.

"I know how to use and read those tests," She said.

"You told me you were on birth control!" I snapped.

"Yah well, maybe it didn't work," She said pushing herself up on me.

I pushed her off of me. "Tonight, I'm coming over there and you are going to prove it," I told her.

"Aren't you happy daddy?" She asked.

"No!" I yelled. "I have two boys!"

"Then you need to decide, it's her or us," She yelled rubbing her stomach.

"Her! It's always been her. I was just to stupid to know that. But I'll tell you what, if you are in fact pregnant, I'm signing my rights away to this baby," I said. "You are not to come near me or anyone else in my family again! I've made a horrible mess out of things and it's time I man up and work on getting my family back!"

"You don't mean that," She cried.

Suddenly I heard the monitors going off in the NICU and knew what was happening. "Get out of here!" I yelled running back inside.

Dr. Pierce and a couple other nurses were standing over Evan, while mom and dad held onto a sobbing Bella. I stood frozen, watching as they unhooked the monitors from my son. "Time of death 2:21pm," Dr. Pierce said sadly.

"No!" Bella cried falling out of dad and mom's arms to the floor. I rushed to her and grabbed her in my arms and held her tightly.

Dr. Pierce came over and squatted down next to us. "I'm so sorry for you loss," She said hugging Bella.

"Can I hold him?" Bella cried.

"Of course Bella, take all the time you need. When you are ready I will come back over to take him," She told Bella.

I helped Bella into a chair, and Dr. Pierce came over carrying our son all wrapped up in a soft blue blanket. Bella took him willingly in her arms and held him, softly tracing his face. "I love you little Evan," She cried kissing his forehead.

We all took turns holding Evan. None of us wanting to let go, but knowing we had to, it was just a matter of time.

Dad came up and hugged me. "I'm so sorry son," He said. I gripped him tightly and cried. It wasn't fair, there was nothing fair about any of this.

"Dad, I didn't know. I swear I didn't," I cried.

"We can talk about it later. Right now we need to be here, Bella is really struggling."

Eventually, it was time for them to take Evan. We all kissed him goodbye and Dr. Pierce hugged Bella apologizing once again, telling her if she needed anything to call her.

The minute the door closed behind Dr. Pierce and Evan, Bella collapsed into a fit of hysterical sobs. I picked her up as she hit me and fought me screaming and crying. "She needs to be sedated," I heard dad tell someone.

I got Bella into the bed in her room and held her in my arms allowing her to cry it out, yet it wasn't helping. A nurse came in and sedated Bella, it wasn't long before Bella was sleeping. I laid her down in the bed and got up. "I have some things I need to take care of. I'll be back."

"Edward don't go please," Mom cried.

"Text me if she wakes up," I said crying.

"Please don't choose her," Dad said.

"I'm not, I've made a huge mess out of this and I need to fix it."

I ran out of the hospital as fast as I could and squealed out of the parking lot. I drove recklessly to the pharmacy and parked in the first space possible.

It felt like all eyes were on me as I raced down the aisle. I probably looked like some insane man, hell I felt like it. I grabbed a test and took it to the counter. "Everything ok sir?" The cashier asked me.

"Just peachy," I grumbled.

"5.16 is the total," She said.

I threw a $10 at her and told her to keep the change and ran back to my car. I slammed my fists into the steering wheel. "God dammit!" I screamed.

Somehow I made it to Tanya's apartment and began banging on her door. "So now you want to talk," She said.

"I don't have time for your shit. Take the damn test!" I yelled throwing it at her.

"Oh come on Edward, you act like someone died," She said looking at me.

"He did, my son..." I couldn't stop the tears.

"Oh Edward I'm sorry," She said trying to hug me.

"Get off of me and go take the fucking test!" I yelled.

I paced the floor waiting for her. She came out of the bathroom looking pale. "Here," She said throwing the test at me.

"Negative!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry Edward..." She started.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me. You came to the hospital knowing the truth! As my son died, I was out there talking to you! I'm through with you, do you hear me? Do not contact me, do not speak to me, from here on out, you are dead to me!" I yelled walking towards the door.

"Oh Edward, you'll come back to me. Bella isn't good enough for you!" She laughed.

I got to my house and walked into the door. There on refrigerator was Evan's first ultrasound picture. I pulled it off and held it in my hands crying. "I'm so sorry Evan."

I walked into the closet in our bedroom and grabbed the gun. Bella had insisted on getting a gun when we moved to Seattle so she would feel safe. I should have known that the move to Seattle was a bad idea. I put the gun to my head.

**AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 19

(Emmett)

Dad came out less than a minute after Edward had run out of the hospital, telling me about Evan. I had never seen my dad look so broken. He told me that they had to sedate Bella as she took it extremely hard. I knew from the look on Edward's face, he was going to go crazy. Dad told me what Tanya had said. I assured him I would bring Edward back to the hospital and went to find my brother.

I finally saw his car at his house, the lights were off and I had a very uneasy feeling that something wasn't right. I went inside and found him in his bedroom.

"Edward, put the gun down. Don't do it Edward!" I yelled.

"Just go Emmett," He cried.

"No!" I yelled walking slowly up behind him.

"I've made to big of a mess out everything. I can't ever take it back."

"No maybe not but you can make this right by Bella," I insisted.

"You don't know," He cried.

"Edward, don't do this. Bella needs you. You know she wont make it without you."

"Leave!" He demanded.

"Edward this is not the way to do it! You are a coward if you think suicide is going to help anyone! Bella needs you and Andrew needs you!" I got closer and managed to shove the gun out of his hand.

"Why did you do that?" He screamed getting up and lunging at me.

I grabbed him and forcefully threw him into the wall and held him there. "You are my brother and I love you! We all love you!" I yelled. "You are just being to Goddamn selfish to see it!"

"You haven't hardly said a fucking word to me the last few days!" He yelled back.

"Edward, I was angry. You weren't the one who had to watch Bella and Andrew suffer after coming back to Forks. Bella loves you and all you did was continuously hurt her!" I yelled. "I know what happened the night of the accident and had Evan not been lying in that NICU, I would have told her myself, but it would have killed her!"

He fell to his knees. "He's gone Emmett. My son, Evan is dead!" He cried. "What am I going to do?"

I knelt down beside him and hugged him. It was hard watching my little brother go through this. "I don't have the answers, I still haven't figured out what the hell you were thinking when you fucked her and dude, I've seen her. She's nothing but white trash! Do you realize that she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt?"

"I didn't even notice. She just told me she was pregnant and I saw red."

I'm not going to lie, you have fucked things up pretty badly and everyone is really angry with you right now, but I want to see you be able to fix things with her."

Edward calmed down enough to tell me what happened with Tanya and how she had acted. The minute I figured out who she was at the hospital, I knew she was trouble. I didn't say anything though, Edward just needed to vent it all out.

As he went on, he got angry. At one point, he got up and threw a glass at the wall yelling and screaming. I just sat there. It scared me yes, but after Rose had the abortion, I remembered how good it felt to go for long runs, throwing rocks, tree limbs, just anything I could get my hands on.

He eventually calmed down enough to tell me to call dad and tell him he was going to talk to Andrew. Then he went and took a much needed shower.

I went to the kitchen and sat down. As sad as I was to lose my nephew, I don't know if I could have watched my daughter like there suffering like that.

I picked up my phone and dialed dad's cell number. "Emmett, did you find him?" Dad asked sound relieved.

"Yes, I did. He's pretty messed up right now, but he's taking a shower and just trying to clear his head," I explained.

"Oh thank God.. Did he talk to Tanya?" Dad asked.

"Yes, he ended it with her. She lied about being pregnant. He went and bought her a test and she admitted to lying after it came back negative," I said.

"Wow. Although, I'm glad she was lying. This family can't go through to much more right now," He sighed.

"Oh, Edward is wanting to go over to Billy's and talk to Andrew about Evan."

"Do you think he's up for it?" Dad asked.

"I don't know, but I'll be there if it gets to bad," I said.

"Thank you Emmett, you are the only one who will get through to him," Dad said. "I'm going to get off here in case Bella wakes up."

"If she does, tell her I love her and am very sorry."

"I will Emmett."

We got off the phone and I sat there waiting for Edward. I was nervous and not sure how we were going to do this, but he felt it was his job as Andrew's dad to tell him, who was I to argue that with him.

I pulled up in front of Billy and Sue's house. "Just pick him up and tell him," He muttered to himself.

"Are you sure you want to be the one?" I asked.

"Emmett, I have to be," He said.

"Dad!" Andrew said jumping into his arms the minute we stepped into the door. Judging my the looks Edward got, everyone but Alivia and Andrew knew.

(Edward)

I wasn't completely sure how to do this, but I knew I needed to be the one. I just prayed I could find the words. I knew from the looks of sympathy and anger I was getting from everyone sitting around that they all knew and were doing their best to keep it together for the sake of the kids, however, I was determined not to look at them, I needed to focus on Andrew, I could focus on everyone else later.

I took Andrew into, what I guessed would be Jake's old bedroom. I glanced out the window and saw Bella's old house, it sent chills down my spine.

"Andrew, I need to talk to you," I said softly.

"What dad?" He asked.

"You know how we told you that Evan was very tiny and sick?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yah."

"Well early this morning, he got an infection, the doctors did all they could, but he didn't make it," I said trying desperately to control my tears.

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked.

"Evan died this afternoon buddy."

I could see tears filling his eyes, but he hated crying in front of people. "So I don't have a brother anymore?"

"He will always be in your heart," I told him. He looked down at the floor. "Andrew, I know you are sad. It's ok to cry." I told him.

He leaned over and I could hear him sniffling. "Does that mean mom and I are going back to Forks, but you are staying here?" He cried.

"Andrew, some things are still pretty complicated. I need to figure out what to do about my job. They aren't letting me transfer, so I might have to stay here for a bit longer. I made some huge mistakes and am going to work on fixing them and that means I need to get some help." I explained.

"Where is mom?" He asked.

"She's still at the hospital. She wasn't feeling well, so the doctor gave her something to help her sleep." I said.

"Is she going to die to?" He asked looking up at me.

"No buddy not for a long time," I said hugging him tightly to me.

"I love you dad," He cried.

"Oh Andrew, I love you to."

The door opened and Emmett came in. "Dad just called, Bella's waking up and they need you at the hospital."

"Can I come to dad?"

"Um Andrew, not this time. Your mom is really sad right now and I need to be there for her. You will get to see her in a day or two."

"Will you give her a hug for me?" He asked.

"I will Andrew," I said.

Emmett had barely gotten the car stopped, before I jumped out and ran down the hall and near Bella's room. I opened the door and found her in a ball shaking and crying. Mom and dad were both trying to comfort her. "She's been asking for you," Mom said.

I climbed into the bed with her and pulled her close. "Edward," She whimpered. "My baby, my baby." She cried over and over again.

"Sh sweetheart, I'm right here. Just go back to sleep," I said stroking her tear stained face. I could no longer contain my tears and buried my face in her neck and cried with her.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 20

(Edward)

The day of the funeral was hard. It was just a small service, just family, including Billy, Sue, Jake and his family. Bella cried silently as we listened to the preacher speak. She was holding her own, barely. Andrew sat on my lap, leaning his head on his mom's shoulder. There wasn't a dry eye anywhere. I'd never seen my brothers cry, yet this day they were. Everyone was crying over a small baby, who touched their lives in just a matter of days.

I had managed to take some time off, they had given me 6 weeks off and then I would have to return to Seattle. I wasn't sure what to do, because they weren't allowing me to transfer and Bella refused to go back. Which meant for the time being, I would be there alone and leave her and Andrew at mom and dad's. I hated it, but wasn't sure what to do about it.

I knew I needed to talk to Bella, but wasn't sure how to. She was holding herself together fairly well since it was summer and Andrew and Alivia were always there, but when I would walk by her room at night I could hear her crying. I longed to comfort her, however, she didn't seem to want anyone near her at night. She was barely speaking to me and I knew telling her would be horrible, but I owed it to her. If I really wanted to get my family back, I had to be honest with her no matter how hard it was.

The day after Evan's funeral I made a call to a therapist in Port Angeles and managed to get in with him immediately. At my first appointment with him he encouraged me to tell Bella everything, he said I needed to be open and honest with her. I knew he was right. Mom, dad and Emmett knew, and with everything going on, I was afraid Bella would find out.

I walked outside and found Bella sitting on the back porch swing drinking coffee. "Hey," I said.

She looked up at me. "Hi," She whispered.

"Where is Andrew?" I asked.

"Mom took the kids over to Alice's house to go swimming," She replied.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"I don't really feel like talking right now, but go ahead."

I sat down next to her and took a deep breath. "I started seeing a therapist in Port A," I said.

"Ok," She said softly. "Why?"

"It's time I be honest with you. Mom, dad and Emmett already know this, but with Evan," I felt her tense up at the sound of his name. "I couldn't tell you with everything going on."

"Just say it Edward, what?" She asked.

"The night you were in the accident, Tanya came over and I was going to end it with her then, but we had sex," I said.

Bella sat there for a moment, then got up and went inside without saying a word. I got up and followed her into the kitchen. She was standing with her back to me facing the sink. "Bella, please I'm so sorry," I said.

"Ok," She said calmly still turned away from me. "So you were just going to screw her brains out, then come back to Forks to spend the weekend working on your marriage and hanging out with Andrew like nothing ever happened?"

The calmness in her voice scared me. "I don't know what I thought would happen," I admitted.

"So you fuck her, tell me you love me. Which is it Edward, cause I'm pretty fucking confused right now."

"Bella, I made a huge mistake. It's over with Tanya now though, I ended it with her the night...Evan died," My heart clenched saying those words and her face contorted in pain.

"Be honest how many times have you had sex with her?" She asked.

"Twice," I replied.

"Did you use protection?" She asked.

"She was on birth control."

"Edward, did you wear a condom?" She asked.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Did. You. Use. A. Condom. With. Her?" She asked gritting her teeth.

"No," I said looking down.

"Was it worth it? Was the sex with her that great that you could promise me it was over and promise it would never happen again and yet, you ran back to her?"

"No," I whispered.

"Did she suck your cock better than I did? Did she fuck better than I did? Did she taste better than me?" Bella was shaking, rage was building up inside of her. "What was it Eddie, was she tighter then me?"

"Bella stop please," I pleaded.

"You know what Edward, fuck you!" She screamed throwing the coffee cup at my head. I ducked and it hit the wall causing it to shatter. She came up to me shoving me as hard as she could. "I hate you, you stupid son of a bitch! You were my best friend!" She screamed punching me.

"Bella," I cried trying to restrain her hands.

"Let me go! Don't fucking touch me asshole!" She screamed fighting me for all she was worth. "Get away from me!"

"Calm down Bella stop, you're going to hurt yourself," I insisted.

"Do us all a favor, go back to Tanya!" She screamed. She slapped me across the face, hard. "I hope she was worth it, you worthless prick!"

She turned and walked away and I heard her bedroom door slam.

I went to my room and packed a few things. Emmett and Rose told me I could stay with them if need be. Bella didn't want me there and I didn't want to go back to Seattle, so I went to Emmett's.

Over the next few weeks, I hung out with Andrew daily, we would go fishing, to the park or I would take him and Alivia swimming. Bella didn't speak to me for 3 weeks after I had told her. My therapist told me to give her time and not push her, I knew she was hurting because of everything and it was my fault. Finally one evening I was dropping the kids off, she came out and asked if we had had fun. We talked a little bit that night, but she wouldn't look at me. Slowly the conversations started, they weren't deep and only about Andrew, but it was a start. I knew we needed to come up with a plan for when I went back to Seattle, but wasn't sure what it would be. I knew she wouldn't be going back with me and I knew I couldn't take Andrew with me, she wouldn't allow that and I knew not to ask.

A week before I was to go back to Seattle, Bella called me asking if I wanted to come over for a movie night with the family. She knew I was going back and seemed to be trying to hang on to me, but was also pushing me away. Alivia fell asleep halfway through the movie, so dad put her to bed and came back down. Andrew curled up in my lap and fell asleep. My heart broke at the thought of leaving my son, I didn't want to go back there, but didn't have a choice. I would really miss him.

After the movie was over and the kids were asleep, I walked into the kitchen to find mom and dad kissing. "Ok you two," I said.

They jumped. "Sorry Edward," Mom said blushing.

I rolled my eyes after all these years, I should be used to it by now. However sometimes, I still got caught off guard.

"What can we do for you?" Dad asked.

"I have to go back to Seattle next week. I don't want to, but they aren't giving me any choice and Forks doesn't offer a lot of jobs. I was wondering, if I could have the house to myself with Bella tomorrow night to try to talk to her and see what she's thinking. The two of us need to talk out a plan for Andrew and I think it would be better if it was just the two of us here."

"Sure. Dad and I could use a date night and I know Alice has been dying to get the kids over to their house to go swimming and have them spend the night," Mom said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I'm really worried about Bella and want to talk to her before I go."

"Do you want me to talk to them at the hospital?" Dad asked.

I hadn't thought of that idea. "Would you?" I asked. "I mean it probably wouldn't do any good, but could you try?"

"I'll see what I can do," Dad said smiling. "Don't get your hopes up, but I might be able to pull some strings."

The next night I got to my parents house, there was a note on the table saying that Bella was in her room and everyone was gone for the night, I made some sandwiches, put some fruit in a bowl and grabbed some bottles of water, then headed up to Bella's room.

The minute I opened the bedroom door I found her on the bed, she was curled in a ball on the bed, with her back to the door and I could smell alcohol. That concerned me, I had no clue she was drinking. She seemed to be doing better around Andrew, sad, but I never thought of her drinking. I set the food down on the dresser and sat down on the bed. There was an empty liquor bottle on the floor. "Bella wake up," I said gently rubbing her arm. She jumped a bit, but tried to slide away from me. "Bella, wake up." I said again.

"No!" She groaned.

"Now, we need to talk," I said picking up the liquor bottle.

"Leave me alone," She slurred.

"Come on, you need to get up and eat," I said pulling the blankets off of her.

"I'm not hungry," She slurred looking at me with red bloodshot eyes.

I shook my head. "Bella, you need to eat something. You're drunk." I stated.

"Fuck you!" She slurred pulling the blankets back over her, covering her face.

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked.

"Not enough obviously."

I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere with her like this. I got off the bed and went into the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. She needed a bath as badly as she needed food, the bath was obviously going to come first. I went back into the bedroom and picked her up. She was too weak to fight against me. I set her down on the toilet and began stripping her clothes off. I gasped at the sight of her naked. She was literally skin and bones. I could count her ribs. It was then I realized how bad she was. Not only was she sleeping a lot, she was drinking and not eating much. I was angry at myself and even dad for not seeing the warning signs.

"God Bella look at you," I said sadly.

"Not as pretty as Tanya huh?" She asked, her head was starting to fall to the side as if she was going to pass out.

"You are beautiful Bella, you just aren't taking care of yourself," I said.

"Show me how beautiful I am," She said grabbing my crotch.

I grabbed her hand away from me and watched as rejection slid across her face. "First you are going to take a bath, then you are going to eat something," I said picking her up and setting her down in the tub. I gently washed her hair, massaging her scalp. I noticed a tear slide down her cheek. "Bella honey, what is going on?" I asked sitting on my knees, allowing myself to get closer to her.

"My baby boy died and now you are going to leave me again to so you can go back to Tanya," She cried.

"Bella, I'm trying to figure everything out. I know it's not perfect, but I'm trying. I really am. I know you don't believe me and you shouldn't, because I've lied to you, but I'm trying to prove myself."

I helped her out of the tub and helped her dry off. "Edward," She moaned leaning into me as I dried her breasts.

"Sweetheart, first you have to eat," I said.

"I'm not hungry," She argued.

"You are skin and bones and have been drinking, you have to eat. I'm not arguing anymore." I said firmly.

She went in and sat on the bed, keeping the towel wrapped around her. I grabbed the food and sat down across from her. I was glad she didn't argue as she ate all of her sandwich and most of the fruit, next she downed her water.

"Was it good?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you." She said softly. She leaned into kiss me, but I pulled back and looked at her. "Edward, I need you."

"Bella..."

"You still love her, that's why you wont touch me and why you are leaving. You are going back to her." She cried.

"No Bella, I'm not. I love you. I'm done with her and told her that."

"Please Edward," She cried.

I loved Bella more than anything and desperately wanted to prove that to her, yet I felt it was too soon and she was drunk. However, seeing her sitting there crying and begging me to touch her, feeling like the world had crashed around her. I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly. "Bella, I know you don't believe me, or even trust me. But I'm going to do everything in my power to make you see how truly sorry I am," I said lifting her head so she was looking into my eyes. "I love you Bella."

"Fuck me Edward," She blurted out.

I could tell she was still under the effects of the alcohol. "Lets just lie down and cuddle," I suggested.

"Dammit Edward, shut the fuck up and listen to me. I need to feel you, I need to know you still love me."

"I've been telling you," I insisted.

"Those are just words, just fucking words!" She yelled. "You told her you loved her to didn't you?"

"Bella, I had sex with her," I said.

She stiffened. "So all you are doing is lying to both of us?" She broke down into hysterical sobs.

"Honey, I'm just saying, I'm trying to prove myself...God, it's all so fucked up right now!" I exclaimed running my hands through my hair.

Bella started to get off the bed, she was upset. I knew better than to have this conversation while she was under the influence of alcohol. "Bella wait."

"What?" She cried.

I slipped my jeans and t-shirt off. I grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back to me, flipping her to where she was lying next to me. She looked at me shocked, but smiled a sad smile. The tears were still streaming down her face. I slid over next to her and wrapped my arms around her holding her to me. "I really do love you Bella," I said kissing her on the head. Bella relaxed and cried herself to sleep.

I was awaken in the night to her rubbing her self against my erection. She wrapped her legs around me, pushing herself down on my cock. "Bella, sweetheart," I murmured.

"Fuck me Edward, prove to me its me you want and not her!" She insisted moving her hips as she pushed me over on my back and continued to ride me.

I grabbed her and pulled her off of me. "No Bella, you'll regret it!"

She burst into tears. "I just want my old life back dammit!" She sobbed. "Before you fucked everything up!"

"Bella, I'm getting help I know it wont fix things over night, but its a start and I think you should find someone to talk to also."

"Do not put this on me! Do not make me out to be crazy when you are the one putting your dick into whores! I've lost my son and my husband! I think I have the right to be angry!" She yelled.

"Yes Bella you do have the right to be sad and angry, but you can't drink that pain away," I said.

"Fuck you Edward, how would you feel if I went into some place here and fucked some random guy?"

"It would hurt me," I said.

"If fucking killed me Edward!" She sobbed. "I was pregnant and sick, Andrew was hungry and I couldn't take care of him, Billy and Sue had to come over. And you know what, Sue saw your car at the bar, but knew you wouldn't hurt me."

I sat there as tears fell down my face. "I'm not making any more promises, I'm done with the promises, but I'm going to prove to you how sorry I am."

"Andrew is the one who's been neglected! It's not me I care about. Its our son. I spent weeks trying to be there for him, but he didn't want me, he wanted you! Then I spent a week in that damned NICU neglecting Andrew, while Evan slowly left us. So I'm sorry if I can't just forgive you, but truthfully I don't know if I want to get back with you!"

I sat there and watched her cry. I broke her into pieces, and knew she might never recover.

**AN- This was one of the hardest chapters to write for many reasons. Bella wasn't thinking clearly and allowed the alcohol to cloud her judgment. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 21

(Bella)

I woke up the next morning with a horrible headache, I was naked, and alone. I tired to get up, but my head hurt to bad to move, so I just laid there. It had been a weird night and I wasn't exactly sure what all had happened, other than I was sore so I knew that sex had been involved.

"Morning sleepy head. How are you feeling?" Edward asked coming in.

"Like shit," I muttered.

"Here's some coffee and Advil," He said handing me a cup.

"What happened last night?" I asked swallowing the pills.

"You were very drunk and emotional," He said sitting down.

"Was it good?" I asked him.

"What the sex?" He asked. I nodded. "Bella, I woke up to you trying to ride me," He replied.

"Damn," I muttered. "Did you? Did I?" I couldn't wrap my head around it all.

"Bella, yes we had sex, it didn't last long, only long enough for me to get you off of me and we didn't finish. I couldn't, I wouldn't do that to you when you were drunk and didn't have any sort of protection."

"I, I'm sorry," I said starting to cry. "You were inside of me though?"

"Bella, I've been tested, everything came back fine."

"I never thought I would have to worry about shit like that."

"Bella, I need to know something. How much are you drinking? Is this a new thing? Did you do it when you were pregnant?"

"No I didn't drink when I was pregnant!" I yelled. "I wouldn't have done that to my baby!"

Edward took my hands. "I didn't mean it to sound like that. You really scared me last night."

"I stopped at the store the other morning when I was running errands for mom, I just grabbed the bottle then," I told him.

"You need to stop! This is ridiculous. You can't start drinking," He scolded.

"If I had been a better wife, if I had been a better mom, then you wouldn't have cheated on me and Evan would still be here."

"It wasn't your fault Bella. None of this is your fault," He said.

I could feel myself start to shake. "Then why did you cheat on me?" I screamed.

"I was stupid, selfish and lonely. I missed you. As crazy as it sounds, I missed you, I was working a lot and those people know how it feels. I'm the only married one in the group. It was stupid of me to go out that night with them, but I wanted to fit in. I got drunk and apparently one thing lead to another and I had sex with her," He starting to cry. "It really wasn't you Bella."

"Were you drunk the second time?" I asked

"No," He said sadly. "I was sober." He broke into hard core sobs. "I fucked everything up, you were alone when Evan died, I should have been there."

The two of us held each other sobbing. I was tired of the tears, I just wanted my life back. All we did was yell, scream and cry. I needed more, I just wasn't sure how to get it and I wasn't sure if Edward was what I wanted. Yes I missed him, but he hurt me more than once. I wanted to believe him, but he'd lied to me.

(Carlisle)

I hung up the phone with the hospital that Edward was working at. I wasn't impressed, but I used my skills and managed to get him transferred to Forks. They weren't happy about it, but I just explained that due to family situations and because of a certain whore named Tanya, he needed to be transferred. The downfall, was he wasn't going to be able to transfer for two weeks and he would have to go back to Seattle for those two weeks.

I found Edward outside chasing Andrew with a water gun, while Bella sat on the porch swing sipping her coffee. She looked awful and needed some kind of counseling, I just wasn't sure she was ready, even though I knew she needed to be. I also knew that you couldn't force someone to get help until they were ready.

"Andrew, I need to borrow your dad for a minute," I said.

"Fine," He said running off.

It was nice to see him smiling again. "I talked to the hospital in Seattle, they didn't want to, but did allow your transfer."

"Oh my God dad, thank you," He said looking very relieved.

"Don't thank me just yet. You aren't going to be able to transfer for two weeks and they said you will have to work those two weeks in Seattle."

He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "What am I going to do?"

"Edward, I know it's not what you wanted, but it's better than them saying no."

"I guess. It will give me time to pack everything up."

"It will and maybe I can get your brothers to go with me at the end of the two weeks with a moving truck to bring everything back here."

"Thank you," He said. "I'm going to go have a talk with Bella."

"It will work out," I told him. "At least you coming back here."

"I hope so," He sighed.

(Edward)

I walked up to the back porch to sit with Bella. She seemed to be trying since we'd had our talk, yet she still seemed sad. Losing a baby was very hard on me to, but I think it was honestly worse for her, as she had to carry him and feel him kicking her.

"I've got some good and bad news," I sighed sitting down on the swing.

"Shoot," She said turning towards me.

"I have to work in Seattle for two weeks, but they are going to give me a transfer to here in Forks."

"Really?" She asked.

I nodded. "We just need to figure the rest out."

"Edward, as much as I want to trust you, I still don't. I'm glad your coming back, however, I don't know if I can live with you right now," She said not looking at me.

"I respect that Bella, I know I'm going to have to earn it back. I can get an apartment, and have Andrew on the weekends or whatever you think is fair."

"How about when you don't work, he can stay with you. I'm not looking to talk about a custody arraignment, we're still married, but not living together. Your his dad and can see him whenever you want to, but there is to be no other women around."

"Thank you Bella, I really do not deserve this, but thank you."

"No you don't, but I know I'm not strong enough to care for him on my own and mom and dad shouldn't be raising him either."

She curled up against me, I put my arm around her and the two of us sat there talking about her trying to find a job and moving on from everything. It wouldn't be easy, none of this would be easy, but we were talking and not screaming.

**AN- I WONDER, WILL EDWARD WILL BE GOOD OR BAD IN SEATTLE? **  
><strong>THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT, I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT!<strong>

**YOU ALL NEED TO GO OVER AND CHECK OUT THE STORY NEAR DEATH by ForeverRobnkris IT'S ON MY FAVORITES LIST.  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 22

(Edward)

I said goodbye to my parents and Alivia, then headed out to my car, followed by Bella and Andrew. I didn't want to go, but it was only 2 weeks and then I would be back.

The night before I was to leave, Andrew had begged me to stay with him. Bella said it would be ok, so I stayed. Andrew wouldn't leave my side. In fact, any time I would try to talk to Bella, he was at my side. I gave up on talking to her, figuring Andrew needed something from me.

Once I'd laid down for the night, Andrew snuck into my old room and climbed up on the bed. He never said anything just laid down next to me and fell asleep.

The next morning Bella wasn't much better, every time I looked at her, her lip would quiver. "I promise, I'll be back." I said hugging her tightly.

"Please don't..." She didn't finish, she didn't need to.

"I wont Bella. I made you a promise, and I will keep that promise."

"You better call him every day," She said, her voice quivering.

"I will Bella," I said. "Hell I might even call to talk to you." I said trying to get her to smile.

Tears streamed down her face. I wrapped my arms around her. "I miss you," She sobbed.

"I'm only going to be gone two weeks," I said softly.

"I just wish I knew without a doubt you would go to Seattle and not mess up, then come back."

I wiped her tears away. "Two weeks, I'll be back in two weeks."

I got down on my knees, eye level with Andrew. "Take care of your mom ok."

"I will," His voice cracked on the last word.

"I'll see you in two weeks," I promised him.

"Can't I go with you?" Andrew asked.

"Buddy, I'm going to be busy packing up the old house and working," I told him. Huge tears slipped down his cheeks. "Andrew, it will go fast." I promised hugging him tightly.

"Are you staying in the house?" Bella asked.

"No, Billy and Sue are letting me stay with them. I don't want to stay there," I told her. "Too many memories and not all of them are good."

I got into my car and Bella leaned in. "If you are seriously going to try to prove yourself, you better not fuck up."

"I wont Bella, I..."

"Do not promise me. Just look at your son's face and don't break his heart again," She said, tears filled her eyes. "Or mine."

Pulling out of that driveway, leaving them behind was the hardest thing I had done. I could hear Andrew crying and begging me to come back and it broke my heart.

(Bella)

The two weeks that Edward was gone was awful. I really realized how badly I missed him. Andrew and I talked to him everyday, but it wasn't the same. I really missed him.

Right after he left, Andrew started acting out a bit. Carlisle pulled him to the side a few times to have a talk with him. We all understood that he missed his dad, but it wasn't acceptable for him to treat me like shit just because he was sad. I wouldn't allow it.

The days were slow, I knew I needed to find a job, yet it was still hard to smile some days. Mom told me to just take my time and not to worry, but I felt bad about not helping.

Dad had found Edward a two bedroom house fairly cheap to rent Mom and I went over and began cleaning it up. I didn't want to clean it, but knew I needed to get out of the house and knew that if mom and I were cleaning it, it would be clean for when Andrew went to stay over there. It was small but cute. Andrew picked out his bedroom and wanted to move in immediately. I was afraid that he would want to live with his dad permanently, but tried not to worry. I knew I had full say in when he stayed with his dad. Edward wasn't stupid to fight me on that. He knew he'd fucked up.

Andrew was pretty upset to know that I wasn't moving in, but I assured him that he would get to see his dad more. That seemed to appease him. I didn't want to give him false hope that his dad and I would magically be ok. That wasn't the case, we weren't ok and I wasn't going to lie to my son.

Jake had called me out of the blue one afternoon saying he was in Seattle checking up on Edward and found out that he had been with Billy and Sue and had gone over to help him pack. Jake said Edward had said he hadn't seen or heard from Tanya and didn't have any proof or reason to doubt him. That helped a little, but I still worried about him.

At the end of the two weeks dad, Emmett, Andrew, and Jasper all headed to Seattle to load up Edward and bring him home. I wasn't sure about letting Andrew go, but they assured me he would be fine. I trusted my dad and brothers and knew that if they found anything or found out Edward had been lying, Andrew would be protected from the huge blow that would take place. I just prayed that he hadn't lied to me.

"Bella, your dad just called, they are on their way home," Mom said.

"Is Edward coming back with them?" I asked. I hadn't talked to him all day and was getting nervous.

Mom nodded. "He's in the car with Emmett and Jasper and Andrew is in the moving truck with dad."

He was really coming home, tears filled my eyes. "Bella please don't tell us you are moving in with him after what he did to you?" Rose asked.

"No, I'm staying here with mom and dad."

"Does Edward know that?" Alice asked.

"Yes, we've talked about it. I'm not ready to trust or forgive him yet," I told her.

"I just don't want to see him hurt you again," Rose said softly.

Tears began streaming down my face. "You guys are lucky you haven't had to deal with what I have."

My sisters wrapped their arms around me. "I couldn't imagine it Bella, I really can't, but we are here for you to," Alice said.

I hadn't seen my sisters much since the funeral. I'd shut everyone out practically, avoiding was better than talking to people. I missed my sisters, but just couldn't handle hearing them tell me how sorry they were.

Around 8pm Mom headed over to Edward's house, while Rose and Alice took Alivia and Haylee home. They had all tired to get me to go with them, but I was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. I knew unloading the truck would take hours, so I would see Edward the next day.

(Edward)

I walked into Bella's room, she was already asleep and it wasn't even 10pm. I set the bouquet of roses down on the nightstand and went in the bathroom to clean up a little bit. I had really wanted to talk to Bella and wasn't sure if I should wake her up or not.

Bella was still asleep when I went back into her room. Carefully, I sat down on the side of the bed. "Bella," I whispered.

"Hmm," She murmured.

"I'm back," I said caressing her cheek.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Edward," She whispered.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "That was the longest two weeks ever."

"No shit," She grumbled sitting up. She looked over. "You actually got me flowers?"

"I did," I said.

Her face fell slightly. "That means you fucked up didn't you?"

"No Bells, I got them because I missed you."

"What happened in Seattle?" She asked.

"Well, I worked 12 hour shifts and packed. Billy and Jake helped a lot," I told her.

"Did you see her?" Bella asked staring into my eyes.

"No, she got fired from the hospital for having sex with one of the surgeons on the job."

"She's a real winner Edward, just saying."

"Bella, would you consider going to marriage counseling at some point?" I asked her. "I tried to think of my life without you over the last two weeks and I just can't do it. Bella, I love you. You were my first girlfriend, my first time, I've really fucked things up and I want this to work out."

"How do I know you are telling me the truth?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure Bella, but I'm going to continue to prove to you how sorry I am."

"I'll consider marriage counseling, I just don't know if I'm ready yet or not."

"I'll be waiting for you," I told her.

We sat up all night long talking about the last couple of weeks and I even managed to get Bella to laugh some. I hadn't heard her laugh in so long, I'd missed that sound.

At one point, she curled up against me gripping my shirt and inhaling my scent. She pulled away blushing telling me that she just wanted to prove to herself that I was real and there holding her.

**AN- SO EDDIE WAS A GOOD BOY! HOWEVER, THINGS ARE STILL NOT OK WITH THEM JUST YET!  
><strong>

**THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, REVIEWS, ADDS EVERYTHING, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 23

(Edward)

I was so glad to be back in Forks with my family. I liked the hospital, it was so much more relaxed and everyone was nice. It wasn't like Seattle at all. There was nothing about that place that I would miss.

"Dad, can I have pancakes?" Andrew asked coming into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Not this morning buddy. I have to get you to your mom and get over to the hospital," I replied.

He frowned. "Fine," He grumbled and walked over to the table, grabbing a pop tart on the way.

"If you want to stay with me Friday night, then Saturday I will make you pancakes," I told him.

"Do you promise?" He asked.

I was asked that a lot lately. "Yes," I laughed.

"Maybe mom could spend the night over here to," He suggested.

"I will ask her," I said.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed.

Bella and I hadn't had much of a chance to talk since I had been back, so I was hoping maybe I could get her to spend the night and we could catch up. If she didn't want to sleep together, she could take my bed and I could take the couch.

Andrew and I got ready and drove over to my parents house. Dad's car was already gone. He'd probably had an early shift. I pulled in next to mom's car. "Dad are you going to ask mom this morning?" Andrew asked.

I glanced at the clock. It was 730, I had an hour before I was to be in, so I knew I had more than enough time. "Yes son. I will talk to her, but please don't get your hopes up."

"Yay!" He exclaimed.

I knew he hated us living apart, but for now it would just have to be that way. She wasn't ready to live with me just yet. "Now Andrew, be quiet going in. They might still be asleep," I warned.

"I know dad. I'll watch cartoons," He said opening the door and going on in.

I followed him inside and went into the kitchen. Bella was sitting there drinking coffee, she looked rough. "Morning beautiful," I said sitting down across from her.

"Hey," She said giving me a weak smile.

"Bella, are you ok, you look really run down."

"I don't feel well and I didn't get much sleep last night. Actually, I haven't really slept since you left for Seattle," She said looking down.

"I'm sorry sweety, is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"I don't know," She sighed.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked quietly so Andrew wouldn't hear us.

"No, the thought of it makes me sick to my stomach."

"Maybe you need to eat something," I suggested.

"I tried earlier and threw it up after wards."

"Bella, I think you need to go to a doctor and get checked out. That's not normal," I said.

"Maybe it's just the flu," She said softly. "But if I don't feel any better in a few days, I'll go get checked out."

"Well, Andrew wants to spend the night with me Friday night so I can make him pancakes," I said.

Bella laughed. "He will only eat yours."

"I know, kinda weird. I guess he thinks they are from scratch. I wonder how he would feel if he found out they were from a box mix?" I laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Yah that's fine. I know I haven't been much fun lately."

"Bella, it's been a hard few months. No one expects you to bounce right back and be happy. Hell, we'd just be happy if you would eat something."

"I try, I have to force myself and then I feel like puking. Nothing tastes good or even looks good."

"I think you need to find a professional to talk to Bella, I think it's time."

Tears filled her eyes. "Do you think I'm crazy to?" She cried.

"No Bella, not crazy. Depressed, its very different than being crazy," I said reaching over and taking her hands.

"It just hurts. I feel like I'm still clinging to this life and barely hanging on. I feel like I'm going to lose everyone," I walked over to her and gently pulled her up and hugged her tightly. "I'm so tired of crying." She whimpered.

"If I found you someone would you talk to them?" I asked. I felt her nod against my chest. "I'll see what I can do." I assured her.

Then I remembered what else I was to ask her. "Andrew wants you to spend the night with us Friday night."

"That sounds nice. I think it would work," She said sadly.

"If you don't want to sleep with me, you can take the bed and I'll take the couch." I offered.

"Edward," She whispered.

"What love?"

"Can we sleep in the same bed. I think I just need you to hold me."

I lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. "No sex, just cuddling."

She nodded sadly. "It still just hurts."

"I know sweetheart," I said.

"The other night when we, or I climbed on top of me, how far did things go?" She whispered.

"Bella," We'd been over this several time, but she still seemed unsure and something seemed off with her.

"Is there a chance..." She stopped trying to get her head together. "Never mind."

"What is it Bella?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I'm ok."

I stared at her for a moment. "Talk to me Bella, please."

She looked down at the table. "I just don't understand why I'm feeling like this," She whispered.

"Honey, it's been really hard lately."

"No not depressed, but sick," She said.

"See how you feel in a couple days if you aren't better, we'll talk to dad."

"Mom ran into my old boss Nancy at the store the other day. She told her that we were back in town and that we had lost a, a, Evan. Nancy told her to have me come in. She's looking for help and would give me my job back."

"Are you going to?" I asked her.

"I don't know if I'm ready."

"You'll never know if you don't try. It might be good for you to get out of the house some and have someone else to be around."

"I'll think about it," She replied hugging me tightly.

"I do love you Bella."

I felt her sigh. "I love you to Edward. I don't think I have ever needed to be close to you like I do right now and it's scaring the shit out of me."

"I'm here baby, forever."

Suddenly she tightened her grip and burst into hard core sobs. "Don't let go Edward please," She sobbed.

"I've got you Bella, I'm right here."

I kept reminding myself over and over again that when I got to work, I would need to ask dad who he recommended that I call to get Bella some help. This couldn't keep going on like this. She was in desperate need of help.

**AN- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, ADDS, ALERTS, AND SUPPORT! YOU ALL DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO ME.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 24

(Bella)

That afternoon, I had mom watch Andrew, so I could go talk to Nancy. Since the accident driving made me nervous, I had only driven a handful of other times, but the first time I was so terrified that I pulled into the parking lot and had to sit there for a moment. I didn't leave the house unless I had to, let alone go see an old friend. I sat in the car trying to control my breathing. I hadn't been this close to a panic attack since I was pregnant with Andrew. Finally, I pulled myself together enough to go inside. I spotted Nancy at the counter. She had aged a bit, but didn't look much different.

"Bella," She said smiling.

"Hi," I replied fighting back tears.

She came around from the counter and hugged me. "Your mom told me, Bella, I am so sorry," I couldn't stop my tears. "Oh Bella."

"He was so tiny, yet so beautiful," I cried.

"I bet he was, just like his mom and dad," She said sweetly.

I regained control and stepped back, wiping my eyes. "Mom said she talked to you."

"I'm glad you came. Yes, when she said you were all back, I knew there must have been a huge reason, so I told her I needed a cashier and if you needed or wanted a job to come talk to me."

"I would love to come back here, but I'm not the same anymore. My husband cheated on me and my baby boy died," I told her.

"Edward cheated on you?" She gasped.

"He sure did, but we are working on things. Life is just really hard right now."

"Come back to work here as many hours as you want. We can work it all out." She said.

"Are you sure? I cry a lot."

"I'll cry with you. Just come back to work, get out of the house, that will help some."

"Ok," I sighed.

"Good girl. I'm glad to have you back. Come in tomorrow morning and fill out the paper work."

"Thank you Nancy," I said.

"Your welcome dear."

When I got back in my car, I realized that I had a voice mail from mom. "Bella, it's mom. I took Andrew and Alivia over to Alice's to swim. Why don't you come over and visit. Call me."

I groaned, I didn't want to go over to Alice's, I wanted to curl up under blankets and try to sleep, but I knew that wouldn't happen, mom would come right back to the house and beg me til I gave in. I dialed mom's cell. "Hey Bella," She answered.

"Hi, I just got your message," I said.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"I have to go in tomorrow morning and fill out the paper work for working there again."

"That's great Bella, I am so happy for you," She said.

My eyes filled with tears, everyone was happy, everyone but me. Maybe Edward was right, maybe I did need to talk to someone. "Bella, come over to Alice's," Mom said softly.

"No, I would..."

"I know you would rather go home and hide in your bedroom, but I think you should come over here and hang out. Fresh air would do you good and you could watch Andrew play."

"Alright, I'm on my way," I sighed, my tears were already stinging my eyes.

The ride from the bookstore to Alice's only took about 5 minutes. When I got out of the car I could hear the kids squealing and laughing. Mom and Alice were sipping lemonade, sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed running over to me.

"Hi," I said giving her a light hug.

"Mom said you got the job congratulations," She said hugging me back.

"Is Andrew being good?" I asked pulling away quickly.

"He's great. They are having a good time," She said. I looked down, but didn't say anything. She put her arm around me. "I know you don't feel like having a good time. We just want you to join us. I really miss you."

"I know," I sighed sadly. "I miss you to, its just..." I didn't want to cry.

"Bella, I can't imagine how hard this has been for you and what you are going through, but if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you."

"I'm not up for shopping," I told her.

"I wasn't talking shopping. I was talking, about going to get some coffee, or just come over here and hang out."

"I'd like that," I told her.

The afternoon was actually nice. I didn't feel as suffocated as I thought I would, they were content enough with my small talk to keep them at bay. I was tired of people telling me they were sorry, it wasn't going to bring my baby boy back to me.

I left before mom and headed home. I was exhausted. I had just climbed in bed when my phone buzzed.

_"How are you feeling today?"-E_

_"Just really tired."-B_

_"Are you home?"-E_

_"Ya, I'm taking a nap."-B_

10 minutes later my bedroom door opened and Edward walked in. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to check on you," He said sitting on the edge of the bed and putting his hand to my forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"Edward," I whispered.

"What?"

"I know it's probably too soon, but please, make love to me."

"Bella," He sighed.

"Have you lied to me? Have you had sex with anyone else lately?" I asked.

"No Bella, I've been with you or various family members," He sighed. "Are you doing this because you feel like it's your fault I cheated on you?"

"No Edward, I just miss you, I miss that connection we once had."

Tears filled his eyes, but he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss started out slow, but, but there was an urgency between us. Our tongues moving together as his hand went up my shirt. I arched my back as he moved his hand to my breast.

Suddenly, without warning, he broke the kiss, leaving me breathless. He jumped out of bed and locked the door, then quickly discarded his clothes. I undressed quickly and pulled him back on top of me. "I don't want to hurt you," He moaned.

"Then don't!" I said.

He pushed himself inside me and I wrapped my legs around him tightly. We met thrust for thrust as I ran my nails up and down his back. I could feel myself slowly begin to come unglued and knew my release was near. Edward picked up pace. "Edward," I moaned. "I'm close."

Suddenly he pulled out shooting cum all over me. "What the fuck!" I gasped.

"We didn't have protection," He said apologetically. "Did you cum?" He asked.

"No," I whimpered.

He leaned down and kissed me, moving his hands down between my legs rubbing and pinching my clit. "Oh God," I gasped. His mouth was on my neck nipping and sucking as his fingers moved quicker. My head rolled back against the pillows as my body trembled with release.

"Bella, is everything ok in there?" Mom asked through the door.

I could feel my blush burning from my neck to the top of my head. "Yah," I called. "Edward and I were just talking."

"Ok," She said sounding totally unsure.

"You're tired, just rest, I'll deal with them," He murmured kissing my cheek.

**AN- THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, AND ADDS, I APPRECIATE THEM GREATLY!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 25

(Bella)

Friday night came around. Andrew was so excited, he was bouncing off the walls. I packed our stuff and set it by the door. Edward had called to tell us he was on his way.

"I hope you three have fun tonight," Dad said.

"I think we will. Andrew is so excited."

"Are you excited?" He asked.

"Dad, I miss Edward. It's killing me."

He hugged me. "Things are going to work out. It's good you two are taking it slow, you need this time."

"How long did it take for you to trust mom again?" I asked.

Dad smiled. "Quite awhile and it wasn't easy. I wanted to trust her, but it hurt like hell to know she had been with another man. I forgave her easier than I trusted her."

"I want to trust Edward," I said. Trying carefully not to think about the afternoon him and I had had sex.

"Keep talking, it will come," He said. "Talking is the key. Even if it's about painful things, talk through it. It's ok to get mad or even cry, but talk through it."

"Sounds so easy."

"I know Bella, but the more you talk the easier it gets. And it might be harder for you guys. You lost a child weeks after he started having an affair. That is a lot to take in, but you made it through Evan's death and funeral together, that in its self is a miracle considering how he acted when he got caught."

There was a knock at the front door. "Dad's here," Andrew called.

"I'm coming," I said wiping my eyes.

I stretched up and gave him a big hug. "Have fun with your family tonight. I know living is painful right now, but even you deserve some fun."

"I love you dad," I said.

"I love you to baby girl," I smiled at my nickname. I don't remember when he started calling me that, but it made me feel good when he did.

I walked into the living room, Edward was there waiting for me. He opened his arms the minute he saw me and I easily walked into his hug. I inhaled his scent, he smelled amazing. "Are you two ready?" He asked.

"Yes come on dad let's go," Andrew said pulling him out the door.

"Have fun kids," Dad said waving as we left.

"Where are we going? I'm hungry." Andrew said as we all got into the car.

Edward looked at him in the rear view mirror. "I thought we would get some pizza and then go get some movies," Edward told him.

"I want pepperoni," Andrew said.

"I know buddy."

The pizza place was kind of crowded, but we got a booth right away. Andrew sat across from Edward and me. "How was work?" He asked me.

"It wasn't bad. She's put me on the cash register, but its been easy," I told him.

"That's good. I'm glad you took the job."

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked coming over.

"We'll take a medium pepperoni and a medium cheese," I said.

Edward looked at me questioningly. "Cheese?" He asked.

"Its the only thing that looks good," I said softly. I knew he wanted me to eat.

"What could I get you to drink?" She asked.

"Kids fruit punch, and two cokes," I told her.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," She said and walked away.

Andrew was busy coloring on his place mat, Edward turned to me. "How are you doing really?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I'm trying."

"Have you been eating?" He asked looking at me in the eyes.

"Edward, I'm trying. I swear to God I am."

"Dad suggested we call the counselor that you had when you were pregnant, Patti."

"I swear I'm trying," I argued.

"I know you are baby, I know, but you look sad all the time."

"Edward, don't I have the right to be sad? I mean, I know you don't seem to be, but can't I be?"

"Yes Bella you have every right to be sad, its just the part of you not taking care of yourself that bothers me," I leaned over against the table wrapping my arms around my body. I didn't want to fight with him. "And Bella, I'm sad too."

The waitress set our drinks down. "The pizzas will be right out," She said and left.

"Lets talk about this later," I said.

"Ok," He sighed giving in.

I managed to eat a couple slices of pizza and drank most of my coke. I could tell he was about to comment, but I glared at him, shutting him up immediately.

Edward and I followed Andrew around the movie store as he looked at movies. I felt the urge to reach out and take his hand. Obviously he read my mind, he slowly slipped his hand into mine, it was as if he thought I would jerk it back. I needed more though. I dropped his hand, he looked sad, but I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned into him. "This is better," He agreed.

Once we got home, I changed into pajamas and curled up on the couch. Edward put in Andrew's movie 'How to Train Your Dragon' and made him a bed on the floor of blankets. I could tell this was how they spent a lot of their nights together.

Edward sat down on the couch and I curled up against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and held me. It felt nice, like a little piece of my heaven was back. We weren't even half way through the movie, when I felt my eyes start close. "Just sleep sweetheart," He whispered.

I awoke the next morning wrapped in Edward's blankets. I didn't remember ever going to bed. "Morning love," He said coming into his room.

"Morning. When did we come to bed?" I asked.

"I don't remember the time, just that I carried you to bed, then I went and slept on the couch."

"I feel bad for falling asleep like that."

"Baby you were tired," He said heading back to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to get pancakes done before Andrew catches me using the box mix for pancakes, " He said grinning. I couldn't help but laugh as I got up with him.

Together we worked around the kitchen making breakfast. We joked around and made a huge mess. Edward grabbed me around the waist and turned me towards him. "What?" I asked. His lips met mine and I could feel his tongue begging for permission to enter. I parted my lips and moaned as his tongue caressed mine. "Edward." I moaned against his kiss.

He broke the kiss. "Sorry," He gasped.

"Do not be sorry," I said leaning closer to where I could rest my face in his chest. "You have nothing to be sorry for at least when it comes to kissing me."

Tears filled my eyes. No matter how much fun we could have in those moments, I would still take Andrew and go back to mom and dad's alone. I wasn't ready to live with him and yet, I missed him.

"Bella, why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm ok," I said wiping my eyes and going into the bathroom.

(Edward)

Andrew's eyes lit up when he came into the kitchen and saw pancakes. "Morning buddy," I said ruffling his hair.

"I'm hungry," He replied wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

Bella came back into the kitchen and fixed him a plate of pancakes and placed them in front of him. "Thanks mom," He said picking up his fork and began shoveling them in.

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched him eat. "Is it good?" Bella asked.

He nodded, as pieces of food fell from his mouth. "Smaller bites buddy," I said.

Bella and Andrew stayed the whole weekend with me. It was fun, however, I was growing increasingly worried about Bella. She wasn't eating. During meal times, she would fix a plate of food, but would end up pushing it around with her fork. I tried not to make a big deal out of it, but she looked awful. And by that Sunday night she started pulling away from me. When I walked them up to the door to kiss her good night, a tear slid down her face and she went inside shutting the door without saying good bye.

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

Work was going great, I loved how low key it was at that hospital, although the long shifts tended to drag on and on, but I got to be one on one with more patients and felt that I could actually help them, and I enjoyed that.

I pulled into mom and dad's driveway. Bella had called me that Tuesday saying she had called Patti and made an appointment. I was pleased. I offered to take her and she gladly accepted. About a week after we had sex, she pulled away from me, she said it was nothing, but I think she was really regretting it. I had Andrew every weekend, but Bella refused to stay with me. I hated it, but was glad she'd asked me to give her a ride to see Patti.

Bella came out to the car and got in. "Hi," I said leaning over to give her a kiss, I could feel her tense up.

"Hey," She said softly. "Thank you for taking me."

"Bella, why have you been avoiding me?"

"Same reason I avoid everyone, I just want to be left alone."

"Do you regret having sex?" I asked.

"I don't know what I feel anymore."

"I hope Patti will help," I reached over and took her hand.

"I do to," She whispered. "Because I don't think you deserve me."

"Bella what are you talking about?" I asked pulling into the parking lot.

"I think I might want a divorce," She said tears were streaming down her face.

"What?" I asked. "I thought we were working on things?"

"I'm not who I used to be, I'm miserable, I want to die, I could go on and on. I think you'd be better off Edward."

My heart broke, this didn't all seem to have to do with my affair, something else was going on. "I'll fight for you Bella," I whispered.

"Am I really worth it Edward?"

"Yes."

"I just don't know anymore."

We silently got out of the car and Patti's office was in the same place, it hadn't changed at all. Bella signed in and came over to sit with me. "I love Patti and all, but I hate this place. I don't like the feeling I get here."

"I'll be here when you get done," I said trying to calm my shaking. I wasn't expecting her to mention a divorce. A few weeks ago I could have understood it, but I didn't now.

"I know. Thank you." I noticed a tear slip down her cheek. I wanted to reach over and hug her, but wasn't sure how to.

Patti opened the door. "Bella Cullen," She said smiling.

Bella got up without saying anymore to me. The minute Bella got close to Patti, Patti reached out and hugged her.

As I sat there waiting, I began looking through the pamphlets. There were some on eating disorders and depression. I grabbed both of them and began reading. I wasn't surprised that Bella fit the depression one perfectly. I hoped Patti would pick up on it immediately.

I sat there for what seemed like an eternity, when Bella finally came out, looking way worse than she did when she went in. She scheduled another appointment, then turned to face me. "Lets go."

I opened her car door for her and got in myself. "Bella?"

"She made me talk about everything. It wasn't a slow process, she just wanted to jump right in," She cried.

I reached over to hug her, but she pushed me away. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk about it?" I asked.

"No, take me back home," She said laying her head back and closing her eyes.

"Ok," I said softly.

The minuted I stopped the car in the drive way, she jumped out and ran into the house without so much as a good bye. I tried not to take it personally, but it really hurt that she was shoving me out of her life like that.

I got out of the car and walked towards the house, I at least wanted to see Andrew. However, dad met me on the porch. "We need to talk Edward."

"What?" I asked sitting down on a chair.

"I'm really worried about Bella. She's worse all of a sudden," Dad said sitting next to me.

"I know, we'd had a great time the last time she stayed with me and Andrew, but by Sunday night she'd pulled away completely barely speaking to me."

"Mom found two empty liquor bottles under her bed today," Dad said.

"That night that you all went out and I stayed with her, she was drunk. I forced her into a bath and forced her to eat," I admitted. "But all I saw was one bottle."

"Edward, something needs to be done quickly. She's losing too much weight. Mom said her skinny jeans are baggy and we can't get her to eat," Dad looked at me. "If she doesn't start eating soon, I'm admitting her into the hospital for IV fluids and if it doesn't work, I will take the next step and have her committed, however since you are legally married to her, you would have to be the one to do it."

"Is Patti going to be enough?" I asked.

"I don't know Edward, you might need to call Patti and talk to her yourself. She can't tell you what they talk about, but you can tell her what to look for."

"I will," I said. "She keeps telling me she's trying."

"That's just it Edward, I don't think she is. She's been locking herself up in her room at night. When Andrew is here, your mom and I are caring for him. She just physically can not do it."

"Did you know she's considering a divorce?" I asked him.

"She hasn't said anything to me about it," He said. "However, I'm not real surprised."

"Yah she sprung that on me on the way over there to see Patti."

"Edward, she is so messed up right now," Dad said sadly.

"I've failed as a husband and a father. I didn't realize how bad she was until today. I mean, I knew things weren't great, but I thought she was going to be ok."

"I know you are trying to get your life in order as well and this hasn't been easy on you either. Your mom and I know you both need our help."

I looked at him. "Thank you dad. I know I really messed up, but thank you."

"Your welcome son and when it comes to Bella, we will help you figure out her best care as well," He said."Are you still seeing your therapist?"

"I'm going twice a month," I replied.

"Good," Dad said.

When I got home later that night, I collapsed on the couch and didn't move again until my alarm went off at 6am. I felt more rested knowing that mom and dad were going to help me. I was also going to make a call to Patti at some point that day to talk to her and get some ideas of what to do.

I got to the hospital and found dad already there. "How were things this morning?" I asked.

"She was still asleep when I left. I told your mom to call if anything happened."

"I'll call Patti this afternoon."

Work was horrible, I couldn't concentrate on anything. Around 11am, dad sent me home saying he would place me on call to come back if I was needed.

Mom's car was in my driveway when I pulled in, however, it was Bella who was sitting on the porch steps, with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head buried in them. She didn't move as I sat down next to her. I began to panic.

"Bella, what's the matter?" I asked. "I thought you had to work today?"

She looked at me, she had been crying. "Nancy sent me home, I got sick at work."

"Well lets get you in and into bed," I said rubbing her back.

"I'm not sick, Edward," She whimpered.

"But you said, you got sick at work," I said repeating what she had just said.

She reached down next to her and picked something up. "I'm pregnant," She said handing me a positive pregnancy test.

**AN- OH HELL, I'M RUNNING AND HIDING NOW! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT FOR THE STORY!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 26

"Oh shit," I muttered. "But, I pulled out!"

"Are you fucking accusing me of having an affair?" She cried.

"No, I just don't understand..."

"The fucking test says I'm pregnant! What part of that don't you understand?" She screamed.

"Maybe it's wrong," I offered.

"They don't work that way!" She was hysterical. "I guess you just have super strong sperm."

"Great I'm part superhero," I joked lamely.

"It's not funny!" She cried. "I can't do this!"

"So what are you saying?" I asked.

"I don't know," She cried. "But you are the only one I've been with. I haven't fucked anyone else, unlike some people I know!"

"Ok Bella, stop it right now!" I demanded. "That's not going to help this situation."

She broke down into hard core sobs. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly to me. "What am I going to do?" She cried.

I sighed, I wasn't sure what we were going to do. "First things first though, we are not blaming each other. We both had sex, obviously pulling out wasn't enough, but we can't go back and change that. The other thing is I get you are still angry with me, but I can't go back and make better choices, there for we have to move on."

"Or divorce," She said.

I took a deep breath and let go of her. "Do you want a divorce? You keep mentioning it so casually, that I'm starting to think you do. We'll sell the house in Seattle and you can have all of the money, that way you can buy a place for you and Andrew."

"In less than 6 months, I've lost my husband, my son and now I'm pregnant again!" She yelled.

"You haven't lost me Bella, I have lied to you in the past, but I've been completely honest with you now. I'm so sorry Bella, but what do you want me to do? How can I prove to you how fucking sorry I am?"

"I'm just scared Edward!" She sobbed. "I'm scared you're going to leave me again, I'm scared you will find someone a lot less crazy then me! I'm scared I'm going to lose my family! Hell, I'm scared of being pregnant!"

"Bella, I'm here now, I know you are scared. You aren't crazy, you've been through a lot." I wrapped my arms back around her.

"I don't want a divorce," She whispered so softly I barely heard her.

"Then you have to stop threatening it. That's not going to help and you know Patti would say the same thing."

"I'm so sorry Edward," She cried.

"I am to," I sighed tucking her into my arms and crying with her. We were not ready for this. Hell, we were more ready at 15 and 16 to have a baby, then we were then.

I sat there holding her tightly. "Bella, we need to take you to get checked out," I said softly.

"Edward..."

"Bella," I said cutting her off. "You are weak, you don't eat or sleep much and now you are pregnant," Tears slid down her face. "Bella, it breaks my heart to see how badly you are hurting. I'm really worried about you." I got up. "Come on, I'm going to take you to see dad," I said pulling her up.

I got her into my car and shut the door, then called dad telling him that I was bringing her in, next I called mom to tell her to meet us at the hospital. Bella pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. "How long have you suspected this?" I asked her.

"Not until I got sick at work and Nancy questioned me. So when I left work, I went and got a test."

"Wow," I muttered.

"Can we really do this?" She asked.

"Bella, the baby is already inside you growing. We don't have a choice."

"I can't do it on my own," She whispered.

"You aren't alone," I said.

"Yah. I heard that before when I was pregnant with Evan."

I felt as though I had been stabbed in the heart. I knew she was right though. I'd hurt her deeply. The way she was right now, was all of my fault.

Mom and dad were waiting for us in dad's office when we got there. "Well hello you two. What can I do for you?" Dad asked eying Bella closely.

"Bella got sick at work," I explained.

"Are you running a fever?" Dad asked.

"No, it's not that kind of sick," She whispered.

Dad got up and walked over to her. "Bella, what are your symptoms?" Dad asked putting his hand to her forehead.

"A positive pregnancy test," She said not looking at him.

Mom gasped. "Bella, are you sure?"

Bella nodded. "It turned immediately."

"Well Bella, lets get you into an examination room," Dad said glaring at me. Bella didn't say anything as we followed him into a small room. "I need a urine sample then, I'm going to have you change into a gown and we will examine you."

"Dad, is that appropriate for you to examine your daughter?" I asked him.

"Edward, I could care less at this point," Bella said as she walked out of the room.

"Edward, I will do the work up and a quick exam on her, however, I will have one of my colleagues do an eternal exam on her." He said.

I nodded. "Thanks dad."

"Edward, I don't understand. I didn't know you and Bella were sexually active," Mom said after Bella went into the bathroom.

"Only once," I said. "Can you go check on Bella?" I asked.

"Sure, I can take the hint," Mom said patting my arm.

"Edward, seriously?" Dad asked.

"We didn't use protection, but I pulled out."

"You are a doctor," Dad hissed. "You know that can result in pregnancy."

"Here dad," Bella said coming in with mom.

"Thank you Bella, now before you undress, I need to check your weight, blood pressure and draw some blood."

"Lets get it over with," She said.

(Bella)

I followed dad to a different room and got up on the scale. I couldn't look at it. I didn't want to know. It was awkward as dad did the work up on me. we didn't say anything to each other. I could tell he was disappointed in us, but I didn't want to hear it from him.

"I know you hate needles, I will do it as quickly and easily as possible," I nodded and tried to control my shaking. "All done Bella." Dad said throwing his gloves away.

I stumbled and about fell as I stood up. "Bella," Dad sighed helping me stand.

"Don't," I cried.

"Bella, what do you expect? You look like you are hanging on for dear life, then you come here telling me you are pregnant. Did you expect me to say nothing?"

"I don't expect anything from you. In fact once we are done here, I will find a different damn doctor and you can keep your thoughts and concerns to yourself!" I yelled.

"Bella..."

"Save it!" I yelled turning and walking away.

I walked back into the room where mom and Edward were waiting and slumped down in the chair. "Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Everything. I'm the one who's baby died and and about lost my husband. I'm really sorry that I can't be happy all the time. Then I end up pregnant and since I'm already killing myself..." I couldn't continue as I cried.

"Bella dear, did Carlisle say that to you?" Mom asked.

"He didn't have to, I could tell by the way he looked at me."

Edward tried to pull me to him, but I jerked away. "Bella, I know this pregnancy wasn't planned, but this is a time where you two really need to come together and support each other. Bella, it wasn't only you that lost Evan. Edward did to. You need to come together and work through it."

I closed my eyes and put my head down. Mom was right and I knew dad wasn't trying to lecture me, he really was worried, I just wasn't sure what to do.

The door opened and I looked up to see dad sitting down at his desk. "I got all your tests back," He said calmly.

"Shoot," I sighed.

"Bella, your urine test came back perfectly fine, however you are extremely anemic and under weight."

"What do I do for that?" I asked. "Everything makes me sick."

"Now, we need to talk about your blood work. You are extremely anemic, to the point its dangerous. I'm going to prescribe some iron pills for you."

"Ok. Is that all?" I asked.

"I looked over your charts and back when you were first pregnant you weighed 120lbs, however right now you are down to barely 100lbs. I am very concerned about your health as well as this baby's health."

"What can we do?" Edward asked.

"I want to admit you into the hospital over night. I want to hook you up to an IV to get nutrients into your body to help you gain weight."

"Over night?" I cried.

"Bella, it's that serious," Dad said.

"How long will she be in there for?" Edward asked.

"Probably tonight and I'll let her go home tomorrow evening. We just really need to get her better, so she can have a healthy baby."

"I'll go to the house and pack you an over night bag. What should I tell Andrew?" Mom asked.

"Just tell him that Bella isn't feeling any better and she is staying with me," Edward said.

"I can do that," She said.

Once mom was gone, Edward went to call Nancy and let her know that I needed a few days off. Dad said I could go back to work once I was eating and sleeping better.

I got up to go go the bathroom. "Bella wait," Dad called.

I stopped and turned to him. "What?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm only concerned about you. You are my daughter and I hate seeing you like this."

"I know," I whispered.

"I wasn't mad that you are pregnant. It's just you have been through so much, and losing a baby was a horrible thing. I was hoping you two would be careful for a while to allow your body to heal from the accident and surgery."

"Tell me something, is this baby going to be ok?"

"Bella, once we get you checked in, I will have someone come in and examine you and possibly do an ultrasound to see how the baby looks as well as how far along you are. I don't want to get your hopes up and I don't want to scare you."

"Why is this happening?" I cried.

Dad wrapped his arms around me. "Bella don't cry. I'm going to do what I can to make sure you and my grandchild are cared for."

"Will you be my doctor? You know me and what I've been through," I asked.

"Are you sure?" He asked pulling away to look at me.

"I'm sure. I don't think it's going to be fun, but like I said, you know me."

"I can do that Bella."

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier."

"I know Bella, you have a lot on your plate right now," He said.

Once I was settled into a room, dad came in with an ultrasound machine. Mom and Edward stepped aside to give him room. "Bella, I will do this as quickly as possible."

(Edward)

It was not the coolest moment for me watching my dad examine Bella, but I understood why she was allowing him to. "That part is over with, now I'm going to do an ultrasound," He told her. He got up and pulled it closer and pulled the probe out.

"Um, what is that?" Bella asked.

"You are not far enough along to get an external one, so this is an internal one," He explained.

"It looks like a..." Bella blushed before she could finish and buried her face in her hands.

Mom and I held her hands as he did the ultrasound. You couldn't see anything but a tiny dot, that was our baby. "Is everything ok?" Bella asked.

"It appears to be for right now. You are 6 weeks along," Dad said.

"Aw, look at that, it's my grand dot," Mom said laughing.

"Now, I will preform another ultrasound at about 7 weeks and we will see how things look then," Dad said. He handed us a picture and put everything away, then turned back to Bella. "Lets start the IV."

"Oh joy. I get poked, prodded and molested by hospital machinery," Bella said.

"Now you know how much fun I have with my patients," Dad said sarcastically.

"And yet, he still wants to come home to please me," Mon said with a completely straight face.

"Mom!" Bella and I exclaimed in unison.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

After dad had Bella set up, him and mom went for a walk leaving us to talk. "I'm sorry about earlier," Bella said softly.

I took her hand in mine. "If you want a divorce I wont fight you on it, I know I don't deserve you, but if you are just throwing it out there to hurt me, it needs to stop now."

"I um, I'm not sure where to go from here."

"I think we need to start with marriage counseling and you need to continue to see Patti," I said.

"Edward, I'm tired of the fighting. I'm going to try harder to breathe and when I start getting angry, I will try to talk to you about it."

"I think we need to start from the beginning. Go out on dates once in awhile, set aside time every day to talk. I know I work a lot of hours, but even if it's a few minutes on the phone while I'm on break, it would be better than nothing."

She nodded. "I like that."

"And Bella, if you are feeling sad, don't hide it from me talk to me."

"What about the living situation?" She asked.

"Well, that's up to you. I would love to have you and Andrew back with me, but if you aren't ready right now, lets keep it the way it is and try to work through some of this mess."

"Should we tell Andrew about the baby?" She asked.

"Not yet, he's been through so much and you are really early yet. Lets just get you to at least 12 or 13 weeks."

We sat there quietly talking for a long time, about everything. As we talked the calmer she got. I knew she hadn't forgiven me and I didn't expect her to right away, but we were slowly getting there.

**AN- THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 27

Bella fell asleep after our talk. She had no energy and I was really concerned. I sat there and watched her sleep, gently placing my hand on her stomach.

Mom and dad had come back in and sat with me. Neither of them were happy about how careless we had both been, but were supportive. They did say we both needed to straighten our asses up and take care of our older son who was really needing us. I knew they were sick of the plans and just wanted to see it all come together. It was going to be hard, we had a lot of things to work through, but I was determined not to mess up again.

Later on that afternoon, mom headed home to take care of Andrew and Alivia. Dad decided to stay at the hospital with us to make sure Bella was comfortable and to make sure she had the very best care.

"Is there anything I could get you two to eat?" Dad asked.

We both looked to Bella. "Um, I don't know. I guess you could go get me something and I will try to eat," Bella said.

"What about you Edward?"

"I'll take a cheeseburger," I said.

I went over and sat next to Bella. "How are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm ok. What about you?" She asked.

"I'm scared and a bit in shock still," I admitted.

"I'm scared to Edward."

"Edward, do you regret that afternoon?" She asked softly.

"Yes and no. I regret having sex with you while you were in such an emotional state, I should have said no. However, I wanted to show you how much I love you, so in that aspect, no."

"I wish I didn't feel like sex solves everything," She replied.

"It sure doesn't it makes things worse and complicates everything."

"I'm really sorry Edward," She said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I said.

"I don't want this baby to replace Evan," Tears streamed down her face. "I don't want to forget him."

"Bella, he or she will never replace Evan, he has a special place in our hearts," I assured her. She nodded taking my hand and placing it gently onto her stomach. It was still flat, but our baby was growing in there, it was overwhelming to know that we created another child. Even though life was pretty rough right now, it wasn't this baby's fault.

"Do you think Patti would do our marriage counseling?" Bella asked.

"We could ask her, I think the sooner we start the better. I know we have a little over 7 1/2 months, but it will take us every bit of that."

"I agree," Bella said.

I leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you so much Bella."

"Now, now you two. Isn't that what got you two here in the first place?" Dad said.

I jumped back away from Bella, noticing her blush.

"You could have knocked," Bella said.

"I could have, but then I would have missed seeing you blush and Edward hide himself," Dad laughed as I groaned. "Here you two, I brought you some food. Bella, I got you a blueberry muffin and a banana for starters. I can get something else if you need me to."

"Thanks dad," She said peeling the banana and taking a bite. She ate most of what he brought her, then got tired and fell back asleep.

"It's really bad isn't it dad?" I asked.

"Yes son, however, I am hopeful that things will turn around," He replied.

"Bella and I are going to start marriage counseling pretty quickly," I told him.

"That's a good plan. The next few weeks are going to be rough," He said. "And don't expect it to get better over night."

"No, I know. She's still pretty angry."

"And she will be and has every right to be," Dad said.

We sat there quietly for a few moments. "Do you really think the baby is going to be ok?"

"Bella's body has been through the trauma of a car accident and a c-section not that many weeks ago and it hasn't healed all the way. Not to mention the alcohol. I'm not sure how much she is or was drinking or when her last drink was. I have already labeled her high risk so I will monitor her closely, but only time will tell. If she makes it to thirteen weeks, her chances increase."

"I'll do what I can to help," I said.

"Your mom and I will help with Bella and her care, but Edward you are going to have to be there to and help more with Andrew, I know you get him on the weekends, but he's really needing his parents."

"So what do you recommend?" I asked.

"He shouldn't be told about the baby at least for the while. We need to make sure everything is ok," Dad ran his hands through his hair. "I think you should talk to Bella about Andrew living with you for awhile, he really needs you Edward."

"I'll talk to Bella. I know you guys have been taking care of him more than us, I think it's a good idea."

I sat there in the chair next to her that night watching her sleep I didn't get much sleep, but she did and that's what mattered. I couldn't get my dad and I's conversation out of my head. Bella would flip out, but he was right. I needed to be there for Andrew more than I was.

The next afternoon, Bella was released from the hospital. The IV fluids had helped her and she had regained a lot of her color. We just needed to decide if she was going back to mom and dad's or my house. She looked up at me. "Can I go to your house?" She asked. "I just don't want Andrew seeing me this sick right now."

"Of course sweetheart," I said smiling.

Dad gave me instructions on what to do for her. I knew what to do, but I knew he felt better as her dad. At the end of the list was his phone number saying call me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I got her home and put her to bed, dad said she would probably sleep most of the day. So I took advantage of that and caught up on sleep. By that night she seemed quite a bit better. She managed to eat some soup and crackers that mom had sent over while we were sleeping and then she got up and showered. I was pleased with the improvement she was making and called dad with an update.

I sat on the couch nervously waiting for her to finish. I knew her and I needed to talk and the sooner we talked the easier it would be.

I heard the shower turn off and minutes later she came into the living room wearing her pajamas. "Thanks for letting me stay here for a day or two," She said softly.

"You're welcome," I said patting the seat next to me. She sat down quietly. "Bella, we need to talk."

**AN- THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALL OF THE SUPPORT!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 28

(Bella)

"What?" I asked sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Bella, I need you to hear me out before you react," Edward said softly.

I was starting to panic, he seemed nervous. "Edward?" I asked.

"Dad and I have been talking and since you are staying with mom and dad, we think it's a good idea for Andrew to come stay with me," He said looking at the floor.

"You want to take him away from me?" I asked.

"Just until you are better," He said.

"So you and dad had this conversation without me and everyone agrees?" I was starting to shake.

"Bella,"

"No," I cut him. "That is totally unfair!" I yelled. "How the hell can you even think about taking my son away from me?"

"I'm not taking him from you, I'm trying to help you get better." I got up off the couch. "Bella wait," He called.

"I'm going to bed."

I slammed the bedroom and climbed into bed pulling the covers up all around me and sobbed. He was taking Andrew away from me. I was such a horrible mother that I couldn't even have my son.

"Bella, let me explain," Edward said knocking softly on the door.

"Just go away," I sobbed.

I heard the door open and felt the bed shift. "You are welcome to see him any time you want. I'm not taking him from you to be mean. I'm giving you the chance to go back to mom and dad's house and start working on you. There is a baby growing and he or she needs you to be healthy."

"Andrew can still stay with me," I whimpered.

"Let me help out. I can't force you to eat or take care of yourself, so I'm basically useless when it comes to that stuff, but I can help out where Andrew is concerned."

"For how long?" I cried.

"Just until you are feeling better," He said rubbing my arm.

"What if I'm never better?" I asked.

"You will be honey. You can go see Patti and work on getting your strength back, then we can start marriage counseling. And while you are doing that Andrew will be well cared for."

"Can I stay here some to?"

"Of course Bella," He said pulling the blankets off of me. "Bella, I love you and I am going to fight for you to get better." He sat there wiping the tears away from my eyes

I took his hand in mind. "Then lets fight together."

Edward rested his hand on my stomach. "We're going to be ok love," He said kissing me softly.

The next couple of days went really well and I was enjoying my time with Edward. We talked a lot, went for short walks and watched a ton of movies. I had gained some energy back, but still tired quickly.

"Mom!" Andrew exclaimed coming into the living room.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" I asked hugging him.

"I'm ok." He said.

"Andrew why don't you come sit down and we can talk," Edward said.

He sat down in the chair, while Edward and I sat on the couch. "What's going?" He asked.

"Well, your mom has been really sad lately since she lost Evan, so she is going to get some help for that and she just hasn't been feeling well lately," Edward explained. "So we were talking and wanted to know if you wanted to come stay with me for awhile while your mom gets better."

"Where will mom be?" He asked nervously.

"I'll still stay with Nana and Papa, but I might stay with you guys here some," I told him.

"I don't want to leave you," He said softly.

"Buddy, you will still see me. I just really need to work on getting better so I can take better care of you."

"What if I say no?" He asked.

Edward and I glanced at each other. "Then we would tell you that while we value your opinion, we are your parents and will do what is right for you."

"Fine," He sighed flopping back in the chair.

"Cheer up, your dad will make you pancakes," I said.

"That's all he can make, I'll starve living with him."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen," I assured him.

That night the three of us played board games. Edward and I played a mean game of checkers that went on for over an hour, before he sighed in defeat. Then it was him and Andrew's turn. Andrew was amazing, he lost, but he fought for it.

For the first time in months, Edward and I tucked Andrew into bed, then went into Edward's room. I sat down on the bed next to him. "You can sleep here and I'll sleep on the couch," He offered getting up. He started to grab his pillow, but I stopped him.

"Don't leave," I said.

He climbed down into the bed and wrapped his arms around me. "Night Edward, I love you."

"I love you Isabella."

Edward had gone back to work a week later and Andrew had just started back to school. In the mornings, I was taking Andrew and Alivia to school they were both missing each other, as they had spent the whole summer together. We had also decided that it would be best if I quit working so I could take better care of myself. I hated doing that to Nancy, but she understood.

Mom, dad, Edward and I all decided that I would stay with mom and dad during the week and on the weekends I would stay with Edward. It would give him and Andrew some time together without me. Andrew had gotten pretty angry at Edward a couple times and I was glad that Edward could deal with it. However, I would be the one taking Andrew to school most of the time and picking him up.

(Edward)

I pulled up at my parents house and Bella was already sitting on the porch. I got up and opened her door for her. "Morning," I said giving her a quick kiss.

"Morning," She said blushing as she got in the car.

I walked around and got into the drivers side. "How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Not good, I'm really nervous," She said.

"You should have called, I was up. I couldn't sleep either," I said. "Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Edward, I ate a piece of toast and the told the porcelain bowl good morning."

"I'm sorry Bella," I said patting her leg.

"It's getting better, yesterday I didn't throw up at all. I think it was nerves."

"Probably," I agreed.

She was now at 9 weeks and we were headed to dad's for an ultrasound.

"How is Andrew?" Bella asked.

"He's been pretty good. He helped me clean up the house and cleaned his room yesterday," I told her.

"Good. When he would get really angry mom and I would make him clean. It worked, not as good as dad taking him out and letting him throw rocks, but that seemed to help to."

"Bella he's really wanting you to come stay with us to," I said softly.

"I know," She sighed. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"I do Bella, things are getting better, it's slow, but I didn't expect things to go fast. Maybe we should talk to Patti about it next week."

"We can do that," Bella said.

Bella signed in and we went to sit down. She was fidgeting and chewing on her bottom lip. "What if something is wrong? What if he can't find the heart beat?" She asked.

"Then we will deal with it together." I said taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Come on back Bella," Dad said from the hallway. She squeezed my hand as we walked towards dad.

"How are you both doing this morning?" He asked hugging Bella.

"We're ok," Bella said softly.

"Good, now I want to do a work up on you and then we will see the baby," Dad said.

I watched as dad weighed Bella, he frowned and wrote something down, then checked her blood pressure and drew blood. "Alright Bella, lets go do the ultrasound."

"Is it normal to be this nervous for an ultrasound?" Bella asked.

"Yes honey, all women are nervous," Dad said smiling. "Even grandpa's get nervous to."

"That makes me feel so much better," Bella said rolling her eyes.

Bella laid down on the table and pulled her shirt up and her pants down. She was still skinnier than she was when we first met her. Dad glanced up at me, but didn't say anything. He squirted the gel on her stomach and began moving the wand around.

The sound of the baby's heart beat filled the room. "Here is the baby," Dad said smiling.

"Is he or she ok?" Bella asked.

"The heart rate is really good. Yes, I'd say this baby looks great."

Tears streamed down Bella's face as she watched the baby smiling. "So precious," She muttered squeezing my hand.

"Our baby," I whispered.

Dad printed off a couple pictures as I wiped Bella's stomach off and helped her sit up. "I'll be back, I need to check on your blood work," Dad said.

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist holding me tightly as I stood there rubbing her back. We hadn't had sex since she got pregnant and the physical side of our marriage was here and there. If she did hug me, she held on tightly. We held hands quite a bit and kissed some, but she just didn't seem to want anything more at that point.

Dad came back in the room and sat down on a stool. "Now the baby looks good. However, Bella, I'm still very concerned about you and your health. You have only gained 2lbs, which is better than nothing, but you are still severally anemic."

"What can I do?" Bella asked.

"I know you haven't felt like eating a lot, but I can see you are trying. I'm going to increase your iron pills and try to eat as much food as you can containing iron."

Bella nodded. "I really am trying."

"I know that sweetheart, and that is evident, I'd just like to see you gain some of that weight back."

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Bella asked.

"Of course," I laughed.

After she was gone, I turned to dad. "What can I do?" I asked.

"Just keep supporting her. She is depressed, but I think Patti is really helping her. She just needs to know we are all here, we love and are just very worried about her and this baby."

After we left dad's office, we stopped by Subway and got sandwiches and took them back to the house. Bella ate most of her sandwich and then went and laid down. I followed her into the bedroom and found her rubbing her stomach talking quietly to the baby. I didn't want to interrupt, so I just stood there watching.

(Bella)

It had been two weeks since my ultrasound and I'd practically moved back in with Edward. I slept better and felt better being close to him. Things were slowly getting better, however, I'd started feeling some cramping. I'd gone to see dad and he said just to keep an eye on it, but the baby's heart rate was good. So he told me to rest quite a bit and take it easy.

"Mom, wake up." Andrew said shaking me.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"I'm hungry," He said.

I looked over at the clock. It was 8:30 and Edward was still asleep. He'd come in at 3am from a very long shift. "Ok buddy. I'm up. Let your dad sleep," I said sitting up.

"Can I watch cartoons?" He asked.

"Yah. I'll be there in just a second," I said stretching as my back was hurting a little bit.

I sat up and rubbed my stomach saying good morning to the baby, then went to the bathroom. I was tired and really wanted to go back to sleep, but Andrew was hungry.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked Andrew.

"Can I have bacon and eggs?" He asked.

"Sure," I said. "Did you sleep good last night?"

"Yah, I love it at dad's house."

"I do to Andrew," I replied.

I went into the kitchen and was starting the bacon, when nausea came over me. I ran to the bathroom throwing up. I was thankful that it wasn't as severe as it usually was when I was pregnant. However, when I stood up, I realized that my back and stomach were starting to hurt. I passed it off as part of the morning sickness and went back to cooking.

"Andrew, it's done," I called from the kitchen. I made him a plate of food.

"Thanks mom it looks great. I don't know what's wrong with dad, but he burns the eggs."

"He's special," I laughed. "I'm going to go lie down on the couch, do you need anything?" I asked.

"No I'm good."

Lying down helped a lot. I hated the cramping, I just wanted everything to be ok.

"Bella, you ok?" Edward asked coming in the living room.

"Yah I just needed to rest," I said softly.

"More cramping?" He asked sitting next to me on the couch.

Tears filled my eyes. "Yes," I muttered.

"Just rest," He said rubbing my stomach. "I'm going to go check on Andrew."

After Andrew ate, Edward took him outside to play so I could rest. Andrew still didn't know about the baby, so he thought I was coming down with the flu or something. We didn't tell him any differently.

By noon, I was worse. "Edward, can you help me up?" I asked. We were all hanging out in the living room, Edward and Andrew playing games, while I rested.

"Sure," He said hopping up. He put his arms around me and helped lift me up.

"Something's not right," I whispered.

"I'll call dad," He said.

I went into the bathroom, the cramping had really increased. I held onto the sink, praying the pain would stop. It was all I could do to keep from crying out in pain. I looked down and noticed blood running down my leg. "Edward!" I sobbed. "Come here!"

"What is..." He stopped. "Oh Bella, just a second." He said leaving the bathroom.

I slid down the floor gripping my stomach, as tears fell. "I'm right here love," Edward said pulling me into his arms. "Andrew is watching for mom and dad."

"The baby," I cried leaning into him.

**AN- SO HERE YOU GO, THIS CHAPTER WAS INCREDIBLY HARD TO WRITE. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! I MIGHT TRY TO UPDATE LATER ON TODAY, BUT NO PROMISES!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 29

(Edward)

Bella had lost the baby. I knew the moment I saw all the blood what had happened. I had told Andrew to wait for Papa and Nana. I didn't care how much Bella was bleeding, I pulled her into my arms and cried with her. "It hurts," She sobbed.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. Dad is on his way over to take care of you," I assured her. My heart broke into a million pieces and I couldn't stop my own tears as I held her closely.

"My baby," She cried.

"I've got you love," I whispered. I knew my words weren't helping, but I couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

Dad walked into the bathroom. He looked sad, but calm. "Edward, help her undress. I'll examine her here," He said patting me on the shoulder.

I held Bella as dad examined her and helped clean her up. "I'm sorry Bella." He said, "I wish I had better news."

She gripped me and cried. "I've got you Bella. I'm not going to let go."

"Don't leave me," She sobbed.

"I'm not Bella, I'm right here. I wont go anywhere." I assured her.

Dad helped me get Bella into bed. She could barely move from the pain. I grabbed a wet cloth and wiped her face off. She continued to cry. "I'm going to go and get her pain medicine, it will help her sleep some to."

I just stood there looking down at my wife, she had curled into a ball and was still crying. "Take care of your wife. I'll go talk to Esme."

I climbed into bed next to Bella and put my arm around her, allowing my tears to fall with hers. "Edward. Where's Andrew?"

"He's with mom in the other room, just rest, I'm here."

"I wanted that baby," She cried.

"I did to Bella, I am so sorry."

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," I called.

Mom came into the room, she had been crying. "Alice and Jasper are coming to get the kids."

"Ok," I replied.

Bella was trembling in my arms. Mom walked over and hugged us both. "I'm so sorry you guys."

"Mom," She cried hugging her back.

"Edward, you need to go talk to Andrew, he knows something is going on," Mom told me.

"I can't leave Bella."

"I'm here. Go talk to Andrew and I'll sit with Bella," She said.

I got up and walked into the living room. Alice had just gotten there. "I'm so sorry," Alice said hugging me tightly. "How is Bella?"

"Devastated," I told her. "She's just crying."

"We'll take care of Andrew. Don't worry about him," Jasper said.

"Thanks man."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Alice asked wiping her tears.

"We wanted to make sure..." I burst into tears.

"Edward, I'm really sorry. I wish there was something I could say or do," Alice said hugging me.

"Taking Andrew is enough," I said trying to regain some composure.

"We're here Edward, for you to," Jasper said.

"Thanks man," I said. I took several deep breaths and went out in the front yard to talk to Andrew.

"Hey buddy," I said sitting down on the front porch with him.

"What's wrong with mom? Why is everyone crying?"

"Your mom is really sick right now," I explained.

"Dad, is mom pregnant?"

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I overheard nana and Alice talking. Nana told her that mom lost the baby."

Damn, no matter how hard we all tried to protect him, we always failed. "Yes Andrew, your mom was pregnant, but she lost the baby," I said sadly.

"Is mom ok?" His eyes were huge.

"She's really sad and not feeling well. So you and Alivia are going to stay the night with Alice and Jasper."

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"Andrew, I don't think that's a good idea," I said.

"Please dad," He begged.

I hesitated. "Ok just for a minute." I said taking him into our room.

Mom was sitting there talking to Bella, they were both crying.

"Mom," Andrew said walking over to her.

"Hi buddy," She said weakly.

"I'm sorry you lost the baby," He said hugging her.

"Thank you buddy," She smiled sadly at him.

"I love you mom."

"I love you to Andrew," She said tearfully hugging him back.

(Esme)

After Alice left with the kids I sat down at the small kitchen table and cried. I was angry with Edward for cheating on Bella, I was sad that Evan didn't make it, and I was hurt that my adult children had conceived an innocent baby in the midst of all of that stress and chaos. It just wasn't fair.

"I'm back. How are things going here?" Carlisle asked sitting down at the table across from me.

"Bella is in the bed. Apparently Andrew had over heard what had happened and Edward let him go in and hug her before they left. I haven't been back there. I'm just letting them comfort each other."

"Esme, I was afraid this would happen," He said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell them that though!" I snapped.

Carlisle looked at me shocked. "Tell them what, you are more than likely going to lose this baby, due to all the stress you are under. Want me to recommend an abortion while I'm at?" He whispered loudly.

"That's helpful!" I growled.

He got up from the table and hugged me to him. "Esme, we can't do this to each other and we can't do this now. We can not put blame on either one of them."

"I know, I'm just so tired of seeing that girl in there depressed. For the last few months all she's done was cry."

"Esme, there is nothing going to be easy. In fact, it could get a whole lot worse before it gets better."

Carlisle and I stood there in that small kitchen crying together. It was awful to watch your kids hurt, wondering if it would ever end.

Finally, we dried our eyes. Carlisle lifted my chin and kissed me softly. "You know Esme, I love you so much."

"I love you to," I said smiling.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," I said staring at him.

"You cheating on me killed me, however, it has brought us closer than ever. I know it was many years ago, but I think it brought us to a more sensitive side of the world to help people."

I shook my head. "It was still wrong on all levels."

"It was, but I still love you, I never stopped," He said kissing the tip of my nose.

We went back into Edward's room and found Edward and Bella curled up together, neither of them speaking, just together.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm still cramping a bit," She said hoarsely.

"Are you still bleeding?" He asked sitting down on the side of the bed.

"A little bit, but not that much," She whispered snuggling in closer to Edward who was holding her tightly. He was trying to stay calm, but losing his composure.

"I brought you a pain pill, it will help with some of the pain and help you sleep," He said handing her the pill with a glass of water.

"Do I need to go to the hospital?" She asked.

"Not necessarily. If you start bleeding real heavily, severe pain, dizziness, or fever, then we will go in, other wise just rest and know you did nothing to cause this."

"Then why is all of this happening to me?" She sobbed. Edward looked completely lost on how to help her.

"I know it feels like that right now," I said softly.

"I just want this pain to stop," She cried.

"I know Bella, I know," I said rubbing her arm.

"Then what did I do wrong?" She sobbed.

"Bella, listen to me. You did nothing wrong do you hear me? This wasn't your fault! Just like that car accident wasn't you fault!" Carlisle said.

"Then why did I lose one baby I couldn't even hold until he was dead and the other one, I had only known about for a handful of weeks. It's not fair!" She screamed.

"Bella, the accident was just a few months ago, your body hadn't healed all the way from that and the stress of losing Evan didn't help, you are severely depressed!" Carlisle stated in a firm yet loving way.

Edward, started to get up. The tears were streaming down his face. "Don't leave me," She cried gripping his shirt as tightly as she could.

"Bella honey, I'm only going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," He said looking up at us helplessly.

"Do you promise?" She cried. She was shaking and sobbing so hard, she could barely breathe.

"Yes sweetheart," He said looking directly into her eyes. "I'm not going far."

"Go Edward, I'll hold her until you get back," I said taking his place on the bed.

I slid over and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. "I'm going to check on Edward," Carlisle said softly. I nodded.

"I feel so empty," She cried holding her stomach.

"I'm sure you do honey."

"Will he really come back?" She cried.

"Yes Bella, he's just down the hall in the bathroom and I think your dad is going to talk to him, but I'll sit right here until he gets back," I assured her.

Bella quieted a bit, except for the occasional sob. She was still trembling though. I pulled the blankets up around us and slid us down into the bed. She had a death grip on me and I held her as tightly as I could.

Carlisle and Edward came in moments later. They had both been crying. "What can I do?" He asked softly.

"Get in on the other side of her and help me hold her," I said.

He looked at Carlisle. "There's food in the refrigerator and blankets in the hall closet."

"Edward, take care of your wife, I can fend for myself," He assured Edward giving him a one armed hug.

Edward got into bed and put his arm around Bella. Once he had a good grip on her, I reached over and rubbed his arms. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders and it was collapsing around on him.

In some ways, I felt like I was intruding on their time, but I was their mom and wanted to hold them.

Soon they drifted off to sleep. I carefully and quietly got out of bed and went to find Carlisle.

He was sitting on the couch talking on his phone. "No Emmett, not this evening. I'll have Esme call Rose in the morning and talk about making meals." There was a pause. "Yes go a head and call everyone, just no visitors right now. They are dealing with this privately like they need to." There was another pause. "I'll tell them Emmett. Alright I love you to. Bye."

Carlisle sat back on the couch and rubbed his hands over his face. I sat down on the couch and cuddled up against him. "They are sleeping," I said.

"Good. That was Emmett. Rose is wanting a list of meals to cook for them."

"I'll have to think about it, I'm to numb right now," I said sadly.

"He has also been talking to Alice, they are all willing to keep Andrew and Alivia with them for as long as they need to."

"I feel like we are neglecting Alivia," I said.

"Honey, she is being well cared for. They need us here. She is fine and having a blast with her older brothers and sisters."

"This is so hard and I'm so worried about Bella."

"I know you are Es. I've been sitting here thinking of the best ways to help her."

"Any luck? Cause I'm sure not having any," I said.

"Not really, other than I'm only giving her enough pain pills for today and give her some Ibprofin 800miligrams. As depressed as she's been it would be easy to get her hooked on them and that's the last thing we need."

"Oh God Carlisle," I cried thinking of how bad it really was.

"Esme, that's worst case scenario, I'm not leaving those pills around where her or Edward could access them," He said pulling me as close to him as he could.

Carlisle and I cuddled together on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the night hearing loud crying. Carlisle and I jumped off the couch and raced into the bedroom, to find Bella on the floor crying and Edward trying to comfort her.

I ran from the room and grabbed a glass of water, taking it back to her.

Carlisle was on the floor with them rubbing her back gently. "My baby. I killed my baby," She sobbed hysterically.

"Oh Bella, you didn't sweetheart," Edward said softly.

She pulled back away from him and glared at him. "And you!" She seethed. "You cheated on me. What the hell did I ever do to you?" She screamed fighting to get away from him.

Edward looked heartbroken. He let go of her, got up and walked out of the room. I followed him out, allowing Carlisle time to comfort his daughter.

Edward was standing in the kitchen by the table. "Edward," I said softly. He didn't move. "Edward, talk to me please," He picked up a glass and threw it against the wall, causing it to shatter. "Stop it," I cried.

"If I hadn't cheated on Bella, she wouldn't have taken Andrew and moved back to Forks, she would have never been in that car accident and we would be preparing for his birth. But no! I cheated on her. They went back to Forks and Evan is dead. And if I would have used a condom that night, Bella wouldn't be dealing with a miscarriage right now!" He yelled throwing another glass at the wall.

"You don't know that Edward. You could have had to work and Bella could have come to visit. Edward, Evan might have died any way. There are no guarantees is this life and the blame game isn't going to help. It needs to stop!" I stated firmly.

"You heard her, she's pissed. She's blaming me and she has every right to," He argued.

"She's hurting Edward. She's not even thinking clearly!" I yelled grabbing his arms trying to turn him towards me.

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't blame myself for all of this. Hell, I could blame the miscarriage on her, for not taking care of herself better, but I would never say anything like that to her. I love her too much than to break her heart in that way."

"You know what I think?" I asked.

"What?"

"I think you two are very angry at each other as well as yourselves. I strongly suggest you both get into see Patti together or this isn't going to work. She's as angry at you as you are at her and you two are heading for a huge blow up and once that happens, your marriage will probably be over."

"I'm fine," He said.

"Oh really? Is that way there is broken glass all over the floor? Or is that way you put a gun to your head the night Evan died?"

"Who told you about that?" He asked dropping his head.

"Emmett. He told both of us. Does Bella know?"

"No!" He exclaimed. "She can't know!"

"Why, you don't want her to see you hurting?" I asked.

"She has enough to deal with!" He yelled.

"Edward, none of this is your fault. I know you are hurting and deep down she knows that too. You just have to know that for the last few months she has been dealing with a lot of hell and it's not getting easier," I explained.

"How can I help her? She's so angry with me."

"It's going to be hard, but do not get defensive when she starts to blame you. The other thing you need to do, is call Patti and schedule an appointment as soon as you can. You might even consider asking Patti to come here under the circumstances."

A single tear slipped down his cheek. "I've messed up so bad. I wonder if she will ever truly forgive me."

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you Edward, never doubt that," I said softly.

"I love you to mom," He whispered.

"Edward," A soft voice from behind me said.

We turned to see a very pale and weak Bella standing there hunched over just a bit. "Hey sweetheart," I said softly.

"Edward," She said softly. "I didn't mean it."

"Forget about it Bella, it's ok," He said.

(Bella)

I felt horrible, I was still cramping some, but wasn't bleeding as much. I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders and it kept coming down on me. I hadn't meant to yell at Edward, but I did. I said awful things to him. I heard him break something in the kitchen, which only made me feel worse.

Dad had held me in his arms trying to comfort me, but who I really needed was the one I pushed away.

I got up and walked into the kitchen and found mom and Edward hugging. "Edward," I said softly.

"Hey sweetheart," Mom said.

"Edward," I whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Forget about it Bella, it's ok," He said.

"No Edward, I wont forget it. I'm sorry," I said weakly.

"I just don't know how to prove it to you. I'm sorry. You will never know how it hurts me to see you like this, to know the pain that I have caused you. And Bella, no matter how much you hate me, I hate me even more."

I felt the small piece of glue that had been holding us together begin to break apart. I could literally feel my marriage slip through the cracks. This miscarriage wasn't just the death of a baby, but it was the death of our marriage. Visions of our years together flooded my memory, the first time we were together, the night he proposed, the birth of Andrew, and our wedding day, were soon only going to be memories of a happy couple who just couldn't make it.

I wrapped my arms around my body, turned and went back to bed. Darkness over powered me and my nightmares pulled me under. I was vaguely aware of someone sitting down on the bed and holding me.

I jerked away and was covered in sweat. I wasn't sure what time it was. "Bella, what happened?" A voice asked.

I sat there with my hands to my chest trying to regain my breathing. Two arms wrapped around me. "I'm here Bella, tell me what happened."

"I...I...ca...cant breathe," I was gasping for air, but not getting any, the room started to feel darker and darker. I was losing it and beginning to panic. I could hear voices around me, but couldn't concentrate. At one point, someone put a wet cloth on my forehead.

"Deep breaths Bella, try to relax," Someone said removing my shirt from my body.

"Tub," I heard someone else say.

"Help me," I cried. "Please help me."

The next thing I knew, I was being placed in a tub of warm water. It took what seemed like hours and I finally started coming back around. I focused on Edward sitting down on the floor next to the tub. He looked scared. "What happened?" I cried.

Edward replaced the cloth on my head. I noticed he wasn't looking at me in the eyes. "You had a panic attack." He said softly.

Then I remembered. "The dreams. There were babies all around crying, but when I went to pick them up they would..." I couldn't finish the sentence, I was crying to hard.

"What can I do Bella, just fucking tell me. I feel so fucking helpless," He was pleading with me.

"I don't fucking know Edward. If I knew, I wouldn't be having panic attacks," I cried.

"I'm here Bella, just talk to me. Please stop shutting me out."

"You want me to talk. Fine I'll talk, but I don't think you are going to like what you here. You were the first guy that I was ever with sober! The first one! I trusted you with things early on, that I couldn't hardly tell Jake. You were my best friend and I loved you so much!" I took a deep breath. "You broke me Edward, you cheated on me."

I couldn't look at him. I couldn't see how I was hurting him, but he had to hear it. "I love you Edward, but I feel like I'm losing you no matter what I do. I feel like our marriage is over."

Edward stood up and undressed quickly, then got into the tub sitting down behind me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, I could feel his body trembling and knew he was cry.

"Bella, I'm calling Patti in the morning. You and I are going to meet with her together and talk about this together with her," His voice was shaking. "I've been worried about you, and now that we've lost this baby, I'm afraid it's going to tear us apart. But I'm willing to fight like hell for us, for our family, and for Andrew. I love you Isabella Marie Cullen, always and forever."

**AN- THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS!** **I WAS GOING TO HAVE THIS UP LAST NIGHT, BUT DIDN'T GET A CHANCE, MAYBE I WILL UPDATE AGAIN LATER ON!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 30

(Carlisle)

Esme and I were cuddled up on the couch trying to get some sleep, but we could hear Bella and Edward back in their room, their voices were raised, but we couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"I can't listen to them anymore," Esme said sitting up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No," She murmured, her voice laced with tears. She got up and walked out of the room.

I sat back against the couch debating on what to do. I too was tired of hearing them yelling at each other, but it didn't sound out of control, so I let them be. I decided it would be best to go check Esme. I found her in the laundry room, bent over picking up Bella's bloody clothes and throwing them in thrash can. My heart broke once again for the grandchild Esme and I lost, however our grief was pushed to the side, to help Bella and Edward.

I slowly walked over and slid my hand inside her thigh. "What the..." She jumped and turned around. "Carlisle, what are you doing?" She gasped.

"Sh," I said hushing her. I pressed my mouth against hers, I moved one hand to the back of her head and with my other hand I pressed her against my erection.

She slipped her tongue into my mouth moaning, as she began pulling my hair. I moved my hands into the waist band of her leggings and pulled them down. Esme broke the kiss gasping for air. Her eyes were dark and lust filled. I couldn't keep my mouth off of her as I moved my lips down below her ear nipping and sucking on the soft skin there. I began rubbing her through her panties.

"Carlisle," She breathed reaching down and popping the button on my jeans. I helped her push them down. She slipped her warm soft hand into my boxer briefs and began slowing moving her hand up and down.

"Esme," I gasped jerking my hips. She let me go, and slid my boxer briefs down allowing my cock freedom.

I ripped her panties off. "Oh God!" She cried out. I was so glad she had already started the washer. I picked her up and pushed her against the wall.

Her hands were in my hair pulling it, as her mouth was on mine, our tongues fighting for dominance and if I had to guess, she would be winning. I allowed my cock to slide around her entrance, but I hadn't pushed myself in just yet. I loved teasing her. She was already hot and soaking wet, the feeling was amazing.

"Please," She begged.

"Please what?" I asked.

"I need you," She whimpered. "In me."

That was all it took. I pressed my erection into her slowly at first, then pulled out and slammed back into her. "Ah!" She cried burying her face into my shoulder.

I pick up speed, pulling in and out of her faster and faster. "Yes," She whimpered. "Right there, do not stop."

I angled myself at a new position, hitting her sweet spot. "Fuck!" She gasped as she exploded around my cock.

Hearing my wife yell that one word during her orgasm gave me the strength to continue. The washer had just started the spin cycle, I pulled us away from the wall and flipped her over the washer.

She gripped the back of the washer as I slammed back into her. She was vibrating with the washer, the feeling was amazing on my cock. Slowly I thrust into her, enjoying the new feeling. I moved slowly until I couldn't wait any longer. She pressed her ass against me with each thrust.

"Keep doing that!" I demanded.

I thrust back into her as she wiggled her ass against me. I came long and hard murmuring her name over and over again as she laid on the washer.

I leaned down on top of her and rubbed her back and sides. "I love you Esme," I said softly kissing her neck.

"I love you to Car, my sweet wonderful husband," She whispered.

She whimpered as I pulled out of her. "Sorry sweetheart, I just don't want us to get caught."

"Hopefully they will sleep most of the day, we can clean more of the house," She giggled.

Esme went to the bathroom to wash up a bit and to change into pajamas. So I decided to take a peek at Edward and Bella. I reached the outside of their room and realized it was quiet, so I quietly opened the door and looked in. Bella was curled up against Edward, with her arm and leg around him. He had both arms wrapped tightly around her. I shook my head sadly at the two of them. Once so in love, now fighting to stay that way.

Sadly, I knew how Bella felt. Being cheated on hurt like hell. I never thought I would truly trust Esme again. It wasn't until I met Edward and I told Esme about him. I knew that trying to adopt a child with my marriage falling apart was the craziest thing ever, I didn't even bring it up to Esme at all. All she knew was his name was Edward and he'd been abused. Then one night, I was making up the couch, I still wasn't sleeping in the room with her, she sat down and asked about Edward and said she would love to try to adopt him. She wanted to meet him if at all possible.

The first time Esme met Edward, there was a new light in her eyes. Something in her changed. She sat up that night crying about how stupid she had been to almost throw her marriage away when some innocent child had been abused. I couldn't help but agree with her.

After that time, Esme and I started spending a lot of time together, just talking. It took us awhile before we were intimate, but when it did happen again for us, it meant something.

Esme was already back on the couch when I went back to her. There were pillows and blankets next to her. "Do you want to pull the bed out?" She asked.

I sat down next to her and opened my arms. "Come here beautiful."

It took us a bit, but we finally got comfortable. We laid there in each others arms quietly. I was exhausted and knew she had to be to. "Are they asleep?" She asked.

"Yah, curled up together," I replied.

"Good," She replied slipping her hand into my pants.

"Esme, what's gotten into you?"

"You," She said grinning. "Now lay back and enjoy."

I rolled over a bit and watched as she slid down under the blankets. My hips jerked as she took me into her mouth, slowly swirling her tongue around. I threw my head back and gritted my teeth. "You have to be quiet," She purred gently humming around my cock.

I put my fist in my mouth biting down on it as she grazed me with her teeth. The power this woman had over me. My cock twitched as she picked up pace. "Esme," I growled.

She gripped the base of it with her hand and worked it, all the while working the top. I was close, I couldn't control my hips. "I'm gonna..." I felt her relax her throat and take me all the way back. She swallowed every bit I gave her, then climbed back up and kissed me on the lips.

I moved us, to where we were on our sides, with her back to me. I slipped my hand around her waist. "Carlisle, do you ever wished we would have had another baby after Alivia?"

"Um, I never thought about it I guess."

"Oh ok," She yawned.

"Esme, are you wanting another baby?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm in my 40's now," She yawned.

"You haven't been through the change," I said.

"I know, I just think about it sometimes, but as for wanting another baby, no. I love the ones we have and will love our grandchildren and future grandchildren," She replied.

I kissed her shoulder and felt her relax, it didn't take long before she was starting to fall asleep. I smiled as I slowly moved my hand into her pants, fuck me she wasn't wearing panties. I left my hand in the waist line of her pants and watched her go to sleep. She was such an angel.

I watched her as she slept, a small smile crept over her lips and she moaned just a bit. I couldn't help it, I lowered my fingers over her folds. Unconsciously she spread her legs, but never opened her eyes, although, her lips fell into a "O" shape.

I rubbed her, gently moving my middle finger over her clit. "Oh," She moaned, her eyes opened up. "Carlisle," She panted.

"Feels good doesn't it?" I asked her. She smiled slowly moving against my hand.

Esme grabbed me about the neck and pulled my face down to hers. She thrust her tongue in and out of my mouth mimicking what my two fingers inside of her were doing. "Uh, right there," She gasped breaking the kiss.

"Es, you've got to be quiet, they'll hear you," I hissed.

"Don't stop," She begged, her walls were clenching around my fingers tightly, she was close. "Carlisle, right there! Harder, faster, harder, harder," She chanted writhing under me. I knew what to do, but I held off, enjoy the sight of her.

She was getting louder and louder, I knew I had to stop or she would wake the neighbors up as well as Edward and Bella. I curled my fingers up as I pushed down on her clit at the same time.

"Ah!" She cried coming up off the couch attacking my lips as her walls continued clenching around my fingers repeatedly as she rode our her orgasm. I slipped my fingers out of her and licked them clean. Then gently, eased her back down on the couch, cradling her too me.

We laid there together, our mouths moving together softly as we caressed each other. I heard footsteps in the hallway and we stopped immediately pretending to be asleep. I peek out and saw Edward walk by staring at us.

"Do you think he knows?" Esme whispered softly.

"Es, he's a married man and he's not stupid. I'm sure he knows we were doing something."

She groaned and pushed me off of her. "I need a shower," She said getting up. I got up and followed her into the bathroom.

I washed up in the sink, while she got in the shower. "Tell Edward I'll make breakfast when I get out," She said. "If I don't drowned myself from embarrassment first."

Edward was sitting at the table drinking coffee. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder, he was heart broken there was no other way to describe it. "Morning son," I said walking around and sitting across from him.

"Morning," He yawned.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" I asked.

"I think so, not much though. Bella was awake most of the night, but is sleeping now," He said.

"Oh, mom said she will make breakfast after her shower," I said. Edward put his face in his hands. "Edward, how are you holding up?" I knew the answer, but wanted him to know that I really cared.

He shook his head not looking at me. "Right now all that matters is that Bella is getting sleep."

"Good, her body needs it to heal totally. However, you need to sleep to, this has been a traumatic time for you as well," I said.

"I know that dad, but she's more important," He argued.

"Edward," I sighed. "You are to, they need you to be strong for them."

"I'm going to call Patti to see when she can get us both in together," He said quietly.

"That is a very good plan. You need to do this together," I agreed.

"Dad, I can't lose them. We've lost two babies in less than 6 months, I'm scared I'm going to lose Bella and Andrew next," His voice broke.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how this must feel," I said.

"It hurts like hell. I feel like I've done nothing but fail Bella over the last few months,"

"Patti will help you with that. She can help you both figure out where to go from here," I assured him.

"Dad, is Bella going to be able to have anymore children?" He asked suddenly.

"Edward, now is not the time to think about having another baby," I said.

"Not now, but in the future."

"She is young and healthy, yes, I think she will be able to, but her body needs to heal up before you think about trying again."

I looked up to see Bella come into the kitchen with a blanket wrapped tightly around her. "Did mom sleep?" Bella asked.

"Not much," I replied. "Why?"

"She's snoring on the couch," Bella replied climbing into Edward's lap and curling up against him.

"How are you feeling Bella?" He asked.

"I'm not cramping," She whispered snuggling into him. "And the bleeding as stopped."

Edward held her tightly. Now matter how angry she was at him, or how much she didn't trust him, he was still the only one who could comfort her.

I got up and poured her a glass juice, then made her some toast. I spread some butter on it and added some jelly, then set it all down in front of her.

"I'm not hungry," She murmured.

"Bella," I sighed. "You have to eat."

"I cant," She whispered.

"Please eat Bella," Edward pleaded.

I was surprised when she actually ate the toast without much of a fight. A tear slipped down her cheek and Edward brushed it away. "I'm going to go take a shower," She said pushing her plate away from her.

(Edward)

I felt helpless as I watched her walk away. "I'm going to go check on your mom," Dad said getting up.

"I think mom's still sleeping off all the fun you two had last night," I said.

"What are you talking about?"Dad asked.

"Dad, we live in a shoe box. Besides, I went to the bathroom a couple hours ago and saw you and mom..."

Dad blinked several times and walked away. I shuddered at what had gone on, on my couch and possibly other rooms of this house.

I went back to my room to check on Bella. She was putting on a clean pair of pajamas. "Hey," She said smiling softly, it didn't reach her eyes, but it was nice to see an attempt.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"No I'm good. Oh, um, do you want me to go back to mom and dad's now since I'm not preg..."

"Bella, stop it right now!" I demanded. "I wasn't going to ask you to leave. Bella, I want to make this work between us, this miscarriage didn't change my feelings that way." I said. She looked down as tears filled her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Bella, I want us to get through this together." I said pulling her into my arms.

"What hurts the most is that I didn't want him. At least not like I did Evan at first, but then I fell in love him too and was getting so excited that you and I were working on things and trying, Andrew was happier, and I was having our baby," She started crying. "I didn't get to really see or hold him, he was ripped away from me."

I held her tightly. "A boy?" I asked.

"I don't know, when I was pregnant with Evan, I just knew he was a boy, I had the same feeling with this one to," She said tearfully.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," I said kissing the top of her head.

"All I've wanted lately was a house full of kids and I don't think it's going to happen now."

"We can try again," I said softly. "In a few months."

"Edward, I don't know. I don't think I can go through with it again. I can't lose another baby," She replied.

"We don't have to decide right now," I told her.

"Call Patti," She whispered. "I need her."

**AN- THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! NEXT IS THE TALK WITH PATTI!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**Chapter** 31

(Bella)

That afternoon was awful. I felt like I was in a fog, my mind and body were numb, and I was exhausted. However, no matter how hard I tried to sleep, I couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes I would see all the blood, it was horrible. I was to the point I needed help, but suddenly talking to Patti didn't seem like such a good plan even though I had asked him to call her. Something inside of me had snapped and I didn't want her or anyone else, but Edward around and it scared me.

Mom and dad had left earlier to go get food and to check on Andrew and Alivia. They didn't want to go, but we made them. They needed to rest to.

After trying to sleep for about an hour, I gave up and went to sit on the couch, while Edward was in the kitchen. He had told me that he had called Patti and she was on her way over. I wasn't pleased and he knew it. I also knew not to argue with Edward, I needed him now more than ever and knew Patti was the only one who could help us.

Edward came into the living room, he had been crying. I wanted to hold him and comfort him, but I couldn't. Maybe I was selfish allowing him to comfort me all the time, but I couldn't comfort him, not just yet any ways.

He sat down next to me. "I need help to," His voice broke and a tear slid down his face. "I'm scared I'm going to lose you and it's tearing me up inside."

"I want this to work. Edward, I can't live without you, I need you," I said softly. "When I moved to Forks, you were the only guy that I could let hug me without freaking out. Even when I was pregnant with Andrew, I couldn't handle having the guys or even dad touch my stomach, but it never bothered me when you did. I miss that Edward, I miss you."

He opened his mouth to say something, but there was a knock at the door. He got up and went to the door, to let her in.

"Bella, I am so sorry for your loss," Patti said sitting down

"Thank you," I said softly.

Edward brought us all in some bottles of water and sat down next to me on the couch.

"How are you two doing?" Patti asked.

I shook my head, not trusting my voice. I didn't want to talk about it, it hurt too damn much.

"I feel like it's my fault," Edward said softly.

"How do you feel it's your fault?" Patti asked him.

"If I hadn't cheated on Bella, she wouldn't have been in Forks that weekend, so the accident wouldn't have happened."

"How can you sit there saying you feel guilty?" I yelled. "You don't show any damn emotion what so ever! The night Evan died you went back to her!" I screamed. "I was the one that had to be sedated while you left to go back to her!" Something inside of me had snapped. It had gone from not wanting to talk about it to needing to yell and scream. I was in bad shape.

Edward had his head in his hands, he wasn't looking at either one of us. "Edward, can you tell me what happened the night Evan died?" Patti asked him.

"I'd rather not," He mumbled.

"See, he went back to fuck her! He couldn't handle not being away from her!" I sobbed.

"You think I fucked her that night? You think I left you crying and hurting to go have sex with her?" He yelled.

"Sounds like it to me! You were the one who had her come to our house the night before you were to spend the weekend with us in Forks. You fucked her in our house!" I accused.

"I. DID. NOT. FUCK. HER. THAT. NIGHT." He hissed.

"Then why did you leave the hospital Edward?" Patti asked.

"Tanya showed up at the hospital a bit earlier and told dad she needed to talk to me. When he asked what it was about, she told him she was pregnant."

"I can't listen to this," I said tearfully. "I lost two babies..." I couldn't even finish my thought.

"Bella, hear him out. We need to get to the bottom of this," Patti said softly.

"Dad came back into the NICU to tell me that Tanya was out there. I told her she needed to leave and we would discuss it at a later time. She wanted me to chose between her and Bella, I chose Bella and it pissed her off. Right after they had sedated Bella, I had to get to the bottom of Tanya and her situation. I needed to know so I could know what to do next. I went to the pharmacy and bought her a pregnancy test and drove over to her I got over there she was insulted that I didn't believe her and kept trying to put my hand on her stomach. I was angry and wanted no part of it. Eventually, she took the test and it came back negative." He explained.

"Edward, how did that make you feel?" Patti asked him.

"I went into a rage, I started yelling and screaming at her and even shoved her out of my way. I told her very clearly that I was done with her and I never wanted to see her again. I don't really remember the drive home, but I went inside and lost it. I grabbed the gun from the closet and put it to my head," Edward was looking down.

"What the hell Edward? How could you be that...how could you even think of doing that?" I yelled. "You selfish son of a bitch!"

"I knew I'd messed up and felt like I was alone. I'd lost you, Evan and Andrew, and my whole family was mad at me. And because of Tanya, I wasn't there the final moments of my son's life. I might be able to get you and Andrew, even my family back, but I will NEVER get his final moments with him." Tears were streaming down his face.

"Bella, how does it feel to hear about all of this?" Patti asked me.

"I didn't know, he felt that way," I said softly. "What stopped you?"

"Emmett had followed me around and came in," He said.

"Be honest!" I said forcefully. "When was the last time you talked to that whore?"

"The night Evan died," He said.

I couldn't breathe, the walls were closing in on me. I got up and walked out of the room and went outside.

"That was intense wasn't it?" Patti asked coming up behind me. "You weren't expecting to hear how badly he really was hurting were you?"

"I hate him so bad, but I love him. I'm so confused!" I cried.

"Bella, that's normal. You have had your husband cheat on you and have lost two babies in a matter of months, you aren't thinking clearly yet," Patti explained. I shook my head hoping to relieve the pain and hurt I was feeling. "Talk to me Bella," She said taking my hands.

"He's in there hurting over things I didn't know he was hurting over. I thought I was the only one," I cried.

"Do you let him comfort you?" She asked.

"Yes, all the time. He will hold me and hug me all night long," I said.

"If he holds you and hugs you, he initiate it right?"

"Yes," I said.

"Do you ever initiate it with him, if you think he's sad?" She asked.

"I can't. I wanted to earlier, but the thought of me comforting him is like me saying I'm ok with how he treated me."

"But it's two different things Bella," She said looking at me. "He's suffered a huge loss to, which is separate from what happened with him and Tanya."

"I guess I see it that way."

"When was the last time you two were intimate?" She asked.

"The afternoon I got pregnant this last time," I said blushing. "It was the one and only time since before I knew he was cheating on me."

"Who initiated it that night?"

"I did," I said.

"If he asked you to have sex with him would you?" She asked.

"Probably not, because he hurt me," I told her honestly. "He cheated on me and lied to me."

"Bella, I'm not saying to trust him right now, and I'm definitely not going to tell you to jump in bed with him, but I want you to initiate hugging him, reaching out and just touching him. Especially when he looks or seems sad. Do you think you can do that?"

"I can try."

"Now, I need to ask you something else and this will determine on further sessions. I need complete honesty from you."

"Ok," I said.

"He mentioned that he shoved her. Has he ever physically or mentally abused you?" Patti asked staring directly into my eyes.

"The day he got caught, he was moody, he yelled at me, which was odd. Then that night when I confronted him, he shoved me. Dad was there and it was a huge fight. Dad almost hit him and he hit dad." I explained.

"Has he ever hit you?" She asked.

"Never!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to get you more upset, I just needed to know," She told me.

"He might have hurt me and pushed me, but never once has he ever hit me or Andrew, just in case you were wondering."

"Ok Bella, I'm just doing my job to protect you and Andrew," She said.

"I understand," I said softly.

"Bella, I think there is a part of you that is angry at yourself for wanting to trust him." I just looked at Patti, not sure what to say. "It would be easy to walk away from him and sign divorce papers, yet you can't seem to do it."

"He was my best friend, he was the first and only person that I had has sex with sober. Then he threw it all away in a moment of selfishness."

"Yes he did, I'm not arguing," Patti said. "But what do you want?"

"Andrew needs us as a family."

"Leave Andrew out of this for a moment. What does Bella want?"

"Andrew..."

"No Bella, Andrew will always have you and Edward," She said taking my hands. "What do you want. When you look in the mirror, what does Bella want?"

Tears streamed down my cheeks and I couldn't contain my sobs. "I want my husband. I want to trust him and forgive him. I want to crawl into bed with him at night and make love to him like I used to before he tore my heart out of my chest. I want to wake up and this be a bad dream. Hell, I want Andrew to catch us kissing in the kitchen and yell at us for being gross."

Patti took me in her arms. "You are angry, scared and sad."

"What do I do?" I cried.

"Go to your husband and give him a hug or hold his hand start out small and I really recommend you don't have sex with him for awhile at least until your head is thinking more clearly."

(Edward)

I watched Bella walk out or the room and it felt as though she was saying she was done. I didn't want her to know that I had contemplated suicide, it made me feel weak, but in a small way I was glad she knew.

It seemed to take forever before they came back in, Bella wouldn't look at me. I looked down scared of how the rest of the meeting would go. They sat down and Patti cleared her throat. "We have a long ways to go, but I think Bella needs a chance to talk."

I looked to Bella. "I feel like I'm the only one who's lost two babies. I know that very soon everyone is going to look at me and wonder why I'm still sad, because they have all moved on. But I don't know when or how to move on. I want to be sad and not have people fucking tell me, it was meant to be, or it's ok. It's not ok and I can't imagine it was meant to be!" She cried.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I said anything to hurt you," I said turning to look at her.

"It's not just you, its everyone. You all can move on, but I can't!" She sobbed. "I was the one carrying those babies, they were in me and I couldn't save them."

"Get it out Bella," Patti told her.

"I feel like I'm alone and no one knows what it's like."

"Bella, I know what it's like, I'm going through this with you!" I insisted.

"No Edward, it's different, they were inside of me! I am there mother and there was not one fucking thing I could do!"

"Bella, you did everything you could. Accidents happen every day. And with this baby, you didn't cause this miscarriage it wasn't your fault either," I said.

"Bella, would you like to share some of what you told me outside?" Patti asked.

"Um," She said hesitantly.

"I think it's time Bella, get it out stop hiding behind the hurt and anger and stop using Andrew as an excuse."

She looked at Patti silently pleading with her. "How do I begin?"

"Turn towards Edward and take his hands."

She took a deep breath and took my hands. "You broke my heart in ways I don't think you can fully understand, and it would be easy for me to walk away from you and this marriage and for so long I thought I was fighting for it for the sake of Andrew, but I'm not," She said. I could tell she was composing herself. "I want you back Edward, I want to trust you and to believe that you are being honest and truthful, but I'm scared to because I don't think I will survive you hurting me again. I want to make love to you and feel safe and secure, I just want you back!"

"I'm here Bella, you can have me." She threw her arms around my neck holding me tightly clawing my neck and sobbing. "I will continue to prove myself and wont get irritated when you ask me again and again if I'm being honest."

I could feel her tears streaming from my neck down into my shirt. "I need you so bad it really scares the shit out of me and makes me feel horrible and dependent on you, but I can't help it, it's how I feel."

"You two have done a great job today. I really suggest the three of us meet weekly for awhile," Patti said.

I nodded in agreement. "I'm taking some time off from work, so anytime will work."

"The other thing, is there family members that can help with Andrew for a little while? You two need to work through some of this and he doesn't need to be present for this. The next few days could be really hard on both of you."

"Um, yah I think mom and dad would help," Bella sniffled.

"I've said this from the beginning, this isn't going to be easy, but if you both are willing to work through it even when it gets hard, you two can make it. It's going to take a lot of talking."

"I'll do anything," Bella whimpered.

"Me to," I said stilling holding her in my arms.

Patti hugged us and left.

"I think I'm going to go lie down," Bella said softly. "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," I said.

We walked into the bedroom and laid down in the bed. Bella rolled over and took my hand and brought it up to her lips kissing it softly. "I really am trying to forgive you, please don't get upset with me."

"I wont Bella," I whispered covering us up.

**AN- THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY, I KNOW IT'S BEEN A HELL OF A RIDE THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS, BUT THINGS WILL START TURNING AROUND. I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU ALL HAVE TO SAY, SO BRING ON THE REVIEWS!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 32

(Edward)

Over the next few months things began to get a little better. Bella was slowly coming around, we were seeing Patti weekly and her and I would take at least one night a week together. We would either sit and talk or watch movies, nothing sexual, but we were able to have fun. I felt like we were getting to know each other all over again and it was kind of fun.

Bella was still staying with me some, but mostly at mom and dad's since I worked a lot. I hated it, but knew it had to be. None of us wanted her to be alone and if she was there she could be with Andrew. She had started taking care of Andrew again and really seemed to be wanting to be a better mom.

Two weeks after the miscarriage, dad had called me saying he needed to run into Port Angeles to pick something up at the hospital there and wondered if I would ride along with him.

_(Flash Back)_

_ "How are things with Bella?" Dad asked. _

_ "She's doing ok, I've managed to get her to talk some and we have taken long car rides, but she's still sad," I replied. _

_ "Have you thought of doing something special for her?" Dad asked. _

_ "Yah, I just don't know what it would be. She just doesn't seem interested in doing anything right now, but sitting around the house," I sighed. "Plus, I don't want her thinking that I'm trying to have sex with her." _

_ "Hmm," He said thoughtfully. "Have you thought about jewelry?"_

_ "I really don't know what to do," I sighed._

_ "Well, we aren't in any hurry today. Lets have lunch and you can think about it."_

_ We got through lunch and then paid. "Lets go to the jewelry store and see what I can find," I said._

_ I walked around the small store looking around. There were a lot of neat things, but nothing jumped out screaming Bella, which part of me was grateful for. "We aren't rushing, take your time," Dad said noticing my frustration._

_ "Hi, my name is Sandy. How can I help you?" A woman asked. _

_ "I'm looking for something for my wife," I said. "We've been together since we were in high school, but the last few months have been very difficult and I want to get her something that says how much I love her."_

_ "What kind of jewelry does she like?" Sandy asked. _

_ "She likes simple things, not big into expensive and fancy," I replied._

_ "Edward, what about a mothers ring?" Dad asked._

_ "I, um, I don't know. How would I? Do I add?" I was stuttering and knew it. _

_ "My daughter was in a car accident a few months back. She was pregnant and delivered the baby at 22 weeks, he lived for a few days, but passed away. Then a couple weeks ago, she had a miscarriage," Dad explained for me. _

_ "Oh my, I'm so sorry to hear that. That must be very difficult for both of you," She said staring at me. _

_ "I just want something that shows her how much I really do love her." _

_ "I actually have something you might be interested in," Sandy said. "We have charms that represent babies that didn't make it. Would you like to look at them?"_

_ I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yes, please," I said. _

_ It took me a while, I wanted it to be perfect. I was thankful dad was there with me, he was my rock when times got bad and the only one in the family that I knew didn't hate me, even though he stood up to me when I cheated on Bella._

_ Eventually I found what I was looking for. I picked a teddy bear for Evan, that held a birth stone and on the back I had Evan Matthew Cullen and his birth and death date engraved. Then for the other baby, I chose an angel holding a birth stone and engraved the date for the miscarriage. _

_ "Do you have any other children?" Sandy asked. I could see tears in her eyes. _

_ "We have an older son, Andrew," I replied._

_ "Would you like to get her a mother's ring with Andrew's birth stone in it?"_

_ "Yes he would," Dad said laughing at my blank expression. I was never good with thinking about more than one thing at a time. _

_ (End Flashback)_

I looked at the box containing all the jewelry and wasn't sure how to give it to her. I wanted it to be a special time, but it was so hard to get her out of the house.

I picked up my phone and called Alice. "Edward! Hi!" She squealed. "About time I heard from you!"

"Hey Ali, are you busy?" I asked her.

"I'm getting ready to go to lunch. Why? Is everything ok?" She asked.

"It's fine, I just need some advice," I replied.

"Seriously Edward, if you don't know how to pleasure Bella now, then its hopeless," She giggled.

"Alice," I groaned. "It's not about sex!" I was so tired of my brothers and sisters hounding me about sex.

"Ok, do you want to meet at the diner in twenty?" She asked.

"That sounds great, thanks Ali," I said and hung up.

I drove over to the diner and went on in to get a table, in such a small town this place filled up quickly. The waitress brought two menus over and walked off.

"What's the problem?" Alice asked sitting down across from me. She looked exhausted. In fact, I had never seen my sister look as rough as she did sitting in front of me.

"Ali, you ok?" I asked.

"Social work is hard. I thought I could help, but it's really sad sometimes," She said.

"Ali, I've seen you work. You are amazing at what you do! Your eyes light up when you talk about it," I said.

"I know, there's just times when what seems is right, isn't and no one will back me."

"I'm sorry Ali, that must be hard. But, you know what's right and what isn't. You can do this. Those kids depend on you, you are the only one who they have," I said.

"Thanks Edward. I needed to hear that today."

The waitress took our order and came back with our drinks.

"So Edward, what's up?" Alice asked me.

"I bought this for Bella, I'm just not sure how to give it to her," I said sliding the box over to her.

"Oh my God Edward, she is going to love it," Alice sighed. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks," I replied.

"Where did you first realize that you were in love with her?" Alice asked me.

I thought for a moment. "In the living room of mom and dad's when Bella called Rose a Malibu Barbie Bitch," I laughed.

"Great Edward, that's a great place to get laid," Alice said.

I rolled my eyes, "Alice, I really am not expecting to get laid."

"Been that long huh?" She asked.

"Alice!" I snapped.

"Ok, sorry. Did you ever have a special place the two of you went?" She asked.

"Do you remember back when Rose had the abortion and I took off that day just to get away?" I asked her.

"The waterfall?"

"Yah, that's where Bella opened up to me. It was right after she got ungrounded from going to Seattle with you and Rose," I said.

"Perfect. Tomorrow night be there to get her at 630, Andrew can stay the night with Jasper and me. I will go shopping for her and have her already to go."

"Alice," I groaned. "Shopping?"

"Do you trust me Edward?" She asked.

"Not when it comes to shopping," I replied.

"Trust me this time, please. If I screw up and go over board, you can burn my clothes," She said.

"Deal!" I said shaking on it with her.

"Oh and you might want to get some condoms," Alice said softly.

"I don't think it will happen, it hasn't since she got pregnant the last time," I said looking down. "She just doesn't seem ready."

"Edward, better be safe. Be prepared just in case."

"Ali, thank you for helping me."

"Your welcome Edward and you really can trust me, I know Bella hasn't been Bella, I'm not going to go overboard."

We got ready to go. I walked Alice out to her car and hugged her. "Thank you for meeting me today," I said.

"Your welcome Edward, I hope this works out. I do believe you two were meant for each other."

(Bella)

I was sitting at the kitchen table helping Andrew with his homework. It was nice to be with my son, I'd really missed him. Between Evan's death and the miscarriage I'd really neglected him. However, I was doing better. He was staying at Edward's a lot more than I was, but I was usually there before and after school and only spending the nights at mom and dad's house. However, I was really considering moving back in with him. We were seeing Patti weekly and really working on things.

"Bella, where are you?" I heard Alice's high pitched voice.

"Mom, why didn't you lock the door?" Andrew asked.

"I'm stupid Andrew, that's all there is to it," I said messing up his hair.

"I'm in here Alice," I called.

Alice breezed into the kitchen carrying a box. "Hey Bella, hey Andrew," She said hugging both of us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Andrew, is spending the night with us tonight, while you are going on a date with Edward." She said jumping up and down.

"Wait, what? Edward didn't say anything about that to me."

"I know. Here, time's wasting, get a move on it," She said thrusting the box into my hand.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Edward got me to plan the night, I can't tell you anymore than that, other than if you do not like what's in this box, he's allowed to burn my clothes."

"Mom, what ever you do, do not like those clothes," Andrew said tickling Alice.

"Hey now, I thought you loved me?" She asked tickling him back.

I walked to my bedroom and opened up the the box was a pair of black leggings, with a blue shirt. I actually liked it. It wasn't normal Alice's style. There was a note at the bottom.

_Bella-_

_ I want you to know how sorry I am, that I hurt you. I will never forgive myself. Tonight, I'm going to take you back to our special place and show you just how much I love you. I had Alice help me plan something special and she insisted on shopping. I hope you don't kill her, we need her to babysit tonight._

_ Love you,_

_ Edward._

I took a quick shower then got dressed. I ran the brush through my hair knowing Alice probably had something planned. At this point I didn't really care. I was too curious to know what was going on.

"Mom, you look pretty," Andrew said looking up from his homework.

"Thanks buddy," I said.

Alice smiled. "You really look incredible."

"Are you doing my hair?" I asked her.

"Only if you want me to," She said coming over and hugging me.

"Oh and Alice, your clothes are safe," I joked.

"Andrew, go upstairs and pick out some stuff to take with you tonight, I need to talk to Ali alone."

Once he was gone, I sat down at the table. "You've talked to Edward haven't you?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yes Bella I have, he has something very sweet planned, but has assured me it doesn't involve sex."

"How am I ever going to know if I can truly trust him again?" I asked.

"Bella, I don't know. I don't know if I could trust Jasper again if he did it to me."

"I can't bring myself to have sex with him and I want to," I said blushing.

"He's going to be prepared with condoms just in case. I told him it would be for the best, but he's not trying to get you in bed. He made that clear multiple times."

"I'm on the pill," I said softly. "He knows that."

"Bella, I think he's just taking that step to prove that if you want to have sex you can and if you don't it's ok."

I nodded, trying to wrap my head around all of this. He must have had something planned, to get Alice's help and to talk to her about sex.

She took my hands, "He loves you Bella."

"And I love him, I just don't know how to take that next step."

"Do what your heart and mind tells you to do, if it's right it will be natural, if it's not, you will know."

"Thanks Ali," I said smiling.

(Edward)

I was so nervous as I left the hospital. Alice had sent me a text telling me everything was in my car and ready to go. I looked into my trunk and saw a blanket, picnic basket and condoms laying there. I groaned praying that I was doing the right thing tonight. I really wanted Bella to know that what she went through wasn't going to be forgotten.

I pulled into my driveway, Alice's car was already gone. I got out and stood there for a moment, gathering my thoughts. I felt like a 16 year old boy again taking a girl on their very first date, which was crazy, in my house, was my wife. I shouldn't have been nervous, but I was.

Bella walked out onto the front porch, she looked amazing. Alice had done a great job. Her brown hair, fell naturally over her shoulders, she wasn't wearing make up, and the clothes, I owed Alice a lot for what she had done.

I walked over to Bella and pulled her into a hug. "You look amazing," I sighed burying my face into her hair.

"You don't look half bad yourself," She said softly.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded and took my hand. I would never understand how I got so lucky to still have her.

"Lets go for a little drive," I said opening the car door for her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see," I said and closed her door.

(Bella)

I was a bit nervous as we drove out of town, I wasn't sure what his plan was, or how I would respond to his plan. I glanced over at him and he too seemed a bit nervous, which was weird for him. I reached over and rested my hand on his thigh.

"I'm trying Edward," I whispered.

"Honey, what do you mean?" He asked.

"To trust you and to get back to where we were before everything happened."

"I know that Bella, I am to," He replied.

"Edward," I said. "I really do love you. I know I haven't been able to show you that lately, like I used to, but I do."

He pulled down the familiar dirt road that lead to the waterfalls and turned to me. "Bella, I'm just thankful that we are trying to get past it," He leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. Then pulled away. "Come on," He said.

We got out and walked around to the back of the car. The minute he opened the trunk our eyes locked on the box of condoms. "I, um, Alice, um, I..." He looked so cute when he was nervous and stuttering.

"It's ok. I get it. Alice," I said laughing.

He tossed them aside and grabbed the picnic basket, then handed me the blanket. "I don't know what all this is, Alice planned it."

He was sweating and fidgeting nervously. I had a thought, I wasn't sure if I could make it happen or not, but I would do my best. I dropped the blanket, knowing he would pick it up for me.

The minute he bent down, I grabbed a condom quickly and retrieved the blanket from him. I was on the pill, so I wasn't sure why I was even grabbing it. "Sorry, I'm so clumsy," I sighed.

We walked down to the waterfall, it was as pretty as ever. I stuck the condom into my shoe, forgetting that I didn't have pockets and spread the blanket over the rock. Edward and I climbed up and opened the picnic basket. Inside was fruit, sandwiches, and cokes. "You tamed the wild beast," I said.

"I know, she seemed really reserved about all of this, I was a bit concerned, but she did amazing."

"She did, maybe she's growing up a bit," I giggled.

We ate in silence staring out at the water. I'd always wanted to get in it, but was afraid it would be to cold, so I settled for staring at it.

"Do you remember the first time we came out here?" I asked him.

"I'll never forget. You were so broken back then. I remember us coming out here and you telling me everything that had happened to you," He said.

"I was so nervous that night. I thought you were going to take me out and rape me to," I admitted.

"I would never force you into that Bella."

"I know that, now," I replied.

Edward reached into his pocket, "I have something for you."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Two weeks after the miscarriage, dad and I went to Port Angeles and I got you something."

"You didn't spend a lot of money did you?" I asked.

He put his finger to my lips. "Sh," He whispered handing me a box.

"What's this?"

"Open it," He said.

I opened the box and looked inside, the back to Edward, tears filled my eyes. "You had made the comment that you knew you wouldn't forget Evan, but didn't want to forget our other baby. The bear represents Evan, and the angel represents our other baby."

"Oh Edward," I sighed.

"The ring is our birth stones surrounded by Andrew's."

I looked at Edward, "You really do care don't you?"

For the last few months, I had felt totally alone in all of this, like he didn't get it, staring down at the jewelry told me he really did.

"Bella, I know losing those babies was horrible and I know to you it probably didn't seem like it bothered me at all, but it did. It killed me Bella, watching my son cling to life, coming into the bathroom seeing you covered in blood, to watching you deal with it all. I just felt helpless."

I reached over and wiped away the tear that slid down his face. Suddenly, our eyes met, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. It was as if I could see into his soul. All the pain, and hurt he was going through. I could see just how sorry he really was. It was hard to see it, I'd pushed it away for so long, I hadn't wanted to look into his eyes for fear of what I would see, and I was right, it hurt. My own tears began falling down my cheeks.

Slowly, I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek, allowing my thumb to rub over his lip. "Edward," I whispered leaning in and kissing him ever so softly. I pulled back. "I forgive you."

Edward looked at me, he was crying. "I love you more than you will ever know."

I wrapped my arms around him, our lips moving slowly. We had kissed some lately, but not like this. He laid me back down against the rock and climbed between my legs. I broke the kiss, needing air, however his lips never left my skin. They went straight to my neck nipping and sucking, on it. I could feel how hard he was through his jeans and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He reached down and began fumbling with his jeans. "No, Edward," I gasped.

He looked at me hurt. "You don't want to?" He asked.

"I do, just not here. Lets go home," I said.

We grabbed everything quickly and left. Edward let me in the car, then threw our stuff in the trunk. The ride home was hard, I wanted him so badly and from the looks of his pants, he felt the same way to. Edward kept his arm tightly around me, as if he was afraid I would disappear.

Once we were home, he jumped out of the car and ran to my side. He opened the door and lifted me up bridal style.

We got into our bedroom and Edward set me down on the floor. "Bella, you are so beautiful." He murmured running his hands up under my shirt gently touching my breasts. I arched my back at his touch, it had been so long.

Edward pulled my shirt off, then unclasped my bra. He moved my hair off my left shoulder, then leaned in to kiss the crook of my neck. I moaned as I began unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. He pulled back just a bit so I could remove his undershirt. Standing before me was my husband, it was overwhelming. "Edward," I murmured running my hands up and down his chest.

"I'm here baby, always and forever," He leaned down and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Edward lifted me up allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist.

He walked us over to the bed and laid me down, then climbed between my legs. He trailed one hand down from my neck and over my breasts, lightly flicking my nipples. I rubbed my legs together to create some kind of friction, I was getting desperate. I needed his touch.

"Please," I begged. "I need you to touch me."

"Relax baby, I will, we're taking this slow tonight." He whispered.

If he was much slower I was going to have to get myself off just waiting for him. He leaned in and took my breast in his mouth. "Oh Edward!" I moaned arching my back. He continued with my breasts until I was literally writhing under him. I got to where I could wrap my legs around his waist and was pulling him down.

Very gently he began rubbing his finger up and down my heated core. I was close to losing it. "Wow baby, you're so wet."

"It's been awhile," I replied.

(Edward)

I wanted to take my time with her, but she was having none of that. I knew the minute I touched her clit, she was going to explode, so purposefully I stayed away from that certain spot.

I pulled away from her. "Where are you going?" She whimpered.

"No where," I said yanking her pants and black lacy piece of fabric down. I pulled her shoes off and a condom fell out. I picked it up and looked at her. She blushed shrugging innocently. "Um, actually we don't need it, I'm on the pill." She whispered. Dear God she was going to be the death of me. I stood up and slipped out of my pants and boxers and looked down at her. She was beautiful.

I laid down on top of her. "Wrap your legs around me," I instructed. She did as I said and I rolled us to our sides, so I could hold her tightly.

Slowly I pushed the tip of my cock into her, she was so hot and wet. "Damn Bella," I groaned pushing all the way inside of her.

"Edward," She gasped. She was gripping me for all she was worth.

Our bodies moved together as we worshiped each other. Our eyes stayed connected, it was our way of communicating. No words were spoken, we let our cries, hands and kisses do the talking.

I was close, I picked up speed thrusting in and out as fast as I could. "Edward!" She screamed milking me. I followed close after her crying out her name.

I noticed a tear slip down her cheek. "Bella?" I asked.

"I just realized how much I missed you."

We made love several times through out the night, always slow. There would be time in the future to make it rough and messy, but for that moment and time, we needed to be slow.

The next morning I woke up to Bella sleeping in my arms. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, I couldn't help but watch her as she slept. I knew we still had a long ways to go, but it felt good to know that she trusted me again.

**AN- SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE A TIME SKIP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE STILL WITH ME AND ENJOYING THE STORY!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 33

(Bella)

It had been a little over a year and things were getting back to normal. I still grieved over the two babies that I lost and I was convinced that they were both boys. Edward and I were still seeing Patti, she thought we were doing great. About 6 months after my miscarriage, Andrew and I moved back in with Edward. I knew it was time and Andrew was excited. We even had the support of our family.

Things weren't always easy though. There were nights when Edward would get home late. He said he was working, but I didn't trust him. It would cause a huge blow up in the house. No matter how much convincing he did, I still didn't trust him. Patti recommended that anytime he was going to be late, he needed to call and tell me.

_**(Flashback)**_

_I glanced at the clock, it was almost 9pm, Edward was supposed to be home at 6. I grabbed my phone. "You have reached Edward Cullen, I'm not available to answer the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep." _

_"Edward, it's Bella. Where are you? You promised if you were going to be late you would call." I hung up. I'd called him every thirty minutes since I'd put Andrew to bed and still hadn't heard back from him. I was trying not to worry, but it was hard. I'd just moved back in and thought things were going great. He'd always called when he was late._

_I dialed another number. "Hello," Mom answered. _

_"Mom, can you come over? Edward's not home yet and I can't get a hold of him."_

_I heard her sigh. "Sweetheart, I'll be right there," She said. _

_I paced the floor waiting and praying that he would walk in the door before her. I was pissed and ready to rip him in to pieces. He knew I was still working on the trust factor with him. _

_The door opened and mom came in. "Mom," I cried._

_"What time was he supposed to be home?" She asked._

_"6," I cried. "And he hasn't called me back."_

_"Try to relax, Andrew is asleep in the other room. We don't need to wake him up right now," Mom said softly. _

_We sat at the kitchen table drinking tea. I tried to stay calm, but I was shaking. "I'm done mom, the last time he did this he was with Tanya. I can't keep waiting for him not knowing when he'd be home."_

_"When was the last time he didn't call and was late?" Mom asked._

_"A few weeks ago. We had a huge fight over it and Patti told him he needed to call. He had been up until tonight."_

_I heard the door open and glanced at the clock. It was 11:30. I got up and walked into the living room. "Do you have any fucking clue what time it is?" I yelled._

_"It's late," He murmured not looking at me. _

_I shoved him up against the wall. "Bella stop," Mom said. _

_I ignored her. "Who is she?" I yelled in his face. _

_"Bella," Edward said gently restraining me backwards. "Stop let me explain."_

_"I don't want to here it. I'm leaving!" I yelled._

_Tears began streaming down his face. "Bella, I was at the hospital. There was an accident tonight and a young girl was brought in. Her parents were both killed and I was staying with her until her aunt and uncle could get there. I meant to call but my phone died." He pushed passed me and went into the kitchen. _

_"Mom, why is everyone fighting?" I looked over to see Andrew standing in the hallway. _

_"Bella, I'll talk to Andrew, you go talk to Edward," Mom said._

_I walked into the kitchen and found Edward leaning over the sink his shoulders shaking. "I'm really sorry Edward," I said softly. _

_"What can I do to ever make you trust me again? I know I should have called from the hospital, but she's Andrew's age and her parents are dead. She was totally alone. Yes for tonight, I chose that young girl over my family, because she didn't have anyone with her right then." His voice was thick with tears. "Dammit Bella, all I've done was try. I think things are better and then this happens, you didn't even let me explain before you threaten to leave me!" _

_"I was scared!" I cried._

_"I love you Bella, more than anything, but if you can't trust me after everything I've done, maybe we shouldn't be together," He said. _

_I grabbed him in my arms and held him. "I am so sorry," I sobbed. "I over reacted tonight and I'm sorry."_

_"I am to Bella," He cried. _

_We stood there in the kitchen holding each other crying. I did trust him, yet I still had moments of doubt with him. That was something I would have to work on and I knew that. I would lose him if I couldn't even listen to him and I didn't want that.  
><em>

_**(END FLASHBACK)**  
><em>

"Hey beautiful," Edward said coming over and wrapping his arms around me.

I jumped a little bit. "Is everything ok?" He asked kissing my neck.

"I was just thinking about this time last year," I said turning my head to kiss him.

"Yah," He sighed. "I think about it a lot to." He said.

I turned in his arms allowing him to hug me tightly. I loved him more now than I ever did. He laid his head down on mine and we held each other, staring out the window at mom and dad's watching the snow begin to fall.

"Dammit Emmett, come near me with that again and so help me God!" Rose yelled from the kitchen.

"I didn't do anything," I heard him reply sweetly.

"Emmett, give me the mistletoe and leave Jake and Nessie alone," Rose said.

"I guess Emmett found the mistletoe again didn't he? I thought mom and dad hid it."

Edward laughed. "He'll never grow up, I'm convinced of it."

Alice and Jasper walked into the house covered in snow. "Hey you two," Alice said hugging us.

"Hey Ali, hey Jasper," Edward said.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"In the kitchen, but you should know, Emmett has the mistletoe," Edward warned them.

"What else is new? Although, you would think being married to Rose, he would be better behaved," Jasper laughed.

"I think for Christmas we should get her an electric shock collar so she could train him a bit better," I joked.

We all went into the kitchen to find Emmett and Jake surrounded by Christmas decorations. Nessie and Rose were organizing all of the boxes. "Need help?" I asked.

"I can't believe all the stuff your parents have," Nessie said.

"I know, they seem to add more and more every year," Alice said.

Jake grabbed the Santa hat and snuck around behind Emmett and stuck it on his head. "Well aren't you the cutest Santa ever?" Rose said kissing his nose.

"Come sit on my lap baby and tell me what you want for Christmas," He said pulling her against him.

"Oh you naughty Santa. What would Mrs. Claus think of how you were acting?"

"What she doesn't know wont hurt her," He said kissing her.

"Well in that case, maybe you could help me with what I want."

"And what would that be my dear?" He asked.

"A baby. I want another baby," She said blushing softly.

I tensed slightly when she said that, but didn't say anything. I just laughed along with everyone else.

"Are you pregnant?" Alice asked her.

"Not yet," She replied winking at Emmett.

"You two are just to sick!" Jasper said.

I turned and walked out of the room. "Bella," Rose said. I turned around. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad."

"You didn't," I said. "I've just been thinking about last year a lot lately."

She hugged me tightly. "Oh Bella, I can't imagine how hard it must have been."

"I'm not always like this," I laughed through my tears.

"Have you thought about trying again?" She asked.

"I can't go through that again and Edward agrees," I said. "Yet there is a part of me that really wants another baby, I just don't know."

"Well then let us give you all the nieces and nephews you can handle," Rose said thoughtfully. "But just know that if it does happen, we will all support you."

"Thanks Rose," I laughed.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Yah," I wiped my tears away. "I'm great." I said walking over and hugging him tightly. "I have my family back. That's all I want."

"Rose, Bella, Edward, we're going outside to hang Emmett, I mean the lights, we're going outside to hang the lights!" Jake called from the kitchen.

"Oh God, we have to get out there before they hurt themselves," Rose said rolling her eyes.

We found everyone outside. The guys quickly got to work, while we stood around watching them. With the four of them together, it didn't take long to get the house almost done.

"Lets set up the snow globes," Nessie said.

"Good plan, at least there is something for us to do," I laughed.

By the time we got the snow globes up and plugged in, mom and dad pulled in the driveway. Dad shut the car off, got out and opened mom's car door and proceeded to let all the kids out.

Mom and dad had decided during Andrew and Alivia's first Christmas that they would take the kids to see Santa and then get a tree. It has since turned into a tradition involving all of the grand kids including Tessa.

The kids jumped out of the car and came running towards the house with candy canes. While dad reached in and pulled out a sleeping Haylee.

"Mom, it was so much fun! Haylee pulled the beard off of Santa after they took the picture," Andrew said.

"She is her dad's child," Rose groaned.

"They all had a good time. We fed them, let them play in the play area, took them to see Santa and they even picked out the biggest tree they could find," Mom said yawning.

"Don't tell me you are getting too old for this?" Alice asked.

"Definitely not!" She stated. "I love doing this with them. The way their eyes light up and they giggle. I can't imagine not doing this for them."

We all watched as the kids had a snowball fight with dad. They tackled him to the ground and threw snowballs at him. He jumped up and began pushing them in to the snow tickling them as he did so. "I don't know who the bigger kid is," Nessie said laughing.

"Um, I think, Carlisle," Mom said laughing.

I looked over to Alice, she had tears in her eyes. "You ok Ali?"

"Yah, I just love watching dad with the kids," She said.

"When are you going to add to the craziness?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella," She said and walked off. I stood there and watched her. Usually she was so upbeat and happy.

Once the house was decorated and the tree was inside in the stand mom and I went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate for everyone.

"Bella, are you feeling ok?" Mom asked.

"Yah, why?"

"You look pale and really tired," She said pressing her hand to my forehead.

"I feel ok," I replied. She looked at me for a minute. "Mom, I'm fine, really." I insisted.

We took the cups of hot chocolate into the living room and everyone grabbed some and sat down.

Nessie looked at me and winked, then grabbed the mistletoe from behind Emmett. Dad nodded and tried to hide his smile.

"Oh look, Emmett, Jake, your under the mistletoe," Alice sighed.

Jake leaned over and kissed Emmett on the cheek. "You filthy dog, get your lips off of me!" Emmett said jumping up.

"Ew mommy, daddy kissed uncle Emmett," Tessa said wrinkling her nose.

Everyone sat around the living room laughing. I loved having such a close family. As a kid, I wanted a family, but after my dad died, I knew I would never get one. Then I met The Cullen's it wasn't easy at first, but I'd never regretted giving them a chance.

After supper was done, and the tree was decorated, we all followed dad into the living room and over near the fireplace. He pulled out the book, 'A Night Before Christmas.' For some reason he loved this book and always read it the day we put up the tree.

I looked around the room, Andrew and Alivia were curled up against dad with their heads on his lap.

Haylee got up and walked over to Emmett and Rose. He pulled her up on his lap and Rose covered them up with a blanket and snuggled in against them. They were such a cute family and Haylee was a sweetheart.

Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap covered up with a blanket. "I wouldn't want to know what the two of them are doing under that blanket," Edward whispered as if he was reading my mind.

"Edward, in the living room in front of everyone?" I whispered.

"Sure," He whispered. "Years and years of practice, keeps her quiet." He whispered.

"Ew," Was all I could say and prayed that it wasn't as it appeared.

Tessa was curled up against mom, twirling mom's hair around her fingers. Mom looked down and smiled at her. "I love you baby girl," Mom whispered.

"I love you to nana," She said softly yawning.

Nessie had her head in Jake's lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. Jake had really found the woman of his dreams. Nessie yawned and fell asleep.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Edward, Jake might have found the woman of his dreams, but I had found the man of my dreams. I was just thankful that in the end of all of it we were all still close.

When the story was over, dad looked around at all of the kids. "I can't believe I put them to sleep yet again."

"Dad, isn't that illegal?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett seriously, where did you come from?" Jake asked.

"Well I'm definitely a one of a kind," He laughed.

"That is the absolute truth," Mom said smiling at him.

Mom got up and looked out the window, "It's snowing pretty hard out there. Why don't you all crash here."

"Esme, we couldn't impose," Nessie said.

"Oh honey you aren't imposing. We would love to have you all stay here," Dad said.

"But Carlisle, we don't have anything here," Nessie said.

"Nessie, have you not learned anything about mom?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean?" Nessie asked her.

"The upstairs room is full of clothes for everyone including the kids."

"Mom, you know that's really kind of creepy," Edward said.

"Yes I know, but I want to be prepared when you all come stay," She said laughing.

We all helped get the kids comfortable. I glanced over at Alice again, her and Jasper seemed to be having a conversation, but I couldn't help but notice how sad she seemed. She saw me looking at her, waved with a small smile and turned back to Jasper.

Edward and I went upstairs to our old bedroom. It hadn't changed. Mom had kept all of the furniture in there. I went through the dresser and found an old over sized t-shirt and went into the bathroom.

"Hey Bella, did you notice something strange about Alice?" Edward asked from the bathroom doorway.

"Yah, I don't know what it is. She seemed fine, but something's not right."

"Do you think her and Jasper are ok?" He asked.

"She seemed to be hanging on to him pretty tightly," I replied.

Edward didn't like it when something was wrong with one of his sisters. "You know honey, if it's major, she'll tell us eventually." I asked hoping to reassure him.

I took a quick shower, then got ready for bed. When I walked out of the bathroom, Edward was sitting up against the head board flipping through a magazine, wearing nothing but boxers.

I climbed in next to him and put my head on his shoulder. "Let me finish this article and we can go to bed," He said softly.

"You're fine, I'm not that tired," I replied.

I pulled the blanket up around me, so he couldn't see what I was planning. I slowly moved my hand down to the waist line on his boxers and dipped my hand inside. "Bella," He groaned.

"What's the matter Edward?" I asked. "Keep on reading, don't worry about what I'm doing. When I'm done we'll go to bed."

I wrapped my hand around his hardening cock. "Your hand is so warm," He moaned.

"You like it don't you?" I asked squeezing it softly and moving it up and down.

His magazine was thrown to the floor and his head fell back. "Mmm baby."

"These have to go," I said pulling on his boxers. He lifted his hips allowing me to pull them down, then he kicked them off of his feet.

"Is the door locked?" He asked.

"Shit," I jumped up and ran over to the door locking it, then jumped back into the bed.

"Bella, did you forget something?" He asked slowly.

"Not that I know of," I replied.

He pushed his hand between my legs. "Fucking hell, no panties," He moaned.

"Oops. I guess I did," I giggled.

I climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. I had plans and him being inside of me wasn't going to happen just yet. I kissed his mouth, down his neck, his chest, slowly racking my teeth over his nipples. "Bella, oh that feels great."

"Sh baby, don't talk," I whispered.

I kissed down his stomach and around his belly button, then went straight for the gold. I gripped it with one hand and began moving my mouth up and down his cock. His hips were already jerking and I could feel his cock twitch in my mouth. Edward gripped my hair, he never pulled hard, so it didn't hurt, it actually felt amazing. I swirled my tongue around him. He was quietly moaning and biting his bottom lip. His body was trembling. I giggled to myself as he grabbed the pillow and began biting it.

I let go of him and climbed back up on top of him. "Edward," I moaned. "Let go of the pillow."

He did as I said and I crashed my mouth against his as he guided his cock into me. This wasn't going to take any time at all. He scooted up to where he was sitting back against the head board, which allowed me to use his shoulders as leverage.

"Fuck," He moaned gripping my hips. "How is that you are already that wet and I haven't even touched you?"

"Watching you bite the pillows did that to me," I whispered kissing him.

He pushed me off of him and threw me on my hands and knees. Then handed me a pillow. "You are going to need to bite this!" He demanded.

I put my face into the pillow and gasped as he thrust into me roughly. "Oh God!" I cried out into my pillow. I could feel myself clenching around his cock

"I'm close baby," He gasped picking up pace, he moved his hand around my clit, pinching and rubbing it frantically.

I was trying to contain my cries as I came hard around his cock. His movements stilled and I could feel his hot spurts shoot into me over and over again.

Edward pulled out and turned us back to the top of the bed. "That was insane," I said collapsing down on top of him.

"Insanely good!" He laughed. "I just hope we didn't wake anyone up."

"I don't think I give a damn right now," I murmured into his chest.

I awoke in the night feeling horrible. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, throwing up. "Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked squatting down next to me, holding my hair.

"My head is pounding, and I'm freezing," I gagged.

"Bella, you're burning up," He said pressing his hand to my head. "I'll be right back."

I continued throwing up until I was dry heaving. I could barely hold my head up. "Here sweetheart," Edward said handing me a glass of water. I took the glass from him. "Small sips." He said.

"I think I need to lie down," I whimpered.

"Alright sweetheart," He said helping me up.

"Edward," I said weakly.

"What honey?" He asked.

"I think you fucked me until I was sick."

I felt him laugh softly. "Sorry about that beautiful."

He helped me back into the bed and gave me some Tylenol and some more water. "Just keep drinking slowly and try to rest."

"I just feel so tired and achy," I whined.

"I'm sorry baby," He said sliding down next to me and putting his arm around me.

(Edward)

It was a long night. Bella was up several times vomiting. I knew the flu was going around this time of year and wasn't concerned. She had a fever of 101degrees. I spent the night up and down with her, making sure she kept what small amounts of fluids into her and tried to keep her as comfortable as possible.

"Edward, you should go sleep somewhere else so you don't get sick."

"Bella, I'll be fine. Just sleep," I whispered.

"But you have to work tomorrow," She insisted weakly.

"Bella, sleep," I said.

The time she did sleep, she tossed and turned. I placed cool wet cloths on her head and arms, to get the fever down.

By the time I had to go to work, Bella was sleeping. I carefully got out of bed and got ready to go.

I got down stairs and found mom already up. "Morning mom," I said kissing her cheek.

"Morning Edward, did you sleep good last night?" She asked kissing my cheek back.

"No not really. Bella woke up in the night sick to her stomach."

"Oh dear. I knew she wasn't feeling well yesterday, she had a look about her, I thought it was something else though." Mom sighed.

I looked at mom strangely and caught what she meant. "No mom, she's not pregnant," I said. "I think she'll be ok. She's sleeping now, but can you keep an eye on her and Andrew?"

"Of course Edward, go to on to work, they will be fine," Mom assured me. "Edward, do you want more kids?"

Her question caught me off guard. "I can't watch Bella go through that again. Yes I would love more, but I think we've decided that it's best not to have anymore."

"I wasn't prying Edward, I was just curious," Mom said. "Just know that we all would support you no matter what you decide to do."

(Bella)

The next thing I knew, it was noon. My head still hurt and I was achy, but it wasn't awful. I sat up slowly and saw a pair of flannel pajamas sitting there folded up with a note. _"Bella, I'll be home around supper time. Thought you would be more comfortable in these than just a t-shirt. Love you. -E." _

I showered as quickly as I could praying I wouldn't throw up. I was a little more nauseous than I thought, but it wasn't horrible. I dressed and headed down stairs to see what was going on.

"Mom!" Andrew squealed running up and hugging me. I braced myself so I wouldn't fall over.

"Hey buddy," I said hugging him back.

"Alright you two cookie monsters, go play in the play room so I can take care of Bella," Mom said coming into the living room. They got up and ran from the room laughing as they went.

"Those two are so funny together," I said.

"I know," She laughed. "Now, how are you feeling?"

"Not that great. I've definitely been better," I sighed.

"Go lie down and I'll get some toast and sprite."

I went over to the couch and sat down covering up with a blanket. "Here honey, try to eat this," Mom said coming in with a plate of food and some sprite.

After a few nibbles of toast, I set it on the coffee table and took a sip of sprite. I wasn't going to be able to keep anything down. I set it down and put my head in my hands. "Here sweety, take this," Mom said handing me two Tylenol.

I swallowed them and put my head in my hands. Mom wrapped her arms around me and pulled me over so that my head was in her lap. "I don't want you to get sick," I said.

"Bella, don't worry about it. You just lie here and rest," She said softly running her fingers through my hair.

"I loved when you would run your fingers through my hair when I was a teenager. It was the one thing that would calm me down."

"The first night you were there we couldn't touch you, however once you were asleep I started doing it and when I quit you woke up having a panic attack," Mom said.

"I remember that," I whispered. "I was so scared that night being in the house with other guys."

"I know and all I wanted to do was hold you, you wouldn't let me of course , but I could run my hands through your hair and hope it helped."

"It did mom, more than you would ever know. I actually felt safe."

(Edward)

I walked in the door at mom and dad's at 6:30. Bella was sound asleep on the couch snuggled up under blankets. I could hear everyone in the dining room talking, so I went on in there.

"Hey dad!" Andrew jumped out of his chair and ran to me.

"Hey buddy. Did you have fun today?" I asked hugging him.

"We did. Grandma let us make cookies, and we played outside. Then she gave us hot chocolate and candy canes."

"That does sound like fun," I said.

"And mom slept the whole time," He said.

"I know, she hasn't felt well," I told him.

"Edward, did you know she talks in her sleep?" Alivia asked me.

"I did and you know what's better?" I asked her.

"What?"

"She sings in her sleep too," I said.

Alivia started giggling so hard she fell out of her chair. I reached down and picked her up, making sure she was ok and then began tickling her. "Edward stop," She giggled. "I'm gonna pee my pants."

"Oops," I said setting her down and backing away quickly.

"How has Bella been today?" I asked mom.

"She's slept a lot. I got her to eat some crackers and drink some sprite, then around 4 her fever broke, but she's just continued to sleep," Mom said.

"But she seems better?" I asked.

"She just has the flu, Edward," Dad laughed.

"I know, but I don't like seeing her sick," I replied.

I grabbed a plate of food, then sat down with my family. "So mom, Christmas is a week away, did you get your shopping done?" I asked her.

"Yah, she did. I had to take her on Black Friday," Dad said shaking his head.

"Oh come on it was a lot of fun," Mom said winking at him.

"The ride to and from was fun," He said winking back.

"Ok, ok, ok that's enough," I said interrupting them. "That is just wrong on so many levels."

"What's the matter?" Andrew asked me.

"Nothing Andrew, I'll explain when you are much older," I said.

"Anyway," Mom said blushing. "I did get my shopping done.

"Bella and I got ours done online," I said proud of myself.

"Alice doesn't know that does she?" Dad asked.

"Nope," I laughed.

I spent a good part of the evening with my parents, allowing Bella to get a little more rest. Andrew and Alivia helped mom clean up the kitchen allowing dad and I time to sit and chat.

**AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, ADDS, AND REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 34

(Bella)

Christmas day was great. Jake and Nessie had brought Tessa over and we all opened presents and hung out. Dad, my brothers and Jake kept all the kids contained watching 24hours or 'A Christmas Story.' I loved that movie but always envisioned Emmett buying Andrew a BB Gun.

Mom, took all of her older daughters into the kitchen to help prepare dinner. Mom basted the turkey and checked the ham, while Alice and Rose made pies, Nessie made the dressing, and I began peeling potatoes. We all fell into a fun conversation, however Alice seemed very distance.

I had noticed that there was something very odd even in the way her and Jasper were together and it began to bother me. I was just about to ask her what was up, when her phone rang. "Hello," She said softly. There was a brief pause and Alice's face paled. "Yah, give me just a minute," She said and walked out of the kitchen.

"What is going on with her?" I asked.

"I don't know," Rose said. "I called to invite her shopping and she turned me down."

"Oh my God!" I gasped. "She is always up for shopping."

"Ma, do you know what's going on?" Nessie asked mom. She had started calling her Ma, not that long ago, when she realized that mom thought of her as a daughter to.

"Girls, don't worry about Alice, whatever it is, she will tell everyone when she's ready," Mom said.

"Do you know?" I asked.

"Bella, like I said when she's ready she will tell everyone," Mom said.

"Mom," Rose sighed.

"Listen, we are a family and will support her and Jasper," Mom said.

I had a horrible feeling that something was very wrong. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Alice was always the one who kept us all happy, but something had changed. She had pulled away from all of us, Jasper to.

She came in a while later, she'd been crying. "Ali?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just give me a minute," She said looking down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mom asked her.

She shook her head, "Later."

Mom hugged her tightly and whispered something to her, then went back to work.

Dinner time, was filled with talking and laughing. Alice seemed to join in, but she still seemed distant. I glanced over a Jasper and even he looked nervous.

I looked up at Edward and couldn't help but think of the previous Christmas. It had been really hard. I had barely been able to get out of bed. Edward had to help me shower and dress, because I was so depressed, I just couldn't do it. I did my best to be happy for Andrew, but I had been dying inside.

Edward leaned over and kissed me on the nose. "Its so nice to see you smile again," He said.

"Feels good to smile," I said leaning against him.

We finished eating and I realized just how tired I was. My flu had only lasted a few days, but I was still very weak and wore out easily. Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Are you full?" He asked.

I nodded yawning. "Bella, you aren't tired are you?" Jake asked.

"This flu keeps hanging around. I'm ready for it to be over with," I said.

"Whatever this type of flu is, is awful this year. I've seen more kids with it than ever. High fever and fatigue," Dad said.

"I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy," I said.

"That means the world to me," Emmett laughed.

"I knew it would," I wadded up my napkin and threw it at him.

"Mom, can I go play my new video games?" Andrew asked me.

"Sure why not," I said smiling at him.

All of the kids got up and left the table. Tessa and Alivia were under strict orders to play with Haylee. Sometimes her being so small, she got left out, even though the older kids didn't mean to.

I noticed Jasper look to Alice and she nodded. "Ok, we have an announcement to make," She said squeezing Jasper's hand.

**AN- SO WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ALICE? I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR ALL OF YOUR IDEAS! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, REVIEWS and ADDS FOR THIS STORY, I APPRECIATE THEM GREATLY!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 35

(Bella)

We all turned to them. "What's going on?" I asked trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Jasper and I finished the foster parenting classes about 8 months ago and since I work as a social worker and Jasper counsels teenage boys, we were hoping we would get a child fairly quickly. However that hasn't happened," She said.

"Why didn't you tell us about the classes sooner?" Rose asked.

"We didn't want tons of questions right away, we weren't sure how long it would take and we needed some time to process some things," Jasper explained.

"Well three months ago I was introduced to a child who was being placed in the system here from another county. Jasper and I talked to the child's worker and we met with the child. We expressed interest in taking them, but weren't sure how it would all turn out." Alice said.

"Ok?" Emmett said. "I don't know if I'm following."

"Let her finish," Edward said.

"We found out two months ago, we were being considered. We had home visits and a couple over night visits and things had gone well, then we found out that the child was placed with another family who was looking to adopt. It hurt us, but we just figured it wasn't meant to be," Alice was near tears as she told us. "Then today, I got a call from the social worker, the other family just found out they were pregnant and didn't want to deal with all of that at once. So on January sixth, we will be getting a foster child," Alice said allowing her tears to fall.

"A boy or a girl?" I asked.

"All we can tell you at this point is she is a young girl and we will give this a trial run and look into adopting her," Jasper said.

"I am so happy for you two," Dad said getting up and hugging her.

"You should have told us," I said. "I've been so worried about you."

"So has Rose, like when you turned her down on going shopping. I thought you were dying," Emmett said.

"Mom and dad were the only ones who really knew and your old social worker Victoria knew, I've been in contact with her talking about the hoops, we've been jumping through," Alice said.

"Ali, I'm so happy for you," Rose said.

We all stood up and hugged her. "Why did you pull away from us?" I asked.

"She knew she would tell, she's been so excited and nervous, the only way for her not to tell was to pull away," Jasper said laughing. "You know I married big mouth." He said kissing his wife's cheek.

"What about her room, is it ready for her?" Rose asked.

"Not yet, we are going to paint it purple and she needs furniture," Alice said.

"We can definitely help you with all of that," Edward said.

"Thanks guys," Alice said.

"So does this mean you aren't going to have your own babies?" Emmett asked.

"No, just right now we'd rather adopt. There are so many kids out there that need help and I feel like we could make a difference in at least one child's life," Alice said.

(Edward)

I was so happy for Alice and Jasper. I knew they would make great parents. We all headed into the living room and sat down. We were going over ideas for the little girls room. It was nice to hear Bella excited about helping out. She was laughing and smiling again and looked truly beautiful.

While I was happy for my brother and sister a part of me was a bit jealous to say the least. After losing two babies, Bella and I had talked about having more children in the future, however, she wasn't sure she wanted to try again. I wasn't about to argue with her, she'd been through so much. Yet it was kind of sad to see Andrew be an only child.

Bella laid her head down in my lap. Dad had started the fire in the fire place and came over and covered her up. I felt her relax as I began running my fingers through her hair and it wasn't long before she was asleep. I would gladly give up having children just to have my wife and son.

I slid down just a bit and pulled her into my arms. "Mmm, Edward," She moaned.

"Just sleep love, I've got you," I whispered.

"After all of these years, you are still all over each other," Rose sighed.

"It's not like we haven't been through anything. We've just worked it out and are closer now then ever."

"We'll I'll tell you one thing, if you hurt her again, I will personally tear you limb from limb into little pieces with my teeth and I will burn your pieces," Jake said.

"I'll supply the lighter," Dad said.

"I'll let you," I added.

Tessa and Andrew came running through the living room laughing and squealing as Alivia and Haylee chased them with mistletoe.

"Stop running! Bella's asleep," Dad said.

They immediately stopped and looked at him. "Sorry daddy," Alivia said. She turned to Jake and Nessie. "Tessa kissed Andrew on the cheek." She giggled.

"Shut up Alivia!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Andrew do not talk to Alivia that way," I said.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"Aw, you got your first kiss. Way to go Andrew," Emmett said.

I glanced at Tessa, she was red and in tears. "Alright, leave them alone," I said.

Nessie and mom stood up. "We're going to check on her," Nessie said.

That night Bella and I gathered everything up and headed home with Andrew. I tried to ask him about the kiss, but he said it was just on the cheek. Bella giggled, but felt bad she had missed it.

They were both asleep when I pulled into the driveway. I sat there for just a minute looking at the house. It was a small house, that I was still renting a year later. We knew we needed a bigger place, but there was just something about it that I loved. The three of us were close and even though it was where she miscarried, it was still the place where Bella and I got back together.

I carried Andrew in and put him in bed, then went and got Bella. I would unload the car the next morning. I was tired and ready to curl up in bed with my wife.

**AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS. I MEANT TO HAVE THIS UP LAST NIGHT, BUT I HAD A SICK BOY WHO JUST WANTED TO CUDDLE...O TO BE YOUNG AGAIN!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 36

(Esme)

It had been 3 days since Christmas. Jake and Nessie stayed with us and decided to take Andrew and Alivia to Seattle with them and Tessa to see Billy and Sue. They were all excited to go. We were expecting them back in the next day or two.

I pulled into Bella and Edward's. His car was gone, he said he was on call, so I assumed he had gotten a call. Bella and I were going to head to Alice's to help her with decorating her other bedroom. Bella was excited to get to go help. Over the last year she had come along ways, but still had her quiet moments. However when it came to helping her sisters she was all over that.

Carlisle and I were so excited for them. We were excited to get a new grand daughter and hoped it would work out for the best. They were in for a wild ride, but we would support them through everything.

I walked into Bella's house and found her curled up in a ball on the couch with a blanket around her. "Sweetheart, are you sick again?" I asked sitting on the couch next to her.

She nodded. "Edward left around midnight, he got called in and I've been sick since 4," She said softly.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked.

She shook her head and a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" I asked.

"After Andrew left the other day, I went to the grocery store. I just decided that I'd been sick for awhile, I might as well get one. I took it earlier."

I sat there not sure what to say. I'd wondered when she was so sick a few weeks back, but knew better than to ask her and Edward said she wasn't. "How late are you?" I asked.

"I'm really, really late." She cried. "I've been denying it for the last few weeks, then I got the flu and hoped that it was just that making me so sick, but I never got better from it and I knew I was."

"Get up," I said.

"No, I don't feel well," She cried.

"I'm taking you to get check out," I said.

It took her a few minutes, but she got up. She dressed and cleaned up, then joined me in the living room. "I didn't want this to happen."

"I know sweetheart, but everything is going to be fine," I said.

"What if..." She wrapped her arms around herself, something she did all the time when she first came to live with us.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Bella, things were so messed up a year ago, but it's better now. You and Edward are together and happy," I said.

"Do you think?" She cried.

"Lets go talk to dad and see what he has to say."

"Mom, don't say anything to anyone yet please."

"I wont," I said. "I know you need to tell Edward first."

I made a quick call to Carlisle to let him know we were coming by for a visit, but told him not to tell Edward, if he saw him. He sounded a little weird about it, but agreed.

The ride over to see Carlisle was quiet. Bella stared silently out the window. I was sitting at a stop light, and glance down, Bella was subconsciously rubbing her stomach with her thumb. My heart melted at the thought of having a new baby in the family. I wanted to reach over and touch her stomach, but didn't do it. She wasn't there yet, I had learned from years of experience that sometimes she needed to be left alone in her thoughts.

I parked the car and we walked into the back entrance near Carlisle's office. "I'm really nervous," She whispered. "Last time, he wasn't the happiest that I was pregnant."

"Bella, that was a crazy time. He's going to be ecstatic," I said.

I knocked on his door. "Come in," He called.

Bella and I stepped into his office. "Well what can I do for you two beautiful ladies?" He said smiling from his seat at his desk.

I nudged Bella a bit. "I need a doctor," She said softly.

"Ok, um, we have a few around here. What do you need a doctor for?" He asked.

She was fidgeting with her nails. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened a bit. "When did you take the test?"

"Around 6am, I'd been sick for awhile."

"Well Bella, congratulations. Does Edward know?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "I mean, not yet."

"I can get you a list of excellent doctors here and get you seen immediately," He said smiling.

"Dad, will you be my doctor?" She asked.

"Bella, are you sure? I mean it will involve me down there some," He was blushing a bit and I couldn't help but smile.

"You know me, you know what happened last year. If I get another doctor, I'm going to have to talk about it. I can't do that," She was pleading with him.

"Ok Bella, calm down. If you are comfortable with me as your doctor than, I will make damn sure that you two are ok and that this pregnancy is as healthy and normal as it should be."

"Thank you dad. It means a lot to me," She said.

"Now, no drinking, no smoking, no illegal activity and no rough sex." He said.

"Dad!" She gasped turning red.

"Aw, there's my Bella," He said getting up from his desk.

"I just can't believe you say shit like that and everyone wonders where Emmett gets it," Bella said shaking her head.

"He taught me everything he knows," Carlisle laughed.

"This family is so gross," She sighed.

"Alright Bella, if you step into the hall with me, we can get this process started," Carlisle said.

I stayed in the office, while Carlisle and Bella left. I walked over and looked at all of the family pictures hanging on the wall. Carlisle was proud of our family and always had pictures near him. My favorite one, was a family picture taken just weeks before Andrew was born. Edward and Carlisle stood behind us with their hands in the shape of hearts on our stomachs. While the others sat around us.

Carlisle and I were incredibly blessed with amazing teenagers. They could have totally rebelled when we told them I was pregnant, but they didn't, they surprised us by being supportive and helping plan for the new baby.

Then having all of my kids there in the room when Alivia was born, topped it all off. Two arms wrapped around me. I jumped, I hadn't even heard anyone come in."I didn't mean to scare you," He said kissing my cheek.

"How is Bella?" I asked turning in his arms.

"I'm waiting on her blood and urine tests, but her blood pressure looks good and she's actually gained 10lbs since she was pregnant the last time."

"Wow, that's great," I said.

"She's not impressed by her weight, but she's fine."

"Do you think the baby will be ok?" I asked.

"Esme, there are no guarantees. However, everything looks great. I will examine her and listen to the baby's heart beat and we will go from there," He said.

"I do wish Edward was here," I sighed.

"Yes me to, I'd feel a lot more comfortable with all of this, but she'll tell him."

(Bella)

I sat on the examination table in the hideous paper gown. I was having a baby, there was a part of me that was falling in love with this child, and another part was horrified. I didn't want to risk losing another baby. It was too hard. I put my hands over my stomach, "Hello little one, I'm your mommy. I'm going to do my damnedest to protect you," A tear slid down my cheek. I wished I would have called Edward, I was being childish keeping him away, but I was scared and a bit in denial.

"Bella, are you ready?" Mom asked peeking her head in the door.

"No, but lets get it over with," I sighed.

"Alright Bella, lie back and put your feet in the stir ups," Dad said coming over to me as he put his gloves on.

Suddenly I remembered something. "Um, I should tell you something," I said.

"And what would that be?" Dad asked.

"It's been awhile," I said blushing.

Their eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"I haven't shaved my legs in awhile," I said.

"Oh Bella, don't worry. I wont be looking at your legs," Dad laughed.

"Fuck my life!" I moaned, covering my face with my hands. I was so embarrassed. Mom and dad just laughed.

_"This old man, he played one, he played nick-knack on my thumb. With a nick-knack patty-whack give a dog a bone, this old man came rolling home." _ I sang as dad did the examination on me, while pressing on my stomach.

"In all my years, I've never had anyone sing while I was doing that," Dad laughed.

I flipped him off. _"This old man, he played two, he played nick-knack on my shoe with a nick-knack patty-whack give a dog a bone. This old many came rolling home." _I continued.

"Alright Bella, all done. Now, I'm going to listen to his or her heart beat."

Dad pressed the doppler down on my stomach and moved it around. Mom grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I couldn't stop the tears as my baby's heart beat filled the room. "Sounds perfect Bella," He said smiling.

He turned it off and motioned for mom to help me up. "Now, I'd like to do an ultrasound, however, I'm not going to do one until Edward is here with you."

I nodded. "Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Answer me truthfully. How long have you thought that you were pregnant?" He asked me.

"A few weeks, I've been denying it though. I was too scared," I replied.

"Honey, I can give you a more accurate due date after the ultrasound, but I'm guessing you at about 10 weeks."

"Oh my God," I gasped. I'd been pregnant for 10 weeks and the baby had made it.

"I need to go check on your tests, I'll be right back," He said.

"A baby," I whispered. "I'm really pregnant."

"You really are sweety," Mom said hugging me.

She pulled back and put her hand on my stomach. "I'm going to be a grandma again," She said smiling.

"What does this make it, number 5?" I asked.

"5 grand kids and probably more to come." She was so excited about have new kids in the family.

Dad came back in smiling. "All of you lab work came back perfect," I breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, go tell Edward." He said.

"I'm going to," I said. I was trembling uncontrollably from all of the adrenalin.

Dad hugged me. "Congratulations baby girl. I'm so happy for you."

Mom and I left the hospital, I felt like I was walking on air. Mom had gotten a text from Alice asking us to pick up some bedding and a few other things, for their little girl. "Are you feeling up to the mall?" Mom asked.

"Sure," I said rolling my eyes.

We got in the car and headed to the mall. "So I was thinking, everyone has plans on New Years Eve. It's just going to be Alivia, dad and I, if you guys aren't doing anything, you should bring Andrew over and spend the night," Mom said.

"That sounds like fun. I'll talk to Edward. I know he doesn't work that night," I said.

"We could all play games, talk, watch movies and eat," She said. "You could tell Edward about the baby."

I rolled my eyes. "The kids would love it," I agreed.

The mall wasn't overly crowded. So we took our time walking around. "I know it's all new, but a boy or a girl?" Mom asked me.

"I don't know. I'm really fine with either," I said.

"I just thought I would ask," Mom was just as bad as Alice was when it came to a new baby.

We got everything we needed and more. Then mom also bough two neutral baby outfits. I tried to tell her not to just yet, but she shot me down and did it anyway. "Bella, this baby needs clothes," She insisted.

"But don't you think its too soon?" I asked, I could feel my bottom lip begin to quiver, I wanted this baby.

Mom looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Bella, I know losing Evan and then losing the other baby was awful, I'm so sorry, but now you have a chance at a new little life, don't waste this pregnancy by being scared."

"I don't know how not to be scared," I whispered.

Mom smiled sadly and put her hand on my stomach gently. "Trust your dad when he tells you that things look great."

Tears rolled down my cheeks and mom wrapped her arms around me. "Oh mom," I cried. "I want to fall in love with this baby and go shopping for baby things, but I'm scared to."

"You need to tell Edward, the sooner the better, that way he knows what's going on and he can help you deal with all of this."

"I'm going to. Maybe, I will tell him on New Years at midnight," I said.

"That would be good, just don't put it off any longer," Mom said.

Eventually we left the mall and went over to Alice's house. "You finally made it!" Alice squealed running up and hugging us.

"Sorry it was my fault," I said hugging her back.

"Yes, we all know how we can't drag you away from the mall," Rose laughed coming into the living room. She was covered in paint.

"Rosalie honey, did you get any paint on the walls?" Mom asked.

"Yes mom, what, did you think I was rolling in it?"

"Well, it kind of looks that way," Mom laughed.

"Well! I might look like it, but it's done," Rose said smiling proudly touching mom's nose with the paint on her finger.

I rolled my eyes. There was no way I would let my sisters help with a nursery. Then I thought of something, we only had a two bedroom house. Andrew was too old to share a room with a baby. I wasn't sure what we were going to do. Mom came over and patted my back. "Breathe Bella," She whispered sensing my stress.

I had always loved how mom knew us all well enough to know when we were scared about something. No one seemed to notice as my sisters had gone to clean up. "Sorry, I was just thinking about where the baby was going to sleep."

"Honey, there is plenty of time to think about that," She said smiling. She put her arm around me and led me into Alice's little girls room.

"Oh wow Ali, it's so pretty in here," I said.

"Thanks, it's so weird to be preparing a room for a little girl," She replied.

"Are you excited?" I asked her.

"I'm really nervous," Alice said. "But yes, I am. She is so pretty."

"When will we get to meet her?" Rose asked.

"Jasper and I have been discussing that. We will probably get her home and settled in, then slowly introduce her to everyone," Alice replied.

"I am so excited for you guys," Rose said hugging Alice. "We get a new niece."

"Isn't there anything you can tell us about her?" I asked.

Alice kind of smiled. "Ok, ok, I guess you can have some information about her," She looking to mom. We knew that since she was a minor Alice couldn't tell us much.

"I think it would be ok, it's not like they are going to talk," Mom said.

"Her name is Rachel and she is 5 years old," Alice said.

"At least you don't have to potty train her," Rose laughed.

"That is true," Alice laughed.

Mom and Alice traded look and Alice sighed. "There is one other think I should tell you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"She is very shy and tends to freak out when meeting new people, so you are just going to have to go slow with her and not expect much right away."

"Don't worry Ali, I'll put Emmett on a leash," Rose laughed.

"I didn't mean it that way," Alice said frowning.

"Oh honey, I know," She said.

"Just let us know how we can help," I told her.

"We will," Alice said.

Rose stayed for a while longer then went home to Emmett and Haylee. Haylee had a ear infection, so Emmett was staying with her.

The three of us finished unloading the car and were sorting through everything in the living room. "You guys did great," Alice said pulling out some pictures to hang on Rachel's wall. As my luck would have it, the two baby outfits fell out.

"What are these?" Alice asked looking at them.

"Baby outfits," Mom said.

"Who's pregnant and didn't tell me?" Alice asked.

I froze, immediately cursing myself for not taking the clothes out before hand. "They, um, I need a drink," I got up and went to the kitchen.

I got a drink of water and stood there staring out the window. "Congratulations Bella," Alice said softly from behind me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

She turned me to where I was facing her. "I bet Edward is so excited," She said.

"He doesn't know yet," I said.

"Bella seriously! Why haven't you told him?" She asked.

"I just found out myself. That's why mom and I were so late, I was at dad's office having him confirm it."

"How far along are you?" She asked eying my stomach.

"He thinks about 10 weeks. As soon as Edward knows then he will do an ultrasound."

Alice put her hand on my stomach. "You're going to be such a cute baby," She paused and giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"The baby told that it wants to come out so it can go shopping with me."

"That's really creepy Ali, even for you," I said.

She hugged me tightly. "You secret is safe with me," She said.

"Thanks. Once Edward finds out, I think we are going to keep it to ourselves for a bit longer. This time needs to be about you and Jasper."

"Bella, I'm not selfish. I can share every ones happiness. You've been through a lot. You deserve it too," She said.

**AN- BEFORE YOU ALL ASK, THIS BABY WILL BE OK! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT THIS STORY IS STILL GETTING! **

**NEXT CHAPTER EDWARD WILL FIND OUT ABOUT THE BABY!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 37

(Edward)

"What is taking mom so long?" Andrew asked. It was taking Bella forever in the bathroom to get ready to go. Andrew and I had gotten ready and loaded the car and we were sitting there waiting for Bella to be ready to go.

"Well son, she's a girl, it takes her awhile to get ready," I explained.

"I know, she is just like Auntie Alice," Andrew said rolling his eyes.

Bella came out of the bathroom and smiled. "I'm ready," She said.

"Finally!" Andrew exclaimed.

I looked at Bella, her hair hung in soft curls over her shoulders. She was wearing an over sized blue sweater and black leggings. "God Bella," I groaned.

"Is it too much?" She asked.

I pulled her against me in a tight hug, allowing her to feel my erection. She stretched up to kiss me, rubbing against me. "Alright, lets go," She said breaking away from me and putting on her coat.

"Bella," I whined standing there like a moron.

The night was fun. Andrew and Alivia ate tons of pop corn and played games, while mom, dad, Bella and I watched movies. Bella sat in my arms snuggling up against me. "I really do love you Edward," She whispered.

"Not even remotely as close is to how much I love you," I said.

"You two make me sick," Dad said.

We looked over at them, mom on his lap. "We make you sick, look at you two rabbits," Bella said.

"Yes well, we are in love," Mom said kissing dad's cheek.

Around 11:30, we turned the tv over to Dick Clark's New Years Eve Countdown. Alivia and Andrew had fallen asleep on the floor in the mess of popcorn and games. Dad got up and laid a blanket over the top of them, then returned to mom.

"Oh Bella, I almost forgot, I need you in the kitchen," Mom said winking at Bella.

Bella kissed me, then got up and followed mom into the kitchen.

"How's it going at the hospital?" Dad asked.

"Pretty good, I'm in the middle of my pediatrics rotation. Then when I'm done, I head up to labor and delivery," I told him.

"That's a good area to work in. I think you will do well there," Dad said.

"I hope so, right now though I really enjoy working with the kids."

Mom and Bella came back in with glasses of champagne. "Here honey," Bella said handing me a glass. I leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you," I said.

Mom and dad started the count down at 20. Bella took our glasses and set them down. Then she turned and took my hands in hers. She had an odd look in her face, I wasn't sure what was going on.

"Edward, I have someone I would like you to meet," She said, she looked a bit nervous.

"What is it Bella?" I asked.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5," My parents counted.

Bella put my hands on her stomach. "I'm pregnant," She said as my parents yelled Happy New Year and kissed each other.

I pulled back and looked at Bella. She was smiling and had tears glistening in her eyes. "Oh my God Bella, seriously?"

"Yes," She cried.

I pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you so much," I said. I looked down at her. She looked so happy. "How long have you know?" I asked her.

"A couple days," She said.

"I've examined her, she's 10 weeks give or take a day or two and everything is looking great," Dad said.

I looked to Bella. "You were drinking and you knew you were pregnant."

"Actually, mom gave me grape juice," Bella laughed.

"So Edward, now that you know, I expect you to bring her in tomorrow at 2 for an ultrasound," Dad said.

"Ok," I said reaching down and rubbing Bella's stomach gently. "Are you happy about having a baby?" I asked her.

"You have no idea," She said putting her hand over mine. I watched as a tear slid down her cheek. I leaned over and kissed it away.

Mom walked over and hugged Bella. "I'm proud of you, I know it scared you to tell him," She said.

Dad patted me on the back. "Congratulations son. Now, we'll take care of the kids, you take your wife upstairs and make love to her."

I rolled my eyes at his suggestion. It was odd to hear him give me advice along those lines.

I picked Bella up bridal style and whisked her upstairs. Bella snuggled in against me and held my shirt in her fist. "Do you want to take a shower before we go to bed?" I asked her.

"Sure," She said, yawning.

I took her in the bathroom and set her down on the floor, then turned on the water. No words were said as I turned back to Bella. I slowly began removing her clothes. I threw her shirt to the floor. I loved it on her, but for now it looked better on the floor. Next I went to her bra. I reached around and unclasped it, letting it fall slowly over her shoulders, she moved her arms and let it fall to the floor. My cock was rock hard and aching to get in on the action.

I reached down and pulled down the waist of her leggings down just a but over her stomach. I put my hands on her waist, rubbing my thumbs over her stomach. "So beautiful," I murmured. "There is something about seeing you pregnant with my baby. You are just too damn sexy."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "Baby, what is it?" I asked.

"You," She cried. "You just make me feel beautiful."

"That's because you are Bella," I replied.

We climbed into the shower and I gently washed her hair. Then grabbed a sponge and poured body wash on it. I started at her shoulders and worked down, stopping just at her breasts. "Are they sore?" I asked her.

"Not really," She sighed.

I took my time washing her body, enjoying the moment, hoping she was doing the same. When I got to her stomach, I paused. She wasn't showing yet, but I knew it wouldn't be long and I couldn't wait. I leaned down and kissed over the spot where our son or daughter was. Then stood up and kissed her softly on the lips.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. She was pressed so tightly against my erection it was almost painful. She moved her mouth to my ear. "Touch me."

I pressed her up against the wall and nudged her legs apart with my knee. My cock twitched as I touched her warm wet pussy. "Edward," She moaned clenching tightly around my fingers. I curled my fingers, pressing the palm of my hand to her clit. "Oh God Edward, I'm gonna cum. Don't stop." She begged gripping my neck as hard as she could. My mouth was on her neck nipping and biting.

"Bella hold on to my shoulders, I don't want you to fall," I said breathing heavily.

I continued working my fingers in and out of her. "Edward, Edward, Edward," She chanted over and over again.

"That's right baby, let it go," I murmured into her ear.

"Ah Edward!" Her knees went weak and she was trembling as her release poured over my fingers.

Her body went limp in my arms and her head fell against my shoulder. "Are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded, but didn't say anything or make and effort to move. I held her, kissing her face with light soft kisses not exactly sure what else to do for her, she hadn't ever collapsed against me like this before.

The water was running cold, when Bella finally looked up at me, her eyes were filled with love and lust. "Take me to bed," She requested. I gently picked her up into my arms and carried her into the bedroom.

"Do you want to get dressed?" I asked her.

"No, you'll keep me warm," She said softly.

I laid down her down in the bed and covered her up, then ran into the bathroom to shut off the water and dry up the water on the floor. I didn't want Bella to fall if she had to get up in the night.

When I got back, Bella's eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful as she slept. My eyes filled with tears as I though back to how I had almost lost her. I had been so selfish to think that it wouldn't hurt her. In fact, I hadn't hurt her, I almost killed her. I shook my head as to clear my head, this was not the time to think about that.

I carefully pulled the blanket back and was shocked to see her legs were spread with her fingers resting between her legs. "Fuck," I groaned, just when I thought my cock couldn't get any harder. I was about to cum like a 13 year old boy seeing tits for the first time. I knew the minute I touched her, I would lose it. "So much for slow and gentle." I murmured.

"What's the matter Big Man? See something that shocks you?" Bella asked huskily. I nodded. "From the looks of it you need some sort of release."

"Bella, do you have any fucking idea what you are doing to me?" I groaned.

"Yes I do," She said.

Bella got up on her knees and crawled over closer to me and sat up on her knees. "Get on your knees in front of me," She instructed pulling on me. I got down and put my knees between hers. My cock was mere inches from her pussy. Just one light brush of it and I was done for.

She leaned forward gripping my hair in her hands and kissed me feverishly. She was careful not to get to close to me, she knew me as well as I knew myself and she was obviously in the mood to torture me.

She broke the kiss and moved her hand down to my cock. "Bella," I groaned.

She stopped moving her hand and looked me square in the eyes. "You are playing by my rules tonight. You will not cum or say anything until I tell you to, do you understand?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," I whimpered.

"Good!" She said. She gripped my cock forcefully sending tremors through my body. I about lost it right there.

"Bella," I gasped. "Its not that easy for me not to cum."

She put her finger to my lips. "Sh."

I tried to gain mind control over my head and other areas. I was curious what my wife was planning for me.

"Who said anything about slow and gentle? Maybe that's not what I want tonight. Maybe I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't even scream anymore. Maybe I want you to cum so hard, you leave bruises on me," I stared at her, mouth hanging wide open. I wasn't sure what had happened to Bella. My Bella was sweet and innocent and still blushed when I went down on her, this Bella was quite the opposite. With this Bella, I wanted to tie her up and do everything she had just said. However, that would have to wait, there was no way I would be that rough with her when she was pregnant.

Bella shifted to where she was straddling my knee. One hand cupped my cheek, I leaned into her touch. Her other hand, gripped my cock once again. "Think of my pussy," She whispered. "Feel how hot and wet it is just for you. It's begging you to touch it, to put your rock hard cock in it."

I was trembling fighting for control. "Edward, I'm dripping wet just thinking about you," She was quite literally humping my leg. I'd never seen her this way and quite frankly, I liked it.

I groaned as she let go of my cock and gripped my shoulders with both hands to get leverage as she continued to slide up and down on my legs. Each time, her head would go back and she would gasp. I could tell she was close. "Edward, feel me running my tongue over your cock?" She gasped. She was trying to stay focused but coming unglued herself.

My eyes rolled back in my head as pre-cum dripped down my cock. Bella was frantically moving up and down on my leg. "Edward, fuck me now," She cried out.

I pushed her back onto the bed and climbed between her legs thrusting into her forcefully. She wrapped her arms and legs around me as I moved in and out of her with fast movements. "Cum with me Bella!" I gasped reaching down and pinching her clit.

"Edward!" She screamed out.

"Bella!" I came hard and violently inside of her, trying my best not to fall down on top of her.

We were both sweating and gasping for breath as I rolled us to our sides. "Bella, what the fuck got into you?" I asked.

She smiled softly at me. "You," She said.

"Me?" I asked.

"Seeing you so happy tonight, the way you looked at me when I told you about our baby. The way you looked at me when I came out of the bathroom tonight. Edward, you had my panties soaking wet the moment I stepped out of the bathroom," She explained.

I rolled her onto her back and placed my hand on her stomach. "How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I've been ok. Really tired, but not really all that sick," She said.

"That explains why it took you so long to get over the flu," I told her.

"It is."

"I wish you would have said something," I said softly.

"I was scared Edward. I have been denying it for about a month now, until I just couldn't take it anymore and I had to know."

"Bella, you can tell me anything sweetheart. I would have been there to hold you and reassure you."

She looked down. "I'm sorry Edward."

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just want you to be honest with me."

"When should we tell Andrew?" She asked.

"Well, if dad is right and you are already close to 10 weeks, we should go ahead and tell him. Maybe he could go to the ultrasound."

"I'd like that," Bella said.

Bella put her hand over mine. "Where are we going to put the baby?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We live in a two bedroom house," She replied. "I love that house, but it's too small."

"Sweetheart, it's just a house. We can move. We'll start looking tomorrow if you want to," I said.

Bella turned to face me. "If I ask you something, will you give me an honest answer?"

"Of course, what is it?" I asked.

"What would have happened if Tanya would have gotten pregnant?"

My stomach knotted and I tensed. "Bella," I sighed.

"No, please answer it."

"If that test had come back positive, I honestly don't know what I would have done. I told her I wanted nothing to do with it, but I couldn't have walked away from my child like that," I said as I watched Bella's bottom lip begin to quiver. "Why did you want to know?" I asked.

"I was just curious," She whispered.

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about. It wont happen again, I can promise you that."

Bella leaned in and kissed me. "I really do love you Edward."

"As I love you," I replied.

**AN- THE ULTRASOUND IS UP NEXT!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. **

**I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP, RL HAS BEEN REALLY HARD LATELY! I'M WORKING THROUGH IT SLOWLY, BUT WILL TRY TO START UPDATING DAILY AGAIN!  
><strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 38

(Bella)

I got up the next morning and felt amazing, I felt as though the world had been lifted off my shoulders. Mom had the kids sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Good morning Bella, how did you sleep?" Mom asked coming over and hugging me.

"We slept pretty good," I said hugging her back.

"Morning everyone" Edward said coming into the kitchen. He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me.

"Ew that's so gross," Andrew whined.

"I'm just telling your mom I love her," Edward laughed.

Edward and I sat down to eat a quick breakfast. I was a bit nervous about telling Andrew, but it needed to be done. Alivia got up. "I'm done, I'm going to watch cartoons."

"Can I go with her?" Andrew asked.

"Um, wait just a minute Andrew. Your dad and I have something to tell you," I said.

Mom and Alivia left the room to give us some privacy. "What's going on?" He asked. He looked at us. "You two are having problems aren't you?"

"No buddy, nothing like that," Edward said.

I reached over and took Edward's hand. "I'm going to have a baby," I said.

"Seriously? When?" He asked.

"In a little over 6months," I replied.

"Is this baby going to be ok?" He asked.

"So far everything looks really good and the baby has a strong heart beat. Today I have an ultrasound and we were wondering if you wanted to go with us."

"Sure," He said shrugging his shoulders. "Can I be excused now?"

"Go a head. Clear your plate first," Edward said shaking his head.

"That was easy," I laughed.

The morning went by quickly and soon it was time to leave for my ultrasound. I was nervous, but the look on Edward's face was somewhat comforting. He was so excited and couldn't keep his hands off of my stomach. I had a feeling the next few nights would be filled with something other than sleep.

Andrew seemed a bit uneasy about me being pregnant, he got real quiet and spent the majority of the day in front of the tv. Mom told us not to worry and he would come around, he was probably just nervous as he knew what all went on last year.

"Edward, stop hitting the bumps in the road," I complained as we drove the hospital.

"I'm trying not to," He replied.

"Yah well do better, I really need to go to the bathroom," I snapped.

"You should have gone before you felt the house," Andrew said from the backseat.

"Papa needs me to have a full bladder to get a better picture of the baby," I explained.

"That's weird," Andrew replied.

"Yah, I think it's just another way to be tortured by a doctor."

Edward parked the car and came over to help me out. "We're going to see our baby," He said kissing my cheek.

Mom and Alivia pulled up and parked next to us. "Are you excited?" Mom asked.

I shrugged, honestly, I had butterflies in my stomach. "Yah, I guess," I said.

She hugged me. "It's going to be ok."

"Thanks," I said softly.

"Can you feel the baby yet?" Alivia asked me.

"No not yet, the baby is still small," I said.

"Oh," She said looking clearly disappointed.

Dad was waiting for us in his office. "Aw, I see the kids know. Are you excited Andrew?"

"I guess," He said looking down.

"Well come on big brother, lets go see what your brother or sister looks like," Dad said putting his hand on his shoulder.

We all followed dad to the room. I hesitated at the door. "Bella?" Edward said.

"I'm just scared," I replied.

"We'll be right in," Edward told dad.

He closed the door and pulled me into his arms. "I'm right here, no matter what happens, I'm going to be right next to you holding your hand and kissing your forehead," He said softly.

His hand moved down over my stomach.

"Dad said the baby's heartbeat was strong," I said.

"Bella, everything is going to be ok," He said.

"Edward, I want this baby so badly," I said. "More than anything."

He smiled. "I know Bella," He leaned over and kissed me.

He took my hand and led me into the room. Andrew was sitting on dad's knee looking at the ultrasound equipment.

I walked over and sat down on the table. Edward came over and held my hand. "Are we ready?" Dad asked.

I nodded nervously and laid back on the table. I pulled my shirt up and my pants down just a bit. Edward squeezed my hand and I felt mom put her hand on my shoulder. "Bella, this will be cold," Dad said squeezing the stuff onto my stomach. I jumped a bit. "Sorry." He chuckled.

He scooted Andrew over to his other knee. "You going to help me out?" He asked.

"Seriously?" Andrew asked.

"Of course," Dad replied.

Dad pressed the doppler down onto my stomach. "Esme, get the lights please."

Mom turned the lights off and a small figure appeared on the screen. I could feel Edward's hand trembling. "God Bella, look at our baby," He said.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Bella, the baby look perfect," Dad replied.

"That baby is smaller than my dolls," Alivia said.

Mom laughed. "Sure is, but the baby will grow," Mom assured her.

Dad leaned down and whispered something to Andrew and he nodded. "See right there," Andrew said pointing to the screen. "That is the baby's arms and the legs."

I was amazed at how much Andrew could point out, even with dad's help. "My grandson, the future Dr. Cullen," Dad announced proudly.

"What am I going to be?" Alivia asked.

"You are going to be my princess forever," He said tickling her sides.

"Daddy stop it," She giggled.

"Well you two, any guesses on the sex of this baby?" Mom asked.

"Girl," Edward and I said in unison. We both started laughing, we hadn't even discussed it yet.

"I want a brother," Andrew said firmly.

"I don't know you two, I can see you with a houseful of boys," Dad said.

"I can to," Mom said agreeing with dad.

"Either way, I'm ok. Boy or girl, it doesn't matter to me," Edward said.

After the ultrasound, Edward took me and Andrew out for an early supper. It was nice to go out just the three of us. We ate pizza and just sat there talking. "Dad, I'm done, can I have some quarters to go play the games?" Andrew asked.

"Sure," Edward said handing him some change.

I shook my head and laughed as he walked away he looked so much like Edward. "What?" Edward asked.

"He looks just like you," I said.

Edward slid over and put his hand up under my shirt. "I can't believe we're going to have a baby."

I leaned over and kissed him. "I'm so excited," I said placing my hand over his. As scared as I was, it all felt different this time, like I knew the baby would be ok.

**AN- SINCE YOU WERE ALL SO PATIENT WITH ME, I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU A SPECIAL TREAT! **

**NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL MEET ALICE AND JASPER'S FOSTER DAUGHTER...I WONDER WHAT SHE WILL BE LIKE...**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE SHOWN FOR THIS STORY! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


	39. Chapter 39

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 39

(Alice)

I nervously paced by the door waiting for the social worker to bring Rachel here. "Sweetheart, calm down. They'll be here soon," Jasper said putting his hands on my shoulders. Usually he calmed me right down, but in that moment, nothing was working.

"Do you think she will adjust ok?" I asked.

"It will take her some time, but yes, I think she will," Jasper said kissing my cheek.

"I wonder how mom felt each time one of us moved in?" I asked.

"Just like you are feeling right now. You are totally," He stopped and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I was going to say normal, but anyone who can do what you do in bed, is far from normal," He laughed.

"Jasper!" I gasped turning red.

"Alice!" He gasped kissing me on the nose.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Yah I guess I am that good!" I giggled.

"Yes baby you are," He murmured in my ear.

"Although, you aren't half bad yourself. You are the one who pulled the bed frame away from the bed," I reached down and palmed his newly formed erection through his pants.

"You were the one, who was using your tongue," He moaned.

Jasper pushed me up against the door. "You better not be banging me against the door if they start to knock," I warned him.

"Just one touch of that hot pussy of yours will make me cum immediately," He moaned.

A car pulled up in the driveway and he jumped away from me causing me to fall to the floor. "Shit! Sorry!" He laughed helping me up as he was trying desperately to take care of his problem. The two of us stood there against each other giggling like fools.

Rhonda, Rachel's social worker knocked on the door. Jasper and I took deep breaths and he opened the door. "Hi Rhonda. Hey Rachel. Come on in," Jasper said holding the door open for them. Rhonda stepped in shaking our hands, but behind her was a terrified looking Rachel.

Rachel came in holding her doll tightly. Her long dark hair was tied back in a pony tail and her soft blue eyes were focused on the floor. She was wearing a black dress with a jean jacket.

I squatted down onto her level. "Hi sweetheart," I said softly. She backed up against Rhonda just a bit. "Rachel, would you like to see your new room?"

She glanced up at Rhonda. "Go a head sweety, go with Alice, while Jasper comes with me to get your stuff out of the car."

I held my hand out, giving her the choice of taking it or not. After a couple of seconds, she hesitantly took my hand. We walked to her door. She reached up and traced the letters of her name that mom had painted on the wall.

"I hope you like your room, my mom, dad, brothers and sisters all helped out," I said opening her door.

She gasped. "You did this for me?"

"Of course honey. Jasper and I want you to be happy and feel safe here."

Jasper and I had many visits with her alone as well as with her social worker. She seemed to open up to us a bit, but the minute she stepped into our house, she seemed to crawl back into her shell.

Rhonda and Jasper came in. "You guys have done an amazing job in this room," Rhonda said looking around at everything.

"Why thank you. We were hoping Rachel liked the color purple," I said.

"I do," Rachel whispered.

We talked to Rhonda a bit more. She gave us some advice on how to help Rachel and she promised to call to check up and we promised her we would call if we needed anything. Rhonda had told us that if things went well, we could start the adoption proceedings in the next few months. We were hopeful yet nervous, Jasper and I wanted her to be our daughter, but we wanted to make sure she wanted to be with us first.

Once Rhonda had left, Jasper went to the store to pick up some things for supper. I helped her unpack her two suitcases. "Sweetheart, is this all the clothes that you have?" I asked her.

She nodded holding her doll closer. "Would you like to go shopping to get some more stuff?" I asked her.

"No," She whispered.

"But Rachel, you are going to need more clothes," I said.

"I wont be able to keep them once I leave here. I lose my stuff when I get moved from place to place," She looked sad and it broke my heart.

"Would you like to stay here?" I asked her.

"I guess. I just know it wont happen, no one keeps me." Hearing her say that tore my heart into a million pieces.

"Jasper and I would love to have you stay with us for as long as you want," I said.

"Thank you," She said softly.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to go to the kitchen. Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"No, can I play with these puzzles?" She asked softly.

"Of course, these are for you," I told her.

I watched her walk over and take one off the shelf. She looked at it for a few moments, then sat down at her desk and began taking it apart.

"If you need me, I'm right down the hall," I said softly.

Supper time was quiet. Jasper and I ate quietly, trying to engage Rachel in conversation, however, she was content to push her macaroni and cheese around on her plate. "Rachel, you need to eat," Jasper said softly.

She shrunk back into her chair and took a small bite, tears filled her eyes. "Sorry," She said nervously.

"Honey it's ok. We just don't want you to be hungry," Jasper clarified.

Rachel finally ate half of her dinner and I got us all ice cream. She was so quiet it was hard not pick her up and tickle her. I wasn't sure the child knew how to really laugh.

Once she was done, Jasper went to clean up the kitchen, while I took Rachel to her room and helped her get ready for bed. "Alice," She whispered.

"What honey?" I asked as I threw her dirty clothes in the clothes basket.

"Can I sleep in the closet?" She asked, being careful not to make eye contact with me.

"Why? You have a bed right here that is all yours to sleep in," I said.

Her eyes filled with tears. "If I sleep in the closet the monsters will stay away from me."

"Rachel, there are no monsters here," I assured her.

"They come out at night and do things to me," She whimpered.

I sat down on the bed next to Rachel. "Sweetheart, listen to me please. I know what has happened to you, but that stuff doesn't happen in this house. Jasper and I are here to protect you and make sure no one ever hurts you again."

She sat there clinging to her doll looking down. I knew she was scared. "Hey, how would you like it if we read you a book before you went to bed?"

"Ok," She whispered.

"Sit here and I'll be right back," I told her.

I went to get Jasper, finding him talking on the phone. He saw me and smiled. "She wants us to read to her," I whispered.

"Hey dad, I need to get off here," Jasper said. "Yah I'll ask her and have her call mom. Love you to." He said and hung up.

"They are wondering if the three of them can come over to meet her tomorrow," He said.

I hesitated. I really wanted mom and dad to meet her so mom could give us advice, but again I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. "I don't know Jazz. Lets see how it goes tonight."

"That's fine," He said. "Is everything ok?"

"No. She wants to sleep in the closet to keep monsters from messing with her at night," I said fighting tears.

"Oh my God!" He gasped. "She thinks we're going to hurt her." Tears filled his eyes. "We need to some how prove to her that she is our world and we love her."

"I couldn't agree more," I said wiping the tears that had fallen.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and we went into Rachel's bedroom. She was curled up in the corner of her bed, knees pulled up to her chest, sucking her thumb. Jasper walked over and pulled several books off of her shelf, while I sat down on the bed closest to her.

"When I was a kid, my favorite book was 'The Velveteen Rabbit'." Jasper said sitting down. "Have you ever heard it?"

She shook her head no and slid a bit closer to us. Jasper was halfway through the book, when Rachel, put her head in my lap. I sat there lightly rubbing her shoulder. I didn't know why Jasper liked that book, it always made me cry.

Halfway through 'Goodnight Moon' Rachel fell asleep. Jasper and I tucked her in, making sure her doll was at her side. "Leave the light on," I told him and we walked out and towards our room.

Jasper and I undressed and climbed into bed. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and held him. Jasper had closed his eyes and got comfortable holding me. I rubbed myself against him. "Ali," He whimpered into my neck. He slid into me causing us both to gasp at the contact and the feeling. "I'm so tired."

"Sh," I whispered pulling his face to mine and kissing him. As tired as we were, it took us a bit to set a pace. I threw my head back as he continued to slide in and out of me. His lips were at my neck, moving down my chest and over my breast.

"Jasper, I'm close," I panted. He reached down and rubbed my clit.

"Let it go Ali," He whispered breathlessly. I gripped his hair in my hands as his mouth found mine.

"Uh, uh, ah, " I cried out as I came in wild waves around him.

"Fuck," He whimpered as his release came over him. We quickly fell asleep still tangled around each other.

At some point in the night, I heard crying. It took me a minute to realize who was crying. I untangled myself from Jasper and got out of bed. "Alice?" He asked.

"Rachel's crying," I whispered throwing on his boxers and shirt.

He rubbed his eyes and I leaned down and kissed him. "I'll be back," I whispered and left the room.

Rachel was sitting in the corner of her bed sobbing. She was covered in sweat, shaking and her doll was on the floor. "Oh sweetheart," I said softly as I walked over hesitating just a bit, I reached out to her. Her small arms gripped my neck tightly. "Oh Rachel, I've got you sweetheart. No one is going to hurt you now. You are safe with us."

I tried to set her down on the bed, but she gripped my neck even tighter and started screaming. I carried her out of the bedroom and into the living room, she nuzzled her face into my neck. I could feel her tears slide down my shirt as she continued to sob.

I sat down in the recliner and began to rock her. "I've got you Rachel, you are safe here. We love you so much," I whispered over and over again. Her sobs slowed, to where she was just crying.

"Ali?" Jasper whispered.

"Can you get me her doll? It's on the floor," I whispered.

He raced out of the room and came right back carrying her doll. "Here you go sweetheart," He said handing it to her, then sitting down at our feet. Neither of us spoke as I rocked Rachel back to sleep.

The night was long, we camped out in the living room afraid to move her. Finally around 3am, Jasper sat up. "Come on, lets take her to our bed."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

"Ali, I don't know, but I have to work in a few hours and you will be here alone with her, we need sleep," He said helping us up carefully so we wouldn't disturb her.

We got into bed and Jasper put his arm around me, laying it lightly on Rachel's arm. I sighed in contentment of being between my husband and new daughter. "I love you Jazz," I whispered.

"I love you to," He yawned.

Rachel cried out several more times in the night, gripping my shirt tightly. It was the hardest thing to hear a small child cry like that. Neither of us got much sleep.

The next morning Jasper and I got up. I wanted to eat breakfast with him and talk to him for a bit before he went to work. Rachel was asleep and I was hoping she would stay that way for a while.

"I think we should have mom and dad come over tonight," I said. "They can help us know how to help her."

"I agree, last night was rough, I hate seeing small children scared," He said sadly. We ate our cereal quietly and drank our coffee.

"I'll be home at 5," He said kissing me. "You call me if you need anything."

"I will," I said kissing him back.

The day was slow. I'd called mom and she said they would be there with supper at 530. I was so grateful to her. I knew after taking in all of us, she would know what to do.

The majority of the day was spent trying to talk to Rachel. The only time she would really open up was when we would color or read. She would tell me about her picture or talk about the book, but never her. She rarely smiled and her eyes were sad.

Around 3pm, I sat Rachel down. "I just want to tell you a head of time, that my mom and dad are bringing over my younger sister Alivia tonight for supper."

"Why?" She asked softly.

"They want to meet you," I told her.

"Am I going to live here forever?" She asked.

"Would you like to?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess. Can I?"

"Well, we'll have to see about that," I replied.

I was interrupted by my phone ringing. "Hello," I answered.

"Hey Alice, how are thing going?" It was Bella.

"Things are ok. How are you?" I asked her.

"Are you sure? You sound really tire," She replied.

"We're ok. I promise," I laughed.

"I'm feeling great actually. I have some baby pictures for you."

"Awesome! How far along are you?"

"Dad said I'm 11 weeks and things look good. Andrew is excited. He wants a brother, where Edward is convinced this one is a girl."

"Bella, it is so nice to hear you sound so happy," I said.

"It feels good to be happy," She replied.

"Alice," I turned to see Rachel standing there next to me.

"Hey Bella, I need to go, I'll call you later," I said. We exchanged our goodbyes and got off the phone.

"What's up Ms Rachel?" I asked.

"I'm hungry," She said looking down.

"Well, lets go to the kitchen and see what there is," I took her hand and we walked into the kitchen.

I looked through the cupboards and refrigerator. "We have cheese and crackers, apples, popcorn, pretzels, or grapes. What would you like?" I asked.

"Apple," She replied.

"Ok go have a seat and I will bring it to you," I said.

I quickly cut up our apples and then thought it would be fun to make chocolate milk. When I was a kid, mom had always made that for us with our snacks. I took our snacks in and sat down.

"Here honey," I said setting it down in front of her.

"Thank you," She said taking a slice of apple and eating it. Once her apple was gone, she took a sip of her drink. "What's this?" She asked.

"It's chocolate milk," I told her. She looked at me confused. "Haven't you ever had it before?"

"No never," She said.

It broke my heart to realize how much she had really missed in her young life. She drank it quickly. "Can I have more?" She asked.

I laughed. "Yah, but just a little bit. If you drink to much you will get a tummy ache," I said.

She drank another small glass and yawned. "Are you sleepy?" She asked.

"I don't like to sleep," She whispered.

"Would you like to watch some cartoons?" I asked her.

"Will you sit with me?" She asked.

"Of course, come here," I said.

We sat down together and flipped through the channels. I finally settled on 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' as there was nothing else that seemed suitable. I was shocked at how stupid the shows had gotten since I was younger.

Jasper came in at 5 and the minute Rachel saw him, she popped her thumb in her mouth and slid closer to me. "How was your day?" I asked.

"It was good. How was yours?" He asked.

"We had fun today. We colored and read and watched tv," I said looking down at Rachel.

"You know what Rachel, I bought you something today," He said handing her a bag.

She opened it up and pulled it out. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's the matching game," He said grinning like a small child.

"I've never played it before."

"Well come on, lets go to the table. I'll show you how," He said. She got up slowly and went with him.

I watched as they sat down and Jasper set out half the cards. Rachel watched as he explained how to play it. A tear slipped down my cheek and I walked away so they could have some time.

When mom and dad took Bella in, I never understood how they loved her immediately. She was a pain in the ass and down right rude to everyone in the beginning, but after understanding what had happened to her and seeing Rachel now, made me understand. Underneath the fear and the anger is the person that needs love the most.

I heard a small laugh come from the living room and went to see what was going on. Jasper was taking his turn slowly and pretending to cry when he didn't get the match. Rachel laughed softly and her blue eyes had some sparkle in them. Jasper looked up at me and grinned.

They were almost done with the game when the doorbell rang. Rachel jumped up from the table and went over to the corner, wrapping her tiny arms around her body. "I'll get the door," Jasper said softly.

I walked over and got on my knees in front of Rachel. "Sweetheart, remember me telling you that my parents were coming over?" I asked her. She nodded. "They're here."

"Can I go to my room?" She asked.

"No honey, come on they are really nice, you will love them," I said.

She put her arms around my neck and I scooped her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around me tightly, pressing her face into my neck. I hugged her tightly. "I've got you Rachel, you are safe here with us," I assured her. She was trembling in my arms.

"Hey Ali, Jasper thought it would be ok if I came in first," Mom said coming into the dining room.

"Hi mom," I said smiling.

"Jasper is helping Alivia and your dad bring in food. We weren't sure what Rachel liked, so Alivia suggested pizza."

"That sounds great," I said. "Thank you."

"Rachel," I said rubbing her back softly. "I want you to meet my mom Esme, but you can call her nana," She didn't move, she just clung to me tighter. "Sweetheart, can you turn around for me?" I asked.

Slowly she did as I asked. "Hi Rachel," Mom said softly.

"Hi," She whispered.

Mom reached over and rubbed her back gently. She stiffened at first, but instantly relaxed. "You are a beautiful young lady," Mom said.

I kissed Rachel's forehead trying my best to comfort her.

"So Rachel, I brought my youngest daughter. Her name is Alivia and she's 9, would you like to meet her?" Mom asked. "I also brought my husband Carlisle with me."

Rachel turned towards mom. "Will they hurt me?" She asked.

"No sweetheart, they will love you," Mom said.

"Do you promise?" Rachel asked her.

"Rachel, no one in this family is going to hurt you," Mom said bringing her hand up to Rachel's face and caressing her cheek softly with her thumb.

Rachel held onto me tightly as we walked into the kitchen. "Ali!" Alivia squealed. "We brought pizza."

"It smells so good!" I laughed giving her a one armed hug.

"Dad, Alivia, this is our daughter Rachel," Jasper said coming over next to me and putting his arm around me.

Dad walked over closer to us and Rachel buried her face back into my neck. "It's ok sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you. I was just coming over to say hi. My name is Carlisle, but all of my grand kids call me Papa," He said gently rubbing her back.

Jasper got her and I some pizza and I got her to turn around to eat. We all ate while dad and Jasper talked about their jobs. Rachel yawned. "I'm done," She whispered to me. I could tell she was exhausted, she hadn't slept much since she got here.

"I'm done to," Alivia said.

I had a thought. "Rachel, would you like Alivia to read you a book or color with you?" I asked her.

"Sure, I'd love to play with you," Alivia said smiling.

Rachel seemed to hesitate at first, but climbed off of my lap. "Livi, the books and coloring books are on her shelf in there. Come get me if you need anything," I said.

"Ok Ali," Alivia said and the two girls went into Rachel's bedroom..

"How are things going?" Mom asked.

"She didn't sleep much at all and when she did sleep, it was in our bed," I told her.

"I mean should we be doing that? Should we let her sleep with us?" Jasper asked.

Dad sighed. "She's obviously scared and unsure about everyone. For right now, I would keep encouraging her to sleep in her own bed, but if she wakes up scared and nothing works, then for right now, absolutely. I think it will help her to bond to you guys and let her know she's safe."

"What are you going to do about sending her to school?" Mom asked.

"She should be in kindergarten, but she isn't ready. The last family she lived with forced her to go. She would have accidents and panic attacks. The school called them in numerous times telling them she wasn't ready, but they wouldn't try anything new with her," Jasper said.

"Is that why the family turned their backs on her?" Dad asked.

"Apparently they were to busy working and taking care of their older kids. They wanted a young girl to add to the family, but they couldn't handle the trauma that came with her," Jasper said bitterly.

"That is so sad," Mom said. "She seems like such a sweet little girl."

"She is, I want so badly to keep her," I told them.

"So what are you going to do about her and school?" Mom asked.

"I took the next 6 weeks off to be with her and help her adjust, but as far as school goes, we're going to work with her on some preschool and kindergarten stuff to see where she fits academically. However, we know for sure we will be home schooling her at least until we can help her with her anxiety," I said.

"We know she needs to socialize and be around other kids, but we don't want to force her into it if she's not comfortable," Jasper added.

"If you need me to work with her while you both work, I would be glad to," Mom offered.

"That would be awesome," I said.

"I'd be glad to work with her to," Dad said.

"That would great," Jasper agreed.

"What is the extent of her abuse?" Dad asked.

Jasper stiffened next to me. He hated talking about it. "As far as we know she was not molested, however, she's been touched by several adult men. Her birth parents would lock her into a room for hours to days at a time to get high. Then the first set of foster parents she had, beat her. She was 2," I explained. Jasper sat there clenching and unclenching his fists at the table. He got up and left the room.

(Carlisle)

I got up from the table and went to check on my son. He was standing at the kitchen sink staring out the window into the night. "She thinks I'm just like those monsters who hurt her."

"And she will continue to think that until she trusts you unfortunately."

"How long did it take for Bella to fully trust you?" Jasper asked turning to look at me.

"For her to trust me?" I had to think about it for a moment.

"There were steps along the way. It wasn't just one moment or one thing that made it happen. I just had to keep reassuring her from a distance. I had to let Esme do a lot in the beginning, but I wasn't far behind her. The first night Bella was with us and she screamed and screamed, Esme was able to touch her just a bit, but I sat in the room with them," I explained.

"But when did you know she knew you were ok?" He asked me.

"Jasper I don't really remember. I do know that I took her out for supper just the two of us and she was really unsure and awkward around me and that was right before Andrew was born."

"Damn," He muttered.

"However, the night that James was killed in the accident and I took her to the hospital for proof, she opened up a lot to me about her past. With Rachel, there will be moments where she's fine with you and other times, she will hide. Allow her to do that, but every once in awhile, just let her know you are there if she wants to talk."

"I never understood what makes people so sick. I mean to burn Alice, to the people who raped and molested Bella, now to Rachel. I just don't get it."

"I don't either son. I've asked myself that for years. I have seen monsters live through horrible things and I've seen a young man with a new family collapse and die, life isn't fair," I said. "However, I do recommend you trying to get her into a counselor that specializes in children."

"I work with teens every day and yet I can't help a 5 year old little girl," Jasper said sounding so defeated.

"Son, you work with teenage boys who have been abused and are angry. You teach them how to fight and somehow you get them to talk about their feelings," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Rachel is too young."

"Should I bring her a punching bag home?" He asked.

"No Jasper, find something she likes to do, such as coloring. Offer to color with her and talk quietly about her picture. She might not open up immediately but over time it will help her know that you are there to listen to her."

"Thanks dad. I'm really glad you guys came over tonight, even though you didn't get to really meet her."

"Jasper, I did meet her. She's beautiful. Its just going to take some time. Now I do recommend that when Rose and Emmett come visit, you need to warn him to be calm, his size alone is going to scare the shit out of her."

Esme and Alice came in. "You two should really come see this," Alice said, she had tears in her eyes.

Jasper walked over and hugged her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, just come look," She said taking his hand.

We followed them down to Rachel's room. Alivia and Rachel were sound asleep on her bed together, Alivia had read to her and they were curled up together. "That's sweet," I said smiling.

"Is she going to be ok?" Alice asked.

"In time yes," I assured her.

"I remember the first time I saw Bella and Edward curled up together, I knew that if she was trusting him, she would be ok," Esme said.

(Jasper)

I stood there in the door way of my daughter's room watching her as she slept. It hurt knowing someone had hurt her at such a young age. I could remember back to when Bella first moved in with us, she would scream for nights. Sometimes all night long and the only way to stop it was for mom or Rose to hold her and comfort her. Bella's scream was a scream I would never forget.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked me.

"I just want to go in there and hold her and tell her that I love her."

Alice wrapped her arms around my waist. "It will happen Jazz, just give her some time," I buried my face in her hair inhaling her scent. "Come on honey, lets go to bed." She whispered. We climbed into bed and held each other closely until she fell asleep.

**AN- SO THERE IS RACHEL! I WORKED WITH A LITTLE BOY WHO WAS 3 AND WHEN IT CAME TO BE SNACK TIME, I HANDED OUT OREOS. HE'D NEVER HAD ONE BEFORE! THE OTHER TEACHER AND I WERE SHOCKED!**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!**


	40. Chapter 40

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER** 40

(Jasper)

It had been 3 weeks since Rachel had moved in with us and things were slowly getting better. Rachel was still ending up in bed with us most nights snuggling up to Alice. I was starting to miss my wife, but knew dad was right, it would get better eventually.

Everyone had been over to meet her and so far she seemed ok with everyone except for Emmett, which wasn't a surprise. His massive size alone would scare anyone. He didn't seem to take it personally, to him it was a game to see how long it would take her to like him.

The night he brought Rose and Haylee over to meet her, she stayed attached to Alice and did eventually start talking to Rose. Haylee was just content to play with some toys in the living room with us. Emmett, on the other hand, tried his best to get her to laugh at dancing stuffed animals or just acting like an idiot, nothing working. Finally about an hour before they left, he went into her bedroom and grabbed two coloring books and some crayons. He tossed her a coloring book and a few crayons, then went and sat on the floor and began coloring. Very slowly she started talking to him about their pictures, but wouldn't get too close to him. He winked at us, obviously proud of the small connection they had made, yet we all knew it wasn't over yet. It would still take her a long time to warm up to him.

Rhonda had made a surprise visit to see Rachel a little over a week after she moved in. Rachel cried and cried afraid she was going to be taken away. Alice and I agreed right then that we would move forward in trying to adopt her. Rhonda said it could be a slow process, but we were willing to do anything.

"Jasper, I need to go. Rachel is in her room playing and I've already said goodbye and she knows that I will be home late," Alice said hugging me.

"Ok Ali be careful," I said kissing her softly.

"Remember, if anything happens call Bella."

"I've got it under control. You don't want to be late," She kissed me once more, then left.

Even though she was still off of work, there were still mandatory meetings she had to go to and that night was one of them. I hadn't been alone with Rachel, but there was a first time for everything.

I walked to her room. "Rachel, how would you like some popcorn and we can watch a movie?"

She chewed on her bottom lip. "Ok," She finally said.

Rachel got up and followed me to the living room. "Here are all the movies, why don't you pick one and I'll pop the popcorn."

Once I had the popcorn popped, I went into the living room. "Did you find one?" I asked her.

She nodded and held up a movie. I laughed to myself as she picked out Alice's favorite 'Beauty and the Beast.' I popped it in as she crawled up into the recliner with her doll and the bowl of popcorn.

The movie started and I looked over at her. "Have you seen this before?" I asked.

"Once," She said cramming a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Jasper," She whispered.

"What sweetheart?" I asked.

"Can I sit on the couch with you?"

"Of course," I said. She sat on the opposite end of the couch from me. "You can sit on my lap." I said carefully. She shook her head and went back to watching the movie.

Rachel fell asleep before the movie was over. I let the movie finish, then got up and went over to her. Carefully, I picked her up to take her to bed.

The minute I got her up, her eyes popped open. "NO!" She screamed. "Put me down!" She started hitting and kicking me.

"Rachel sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you," I said gently.

"I'll be good! Don't touch me!" She screamed still kicking me.

I set her back down on the floor. "Honey, I wasn't going to touch you, I was going to put you to bed," I said.

She ran into her room and slammed her door shut. I felt awful, I was trying to give us a chance at bonding and yet, I'd scared her. Her doll was sitting on the floor, I picked it up and went to her room.

Rachel was standing backed against the wall, she was shaking and she'd had an accident. "I'm sorry please don't hit me!" She sobbed.

I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere with her. She was too scared and on top of it, she needed a bath and I knew she wouldn't let me give her a bath.

"Listen to me Rachel, I'll be right back, It's ok, you are not in trouble."

"I'm sorry," She sobbed.

"It's ok sweetheart, accidents happen," I said and walked out of her room.

I walked out of her room, tears streaming down my face as my daughter was in there crying, wet and terrified. I did the only thing I knew to do, call Bella.

(Bella)

I got to Jasper and Alice's house as quickly as I could. I knew he needed me, by the sound of his voice it was urgent. Edward offered to go with me, but I told him I could handle it. I found Jasper at the table, he'd been crying. He never cried.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Rachel fell asleep on the couch, so I tried to pick her up to take her to bed. She woke up and flipped out begging me not to touch her or hurt her. She went into her room and wet her pants," He explained.

I put my hands on his shoulders. "It's going to be ok. I'll get her calmed down."

"But I'm her dad, I should be doing it," He said.

"Jasper, you are her dad, but she isn't ready for you to do that stuff for her, you just need to keep working with her," I said.

"Oh be careful, she was hitting and kicking me, I don't want you to get kicked in the stomach," He said looking down at my swollen stomach.

"She wont," I assured him.

Before I went to check on her, I went into the bathroom and started a tub or warm water. Then went to talk to her.

"Rachel, its Bella," I said walking into her room.

"I didn't mean to," She cried.

"Honey I know that and so does Jasper."

"Then why are you here?"

"Jasper thought you would be more comfortable with me giving you a bath than him," I told her.

"Is he mad?"

"Of course not. He's just upset, because you're upset," I told her getting her some clean pajamas. "Now, why don't you come with me and we can get you cleaned up." I said holding out my hand. She took it after a minute and walked into the bathroom with me.

Once she was in the tub, I handed her a washcloth. "Here you go. Go a head and wash your legs off," I said sitting down on the toilet.

"Bella, are you having a baby?" She asked.

"I am," I said rubbing my stomach.

"Oh," She said and went back to her bath.

"I'm done," She said after a few minutes.

I helped her get out and dried off. Then she got dressed. "Alright sweets, its time for bed."

"Can't I stay up until Alice comes home?" Tears filled her eyes.

"Not tonight, it could be late," I said gently patting her back.

"Can I sleep on the couch?" She asked.

"We have to ask Jasper first."

It didn't take much convincing Jasper to allow her to sleep on the couch. I sat down in the recliner and Rachel climbed up into my lap. "Here, scoot over just a bit, we don't want to squish the baby," I told her.

"Did I hurt it?" She asked.

"Nope, the baby's fine," I said. She put her small hand on my stomach and fell asleep.

(Alice)

I drove home exhausted. I had at one time loved my job, but now I was drained. There were too many politics involved and they were looking at dollar signs over helping the children. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I pulled down my road.

I didn't get far when I noticed Bella's car on the side of the road. I knew I shouldn't be shocked but I was hoping that things would go well tonight. I pulled into the driveway. "Dammit!" I yelled hitting the steering wheel. "Why can't any of this be easy?" I yelled.

I dropped my stuff in the entry way and walked into the living room. "Hey sweetheart. What's wrong?" Jasper asked coming over to me and hugging me.

"Long meeting. Is everything ok?" I asked looking at Rachel and Bella.

More tears fell as they told me what had happened. I walked over and gently picked her up from Bella's arms. "Mommy," She whispered.

"I've got you baby girl," I said tearfully.

I carried her into her bedroom and tucked her in. "I'm glad you're home," She said sleepily.

"Me too honey," I replied. She rolled over and began snoring.

I went back into the living room. "Thank you so much Bella, I really appreciate you coming over to help out."

"Not a problem, she is a sweet girl," She said hugging me.

"I know, it's just hard to watch her go through it."

"It will get easier. Well, I'm going to head home call me if you need anything," She hugged us once more and was gone.

I turned to Jasper. "We need to talk."

"Ok," He said pulling me over to the couch.

"No not here, the bedroom," I said.

We got into the bedroom. I had no more than got undressed, when tears over took me and I collapsed into bed. "Ali, what is going on?" Jasper asked climbing in next to me and putting his arm around me.

"Everything is so stressful," I sobbed.

"Honey talk to me," He begged. He pulled the blankets up around us and pulled me close.

"That meeting was so stressful, it was all about how we are under staffed and there are more kids coming in and not enough foster parents out there. Then they pointed me out saying that I was getting to emotionally involved with the kids. What do they want, me to dump them somewhere and walk away?"

"Oh Ali, you have an amazing heart for those children, just look at Rachel, she called you mommy tonight."

"But it's not good enough and it's killing me. I chose this career to help kids like all of us when we were little, but to them its about the money. I just don't know how much longer I can do it," I cried.

"What are you saying Alice?" Jasper asked.

I looked into his beautiful eyes. "I don't know how much longer I can work under those circumstances and still be there for Rachel."

Jasper propped himself up on his elbow. "Then resign, the stress isn't worth it and Rachel needs you."

"It's not that easy," I cried.

"Sure it is, I make enough money easily for the three of us to live on and with what we have in savings, we are fine. You don't need that job. We need you here."

"Jasper are you sure?"

"Yep," He said leaning over to kiss me. "Rachel took right to Bella. She gave her a bath and Rachel even noticed that she was pregnant."

"Wow. Oh God, I didn't even notice, is she showing?" I asked.

"Actually yes and she says everything is looking great," He said kissing my neck.

"I'm so happy for them," I sighed.

Jasper cupped my breast, running his thumb over my nipple, it hardened sending shock waves down between my legs. "Oh fuck, Jazz."

"Sh beautiful, just relax," He whispered. I opened my legs to give his hand room to work.

"Lock the door," I murmured. The last thing we needed was Rachel to walk in on us. In a flash he was out of bed, locking the door and back next to me, I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Ali, you are so tense," He said cupping my face with his hand and bringing my face closer to his. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately. Jasper slid his hands down between my legs and I felt him push two fingers inside of me. "Jazz." I moaned into his mouth. He moved down to my breasts sucking and biting down on my nipples as he curled his fingers inside of me. "Do not stop." I begged as my eyes rolled back in my head.

"I'm not going to," He looked up at me and smiled.

He picked up pace with his fingers and he circled my clit with his thumb, I gripped the sheets. "Uh, uh, oh God please right there," He stopped and pulled his fingers out of me. "What the fuck?" I cried out. Jasper grinned at me, at that point I wasn't in the mood to smile, I was ready to kick him where it counted. He pushed my knees apart and lowered his face. "God yes!" I cried out as he pulled my clit into his mouth. My hands were in his hair gripping as hard as I could. "Jazz, I'm gonna..."

"Let it go," He growled biting my clit.

"Ah!" I cried out as he lapped up everything I gave him. My body felt like jello and my legs fell lazily to the sides.

Jasper climbed back up to me and held me tightly. "Roll over sweetheart," I rolled so that we were spooning. I held his hands as he rubbed his erection between my legs. "Ali, I love you so much."

The feeling of his cock sliding up and down my slit was incredible. I turned my face and kissed him as he slid inside of me. "So fucking hot," He murmured in my ear. I pushed back against him. "Keep doing that Ali."

He gripped me tightly continuing to thrust in and out of me. His mouth was on my neck as his thrusts became frantic. I reached down and touched where we were connected. "Oh fuck," He gasped as his movements stilled and I could feel his warm spurts filling me. The feeling was enough to send me over the edge panting his name over and over again.

I fell asleep in his arms, still connected to him. I slept knowing that I could resign and everything would be ok as long as I had my husband and daughter.

**AN- THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALL THE SUPPORT THIS STORY IS GETTING! I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH!**


	41. Chapter 41

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 41

(Edward)

"It has to be a boy! I have to have a brother!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Nope, sorry son, this one is a little girl, I have a feeling about it!" I insisted tickling his side.

"Would you two knock it off! People are staring at you!" Bella exclaimed quietly getting up and putting her hand on her back. She was 20 weeks along and we were finding out the sex of the baby.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked getting up.

"Just dandy. I'm so dandy that I just might kill dad!" She snapped.

"Why?" I asked her.

"The pressure of you child laying on my overly full bladder, is causing my back to hurt," She said.

"Oh Bella, that must hurt."

"Why don't you hold your pee for 2 hours and have a watermelon on your bladder and then tell me how great you feel!"

I walked over behind her and rubbed her back gently. She had, had a very easy pregnancy minus the fact that she was carrying the baby so low.

"Bella Cullen," The nurse called.

"About damn time," Bella muttered under her breath.

Andrew and I followed the nurse and Bella down the hallway. "How are you feeling Bella?"

"My back has been hurting a lot here lately," She told the nurse.

"I think that's pretty normal with pregnancy, but you should probably bring it up with Dr. Cullen."

We were set up in a room. Bella sat up on the table and I walked over and put my hands on her stomach,she had felt some movement, but I hadn't gotten to feel it yet, it was a bit disappointing, but I knew in time I would get to feel it and then I would never be able to stop touching her stomach.

"How's my little girl doing?" I asked.

"Edward Jr is doing great," She sighed. "There is no way I'm producing a girl."

"I think it's a girl," I stated firmly.

"Boy, I'm moving out if it's a girl, we only have one bathroom and it takes hours for mom to get ready," Andrew said.

"See, he's on my side," Bella laughed. "And no, you aren't moving out."

I rubbed her stomach. "Just show us what you have and prove I'm right princess."

"Edward, this is a boy and we are naming him Edward Anthony Jr. Isn't that right Andrew?"

"Yes mom," Andrew said sticking his tongue out at me.

"No, this little girl is going to be named Hannah Grace," I said confidently.

"Edward Anthony," She said firmly.

"Hannah Grace!" I argued.

The door opened and dad walked in. "Papa!" Andrew said jumping in dad's arms.

"Well hello," Dad said hugging him. "How are you?"

"I'm good, but they aren't, they keep fighting and mom wants to kill you."

"Bella?" Dad asked looking at her.

"I have to pee," She complained. "And Edward is convinced he's a girl." She rubbed her stomach.

"Well, I might agree with you Bella, as low as this baby is, I'm betting boy."

"How about we just find out already!" I laughed.

When I was finding out the sex of Andrew, I was a scared teenage boy, now I was able to be more excited this time around.

Bella laid back against the table. "My back's been hurting a lot lately."

Dad frowned as he poured the gel onto her stomach. "Have you been feeling any pressure?"

"A little," She admitted.

"Any pains, cramping, or contraction?" He asked pressing on her stomach.

"No not at all, I've just noticed that if I walk around a lot I will feel pressure," She told him.

"Lets get the ultrasound done first, then I'd like to check you just to make sure you aren't dilating at all," He said.

"Ok," She said looking at me. I squeezed her hand tightly.

Andrew stood next to dad as he watched with excitement. "Edward, get the lights please."

I turned off the lights and went back to holding Bella's hand. Dad pressed the doppler down on her stomach and the heartbeat filled the room. "That is a very strong and healthy heart," Dad assured us.

We all watched the baby suck its thumb and wiggle around. "I haven't got to feel any movement," I told him.

"Have you Bella?" He asked.

"Yah, it started a few days ago."

"Then Edward, give the baby a little longer and you will feel it," Dad told me.

"Alright, everything is great Bella. Are you ready to find out the sex of the baby?"

"Yes!" We all exclaimed.

"I am to," Dad said smiling.

"Now no matter what this baby is we are going to be happy right?" He asked us.

"Of course, I've waited so long for another baby," Bella said.

We all looked at Andrew. "If it's not a boy then I want a dog."

"I thought you were moving out if this is a girl?" I asked.

"You wouldn't let me get far," He sighed. "So a dog might be better."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You are so much like Emmett," Dad said.

Dad pressed around some more on her stomach and I could tell it was bothering her. "Ah ha, I have a perfect view. Edward, would you like to tell her?"

I looked down closely at the screen, tears filled my eyes. I looked to dad, "Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Please you guys?" Bella whined.

"A girl!" I exclaimed. "We are having a girl!" I said pointing to the screen.

"Oh my God," She cried as tears slid down her cheeks. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Dad handed me a paper towel to wash Bella's stomach off and I helped her sit up. "So Andrew, what do you think?"

"It doesn't have to be a big dog," He said looking hopeful.

"Your dad and I will discuss that, but are you ok with a sister?" She asked.

"Yah I guess so," He said smiling. Bella reached over and hugged him.

"I'm going to take you two to an exam room and Andrew is going to come with me to print off pictures," Dad said.

Once Bella and I were in an exam room, she pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I placed my hands on her hips rubbing her stomach with my thumbs.

"Hannah Grace huh?" She asked stepping back.

I shrugged. "I like it, but we can figure out something different if you don't."

"Hannah Grace Cullen," She said thoughtfully. "I love it."

I kissed her back, my tongue slipping into her mouth gently rubbing hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck moaning. The door opened and we pushed away from each other gasping for breath.

"I take it you two are happy," Dad said smiling.

"Very," Bella said.

"Ok Edward, I'm going to have you take Andrew to the waiting room, while I examine Bella. I'll come get you when I'm done and we can talk," Dad suggested. I kissed her quickly and led Andrew to the waiting room.

"Is mom ok?" Andrew asked sitting next to me.

"Yah, dad's just making sure everything is going well," I told him.

"Were you this excited to know I was a boy?" Andrew asked me.

"Yes Andrew. I couldn't believe that my first child was going to be a boy," I told him.

"Was mom happy?"

"Andrew, she had such a huge smile on her face. Although through out the weeks leading up to finding out, dad kept hinting that he wanted to have a grand daughter, she was so scared he would be disappointed. He wasn't of course."

"I'm kind of excited about seeing her," He admitted.

"I'm glad," I said. "You are such a good kid."

"Edward, you can come back now," Dad said.

We got up and walked back into the exam room. Bella was dressed and sitting in a chair next to dad's desk. I sat next to her as Andrew went to sit on dad's lap. "Everything looks great. She isn't dilating at all, the pressure is from the baby being so low. I told her that if it gets to bad or she has any questionable pain, she is to tell you immediately," Dad said. "And just take it easy Bella, everything looks great and the baby is healthy, but remember to rest and don't over do it."

"I will," She promised. She looked at dad. "I was wondering, am I going to have to have a c-section?"

"Not necessarily. I know you had one over a year ago, but that was because of the car accident, not because of something wrong with Evan. You should be able to have a natural delivery, however, I would strongly suggest you have a hospital birth and not a home birth," Dad said.

"Don't worry about that. Mom deserves a medal, I sure couldn't do that," She laughed.

(Bella)

We left dad's office and headed over to see mom, I couldn't wait to tell her the news. Edward held my hand tightly as we drove over there. "She's really moving around, I wish you could feel it."

"Me to," I sighed.

When we got there mom met us at the door, she had a funny look on her face. I couldn't tell if she was sad or scared. Regardless, she wasn't happy. "Mom what's wrong?" I asked.

"Honey, we need to talk," She said taking my hand.

"Nana, guess what?" Andrew piped up.

"What buddy?" She asked bending down to his eye level.

"I'm getting a puppy," He said smiling.

"What?" The three of us asked in unison.

"Since I'm having a sister I think I should get a puppy."

"Andrew, Andrew, Andrew," Edward said shaking his head. "Come on in and you can watch a movie."

Mom looked up at me. "Seriously, a little girl?"

"We just found out." I said. "Her name's going to be Hannah Grace."

Mom put her hands on my stomach. "Hannah Grace, I love that name," She said smiling.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"I need you and Edward to come into the kitchen," She said softly.

"You're really scaring me," I told her.

**AN- UH OH, WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ESME? WHAT DOES SHE HAVE TO TELL THEM? ANY GUESSES? TELL YOU WHAT, IF YOU REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER, I JUST MIGHT GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT ONE!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, REVIEWS, AND ADDS!**


	42. Chapter 42

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 42

The three of us stood around the kitchen counter, while Andrew watched tv in the game room.

"Bella, this came in the mail for you today," Mom said handing me an envelope.

I took it from her and immediately felt my hands began to shake. It was from Renee. I nervously opened the envelope and took out the letter. I was scared, I had no idea what she could possibly want from me after all the pain she had caused me.

_"Isabella-_

_ I know I was a horrible mother and allowed awful things to happen to you. I feel I owe you some sort of explanation as messed up as that seems. I don't expect you to forgive me and I'm not asking that from you, but for what it's worth, I would like to talk to you face to face. _

_ I don't know how much longer I have, they found cancer 6 months ago and it had spread fast. I'm no longer in the prison, I'm in the hospital. I will completely understand if you tear this up and forget you ever received it. _

_ I'm sorry Isabella,_

_ Renee"_

The letter fell from my hands, tears were streaming down my face. "Bella?" Edward asked.

"Renee is dying. She wants to see me one last time to explain some things," I cried.

Mom came around the counter and wrapped her arms around me. "I probably shouldn't have given you the letter."

"It's ok mom, I needed to know," I sniffled.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and we stood there for what seemed like hours hugging, while I cried.

"What are you going to do?" Mom asked me.

"I don't know," I cried.

"Tear up the letter Bella, she's not worth it. You tried a few years ago and she blamed it all on you," Edward said.

"But she's dying and ready to answer my questions," I said.

"You can't fucking be serious?" He roared. "You're seriously thinking about going to see her?"

"I don't know Edward, I've had this letter for exactly three fucking minutes!" I yelled.

"Stop it you two! Yelling isn't going to solve anything!" Mom scolded us.

"Sorry," I said softly. I stood there staring at the letter. "I think I want my answers."

"Jesus Christ Bella, be serious!" Edward yelled.

"I am! I want to know what was going through her head when she stood by and watched that monster rape me!" I sobbed.

"You are pregnant think about what this stress could do the baby. You know what happened from all the stress last time, the stress, the miscarriage," He said looking straight at me.

"Don't you dare put that back on me! I wasn't the one who fucked the hospital nurse!" I immediately regretted the words that came out of my mouth and knew I couldn't take them back.

"Are you two finished?" Mom asked quietly.

"I'm done," I said and walked out of the kitchen and went out side. I needed some fresh air.

I sat down on the porch crying. The woman that I hated more than anyone else in the world was dying. The woman who held all the answers for me. I only had one last chance to get them.

"Bella, honey," Mom said coming out and sitting on the step next to me.

"I need answers," I cried.

"Yes you do," She said putting her arms around me.

I rested my head on mom's shoulder. "I remember the night I found out you were pregnant, we sat in this very same spot, you were so scared."

"And you were angry," I said softly.

"Not angry Bella, I was worried about you. I knew what you came out of and everything you had been through, I didn't think you were ready to be a parent and I was so scared he was going to come out and be James' kid. I was so afraid of what that would do to you."

"You never made me feel bad for being a pregnant teen," I said.

"Because, I knew there were far worse things in life that having a baby young," She said.

"What do I do?" I cried. "She was horrible to me and told me I deserved what I got, but that didn't answer my questions. I want to know why she allowed him to do that?"

"Then go," Mom said.

"Edward is so mad at me right now," I said.

"Bella he loves you and doesn't want to see you hurt."

That afternoon, dad brought Alivia home from school. Her and Andrew ate a snack, then ran upstairs to play games. Edward wasn't really speaking to anyone, he chose to spend time with Andrew, stating Andrew needed him. However once Alivia came home, he was back down stairs with us and his moodiness was getting on my last nerve.

"Edward talk to me," I begged.

"Not right now," He said.

"What's going on?" Dad asked. I walked over and handed him the letter. He read it, then set it back down. "Oh I see."

"And she's planning on going!" Edward snapped.

Dad stood against with his back to the sink running his hands over his face. "Bella are you really planning on going?"

"Dad, I deserve answers and she says she's going to explain some things."

"Sweetheart, I know that's what she says, but what happens if you get there and she acts like she did when you went to see her in prison?"

"That's what I asked her?" Edward said.

"Then I leave. I wont hang around and listen I'll just walk away," I told him.

"Bella, it could be really hard to see her after all these years. What are you going to do if you start having nightmares again?"

"Hopefully my husband would be there," I said glancing over at Edward.

"Edward, I do understand your concern," He said. "However, I also see Bella's side and I believe this will be the last time she will ever get a chance to find out why she allowed it to happen."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks dad."

"Now saying that, there is no way I want you going alone."

I looked to Edward. "I can't Bella, I can not watch her hurt you again, because that is exactly what she's going to do. I don't think it's good for the baby for you to be under that kind of stress."

"For once in your life just trust me!" I yelled.

"I do, it's her I don't trust," He said.

"Bella, I'll go with you," Mom said. She looked at Edward. "I'll make sure she stays calm and the baby is ok."

"Fine," He muttered.

Later that night Edward and I took Andrew and went home. It was extremely tense and quiet. Edward helped Andrew with homework, while I packed some things for the trip to Seattle and took a bath.

Edward had booked two nights at a really nice motel in Seattle for mom and me. We would be leaving the next afternoon which was a Friday and we would return that Sunday afternoon. I could see tears in Edward's eyes as we all planned things out. I felt bad, but I had to do it for me.

"Andrew's ready for bed," Edward said coming into the bathroom. He looked sad.

"Um, can you help me up? I don't know if I can get out."

Even Edward couldn't resist laughing at that. He helped me up and handed me a towel. "Go a head and tuck him in, I'll be right there," I said.

"Ok," He said and walked out of the bathroom.

I dressed quickly in my pajamas and found Edward sitting on Andrew's bed. "Night buddy," I said kissing his head.

"Night mom. Are you leaving before I get out of school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, but your dad will pick you up and you guys will spend the weekend together," I said.

"You are coming back right?" He asked.

"Yes I will be back Sunday evening," I assured him.

"Where are you going?" Andrew asked me.

I glanced at Edward, I wasn't sure what to say. "Your mom got a letter from someone in her past that is very sick and your mom is going to take care of something from her past."

"Who is this person?" He asked.

"Andrew, I'm going to see my, Renee. She is the woman who gave birth to me, but never took care of me."

"Is she my other grandma?"

"No, Esme is your grandma," I told him. "Renee wasn't a nice person."

"Then why are you going to see her?"

"Your mom has some questions she needs answers to, but she will be back," Edward said.

I laid in bed that night tossing and turning while Edward slept. I knew I had said some things I shouldn't have said and we were both angry, but his silence was killing me. We hadn't ever gone to bed this quiet and it scared me.

I got up around 3am to go to the bathroom. I was exhausted, but my mind was racing. On the way back to bed, I felt a hard kick in my ribs. "Whoa there Hannah," I gasped rubbing the spot, she did it again.

I sat down on the edge of the bed next to Edward. "Wake up," I said shaking his shoulder.

"What?" He groaned falling back asleep.

"Seriously Edward, wake up!" I said shaking him harder.

His eyes popped open. "What's wrong Bella?" He asked.

"She's kicking really hard," I said taking his hand and placing it on my stomach.

"Wow, she's really strong. Does it hurt?" He asked smiling as he rubbed my stomach.

"No, not really. I actually love the feeling of her moving, it means I know she's ok," I admitted.

Edward pulled me down to where I had my head resting on his arm and his other arm was rubbing my stomach. "She's going to be such a daddy's girl," I said putting my hand over his.

"I sure hope so," He sighed.

"Edward, I'm sorry for what I said earlier," I said.

"I'm not going to lie, it hurt. I wish I could go back in time, it wouldn't have happened, but I can't," He said quietly. "I'm not angry at you though, I'm worried about you."

"What you said about my stress being the cause of my miscarriage really hurt. It was like you were putting it all back on me. Do you honestly think that I would do anything that would hurt this baby?" Tears were streaming down my face.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry," He said.

Edward helped me sit up a bit and he pulled me into his arms holding me tightly as I cried. "I'm scared Edward, I'm so scared," I sobbed.

"I know baby, just let it out. I've got you and I wont let go," He whispered. I could hear tears in his voice.

I gripped him into a vice grip, I didn't want to let go. "Bella, I'm sorry I wasn't supportive earlier. It scares me that you are going to face her again, but I really hope you get your answers."

"That means a lot to me," I cried.

Edward held me for the longest time reassuring me that he loved me more than anything and that he would be waiting for me when I got home.

The next morning Edward called into work telling them he couldn't come in due to a family emergency. He told me he was taking Andrew to school and I needed to rest. I kissed him good bye and rolled over falling back to sleep.

"Bella, wake up love," I heard Edward say. "Come on sweetheart, time to get up." I opened my eyes and stretched, my body was horribly stiff. "Honey, it's noon. You two need to eat and get ready to go." He said leaning over to kiss my stomach.

"What time will mom be here?" I asked.

"She called saying she would be here in two hours."

"Damn," I moaned. "I was hoping for some us time."

"I know love, but I'll be here and all yours Sunday when you come back," He said kissing me.

"I think I can handle that," I giggled allowing him to help me out of bed.

(Esme)

I was nervous as I drove over to Edward and Bella's house, unsure of what to expect from them. Carlisle and I had been awake most of the night discussing different scenarios of what could happen. He also told me what to do if Bella were to start having contractions. It scared me a bit, but if I was in her position, I would go to. It didn't help matters any that Renee was in the hospital that Evan died in. Tears filled Bella's eyes when she realized that, but still wanted to go.

Bella and Edward were sitting on the porch together, she was leaning into him with her head on his shoulder. She looked exhausted. Edward had his hand on her stomach and it looked as though he was telling her something, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

I got out of the car and joined them. "I'm ready," She said softly.

I took her hands in mine. "Bella, I'm going to be with you the whole time."

"Thank you," She whispered as her tears began to fall.

"And if you get to the hospital and decide you can't go any further, then I wont force you. We will leave."

"And love, I'm a phone call away," He said kissing her cheek.

She turned and cried into his shoulder. I wasn't sure this was a good idea or not. "Bella, go sweetheart. Get your answers and when you get back, I'll be waiting to hear what happened," He said hugging her tightly.

"I love you," She cried into his shoulder.

"Oh Bella, I love you to. It's going to be just fine."

Edward helped Bella up and rubbed her stomach. "Take good care of mommy and don't kick all night long," He said. He stood up and pulled Bella to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. I walked back to the car, to give them some privacy.

**AN- YOU GUYS ALL HAD GREAT IDEAS, I REALLY LOVED HEARING ALL OF THEM! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! SO LET ME ALL KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, SHOULD SHE OR SHOULD SHE NOT GO?**


	43. Chapter 43

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 43

The ride to Seattle was long, Bella was a nervous wreck. "I swear if I wasn't pregnant, I'd smoke a pack of cigarettes."

I put my hand on her leg. "You aren't alone Bella."

She stared out the window. "I know mom. Thank you."

We got into our hotel at 6pm and checked in. "Do you want to go out to eat or just get room service?" I asked her.

Bella sat down on the bed and yawned. "Room service," She said laying down. We looked through the menu and I ordered the food.

I walked over and sat down next to Bella. "How's my princess doing?" I asked.

"She's fairly calm right now, but last night she turned my ribs into a play ground making it impossible to sleep," Bella replied.

"I remember Alivia used to kick the hardest at night. One night she woke Carlisle up kicking him in the back."

Bella laughed. "All the nights I would get up to feed Andrew and find you stretched out in the recliner watching infomercials," She looked up at me. "I miss those days. I enjoyed having you there to be pregnant with me."

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yah, I know it was weird and all, but it was the one time I truly didn't feel alone."

"You feel alone now don't you Bella?"

"I know I'm not, but seeing her tomorrow..." She trailed off.

"Its up to you how long we stay or if we even go, but Bella, no matter what happens I wont leave you alone with her for one second unless you tell me it's ok."

Some time in the night I woke up hearing Bella cry. I got up and walked over to her. She was curled in a ball crying. I gently got into bed with her and held her close to me. She never said anything, but her sobs quieted and she fell asleep.

The next morning Bella was extremely irritable. She didn't say much, but I could tell she was close to snapping. She was throwing her clothes around and slamming things around in the bathroom. I excused myself and went into the lobby to get some breakfast for us and two cups of coffee. I knew she wasn't supposed to have caffeine, but I knew one cup wouldn't hurt her of the baby.

When I got up to the room, I found Bella laying against the headboard of the bed rubbing her stomach. "I brought you some breakfast," I said. "I know you don't really feel like eating, but you need to."

"You got in bed with me last night didn't you?" She asked taking the food.

"I did, I woke up hearing you cry. Did you have a bad dream?" I asked her.

"Every time I would close my eyes, I would see Renee sitting there passed out on the couch as he would drag me up the stairs."

"Bella, neither one of them can hurt you now," I said.

"I know that, but the memories."

"Are just painful shitty memories," I said finishing her sentence.

She looked over and saw the coffee. "Is that for me?" She asked.

"Yep, don't tell Edward or your dad."

"Don't worry," She said taking it. She took a huge deep sip of it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I laughed.

"Whoa, I think Hannah woke up," Bella said rubbing her stomach.

"All that caffeine, she's bound to be active today. Can I feel?"

"Of course," Bella said taking my hand and placing it on her stomach.

(Bella)

I watched out the window as mom drove towards the hospital. I couldn't believe I was doing this again. I vowed after how hateful she was at the prison, I would never see her again, however there we were heading to see Renee.

Mom parked in the parking lot and turned to me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure," I said honestly as I looked at the hospital that held horrible memories of when Evan died.

"If you feel any cramping or any contractions, you are to let me know immediately. Your dad was worried that the stress could send you into early labor."

"I promise mom, I will tell you," I assured her.

The receptionist gave us directions to Renee's room, my whole body was shaking as we stepped into the elevator. "Bella, sweetheart. You need to take calming deep breaths," Mom said rubbing my back softly. "I know you are scared, but it's not good for your daughter."

"I'm trying," I said nervously.

"I know that," She said softly.

There were two guards sitting outside of Renee's room. I grabbed mom's hand. "Please don't leave me."

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere," She said squeezing my hand.

"How can I help you?" One of the guards asked.

"We're here to see Renee," I said taking a deep breath.

"Name please," He said looking at me with curious eyes.

"Isabella Cullen."

He looked at the other guard and back at me. "She didn't think you would actually come."

"I'm not sure if I should be here or not," I told him.

He nodded sympathetically. "She's told us the story. I'm so sorry for what happened."

"Thank you," I replied.

The other guard got up. "Give me just a second."

I closed my eyes, leaning against mom. "I've worked at the prison since Renee was brought in, over the last year, I've seen a change in her. Maybe it has to do with her dying, but I know she has said several times, she just wanted one last time to see you and talk to you."

I let out a cry. "The last time I saw her, she blamed everything on me."

"I'm not saying she was always nice," He said shaking his head sadly. "But she's got some things she needs to say."

"She's ready, you may go on in," The guard said coming out of the room.

**AN- UP NEXT IS THE VISIT WITH RENEE...HOW DO YOU THINK IT WILL GO?**

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT OF THIS STORY, I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU!**


	44. Chapter 44

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 44

**_! TISSUE WARNING !_**

Mom squeezed my hand as we walked into Renee's room. She looked so frail, nothing like the last time I had seen her. Her face was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. She was wearing oxygen and from the look of her, she didn't have long left at all. I stood there as we stared at each other. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Isabella," She said. "You came."

"I got your letter yesterday," I whispered.

Renee gestured to two chairs. "Come in you two and have a seat," I stood there frozen in place. "I'm not going to hurt you." She said using a soft tone that I didn't know she was capable of.

Mom pulled me over to two chairs and I sat down scooting as close to my mom as I could.

"Isabella, you're a beautiful young woman," Renee said looking down. "I know I don't deserve to have you here, but thank you for coming."

"You're right, you don't deserve this!" I said. "However, I came to get my questions answered."

Renee raised her bed so she was sitting up facing us more. "Isabella,"

"It's Bella!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry Bella. I will give you all the answers you need or want," She said.

"Why were you so hateful when I came to see you in prison all those years ago?" I asked.

"I was shocked and embarrassed. I never expected you to ever come see me, then there you were. It's no excuse for how I acted though."

"You told me that I deserved what Phil did to me," I was shocked when I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"I've said a lot over the years that I've regretted.

"Why didn't you stop him?" I asked.

"For me to give you the answers that you are really looking for, I think I'm going to need to tell you some things about me."

"God dammit, are you going to continue going in circles, or are you going to answer me?" I exclaimed.

"Bella," Mom said patting my leg.

"No, she's completely right," Renee said. "I will answer her questions."

She took a deep breath. "My mother married a man who raped me every chance he got. When I would try to tell her, she would call me a liar. It started when I was 5 and ended when I was 15."

"How did it stop?" I asked.

"I met Charlie. He was 19 and had his own place, I just moved in with him."

"My biological dad?" I asked. I realized I didn't know anything about their past, not that I really cared, but I was interested.

"I had just turned 17 when I found out I was pregnant with you. We were so excited and couldn't wait to meet you," She gave me a sad smile.

A tear slid down my cheek. I had always thought I was a burden to Renee and that I had been an accident. Mom put her arm around my shoulder and leaned over comforting me.

"Things were great until you were about 4. I found out I was pregnant again. We were thrilled and couldn't wait to give you a brother or sister. I was convinced I was having another girl, but Charlie was convinced boy. At 14 weeks I had a horrible miscarriage that resulted in me having to have a hysterectomy. They prescribed pain pills and after awhile, I became addicted to them."

I just stared at her, trying to comprehend everything she was telling me.

"Charlie took you and moved into an apartment across town hoping it would help me realize that I needed to get off of them. Instead, I met Phil. He convinced me that Charlie was the bad parent because he took you away from me. He said the pills weren't the problem at all. He drank some and after a few weeks I was hooked on alcohol too. Of course Charlie found out what was going on and started to process of getting custody of you."

I shifted in the chair. "Why didn't you let Charlie just have me?"

"James said he wanted you there, he wanted a daughter and couldn't have kids. When I tried to tell him that Charlie was the best one to care for you, he raped me and proceeded to beat me, telling me that if Charlie got you, he would kill both of you and probably even me."

"Why didn't you leave him?" I asked.

"I had no where to turn at that point Charlie was angry at me for what I was doing to myself and he didn't want me anywhere near you. Bella in all honestly, I was scared. I'd never been alone."

"So being beat and raped was better than being alone?" I asked.

"At the time, that's what I thought."

"Why did he hate me?" I cried.

"He was sick Bella. The afternoon Charlie was killed, I knew that Phil had tampered with his car. He came home bragging about it and how the two of you wouldn't interfere in our lives anymore. Phil went out in the back yard and I called Charlie telling him that you were sick and hadn't gone to school."

"I really was supposed to be in the car huh?"

"Yes Bella," She cried. "But I couldn't deal with the thought of you being killed."

"So instead, I lived so he could rape me?" I asked through my tears.

"I guess I thought it might change something if Charlie wasn't involved. However, it got worse. He was not only molesting you, he was raping me and keeping me drugged. I would sit in the window at night and watch you sneak out of the house and into the tree house, Jake would follow behind you. I prayed that Phil wouldn't catch you and I prayed that you would tell Jake what was happening."

"I was scared. I was 8 years old and he was 12, what the hell could he have done?" I asked.

"Bella, I am so sorry that I allowed the things that happened to me, to happen to you."

My stomach churned and I felt sick. "I'll be back," I gasped.

"Bella?" Mom asked.

"I'll be back!" I ran out of the room and into the bathroom barely making it into the stall before vomiting.

(Esme)

I was concerned about Bella, but she said she would be back. I sent her a text asking if she was ok. She responded back immediately telling me she needed a few minutes, but she was ok."

After hearing what Renee told Bella, I couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for the woman. She wasn't the monster I had made her out to be, instead she followed the patterns of abuse. The main reasons we were so concerned about Bella having a baby at 16, was lying in front of me. The reason Carlisle took the pain pills away from Bella after her miscarriage, was right in front of me. This could have so easily been Bella.

"Renee, it took a lot of courage for you to tell her all of that stuff."

"She deserved to know," Renee replied.

"Yes she did. She has carried all the shame, guilt and pain, not to mention the anger for years. Constantly asking what she had done so wrong that she would deserve all of what she went through.

Renee looked at me. "Can I ask who you are?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Esme Cullen, Bella was placed in our home at 15."

"What was she like then?" Renee asked.

I wasn't sure we had the time or if Bella really wanted me to tell her what it was like, but I could give her a shortened version.

"When Bella first came into our home, she was angry and scared. My husband and sons couldn't get anywhere near her and the first 5 minutes of meeting my daughters, she was about to strangle the oldest one for just looking at her. She would have horrible dreams at night that would keep us all awake because she was screaming. Finally I could get her to calm down, but it wasn't easy."

"How long did it go on?" She asked. "Did she ever fit in?"

"She did fit in eventually, Jake really helped her out. She lived with us for a few weeks when we found out she was dating a guy that 24. Jake tried to get her to break up with him, but she wouldn't. Finally we put our foot down and told her no more."

"Did she do ok with you telling her no more?"

"She did, she seemed relieved that my husband Carlisle and I were there to support her. In that time, she started getting more comfortable with everyone and her grades started coming up. She even started seeing our son Edward, which we weren't thrilled about, but we laid down some rules and they had to follow them. Things were great for awhile and the other guy showed up and raped her."

I had to take a deep breath, the memories of seeing her lying in the woods naked came flooding back to me. Tears filled Renee's eyes, but didn't fall.

"Carlisle and I were there for her and Edward along with my oldest daughter Rose would hold her. Things seemed to be getting better again until we found out 6 weeks later she was pregnant. We assumed it was the other guys baby, however she admitted it could also be Edward's."

"At 15?" Renee asked.

"She was only 15," I replied. "We were all devastated, but Edward told her he didn't care who the baby belonged to, he would help her no matter what and a few months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, who actually belonged to Edward."

"What happened to the other guy?"

"He was killed in an accident, they found guns lying next to his truck. We knew he was coming to kill her."

"Oh my God!" Renee gasped. "If only I had made different choices and protected her."

"Renee, " I sighed. "I wish I could look at you and tell you what a horrible person you are and that you don't deserve to even see this Bella now, but I cant Renee. You get the chance to see her all grown up and know that she's going to be ok. She is a wonderful mom and a great wife."

"I can't take credit for that," She cried.

"You saved her from dying in that car accident Renee, even I can't deny that you loved her, you were just sick and no one was there to help you." We were both crying.

The door opened and Bella came in. "Sorry, I just needed a few minutes," She looked extremely pale.

"Honey, are you ok?" I asked jumping up and going over to her. I put my hand on her stomach.

"I'm fine, I called Edward and talked to him for a few minutes," She said as I helped her sit down.

"Esme, here's a clean cup, give her some water," Renee said pouring her some water out of her pitcher. I took it and handed it to Bella.

"Thank you," She whispered drinking the water.

"Esme was telling me that you have a son," Renee said to Bella.

She smiled. "I do."

"Would you mind telling me about your son?" Renee asked her.

Bella looked at me and gave me a soft smile. "I have an amazing family. My parents have stood by me and made me feel so safe, even at my worst, they told me they loved me. I have 4 sisters. Rose, Alice, and I consider Jake's wife Nessie my sister and a little sister Alivia who is 4 months younger than my son. Mom and I were pregnant together," Bella laughed.

"Really?" Renee asked.

"Yah Alivia was our surprise baby. We had only adopted and I found out I was pregnant. Carlisle and I's kids ranged from the ages of 16-19, but they were all supportive and excited," I explained.

"Then I have my brothers. Emmett, Jasper and Jake. The three of them taught me how to laugh and trust."

"I'm so glad Bella, you deserve it. Now what about Edward? He's the one you brought to the prison right?"

"Yes, Edward was there for me when I thought death would be better. The whole time I was pregnant he kept me calm and relaxed telling me he would always be there. He didn't care that the baby could belong to a rapist, all he saw was an innocent baby. We have had our share of problems, but we have worked it out. I lost two babies last year within weeks of each other and he was there holding me as I cried."

I watched in total awe as Bella was able to talk to Renee the way she was. She had matured so much since she was 15, I couldn't have been more proud.

"Two babies?" Renee asked.

"Yah. I was a little over 21 weeks when I was in a car accident. They delivered him by c-section, he lived a few days. Then not long after that I slept with Edward, only to find out a few weeks later I was pregnant again. The stress from losing Evan and from the accident, I had a miscarriage."

"Do you know the sex of this baby?" Renee asked her.

"A girl," Bella told her.

Bella sat there for a few minutes quietly. "How much contact do you have with Phil?"

"None, I divorced him a few years ago. I realized that I had screwed everything up in my life. I knew there was no chance of getting out of jail, but thought the best thing I could do was divorce him. I changed my thinking on a lot of things since then, then I found out a few months ago that I had cancer."

"Is there anything they can do for it?" Bella asked.

"No, there's no point in fighting it," She told Bella..

Bella sat there looking down, tears were streaming down her face. "Talk to me Bella, what are you thinking about?" I asked rubbing her back soothingly.

"I came here expecting a lot of yelling and screaming. I expected to hate her even more, however, I don't," She cried. She looked to Renee. "I wish you would have protected me, I hated you for years. Even after I went into foster care, some of the men would touch me or molest me I would try to talk to the 'moms' and they would call me a whore and say that I deserved it. All I wanted was a mom to hold me and tell me they loved me and that it would all be ok."

"I'm so, so sorry Bella," Renee cried.

"It wasn't until I moved to Forks, in with The Cullen's that I knew what real love was. Esme would hold me at night when I would have nightmares, I couldn't trust Carlisle right away, but I had a mom and she never made me feel bad," Bella cried.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad you had them," Renee said wiping her eyes.

Bella looked at her. "I don't hate you anymore. It's nice to understand."

"Thank you Bella," Renee cried.

We stayed there for several hours talking. Bella showed her family pictures and even gave her one of Andrew. I had brought my camera along, as I always did and hoped I would get at least one picture of Renee for Bella to have. Someday, I knew Andrew would ask and then she could say this was my birth mom.

It was about 730 and I could tell Renee and Bella were both getting tired. Bella had stepped out a few times to go to the bathroom and eat a little and I was even able to leave them alone and knew there wouldn't be bloodshed when I came back.

"I guess she knows it's night time," Bella said rubbing her stomach.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"She's up in my ribs," Bella said standing up and walking around some.

Renee looked at Bella "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"It does right now," Bella said. "Although I know I shouldn't complain."

"Can I feel?" Renee asked.

Bella bit her bottom lip, but walked over to her and took her hand, she held it for a moment, then placed it on her stomach. "Kiss her for me when she's born."

I grabbed my camera and snapped a picture. They both jumped and glared at me a bit. "Sorry," I laughed.

I got several more pictures of Renee and Bella, although they weren't touching, they were closer and talking. I watched Bella's eyes start to close. "Honey, I think we need to get you to bed," I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

She looked torn, I knew this was going to be hard on her. Tears slid down her eyes, I knew the realization hit that this would be the last time she would see Renee. "Bella, it's ok," Renee said touching her hand.

"I wish I would have known all of this sooner," She cried.

"Bella," Renee shook her head. "It happened when it was meant to."

Bella leaned over and hugged Renee. "I forgive you!" I heard her whisper to Renee.

Renee hugged her back. "Thank you Bella. This has truly been one of the happiest days of my life."

When Bella released her. I walked over to Renee. "Thank you for being there Esme."

"Your welcome. I'm glad you got to know the happy Bella. And Renee, I know you loved her in the only way you could."

Bella and I said our good byes and walked out of the room. Steady tears were streaming down Bella's face as she turned to look at the room. "Don't look back Bella, keep on moving forward."

Once we got into the elevator, Bella burst into hard core tears. I put my arms around her, letting her crying into my chest. "I've got you sweetheart."

"Don't let go," She sobbed.

When we got back to the motel room, Bella collapsed into the bed, she was still crying, but was to exhausted to undress. I got ready for bed and heard her phone buzz. I grabbed it off the night stand and saw it was a text from Edward. I didn't read it, I just sent him one saying we were back at the motel room and she was asleep. I climbed into bed next to her and held her.

Bella spent a majority of the next day sleeping. I knew it was the stress of everything. I talked to Edward and Carlisle multiple times reassuring them both that she was ok, just really needing her sleep. Edward kept pressing me for information, but I wouldn't give it, she needed to talk to him. He was a bit irritated, but I didn't care.

(Bella)

It was 2pm when I woke up. I had to pee and I was starving. "I have everything packed up, other than some clothes," Mom said as she helped me out of bed.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome." She replied.

"Not just for that, but for being there for me yesterday. I was glad it was you and not Edward. I mean, I'm glad she realized that I had you."

Mom hugged me. "I love you Bella."

I took a quick shower and got ready to go. When I was finished and dressed, we got our stuff and checked out. "Do you want to eat?" Mom asked.

"Yes please. I'm sure Hannah thinks I'm starving her," I laughed.

We stopped at a pancake place and ate until we were both stuffed. "Edward would kill me if he knew you didn't eat right yesterday," Mom laughed.

"Yes well, I'll just make up for it today," I said eating a piece of bacon.

Mom and I fell into a comfortable conversation. I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I know longer hated Renee, I pitied her. No one really cared enough about her to help her. I was lucky, I could have been her easily, had Victoria not cared and insisted on getting me out of Seattle.

"You know Bella, you are one hell of a mom and daughter."

"You sure do have a way with words," I joked.

We were just crossing into Forks, when mom's phone rang. "Hello," She answered. "Carlisle, I can't hear you over the screaming. What's going on?" There was a pause and my heart sank. Something wasn't right. "We're on our way." Mom said and dropped the phone.

"Mom what is it?" I asked.

"It's Alice, she collapsed," Mom said hitting the gas pedal and flying down the road.

**AN- THIS CHAPTER, WAS VERY HARD TO WRITE! IT TOOK SEVERAL DAYS TO GET IT TO COME OUT THE WAY I WANTED IT TO! **

**THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU!**


	45. Chapter 45

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 45

(Bella)

"What do you know?" I asked.

"I don't know anything, all Carlisle said was to get to the hospital that Alice had collapsed," Mom was crying.

"Do you need me to drive?" I asked.

"No, I'm ok I just want to get there."

I couldn't handle the thought of anything happening to my sister. I loved her, she and Rose were my best friends, I didn't want to think of her being in the hospital.

Mom parked the car at the hospital and we raced to the door, where Edward stood waiting for us. "Bella!" He exclaimed grabbing me and hugging me fiercely.

"What's going on? Where's Jasper?" Mom asked.

"Everyone is in the waiting room. Jake and Nessie are on the way to take all of the kids to Jasper and Alice's house for the night. At this point we really don't know what happened. Dad got called in earlier today and he called me as soon as they brought her in. Apparently the doctor threw him out of the room and wont even tell him anything."

"My baby," Mom cried.

Edward and I wrapped our arms around her as we walked into the waiting room. Jasper was pacing nervously while Rachel clung to Rose, who was sitting a ways from Emmett. Rachel still hadn't warmed up to Emmett, and thankfully he was giving her space.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

Jasper walked over to us, tears were in his eyes. "She's had a horrible headache all day, she said it was nothing other than that time of the month, so she took some pain reliever and went to bed. When she got up she said she felt better and helped me cook supper. Within minutes I could tell something wasn't right with her. She went to sit down at the table with Rachel, but collapsed on the floor. I called 9-11 and they came immediately, but Rachel was hysterical and they wont let dad in to check on her."

"Was she awake when they took her?" Mom asked.

"Not really," His lip was quivering. "I can't live with out her."

"Jazz, everything will work out," Edward said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Jasper Hale," A doctor called coming into the waiting room.

"That's me," Jasper said turning to face the doctor.

"My name is Dr. Meyers, I've been working on your wife and I need you to come with me," The doctor said.

"No daddy, don't leave me," Rachel cried breaking free of Rose and running to Jasper.

He picked her up. "It's ok sweetheart. Stay out here and when Jake and Nessie get here, they are taking all of you back to our house," Jasper said softly.

"No I want mommy," She cried.

"I know baby girl," Jasper said hugging her close to him.

"Here I'll take her," Mom said reaching for her and taking her from Jasper.

"No I want daddy," She sobbed.

"Sh sweetheart. Nana's got you, everything is going to be ok," Mom cooed.

(Jasper)

I was heart broken as I walked away from my little girl, I had never felt so torn in my life. My daughter needed me and my wife was in the hospital. "Wait, I'm coming with you," I heard dad say. Dr. Meyers started to say something, but I shot him a look that said not to mess with us.

"What's going on with Alice?" I asked nervously.

"I've done a series of tests on her and want to speak with you guys together," He replied.

Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "Breathe Jasper," He whispered.

Alice was lying on the bed, she looked pale. They had her hooked up to heart monitors, a blood pressure machine and an IV. "Jasper," She said weakly.

I walked over to her and kissed her. "You scared the hell out of me," I said.

"I'm sorry," She whispered squeezing my hand.

Dad came over and kissed the top of her head. "How are you feeling baby girl?"

"I've been better. I just want to know what's going on," She said looking at the three of us.

Dr Meyers sat down in a chair, while dad and I sat down on the edge of Alice's bed. "Now, I've gone through the results of your tests. It seems as though you are anemic and your blood pressure dropped, which is why you fainted. Your blood test also came back positive for pregnancy."

"What?" Alice and I exclaimed.

"I'm taking it that you didn't know," Dr. Meyers said.

"No," Alice said as tears filled her eyes.

"Well congratulations kids," He said patting her knee.

"How far along am I?" Alice asked looking down at her stomach.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I would like to take you down for an ultrasound to check out the baby."

"Ok," Alice said.

"When can she go home?" I asked.

"I want to keep her over night under observation, get some fluids and some food in her and make sure she is ok," Dr Meyers explained. "A nurse will be by shortly to get you and take you down." Dr. Meyers said.

"Um, can our daughter come in and see that Alice is ok?" I asked him.

"Sure," He said smiling and left the room.

"Congratulations you guys," Dad said smiling.

I grabbed Alice to me and held her tightly. "We're having a baby," She cried.

"Do you want me to text Esme and have her bring Rachel in?" Dad asked.

"Sure," I said still hugging Alice.

Alice pulled away from me. "We can't tell Rachel yet, I want to make sure everything is ok and I get a little further along. She's just getting comfortable, I want to make sure she knows no matter what we still love her."

I nodded my head in agreement. "That's probably a good idea."

She looked to dad. "Will you and mom go down to the ultrasound room with us?"

"Of course," Dad said. "We would love to."

Mom came in with Rachel, I took her from mom and her and dad excused themselves into the hallway, so dad could tell mom. "Mommy?" She asked nervously.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm so sorry I scared you," Alice said reaching up to hug her.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked her.

"I'm going to be fine. They said I am just really tired and need to eat more," Alice said.

"Can you go home tonight?"

"Not tonight sweetheart, but you are going to stay with Jake and Nessie at our house with all of your cousins," Alice told her.

"But I want you guys," She said tearing up.

"I'll bring mommy home tomorrow," I promised her.

"Do you promise?" She asked me.

"I promise sweetheart, now mommy needs to rest so I'm going to take you back out to the waiting room," I told her.

"Ok," She whimpered. She wrapped her arms around Alice and hugged her tightly. "I love you mommy."

"I love you to baby girl," Alice replied.

Luckily Jake and Nessie were already there when I got to the waiting room. I told everyone I would be back shortly with an update and went back to Alice's room. They were getting ready to take her down for an ultrasound when I got back there. Mom was holding her hand, and stepped out of the way so I could hold her hand. I smiled down at Alice, she looked absolutely terrified.

I was nervous to, a pregnancy was the last thing on my mind. I was thankful mom and Bella had come back when they did, I needed both of my parents there.

The nurses wheeled her into a small dark room. "The tech will be in shortly, make yourselves comfortable," She said and walked out.

"I can't believe this," Mom said. "I'm so excited."

"Ali, did you suspect you could be pregnant?" Dad asked her.

"No dad, but with Rachel moving in and starting the adoption process and working on school work with her, I haven't had 2 minutes to think about me," Alice said, tears started to fall.

"Ali, it's ok it has been stressful," Dad said patting her shoulder.

"But how the hell did I totally skip a period and not realize it?" She asked.

"Alice, how did it happen to me when I got pregnant with Alivia?" Mom asked. "It just happens."

"I wonder how Rachel will react?" I asked.

"I would wait a while, at least until you are showing some before you tell her," Dad said.

The door opened and a woman came in. "Hi I'm Sandy. How are you all doing?" She asked cheerfully.

"We're good," I said.

"I see we are doing an ultrasound to see how far along you are," Sandy said.

"Yes," Alice said nervously.

"Ok, I'm going to put some gel like stuff on your stomach. It's going to be cold," She warned Alice. "We will see if we can get an ultrasound this way, but we might end up doing an internal one if you aren't far enough along yet."

Dad stepped closer to the screen, while mom and I stayed close to Alice. I held her hand tightly.

Sandy squirted the gel on her stomach and spread it around with the doppler. "Now don't be alarmed if it takes me a minute to find the heart beat."

Alice was trembling as we looked at the screen. "Calm down sweetheart," Mom said rubbing her shoulders.

Sandy was right it took her a some time to find it. I felt Ali relax as she heard the sound and then I heard dad gasp. I glanced over and caught Sandy and my dad exchanged looks. "Well grandpa, you want the honors of telling them?"

Dad smiled. "Ok so this is what we're looking at, those two little spots right there are the heart beats."

"Oh my God!" Mom gasped as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"What? My baby has 2 hearts?" Alice cried. "Oh my God what are we going to do?"

"No Ali," Dad said smiling. "You and Jasper sure know how to do it big. You're having twins!"

I had to grab onto the side of Alice's bed, I felt faint. "Here, sit here," Sandy said placing a chair behind me. I was still getting over the shock of one baby, but two. Wow.

"From the looks of the babies, you are about 7 weeks along and they look great," Sandy said printing off some pictures.

A while later, they got Alice back into her room. "Do you want to tell everyone?" Dad asked.

"If you don't mind, why don't you and mom tell everyone. That will give Jazz and I some alone time together," Alice said staring at the pictures.

"I'm pretty sure alone time is what got you here," Dad said putting his hand on her stomach.

"Aren't you funny," Alice said blushing.

"Your dad and I will be leaving now, but first, can we get you anything?" Mom asked her.

"No, I'm good," Alice told her.

Mom put her hand on Alice's stomach. "My baby is having twins," She said smiling.

"Go tell everyone and tell them to come in," I sighed rolling my eyes at my mom, she was always overly happy about a new grand child, but by the look on her face she was going to go nuts over twins.

**AN- SO THERE YOU GO, ALICE WASN'T DYING! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT THIS STORY IS GETTING! I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU GUYS! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!**

**HOW DO YOU THINK RACHEL WILL REACT TO THE NEWS?**


	46. Chapter 46

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 46

(Edward)

Once Jake and Nessie had taken all the kids back to Alice and Jasper's house, I sat there in the waiting room talking to Emmett, while Rose and Bella stood over looking out the windows. Bella had been extremely tired and quiet since they got there and wasn't talking a whole lot to anyone. It was almost as if she was afraid to tell me how it went.

Rose came back over and sat down. "Did she say anything to you about it?" I asked.

"No, but Edward, go to her. I'm not sure what happened, but she's hurting and needs you."

I got up and walked over to Bella. She was standing there, lost in thought a steady stream of tears slid down her cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. "I'm ok Edward, I just have a lot going through my mind right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her.

She looked around. "Not right here."

"Sweetheart, when you are ready to talk, I'm here," Bella yawned and leaned into me. "You're tired honey, lets go sit down."

"Will you hold me?" She asked softly.

I lead her over to a row of chairs across from Emmett and Rose and we sat down. I pulled Bella into my arms. She took my hand and placed it on her stomach and sighed contentedly.

"How did the ultrasound go?" Rose asked.

"It went really well, we're having a little girl," Bella replied.

"That's so cool. Does she kick a lot?" Rose asked.

"She's starting to," I answered.

"Can I feel?" Rose asked leaning forward.

"Sure," Bella said moving a bit to give Rose better access to her stomach.

"Oh God Emmett, you have to feel this," Rose said taking his hand and placing it on Bella's stomach.

"What? I don't feel anything!" He said.

"She stopped moving," Bella giggled.

"She doesn't like me anymore than Rachel does," He pouted.

"Rachel will like you, she just needs to warm up to you and this one will to," Bella told him.

Emmett sat back with Rose. "Being a dad is great, but I don't know about having girls."

"What's wrong with having girls?" I asked.

"Bras and tampons," Emmett said. "I just don't know what's going to happen when Haylee gets to that age."

"You'll survive it," Bella said.

"I don't know, he caught Haylee running around using my tampons as drumsticks the other day. He was so embarrassed and took them away from her, she started crying," Rose said.

"Em, that was mean!" Bella exclaimed.

"She has so many other toys that those should not be played with," He said shaking his head.

"Well maybe next time dear, she'll play with the condoms in the night stand," Rose said.

"Oh God you two are sick," Bella groaned.

The door opened and mom and dad came out. Mom had been crying. "What's going on?" Bella asked sitting up just a bit.

"Ali's pregnant," Dad said smiling.

"She's what?" Rose asked.

"She is, they just performed and ultrasound on her and she is 7 weeks along and expecting twins," Mom said.

"Wow, that's just crazy," Emmett laughed.

"Is she ok?" Bella asked.

"She's fine, she's anemic and had a few other issues with her blood pressure, but she is great. They will keep her over night and send her home in the morning," Dad explained.

"What will happen with Rachel?" Rose asked.

"They will go along with the adoption. This pregnancy wasn't planned, but they are prepared to take on two more babies along with Rachel," Mom said.

"They will be just fine," Bella said smiling. The smile faded and was replaced by a huge yawn.

"Edward, get her home!" Dad ordered.

"No I'm fine. I want to see Alice," Bella argued.

"As your doctor I'm telling you to go home. You have had a very long few days and need rest. Edward, take her home, run her a nice warm bubble bath and put her to bed," Dad said.

"I'm fi..." Bella was cut off by another yawn.

"You are not fine Bella!" Dad said firmly. Tears began falling down Bella's cheeks. Dad got down on Bella's level and took her hands in his. "I know you think I'm being mean, I'm not meaning to. I'm just very concerned about you and I see how tired you are and how hard you are fighting it. Stop fighting, go home and go to sleep." Dad said hugging her.

"I'm sorry," She cried.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. Get some sleep, you will feel so much better in the morning," Dad insisted.

"Dad's right love," I whispered kissing her ear.

"Will you give Alice a hug for me?" Bella cried.

"Of course we will. Alice wouldn't want you here when you are so tired. She'll understand."

"We'll go get Andrew and go home," I told her.

"You will do no such thing," Mom said. "Your dad and I are going to spend the night over there to help with all the kids. We'll get Andrew back to your house before supper tomorrow night."

"Thank you," Bella said yawning. I helped her up and held her tightly to my side.

Mom walked over to us and hugged Bella. "I'm very proud of you. You have grown up to be an amazing young woman."

"Thanks mom, I couldn't have done it without you," She said letting go of me and hugging her tightly.

"Bella, I was honored to be the one there," Mom said hugging her back.

I felt a pang of jealousy. Mom knew exactly what my wife was thinking about, yet I didn't. I wanted to know, but for some reason Bella didn't seem ready to tell me.

On the way home, Bella was extremely quiet. At one point, she reached over and took my hand. "I really love you Edward."

"I love you to sweetheart."

We got home and I went to the bathroom and started her a warm bath and added bubbles to it. I walked into our bedroom, she was looking in her dresser drawer. "It's ready for you."

She came over and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you."

Once she was in the tub, I went into the kitchen and grabbed her a bottle of water and took it back to her. "Here love," I said handing her the water. "If you need me, call me."

She grabbed my hand. "Edward stay."

"Ok," I murmured, kneeling beside her.

"Good," She replied, sinking down under the bubbles, she took my hand and guided it down between her legs.

"Really," I smirked. I began rubbing lightly, she closed her eyes and licked her lips. God she was so sexy, I felt my pants begin to tighten. Slowly I slid one finger inside of her opening, my thumb dancing around her sweet spot.

"Edward, please," She begged, eyes still closed. I added a second finger inside of her and pressed down on her clit with my thumb. Her back arched, "Yes," she breathed. Her walls tightened around my fingers, I knew she was close. "Faster," She moaned.

I couldn't take it much longer, watching her so close I was about to lose myself. In a quick motion, I unzipped my pants and climbed in on top of her. She opened her eyes startled, "Your clothes..." I silenced her with a fierce kiss, she wrapped her legs around me as I quickly thust into her. She bucked her hips up to meet me.

"God Bella you're so warm," I breathed into her ear.

I kept one hand above her head so I didn't put my full weight on her, and reached the other hand between us and quickly rubbed her clit. "I'm close, faster," She whimpered. I sped up my thrusts, I was about to cum. Her breathing picked up and her body started to quiver, "Edward," She screamed, I cut her off with my mouth and pressed down with my thumb, her walls closed around my cock and that was all it took to push me over the edge. I moaned into her mouth as she milked my cock.

I leaned my head on her shoulder, catching my breath, "I love you so much," I breathed into her ear.

"I'll be right back," I said carefully getting out of the tub. I took off my wet clothes and tossed them into the clothes basket.

"Oh baby," Bella moaned under her breath. I chuckled and walked out of the room.

(Bella)

Edward came back into the bathroom wearing boxers. "Are you ok? I shouldn't have done that to you in the tub."

"Relax I'm fine," I told him.

"I didn't put too much pressure on the baby did I?" He asked.

"No Edward, it was amazing, shocking, but amazing. Now, could you help me up?"

Edward smiled, but helped me out of the tub and dried me off, moving carefully over my stomach. "Daddy's girl," He said and kissed my stomach.

When we got into the bedroom, Edward handed me a shirt and pair of boxers. I recognized them immediately. "Emmett's?"

"When I was at dad's house, I found some of your old maternity clothes including Emmett's shirts and boxers."

Tears filled my eyes, he had no idea what that meant to me. It was the little things that Edward did for me that meant the most and him remembering when I was so big with Andrew and nothing else fit, how he and Rose stole Emmett's clothes for me to sleep in so I would be more comfortable. I smoothed the shirt out over my stomach. "Lets go to bed," I suggested.

**AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!**


	47. Chapter 47

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**Chapter** 47

_"No Phil, leave her alone! She is just a kid!" Renee screamed. _

_ "Shut up you stupid bitch!" Phil screamed throwing her to the floor. _

_ "Mommy!" I cried._

_ "Shut up! You are such a little brat!" He growled grabbing my arms._

_ "That hurts," I whimpered._

_ "Phil let go of her!" Renee begged getting up off of the floor and grabbing his arm._

_ "Let go of me Renee. She's too much like him, it's time that I make her part of me," Phil laughed unzipping his pants."_

_ "No!" I screamed_.

I jolted straight up in the bed, covered in sweat. Edward raced back into the room putting a cool wet cloth on my forehead. I leaned into it and began to cry. "I'm here love," He said softly.

I slid down into the bed and rolled onto my side, he did the same and took my hand in his. "I learned a lot about Renee," I said taking a deep breath.

"Talk to me," He said looking at me, tears in his eyes. I knew he hated it when I had nightmares, he felt as helpless as I did, which was why he didn't want me to go see Renee in the first place.

I laid there holding his hand trying to calm down enough to talk to him. I closed my eyes and could feel the darkness begin to drag me down. "I'm here Bella, you are safe," He said cupping my face with his hand.

"She loved me. She really wanted me Edward," I cried.

"Then what happened?" He asked softly.

"When I was 4, she had a miscarriage and got hooked on pain pills. Dad left, thinking it would help, but she met Phil and he kept her drugged."

"And from there the abuse started?" He asked.

"I don't know when he started abusing her, but I was 8 when I first remember him doing things to me. She told me he would rape her to."

"Oh Jesus!" He gasped. "I just don't understand why she didn't try to protect you more, knowing that he was doing the same thing to her."

More tears fell, after talking to her, I got it, but I wasn't sure he would. Edward wiped the tears away that had fallen. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"I can't hate her though, I feel sorry for her," I said looking down.

"But Bella, she allowed it to happen," He said.

"Edward, she was brainwashed. She couldn't just leave, he made her believe she couldn't live without him."

"You left James," He stated.

I propped myself up on my elbow. "It wasn't easy!" I exclaimed. "Have you forgotten that he showed up at school, took me to the woods and raped me, then left me for dead?"

He stiffened. "How the hell could I forget. I saw you lying there naked and bleeding. Emmett tried to push me away, but I saw. I will never forget seeing you like that!"

I looked at him, I never knew that. A tear trickled down his cheek. "Bella, I thought you were dead."

"I wanted to be when I woke up, I didn't want to face you all," I said softly.

"But in the end, you got away," Edward said.

"Because he died. Edward, I had you guys, Renee had no one!"

"She had your dad," He argued.

"By then, he was done with her and trying to get custody of me."

"Then why didn't she just let him have you?"

"Edward, she knew if he had gotten custody of me, Phil would have killed me just like he did Charlie," I said. "I was supposed to be in the car with him when he died, Renee called him telling him that I was sick. She knew it was going to happen but before she could warn him, Phil came in and she hung up."

Edward rested his hand on my hip. "I know I'm glad you weren't in that car."

"It just hurts to know that she was so alone that she allowed her life to turn into what it did and she missed out on knowing me and her grandchildren."

"Did you tell her about me and Andrew?" He asked.

"I did. I told her all about you guys and mom and dad, along with our siblings. I showed her pictures and she even got to feel Hannah give one of her karate kicks."

"Did you take your camera?"

"No, but mom did. At first I didn't want pictures, but I'm glad she did. I have nothing of hers."

"Good. You'll have to show me," He said.

"I wish you could have met her."

"You know Bella, I don't know if I would have been able to be in that room with her. It was better that mom be in there with you," Edward leaned in and kissed me softly. "I'm glad you went Bella, you will never regret it."

I broke down into hard core sobs. "Bella, it's ok sweetheart, just cry it out," He whispered hugging me tightly to him. I gripped him tightly, soaking his bare chest with me tears. He tightened his grip on me and rubbed my back, humming softly to me.

My sobs quieted, but I was hit by an overwhelming feeling of needing him. I threaded my fingers into his hair and pulled his face forcefully to mine kissing him feverishly. He rolled onto his back, and pulled my shirt off. "Edward," I whimpered gripping his shoulders. Edward gripped my hips and slid me down onto him. "Fuck." I gasped.

I slid up and down on him, but it didn't last long and got a cramp in my hip. "Ow, that hurts!" I cried out in frustrations.

His eyes popped open. "What's the matter?"

"I have a cramp in my hip, I'm too fat to be on top of you," I cried.

Edward shifted and got up. "Hold onto the head board."

I did as he said and he immediately started to massage my hips. "I don't ever want to hear you say you are too fat."

The sound of his voice made wetness pool between my legs. "Please Edward, I need you," I begged.

He spread my legs and I could feel his cock sliding over my opening. He moved my hair off of my neck, then wrapped his arms around me, lovingly caressing my stomach. "You look so fucking sexy when you are pregnant," I could feel his cock sliding faster between my legs, he reached down and teased my clit.

"Ed, oh God, now please," I cried out. His mouth was hot and heavy on my neck as he slid into me. "Fuck yes! I need you so bad it fucking hurts!" I yelled pushing back against him and wiggling around.

Edward pulled almost completely out and thrust back into me. "So wet and so fucking tight," He gasped as I clenched tightly around him.

His thrusts were quick and deep. "Yes, yes right there!" I screamed. My knuckles were white from gripping the headboard so hard. He wrapped one arm under my stomach to support it and picked up pace.

"I'm going to fucking explode," He grunted in my ear.

"Edward!" I screamed, my head fell forward as my muscles contracted around his cock.

"Bella!" He screamed coming inside of me with a great force.

He kissed my neck softly. "I love you so much Isabella." I couldn't move. I stayed where I was still breathing heavily. "Bella love, are you ok?"

"Uh huh," Was all I could get out.

He looked at my knuckles and laughed. "Sweetheart, you're going to break the bed," He kissed each knuckle, then helped me release them. Edward helped me down and slid us down into the bed. I was still dazed from the intensity of my orgasm. "Nod once if you are ok?"

I nodded. "Fucked and feeling damn good," I sighed closing my eyes. I felt him pull the covers up around us. "Edward." I whispered.

"What love?"

"Will you hold me all night and sing to me?"

He held me close. "Of course my beautiful Bella, I love you," He whispered and then began to hum. I held onto him and fell asleep.

The next morning, Edward and I made breakfast and decided to go drive around looking for houses. I knew he had gotten up earlier than I had and done some looking online. He had also called dad and got a few names for relaters in the area.

Edward turned and started down a long road headed into what looked like a wooded area. "Is this a road or the driveway?" I asked him.

"I'm not quite sure," He said.

"If it leads to a house, I hope it's better than the last 5 we drove by."

"I do to," He said reaching over and holding my hand.

I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. "You saved my life you know."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When I found out I was pregnant with Andrew, had you walked away I don't know if I would have lived through that."

"Oh Bella, I loved you so much even back then," He kissed my head and kept driving.

"So, what did they say about this house online?" I asked him.

"That is was for sale," He grinned.

"No seriously, what did they say?"

"It's for sale, it's on grass, and has a long ass driveway."

"You are such a shit," I giggled.

He pulled up in front of a huge house. "Oh my God Edward, are you for real?" I gasped.

"Yes baby," He said laughing at my expression.

It was a large white house, with a picket fence around it, there was a basketball hoop in the driveway, and there was a wrap around porch built on.

Edward got out of the car and came around to help me out of the car. "Lets go see what the back yard looks like."

We walked around to the back yard and I noticed him take a piece of folded paper out of his pocket. "What's that?" I asked.

"House information that I printed off this morning," He said wrapping his arms around.

The back yard was huge. Part of it was sectioned off with a chain linked fence, with a pool in it. And there would still be enough room for a swing set and plenty of room for the kids to still run.

I had never been one to like huge expensive things, but this house was definitely an exception to my rule.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"Oh Edward, you have no idea," I said fighting the urge to cry. "It's amazing."

"Honey, are you sure?" He asked. "It's awfully big. 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, and the basement is finished into it's own little apartment with 2 more rooms."

"Wow," I gasped, then looked at him. "It's too expensive isn't it?"

"Bella," He sighed. "Do you want this house?" He asked.

"Yes," I whispered. "When I look at this house, I see the bedrooms full of our kids. I see kids running through the yard, you playing basketball with them, and I hear the laughter."

"And I see you sipping lemonade on the front porch with your feet propped up, looking sexy and pregnant," He said rubbing my stomach. I giggled through my tears as I wrapped my arms around him. "Bella, I love you so much."

The next week flew by quickly. I had talked to Alice a few times. She was feeling pretty good, but extremely tired. They still hadn't told Rachel yet, as she wanted to start showing first. Alice said once she got caught up on sleep she wanted to plan a huge shopping trip.

"Honey, dad said he would come over here and we could all ride over to meet the relater together," Edward said coming into the bedroom.

"Yah, I'm about ready," I said smiling at him through the mirror.

He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach. "If this baby girl is half as beautiful as you, I will have to get a gun, to keep all the boys away from her."

I leaned my head back against him and put my hands over his. "You need your eyes checked honey."

"No I don't. You are so beautiful, and so sexy," He murmured. I felt myself blush. "Yes! She has to have your blush."

I rolled my head. "I hope she has your eyes and your smile."

"And she has to have your hair. She wouldn't want mine."

I started to argue, then stopped. "You're right, she can have my hair."

Dad, Edward and I headed over to the house. "Where is Andrew?" Dad asked.

"Emmett took him to play football," I said.

"Really, I thought he would want to see the house," Dad replied.

"We thought so too, but Emmett is his buddy," Edward laughed.

The relater was just getting out of her car when we got there. "This is really nice," Dad said as he turned off the car.

Edward helped me out and we all walked over to the woman. "Hi, I'm Linda. You must be Edward Cullen," She said shaking my husband's hand.

"I am and this is my wife Bella and my dad Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you," She said shaking our hands. "So are you ready to see the house?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me. "Sorry, I'm really excited. I want to get moved quickly so I don't go into labor in the middle of it."

"Oh, when are you due?" Linda asked.

"The beginning of July," I replied.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about that, it's not going to happen," Dad said patting my stomach.

"Well lets get inside and look around and we can go from there," Linda said leading us up onto the front porch. She unlocked the door and we all stepped inside.

"My God," I gasped looking around. The living room was huge, with a picture window and fireplace.

Edward squeezed my hand and smiled at me. I knew him well enough to know, he liked it to. "Why don't you two go look upstairs," Dad suggested. "I'm going to walk around down here."

We walked around the upstairs. The master bedroom was at one end with 2 bedrooms near it and the other 3 rooms were down the hall. Edward and I walked into the master bedroom. "Holy shit!" He gasped. "This is the size of our whole house."

"Wow, we can even have room to put the baby in here until she is sleeping through the night," I said.

"Bella," He groaned.

"Just for the first few weeks, that way you can get up with her while I sleep," I joked.

"You know I will Bella. I never minded getting up with Andrew, I just couldn't feed him, so I had to wake you up."

I was just about the luckiest girl on earth. I had a wonderful husband, who not only at 17 got up with our son, he even changed diapers.

He took my hand and lead me into the bathroom. "God Edward, look at the size of the tub."

His eyes were wide and he smiled. "I have plans for the two of us in that tub."

My panties were soaked. "Fuck," I murmured.

Edward pushed me back against the sink and kissed me. I threaded my fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss. He lifted me up on the sink and I wrapped my legs around him as we continued to kiss.

"Busted!" Dad said from the doorway. We jumped and I pushed Edward away from me. "Could you please not do that here, this isn't even your house." Dad said.

I blushed as Edward helped me off the counter. "Now, if you two are done, why don't we go have a look around the rest of the house."

"Yes sir," I said not looking at him.

Dad laughed and shook his head. "Just do not do anything in the kitchen."

"We save that for home," Edward said.

"Ok please, shut up," I gasped burying my face in Edward's chest.

It didn't take us long to decide that we wanted to put an offer on the house. Both of us loved it and dad offered to help if we needed any money. We hated to ask him, but knew things were going to be tight especially with a new baby on the way.

That night, Edward, Andrew and I sat around eating popcorn and playing games. I loved family night with my guys. After a few games, I leaned back against the couch and rubbed my stomach and watched as Edward taught Andrew how to play chess.

"Mom, I almost beat dad!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Awesome!" I said giving him a high five.

Andrew sat down next to me. "Are we going to move?"

"I hope so Andrew, we really liked the house," I said.

"I just don't want to share a room with the baby," He said looking down.

"Buddy that wont happen," Edward said sitting down on the couch with us.

Andrew hadn't said much about this baby. When I was pregnant with Evan he had been so excited but this time around he seemed to ignore it all together. "So are you excited about having a sister?" I asked him.

"Do I have a choice mom?"

"No not really," I sighed glancing helplessly at Edward. "But your feels are important to."

"I wanted a brother, but he died," Andrew said softly.

I looked away, I didn't want them to see my tears.

"Sisters can be fun though," Edward said. "You can watch out for her and help me fight her boyfriends off."

"And she is going to look up to you," I added.

He got really quiet and looked down. I saw a single tear fall down his cheek. "Andrew, what's going on?" I asked him.

"What if she dies to?" He asked.

I gasped and tears began to fall. "I shouldn't have said it," He whispered.

"Andrew, you have the right to ask questions and be concerned," Edward said patting his back. "Bad things happen, but you sister is very strong and healthy."

"Evan came too early because of the car accident remember?" I asked him.

Andrew nodded, still looking at the floor. "But you guys said he would be ok."

"We thought he would buddy. Those doctors did everything they could for him, but he was too small and his body gave out," Edward said.

"When she is born will she be that size?" Andrew asked.

"No, she will be bigger and not hooked up to all of the machines that he was," I explained taking his hand and placing it on my stomach. He smiled and in that moment, he looked like his father.

"Will she like me?" He asked.

"Of course, you're her big brother," I said hugging him.

**AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT OF THIS STORY!**


	48. Chapter 48

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 48

(Edward)

Rose and Bella had gone for lunch, so I decided to take Andrew to the park and spend time with him. After hearing his fears the night before about his sister, I thought we could spend some time talking.

After spending the first part of the day throwing the football around and playing basketball, we decided to eat. He was pretty quiet and I could tell he was doing some heavy duty thinking.

"Care to tell me what you are thinking about?" I asked.

"You and mom," He said.

"What about us?" I asked.

"Are you ever going to leave us again?"

Wow, that wasn't what I was expecting at all. "Andrew, I made some very bad decisions over a year ago, things that I can't take back, but, your mom and I worked through it and we are ok," I told him.

"Why did you do it?" Andrew asked.

Ok, this was not a conversation I should be having with my young son. "Andrew, when you are older, we will talk about it all. I will tell you everything when I know you are old enough to understand," I said. "However, I can tell you that what I did was one of the worst things that I have ever done to your mom and regret it to this day."

He nodded. "Dad?" He asked.

Oh God what was he going to ask now? "What?" I asked.

"Can I be in the room when the baby is born?" He asked.

Boy oh boy was my son full of questions. "Well Andrew, that is something that your mom and I will have to talk about."

"Ok," He sighed.

"What makes you want to be in there?" I asked him.

"I want to be a doctor like you and papa," He said.

"Andrew, I'm not saying yes or no, it's something to be considered," I said.

"Thanks dad," He said smiling.

I sat there shaking my head. He was just a kid, a delivery room wasn't a place for him, or was it? I wasn't sure and needed to talk to Bella about it.

(Esme)

I hung up the phone with Carlisle and went outside and sat down. I was glad that Alivia had gone to Alice's that day. I dreaded what I was going to have to do, but knew I needed to do it. As a parent, I hated to see my children hurting and this was going to cause pain.

It wasn't long and Carlisle pulled into the driveway. I got up and walked down to meet him. He pulled me into a hug. "Did you call Bella?"

"No, I kinda wanted to wait until you got here," I said.

"I'll call her," He said taking out his phone.

(Bella)

After lunch with Rose, we headed over to the mall. I needed some clothes and she offered to take me. Shopping with Rose was a much calmer experience than Alice. With Rose, it was a calm browsing experience where we would talk as we walked around. Alice was from one area to another in seconds. I stayed dizzy the whole trip.

"I'm going to try these on, can you hold my purse?" I asked.

"Of course as long as you show me what everything looks like," She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure."

I had just taken off the second outfit, when I heard my phone ring. "Mama Bella's phone. Rose speaking," I heard Rose answer.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. She was crazy at times. "Dad, what's going on?" She asked.

My heart stopped and I tried to get dressed as quickly as I could. "Yah, we'll be right there," She said.

"Rose, what's going on?" I asked walking out of the dressing room.

"That was dad, we need to get home," She said.

"Rose?" I asked nervously.

"Bella, I don't know, lets just get home," She said.

The ride home was slow, even as Rose sped through Forks. It seemed to take an eternity. My mind was racing as I tried to figure out what was going on. Everything I could think of, scared the shit out of me.

Edward's car was already in the driveway when we got there. "Whatever it is Bella, it's going to be ok."

"Do you know?" I asked her.

"No Bella, I don't I'm as freaked out as you are," She replied.

We walked into the house. Mom, dad and Edward were all sitting there, their eyes were red. "What's going on?" Rose asked taking my hand.

Everyone got up and walked over to us. Mom took my hands. "I got a phone call this afternoon. Renee passed away this morning."

Edward put his arms around me and allowed me to cry. "I'm sorry Bella," He whispered.

I couldn't believe Renee was gone. I had only gotten to spend one day with her and felt that I had truly gotten to know her, and now she was gone. I knew that day as I left I would never see her again, but now I knew she was gone and I would never see her again.

"They said it was very peaceful Bella, she went in her sleep," Mom said softly.

"I wish I could have said good bye," I cried softly.

"You did Bella, you got your chance," Mom told me.

Edward pulled me over to the couch and held me, letting me cry it out. No words were said as my family held me. I gripped his shirt and sobbed. "Take her to our room and lay her down," I heard dad say softly.

The next thing I knew, it was dark and Edward and I were in our parents room. I sat straight up trying to figure out why we were there. "Edward, wake up," I said shaking him.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked groggily.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" I asked.

Edward sat up and put his arms around me. "After mom told you that Renee had passed away you practically cried yourself to sleep."

I nodded and slid back down in the bed. "It's kind of a relief you know?"

"What is?" He asked.

"That's she's gone. I mean, I'm glad I had that day with her, but it's like I can put it behind me even more now."

Edward pulled the blankets up around us and held me tightly. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart. You have been through so much and survived."

"Your parents saved me. I didn't survive it all on my own, had it not been for them, we wouldn't be here like this right now."

"I know baby," He said holding me close to him. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to," I yawned and curled up as close to him as I could.

The next morning I woke up alone. It was 630, so I knew Edward was getting ready to head to work. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Mom was sitting there tracing the rim of her coffee cup with her finger, while dad and Edward sat there talking. "Morning," I said.

"Oh, morning Bella. How did you sleep last night?" Dad asked.

"I slept really good," I said sitting down in Edward's lap.

"Honey, dad just told me about this medical conference that he and I need to go to," Edward said.

My heart dropped. "For how long?" I asked. I really didn't want him to leave me, but since he had to, I couldn't argue.

"Just a couple of days," Dad said. "I'll bring him back to you in one piece, I promise."

"What time are you leaving?" I asked.

"At 9. Dad and I are going to run over to the house so I can get my stuff," Edward said. I leaned against him. "You can call me if you need anything."

"I know," I sighed.

Dad and Edward took Andrew and Alivia to school that morning and I decided it was time for me to go see Alice.

Jasper was walking out to his car when I pulled up in front of the house. "Hello Lil mama," He said walking towards me.

"Hey, I came to see Alice," I said.

"She's still asleep, but Rachel is in the bed with her watching cartoons," He told me.

"Has she eaten yet?" I asked.

"Yah, her and I had breakfast together, she might want a snack in a little while though."

"I'll go play with her and let Alice rest," I told him.

"Thank you, I know she's been really tired lately and feeling nauseous off and on through out the day."

"It will pass," I laughed.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about Renee," Jasper said softly.

"Thanks," I said, trying not to cry.

He hugged me. "I'm here if you want to talk. I know we aren't as close as you and your sisters, but your my little sister too you know."

I hugged him back. "That means a lot," I said.

I went inside and peaked in Alice's room. Rachel was on her side watching tv, her thumb popped in her mouth. They had been trying to break her of that, but weren't having much luck. Dad kept telling them the more comfortable she is there the faster it will stop.

"Bella?" She whispered.

"Hey sweety," I whispered smiling at her.

Alice stirred. "Would you like to go into the living room and watch cartoons?" I asked her. She nodded and got up.

"Rachel?" Alice asked sleepily.

"Bella's here, I'm going to go in the living room with her," She said.

Alice propped her self up and looked at me. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. Jasper told me to come on in and play with Rachel while you rest."

"Bella, you don't have to take care of her."

"I know I don't, but I want to," I said.

She tried to argue, but yawned. "Wake me up if you need something."

Rachel was already in the living room holding a movie. "Can we watch 'Beauty and the Beast'?" She asked.

"Sure," I said taking it from her.

Once the movie was started, I went and sat down in the recliner. "Bella, would I hurt the baby if I sat in your lap?" She asked.

"Of course not sweetheart, come here," I said pulling her into my lap. I helped her get comfortable and she relaxed.

"When the baby's born, can I hold her?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, she will be your cousin, of course you will get to hold her and teach her how to do things," I explained.

She curled back up against me, her arm over my stomach as she continued to watch the movie. Suddenly she jumped up and fell off my lap. "Rach, are you ok?" I asked her.

"Your stomach, what's wrong with it?" She asked wide eyed.

"What do you mean honey?"

"It's moving!" She exclaimed.

I laughed. "Honey, its ok, she's just kicking."

"Oh," She said standing there staring at my stomach.

"Come here sweetheart," She walked a bit closer and I took her hand and pressed it against my stomach. "She's just wanting to say hi."

"Hi baby!" She yelled at my stomach.

I couldn't stop laughing. "You want to come back and sit on my lap?" I asked.

"She doesn't bite does she?" Rachel asked.

"Only a few times," I said. Rachel backed away quickly. "No honey, I'm just kidding. She doesn't have any teeth yet."

Rachel spent the rest of the movie laying in my lap with her hand pressed tightly to my stomach.

I looked up to see Alice standing there watching us. I smiled, but didn't say anything. "Hi mommy. You got to feel this!" Rachel exclaimed looking at her mom.

"What..." She covered her mouth and ran out of the room.

"Here Rach, let me up. I need to go check on your mommy," I said.

"Mommy's always sick," She said.

"I know sweetheart. Let me go see what's going on," I said getting up. "You stay here and watch tv. I'll be back."

Alice was crouched over the toilet vomiting. I grabbed a cool wet cloth and wiped her face. "How long does this last?" She asked.

"Just a few weeks, sometimes longer though," I replied.

"Just great," She whimpered.

She got up and brushed her teeth. "I'm glad you were here to play with Rachel. I've just been so tired lately, I don't have the energy to do anything anymore."

"Does dad know how bad it is?" I asked her.

"Yes, he says I'm anemic and they are working with getting me the right amount of iron."

"That's got to be hard, but Rachel was so cute curled up next to you this morning."

"She gets so scared when she sees me this sick," Alice said turning around and looking at me.

"When do you plan on telling her?" I asked.

"We wanted to wait until I was showing some and we knew we were moving closer to her adoption."

"Ali, that's great and all and I get why you are waiting, but I think the sooner you tell her, the more time she has to adjust to the idea. She's really getting a lot better and if you tell her and then start moving baby furniture in, it might set her back. But if you tell her now and give it a bit she will be more excepting of the idea."

"When did you get so smart?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"I don't know," I laughed.

"Should I tell her now?" She asked.

"No, you and Jasper need to tell her together," I said.

**AN- HOW DO YOU THINK RACHEL WILL REACT TO THE NEWS?**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!  
><strong>


	49. Chapter 49

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**Chapter**49

(Alice)

Bella stayed until it was time to pick Andrew up from school. I knew she was right, we needed to tell Rachel, I was just scared of how she would take it. I wanted to make sure she knew that no matter what, we loved her and that wouldn't change.

It was nice to see how Rachel took to Bella and how excited she was to get a new cousin. The look on Rachel's face was priceless as she watched the baby kick and move around. I hoped she would be that way with the babies.

"Ali, is everything ok? You seemed to be somewhere else at supper tonight," Jasper said as he helped me load the dish washer.

"I think we need to go ahead and tell Rachel about the babies tonight."

"What changed your mind?" He asked closing the dishwasher.

"I was really sick this morning and it kinda freaked her out. I also go to watch how she was with Bella. She's super excited about that baby."

"Ok then, lets go. I agree though, we do need to tell her. I want to be able to put my hands on your stomach any time I want to."

"There's nothing to feel yet though, I'm not even showing."

"You will be and I can't wait," He said kissing me.

We found Rachel in her room drawing. We discovered early on that she loved to draw and it calmed her down. It was also the way she could describe what she was feeling and helped her open up verbally.

"Hey sweetheart, can we talk to you?" I asked sitting down on her bed.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked looking at us.

"No sweetheart, of course not. We just want to talk to you," Jasper said.

She got up and walked over to us. He reached down and picked her up. "We have something to tell you," I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You know how your mommy's been really sick lately and was in the hospital?" Jasper asked her.

"Are you going to be ok? Do you have to go back to the hospital?" She asked nervously.

I smiled softly at her. "Honey, I hopefully wont be sick much longer, but the night I went to the hospital they told me what was wrong."

"What is it mommy?" She asked.

I looked to Jasper, I was nervous. "Your mommy is pregnant."

"Mommy?" She asked. Huge tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Yes sweetheart I am," I said trying to hold back my tears.

She got up and ran out of the room. "That went well," I muttered getting up to go find her.

It wasn't hard, she was hiding in the hall closet by the living room. "Oh Rach," I sighed squatting down next to her. "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"You don't want me anymore do you?" She sobbed.

"Why would you think that?" I asked her.

"The last two places I lived, I had to leave because the mommy's there got pregnant," She sobbed.

"Oh honey, you aren't leaving, we are keeping you," I said. "You are going to be a big sister."

I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly. "Rach, we love you so much and want you to stay here. We want you to be part of our family," I assured her.

I picked her up and carried her back to her room. Jasper was still sitting there, his head in his hands.

"Ali, you shouldn't be carrying her," He said looking up.

"Jasper, don't start telling me what I can and can't do when our daughter is upset!" I snapped.

We sat down on the bed and he held his arms out for her. Rachel looked down at my stomach. "Where is the baby?" She asked.

"Well the night mommy found out she was pregnant, they did an ultrasound," Jasper began.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"It's a machine they use to take pictures of babies while they are in their mommy's tummies," He explained. "And they found two babies in there."

"Two!" She exclaimed. "Where are they?"

I giggled. "They are right here inside my tummy, they are just very tiny."

"I want a baby in my tummy to," She said.

"Honey when you are older, much older I hope you do have a baby in your tummy, but that wont happen until you are older," I explained.

"Really old," Jasper muttered getting up and walking out of the room.

"How did they get in there?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, well, um, they, um yah," I was stuttering. I wasn't sure what to tell her or how much to tell her. "Rachel, it takes a mommy and a daddy to make a baby."

"How does that work?" She asked.

"Well, a mommy and daddy sometimes like to spend time alone together and when you get a little older, I will tell you more," I explained.

"Does it hurt to put a baby in your tummy?" She asked.

Oh God, what was taking Jasper so long? Why couldn't he be in here for this part? We were supposed to tell her together and here I am alone explaining the process of babies.

"No, why do you ask?"

"One night, I needed a drink, so I went to your door, but it was locked and I could hear funny noises. I thought daddy was hurting you."

"No honey, daddy wasn't hurting me," I said blushing.

"Ok," She said. "Can I touch your stomach?"

"Sure," I said praying 'Sex Ed 101' with my 5 year old was over.

I laid back on her bed and pulled my shirt up. "Why isn't it big like Bella's?"

"It will be soon enough. My stomach will get bigger since I have two babies in there," I took her hand and placed it on my stomach.

Jasper returned to the room smiling down at me. "Jasper, I'm going to K.I.L.L you," I spelled out.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was something a mom should tell her daughter," He laughed laying down next to us.

"Thanks," I said reaching over and tickling him.

"Here Rach, this is what the babies look like," He said handing her the picture of them.

"They look weird," She said.

I laughed. "They will look more like babies in a few more weeks," I explained.

"Hi babies!" She yelled at my stomach.

We laid there together for quite awhile, she asked tons of questions about the babies and we answered them as best as we could.

Rachel snuggled down between us and rested her head on my chest, with her hand glued to my stomach. I smiled over at Jasper, who wrapped his arms around us both putting his hand over Rachel's. The next few months were bound to be challenging, but it was moments like this that would make it all better.

(Edward)

I was a nervous wreck as dad and I drove back into town. "You have to tell her Edward."

"I know, I just don't know how she will take it," I sighed.

"Be honest with her," He said.

It had been a very long two days and I was glad it was over, I was also glad I had dad there with me. Bella and I talked a few times, but it was hard for me to talk to her knowing that I was keeping something so big away from her. Dad encouraged me to go ahead and tell her, but I knew I had to do it face to face. This wasn't something I was just going to be able to spring on her over the phone.

The minute we pulled into Forks, I called her making sure she was home. I closed the phone and leaned back against the seat. "Breathe Edward, everything will be just fine."

**AN- I THINK ALL AND ALL RACHEL HANDLED THE BABY NEWS VERY WELL! **

**NOW, WHAT WAS EDWARD UP TO? **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY I APPRECIATE THEM ALL!**


	50. Chapter 50

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 50

(Bella)

I was so excited when Edward called telling me they were back in town, I had really missed him even though he had only been gone two days. I went outside and waited for him to get there.

The minute Edward pulled in, I noticed how tired he looked. I got up and walked down pulling him into a hug. "I missed you," I said hugging him.

"I missed you to," He pulled back and looked at me, tears were in his eyes.

"Edward, what's the matter?" I asked. "Did something happen between you and dad?"

"Baby, lets go inside, we really need to talk," He said.

My heart dropped and I felt like I was going to be sick, the feelings I was having were a lot like the ones a year ago when he cheated on me.

We sat down on the couch and turned to where we could face each other. "Dad and I didn't go on a business," He said.

"What the hell Edward! You lied to me?" I asked beginning to cry.

"Dad and I went to Seattle."

"You can't be fucking serious! You told me you were going on a business trip with dad! Did you really go with dad or were you lying to cover something else up?" I was beginning to get irrational.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Were you with that whore?" I asked.

"Who?" He asked staring at me like I'd lost my mind.

"TANYA!" I yelled.

Understanding and sadness filled his eyes. "Oh Bella, it was nothing like that," He said trying to pull me to him, but I stiffened. "The other night after you fell asleep at our parents house, mom, dad, and I had a meeting, we went to bury Renee." He told me.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" I cried feeling like a total asshole.

"It was something that I wanted to do for you. I know how badly she hurt you, but I also knew how things went a few weeks ago. I wanted you to have a place to go when or if you felt like you needed to talk to her."

"How did we afford that?" I asked.

"Mom and dad helped us out," He told me.

"I don't know what to say, that was the last thing I expected."

"I know sweetheart. We buried her in the same cemetery your dad is in, only on the other side. We didn't want them to fight," He said smiling.

I reached over and wrapped my arms around him. "I don't know what I would do without you."

He kissed me. "I say the same thing about you."

"I'm sorry I accused you of lying to me," I said softly.

"Bella, I probably would have reacted the same way."

I curled up against him and wrapped my arms around him. "Are you tired love?" He asked.

"No," I sighed. "I'm in love."

"Really? With who?" He asked.

"Just this guy who has bronze colored hair, piercing green eyes and this sexy smile."

"Oh, do I have some competition?" He asked shifting to where he could look at me better.

"Just a little. This guy does this thing with his tongue and fingers that makes me come unglued."

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Mmm, a girl never kisses and tells," I sighed.

"Well now, I must be honest with you, there is this girl who loves it when I use my tongue on her," He said slowly licking his lips. "It doesn't take much once I get her on her back, a few flicks against her clit and then I get my mouth on her and in no time, she is gripping my hair."

"Really," I breathed rubbing my thighs together. I was wet and very uncomfortable.

"Yah, she is amazing. There are no words to describe just how much I love her. I could very easily spend my entire life inside of her."

"Edward," I whimpered.

"Yes Bella."

"I'm really wet," I said biting my bottom lip.

"Oh would you mind if I took a look?" He asked.

"Please," I whimpered.

Before I knew it, my clothing were on the floor and my legs were spread apart, feet planted on the coffee table, with Edward between them. He pushed himself up and kissed me hard on the mouth, his hands on my breasts. Then he sat back staring at me licking his lips.

"You really do have a problem down here."

"Edward help me please."

Ever so slowly he brought his mouth down on me. I grabbed his hair as he worked his tongue in and out of me. My back arched as he sucked my clit into his mouth. "Oh God," I whimpered as he brought me closer and closer to release.

Edward reached up and gently removed my fingers from my hair and laced our fingers together. "Yes Edward, right there, keep going," My back arched and my toes curled. He climbed up and kissed me as I calmed down from my intense release.

Edward wrapped me up in his arms. "Where did you stay in Seattle?" I asked after a few minutes.

He laughed softly. "Billy and Sue's house."

"Go figure. How are they doing?"

"They are really good, although they were a little irritated with me for not bringing you. Seems they want to see you and Andrew."

"I know I need to go see them, maybe after the baby is born," I sighed.

"Well, I kinda told them I would bring you and Andrew down this weekend."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yah. We are leaving Friday after Andrew gets out of school and coming home Sunday evening."

"Oh Edward thank you," I said tearing up.

"They want to see you pregnant," He said rubbing my stomach gently, caressing it with his hands. When she started kicking his hand, he leaned over and began kissing my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair, just enjoying the feeling of us being together.

The week went fast. Edward got home around noon that Friday and we ate lunch together, then we packed our stuff and he loaded the car. I was excited to see Billy and Sue, but dreaded the 3 hour drive to Seattle. Being pregnant made it even more uncomfortable. I was just a little over halfway through the pregnancy and ready to see our baby.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my stomach.

"I guess," I sighed.

"We can stop as much as you need to," He said kissing my cheek.

"I know, but stopping drags the trip out even longer."

"Then why don't you try to sleep?" He asked.

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself, I just might do that."

"I will, Andrew will be in the backseat, remember?"

"Oh yah," I giggled.

We drove over to the school and got into the school line. Of course Hannah would pick that time to kick me as hard as she could. I leaned the seat back and rubbed my stomach. "You ok?"

I unbuckled and pulled my shirt up. He gasped as he watched my stomach moving around. "I can not wait to meet her," He said rubbing my stomach. "She will be such a daddy's girl."

"She can be a daddy's girl. I just hope she stays in here for a few more months."

"Everything is going to be fine. Dad says she looks great and you are in good health."

He leaned down and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and slipped my tongue in his mouth. He moved his hand into the waist band of my pants, gently rubbing the lower part of my stomach. I broke the kiss, needing air, his lips went down to my neck. The feeling of his lips on me was too much. I couldn't stop moaning.

A knock on the window caused us to jump. "Um the car line is moving," A lady said looking pretty pissed at us. I blushed and buried my face in my hands as Edward straightened up.

"Sorry about that ma'am," He said starting the car.

"Oh my God!" I gasped giggling. "I don't think she liked our PDA."

He laughed. "Well I don't see the big deal, it's not like I was fucking you on the hood of my car."

"Dude Edward, don't talk to me like that, when you know you can't do it!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry love," He said kissing my cheek. "How about this? As soon as you aren't pregnant I'm going to tie you up to the bed and fuck you senseless."

"Edward!" I moaned. "I'm going to have to get on strong birth control then."

"Why?" He asked. "Maybe we should just go for it and see what happens."

"How about we wait until she gets to be at least a year old and then have another one," I suggested.

"I can deal with that," He said rubbing my stomach gently.

He was such an amazing dad. He was great with all ages of kids. When Andrew was a newborn, he got up in the night with Andrew quite a bit, even when he had school the next day. And even now, he was always there for Andrew if he needed him. Edward didn't let things stress him out, he took it in stride.

(Edward)

It was 630 when we finally got to Billy and Sue's. They heard the car and came out to greet us. Andrew jumped out of the car and ran to Billy. "Those two are too funny," Bella said smiling at them.

I helped Bella out of the car. "I really hope we eat soon, I'm starving and I'm pretty sure your daughter feels the same way."

"I'm sure they will feed us," I said.

Sue walked down and hugged Bella. "You look great sweety. How are you feeling?"

"I'm actually feeling pretty good," Bella said.

"Well, are you going to say hi to me?" Billy asked from the porch.

"Hi," Bella said waving.

"Get up here and hug me," Billy yelled.

Bella rolled her eyes and walked up to the porch. "It was nice to see Edward, but I told him he wasn't allowed to come back without you ever again," Billy said hugging her.

"I know, he isn't allowed to sneak off on me again," Bella said glaring at me playfully.

"Well are you all ready to eat?" Sue asked.

"Yes!" Bella exclaimed, then blushed. "Sorry."

"It's ok sweety, your pregnant. The baby needs to eat. I just hope that I made something she will like."

"I'm sure, she's not too picky," Bella told her.

We all sat around the table eating tacos and listened to Andrew talk about his friends and school. It always amazed me at home much he truly loved school. For all of Bella's concerns years ago, he was such a happy kid.

After supper, Billy took Andrew outside to play basketball while I helped Sue and Bella clean up the supper mess. "Go play," Sue said as I loaded the dishwasher.

"It's ok, I don't mind helping. You cooked supper, we can help you clean up this mess," I insisted.

"Does he always help around the house?" Sue asked Bella.

"Actually, yes he does, I do the laundry and he does the bathrooms and kitchen," She said.

"Well Edward, I need you to stick around and teach Billy a thing or two," Sue laughed.

"Well, I would be glad to help, but I don't know if Bella is willing to give me up," I laughed.

I glanced over to see Bella rubbing her stomach. "Honey, what is it?"

"You daughter knows exactly where to kick me painfully."

"Can I feel?" Sue asked.

"Sure," Bella said putting Sue's hand on her stomach.

"Did Andrew kick like that?" She asked Bella.

"Yah at night, Edward was the only one who could calm him down."

"Billy is so excited about having a new baby to spoil. He really regrets not trying to contact you after Jake and Nessie's wedding," Sue said.

"I don't think I would have been ready. It was hard to see him when I did, but I'm glad I got to reconnect with him. I didn't have any part of my past, it was like it didn't exist until I came over to look at the house."

"Do you think you will let her come spend the night when she gets older?" Sue asked.

"When she gets older probably. I know Andrew is looking forward to coming to see you this summer."

"We are looking forward to taking him. Him and Tessa keep Billy young."

"Oh, before I forget," Sue said smiling. "Tomorrow night Billy and I will watch Andrew, so you two can go out on a date."

"Thanks Sue, that sounds great," I said winking at Bella, who blushed.

"You guys don't have to do that," Bella said.

"I know we don't, but we want to. We don't see him much and would like to get pizza and movies or take him bowling. Do something fun with him."

"You guys are too much," Bella said.

"We know, but that's why you come around," Sue laughed.

That night, I woke and realized I was alone. I sat up and looked around trying to find Bella. "I'm over here," I heard her say.

She was sitting on the bench by the window staring out into the night. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" I asked joining her.

"I don't feel well," She murmured.

"What's wrong?" I asked noticing how she was still rubbing her stomach.

"Heartburn," She replied.

"Have you taken anything for it?" I asked.

"Tums, I'm just waiting for it to work."

I walked over and rubbed her shoulders. She laid her head against me and closed her eyes.

"Lets go for a walk. It's a nice night," She whispered.

I grabbed our jackets and helped her into hers. Very quietly we snuck out of the house and walked out into the backyard. Bella wrapped her arm around my waist and I put my arm around her shoulders.

"So Andrew talked to me while you were gone. He wants to be in the delivery room when Hannah's born."

"Yes he mentioned it to me once before, I just haven't had a chance to talk to you about it."

"Edward, I know he wants to be a doctor like you and dad, but I just don't know. He's still young and I don't know how comfortable I am with him being in there."

"Well obviously, your comfort comes first," I said.

"I just know I didn't handle labor real well with Andrew, even with the drugs it was hell and now this time I'm thinking about going all natural."

"Bella, you are strong and I will be with you 100% of the way," I said reassuring her.

"I just know for me, that I will be trying to deal with the pain and if he's in there I'm going to be scared that it's scaring him. I just don't know if he needs to be in there seeing all of that."

"Then Bella, we can tell him no. He can wait in the waiting room and I'll go get him as soon as she's born. You my dear sweet wife, need to worry about you and our daughter."

I gently pulled Bella down on the ground with me. "It's wet," She complained.

"So what," I laughed.

I rolled onto my side and looked at her. The glow from the moon and the stars, combined with the pregnancy made her look like an angel. "What are you staring at?"

"I'm staring at my angel," I said. "You are so beautiful."

"You always say that."

I ran my hand over her stomach. "No matter how hard I try, you just don't get it. Bella, you are the most beautiful woman on the face of this earth."

(Bella)

He was right, I didn't believe him, but I was glad he never stopped telling me. I looked up at the stars. "It's so pretty and peaceful here," I said as I rested my hands on his.

We laid there for quite awhile feeling our daughter move around. Suddenly I shivered. "Come on sweetheart, lets get you back to the house," Edward said getting up. He reached down and helped me up. He held me tightly as we walked back inside. "I shouldn't have kept you outside that long."

"I'm ok really," I said trying to keep my teeth from chattering.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Much," I whispered as we walked back into our room there.

"Go a head and take off you clothes," He said locking the door.

He undressed and climbed into bed with me, holding me tightly to him under the covers. "This reminds me of when you were pregnant with Andrew and he would kick me in the stomach."

"Yah he had great rib aim," I said softly.

"I remember how you would sneak into my room at night, so I could calm him down," Edward said kissing me head.

"I was so scared back then, so scared of losing everything I held onto, I was afraid it would all disappear."

"I had to work so hard to get you to trust me, even when it seemed like you did, there was still a bit of hesitation left over. No matter how hard I told you I loved you and would support you know matter what."

I rolled over on my side and ran my hands up and down his chest and side. "I had been hurt so many times," I whispered. "The first time dad told me I was beautiful and had potential, I..." I stopped to embarrassed to continue.

"You did what? What happened Bella?" Edward asked lifting my chin so I could look at him directly.

"I, um, jumped on him and tried to kiss him," I said as tears pricked my eyes.

"Oh Bella, don't cry," He said leaning down to kiss me on the lips.

"That doesn't freak you out?" I asked.

"Not really Bella, you were pretty messed up. I have a feeling that you would have done any man that would have given you attention no matter what the consequences were."

"In the fosters homes that I had been in the "dad's" would tell me I was beautiful to try to get me in bed with them, I thought for a brief moment that's what he was doing to."

Edward kissed me, it started out slow and soft, but quickly changed into pure need. He rolled us so that he was on top of me, resting his hips between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist causing him to slip inside of me. I ran my hands up and down his back as he thrust in and out of me. He leaned his head down and captured my mouth.

Sweat was pouring off of him and he was trembling. I released his mouth, so I could breathe. "I love you Edward," I gasped.

"God baby, I love you to," He murmured into my neck as he pressed his lips to the sensitive part under my ear.

His pace quickened, I knew he was close. I reached down rubbing my clit forcefully. Our lips crashed together, swallowing our moans from the intensity of our releases. Edward rested his forehead against mine and laughed softly. "She's kicking me."

"She's going to make her presence known, that's for sure," I sighed.

Edward got out of bed and went into the bathroom to clean up, then came back with a washcloth. "Here sweetheart," He said gently cleaning me up. My head rolled lazily to the side as I smiled at him, then yawned. He laid down next to me and pulled me to him. "Sleep my love." He whispered.

I laid against him, lightly running my fingers over his chest, listening as he began humming a song to me. "Night my beautiful Bella," I sighed happily and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Edward, Andrew, and I drove into the cemetery. "I've always been amazed at how calming this place is."

"Well it's not like there is a lot of partying here all the time," Edward laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "That's just sick Edward seriously."

I glanced back at Andrew, he was playing his video game, he looked really pale. "Andrew are you feeling ok?" I asked him.

"My throat hurts," He said.

I looked over at Edward. "He sounds swollen to me, I'll have a look at him when we get back to Billy and Sue's house."

Edward stopped the car and got out coming over to help me out. Then he opened Andrew's door. Once Andrew was out, he put his hand on his forehead. "You feel a little warm, but nothing major," Edward said. "When we leave here, we'll stop and get you something to make your throat feel better."

"Thanks dad," Andrew said.

I put my arm around Andrew's shoulders as we walked through the gravestones. "It's right over here," Edward said taking my hand.

Tears filled my eyes as we stood there looking down at Renee's grave. "It's hard to believe I saw her 3 weeks ago."

"I know baby," Edward said wrapping his arms around me.

"Mom was Renee mean?" Andrew asked.

Edward and I sat down on the ground and Andrew sat down across from me. "Renee was a very sick person, who allowed her husband to do some very bad things to me."

"Like what?" Andrew asked.

Edward reached over and took my hand. I took a deep breath. "Renee married a man named Phil, who would touch me and do other things no person should ever do to a child."

"Is that why you came to live with nana and papa?" Andrew asked.

"Not right away, I was put into foster care and moved around quite a bit. It was a couple years later that I moved in with them."

"What did they do to Phil?" Andrew asked.

"He is in prison," I explained.

"I'm sorry you were hurt mom," He said looking down.

I reached over and hugged him tightly. "You are a great kid," I said.

After visiting Charlie's grave, we got back in the car. Andrew fell asleep almost immediately. Edward ran into a nearby pharmacy and grabbed Andrew some medicine, then we headed back to Billy and Sue's.

"What happens if I go into labor home alone with Andrew?" I asked.

"Then you call mom, Alice, or Rose immediately and then call me," He answered.

"That's one thing that terrifies me," I admitted.

"I'm going to try to cut back on my hours as time gets closer, but I cant guarantee that I'll be home."

"I know," I sighed glancing back at Andrew, who was still sleeping.

Edward helped me out of the car, then went and lifted Andrew out of the back seat. "My throat hurts really bad dad," He said snuggling in closer to him.

"I know buddy, I got you some pain reliever," Edward said softly.

Edward looked at me. "He reminds me of you when you are sick."

"How so?" I asked.

"Always wanting me to hold you close."

"What's the matter with Andrew?" Billy asked holding the door for us.

"He's not feeling well, he was complaining of a sore throat," I told him.

I sat down on the couch and Edward laid him down, to where his head was in my lap. "Oh my poor Lil Buzz," Sue said sitting down next to us.

I watched as Edward examined him carefully. "His throat is pretty swollen," He said.

I ran my fingers through Andrew's hair, when he was younger he had several battles with Strep throat and Tonsillitis, we had talked about getting his tonsils removed but decided to wait to see if he grew out of it. He had gone almost 3 years had hadn't had it, but I had a feeling that's what he had.

"He has a low grade fever, I want to keep an eye on him, if his fever goes up, we need to take him to the ER, but if it stays low, then we can take him to the doctor on Monday."

"Should we go home tonight?" I asked Edward.

"Nonsense. You two go on your date, Billy and I can take care of him. We will keep him resting and watch movies with him tonight," Sue said.

"You really don't have to do that," I said.

"We know that, but we want to. You two need a good date night and Andrew will be just fine. We will feed him popsicles and if he gets too bad, we will call you," Billy said.

Edward nodded. "I think he'll be ok."

I sighed. I hated leaving my son when he was sick, but I knew Billy and Sue would take great care of him.

Andrew slept off and on. When he was up we all encouraged him to eat and drink as much as he could. Billy had gone to the store and bought all the jello and popsicles he could find. He claimed he wasn't sure what flavors, so bought two of each kind. I shook my head laughing at him.

Edward came out of the den with a huge grin on his face. "What?" I asked.

"Come on lets go get dressed, I have something planned that you will enjoy," He said leaning over to kiss me.

"What do I need to wear?" I asked looking up at him.

"Unfortunately, this place requires clothing," He said winking at me.

"Edward!" I gasped blushing.

"Just dress nice," He replied.

By 5pm we were ready to go. Andrew was in Billy's arms watching 'Karate Kid'.

"Call us if you need anything," I said kissing Andrew's head.

"We will, you two kids go have fun, don't be out to late, oh and Bella, don't come back pregnant," Billy said.

"Mom's already pregnant Buzz," Andrew said looking at him as if he was crazy.

"I was just giving them a hard time," Billy assured him.

"Pay no attention to those two. You guys have fun," Sue said hugging us.

Edward and I drove in a comfortable silence, our hands held tightly on my lap. "Usually, I like this sort of thing to be a surprise, however, with Andrew sick, I knew I didn't have time to plan anything major."

"Edward, I'd be fine with walking down by the water watching the sunset with you."

"I know, but you also need to eat, so I came up with an idea, that involves a sunset and food."

"Do I get to know about it?" I asked.

"When we get there," He said leaning over to kiss me.

We drove for about 30minute, when he turned towards the Seattle Space Needle. "I've always thought this place looked interesting and I've heard the food is good."

"It's perfect," I replied.

I gripped his hand tightly as we took the elevator to the top, I was a bit scared of heights, but he seemed so excited about this adventure that I didn't say anything.

Once we were at the top, he wrapped his arms around me as we walked out onto the observation deck. "It's so beautiful," I gasped looking out over the water.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and leaned over, putting his chin on my shoulder. "It really is beautiful."

I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him softly on the lips. He moved his hands down and rested them on my hips, continuing to move his mouth with mine. I parted my lips, allowing his tongue to enter. A soft breeze blew, causing me to shiver.

Edward broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. "Lets go in and eat."

"Mmm, ok," I sighed.

As we were walking back around to go inside, we stopped and looked out over the city. I shook my head. "It's hard to believe that this city has caused me so much pain."

"But Bella, we survived it, together," He said.

I nodded. "I can't live in this world without you."

A soft laughter came from next to us and I turned to see an older couple standing there next to us. "Young love, it's a wonderful thing isn't it?"

"Sure is," Edward said.

"How long have you two been together?" The older man asked.

"We've been together about 10 years now, high school sweethearts," Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"It's hard to find a couple still so in love after all those years," The woman said.

I looked over to Edward and back at the couple. They were holding hands. "It hasn't been easy, but he, along with his parents saved me years ago and he's my best friend."

"We've been married 53 years next month," The woman told us. "There are times I'd love to strangle him, but I think I'd miss him." She joked raising their hands to kiss his.

"Same goes for you to Dolores," He said kissing his cheek.

Tears filled my eyes watching those two as they bantered back and forth. I could easily see our parents being that way. "Oh Frank, you'd miss me," She stated.

"That I would, woman," He laughed.

My stomach chose at that moment to growl loudly. "We'd best be going, I need to feed these two," Edward said putting his hand on my stomach.

"You two have a wonderful evening," They said smiling.

"You do the same," I said softly.

I put my arm around Edward's waist as we walked inside. "That's how I want us to be. I want us to grow old and wrinkly together."

Edward laughed. "You will still be just as beautiful."

"Of course I wont be, but you wont know, because your eye sight will be so bad by then, it wont matter."

Edward managed to get us the table with the best view overlooking the water. We each ordered steak with twice baked potatoes and waters.

"I wonder how Andrew is?" I asked.

"I'm sure he is fine. We haven't heard from them, so he's probably fine," Edward assured me.

"I hate seeing him sick."

"I know you do sweetheart, but he's in good care."

They brought our food to us. "It smells wonderful," I sighed cutting my steak.

"We'll have to do this again after Hannah comes, then we can order the wine," Edward said winking at me.

"You just want to get me liquored up so you can have your way with me," I giggled softly.

"Yes Bella, that is the truth," He said licking his lips.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath.

"I would be willing to bet that Ole Frank and Dolores still have great sex."

"Well that did it, that just killed the mood," I sighed setting my fork down.

"Sorry sweetheart," He laughed.

I waited until he took a bite of his steak. "I'm pretty sure Esme and Carlisle are still pretty wild in bed."

I watched as he swallowed the piece of steak whole and gulped down his water. "I'm no longer hard."

"Good," I giggled.

Once we were finished eating, Edward paid and we went back outside to watch the sun set. The sky was beautiful, turning everything fiery orange. "Wow, you sure don't see sunsets like this in Forks," I gasped leaning against him.

"No you really don't," He said kissing my neck. "I love you Isabella Marie Cullen."

"I love you to Edward Anthony Cullen."

When we got back to the house, the only light on was the kitchen light. We walked in slowly and found Billy and Andrew sound asleep on the couch, covered with a blanket. "How sweet," I sighed.

"Come on, lets go find Sue," Edward said taking my hand and leading me toward the kitchen.

Sue was sitting at the table reading a book. "Oh hi you two. Did you have fun?" She asked closing her book.

We sat down at the table. "We went to the space needle for supper and watched the sun set," Edward told her.

"Oh how romantic," She said smiling.

"It was. We met an older couple who still had the hots for each other after 53 years," I said.

"Isn't that amazing," Sue said.

"It is. I really hope that's us one day," I replied looking at Edward.

"It will be. After what you two have been through and survived, you can deal with anything."

"How was Andrew tonight?" I asked.

"His fever went to about 102, so I gave him some Motrin and a bath. He ate a popsicle in the tub, Billy's idea," She added. "Then once he got out and dressed, he fell asleep with Billy."

"Thank you so much for watching him," Edward said.

"Oh it was no problem at all, I just hate the fact that he was sick," Sue said. "Next time, we want him when he's feeling more like doing something."

"Of course," I agreed.

We said good night, then Edward went and gently lifted Andrew up off of Billy. He carried him up the stairs and put him on the edge of the bed. "That way if he wakes up, we can get up with him without waking them up," Edward whispered.

I didn't get the greatest of sleep that night, due to the fact our son was in the bed sick and Edward was up and down getting him drinks and medicine.

The next afternoon, Andrew was no better, but he wasn't exactly worse either. Edward and I packed up our stuff and he loaded it into the car. "Call me after you get him to the doctor," Sue said hugging me.

"I will," I said yawning.

"You better get some rest yourself, you sure don't need to get sick," Sue said.

"I'll be ok," I said.

Billy carried Andrew out to the car and laid him down in the back seat. "Get feeling better Lil Buzz."

"Thanks Buzz," He said hoarsely.

Billy hugged me. "I'm glad you came to visit. Next time we're down we'll call you."

"You better," I said hugging him back.

Andrew and I slept most of the way back to Forks. I woke up an hour away from home and realized just how tired Edward looked. "You didn't get any sleep last night at all did you?" I asked.

"No, but I'll make it," He said smiling at me.

"Do you want me to drive?" I asked.

"Honey, you don't look like you got much more sleep than I did. You rest."

"You have to work tomorrow," I insisted.

"You are pregnant," He said.

I rolled my eyes and looked in the back seat. "I hate seeing him so sick."

"I know," Edward said taking my hand. "Tomorrow morning, we will make him an appointment, I have to work at 9, do you want to see if mom can go with you?"

"Edward, I think I can handle it," I said.

"I'm not saying you can't. I was just wondering if you wanted someone to be there since I can't be."

"Ok," I said.

**AN- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT THIS STORY IS RECEIVING AND WAS SHOCKED BY ALL THE REVIEWS YESTERDAY! I APPRECIATE THEM ALL VERY MUCH!**


	51. Chapter 51

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 51

(Bella)

That night was longer than the previous. Edward and I were both up and down with Andrew debating on whether to take him to the ER or not. Edward called dad around 2am and asked his advice. He recommended he go into the walk in clinic and be seen so we could get him treated faster.

At 3am his fever spiked to 102.6 degrees. Edward ran water in the bathtub and helped him in. It was awful to watch my son so sick. I grabbed wet cloths and put them on his forehead and then gave him some Motrin. "I don't feel good dad," He whimpered looking up at his dad.

"I know buddy, we're trying to get you feeling better," Edward said.

Andrew's eyes started to close, Edward gently lifted him out of the tub and I wrapped a towel around him. "I'm going to get him dressed," He said softly.

I watched as Edward got a sleeping Andrew into pajamas. Edward covered him up and laid down next to him. "Where's mom?" Andrew whispered weakly.

"She's right over there," Edward replied.

I walked over and sat next to my men, rubbing Andrew's back softly. "I'm right here, sleep Andrew," I whispered.

I sat there as long as I could with them, before my back started hurting. I got up and went back to my room. I hated to sleep alone, but Andrew needed Edward and it was hard enough to get three people in our bed.

"Bella wake up," I heard Edward say. I tried to pull the covers over my head to go back to sleep. "Sweetheart, it's 6:15am, wake up."

"I'm up," I groaned sitting up.

"Mom called she'll be here at 7 to help you get Andrew ready."

I rubbed my eyes, I was exhausted I hadn't had a good night sleep in two nights. "Where is Andrew?" I asked.

"Still asleep, but he was starting to move around a bit," He replied.

"Ok. What time are u leaving?" I asked.

"I need to be out the door at 10 til 7," He said.

"Mom, I don't feel..." Andrew was cut off as he began vomiting all over himself and the floor.

"Come on buddy," I said getting up.

"Bella, just rest I've got this," Edward said stripping his clothes off and leading him into the bathroom.

I walked over and picked up his dirty clothes off the floor and took them into the laundry room. Then I grabbed a bucket of water and a rag and headed back to the bedroom to clean up the floor.

"Honey, I'll get that. You don't need to be on your hands and knees scrubbing the floor," Edward said taking the bucket from me.

"Dammit Edward, stop telling me what I can and can't do!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, I know you are exhausted I'm just trying to help!" He snapped back.

"Well stop it! I'm pregnant not helpless and I can do things!" I sat the bucket down and stormed out of the room.

I grabbed a banana off the counter, tears of exhaustion and frustration slid down my cheeks. "I know you aren't helpless, I never meant to imply that you were," Edward said from behind me.

"Just leave me alone," I was trying to hide the fact that I was crying, but when my voice wavered, I knew he caught it.

"Oh Bella," He sighed gently turning me towards him. "What's the matter?"

"So far everything I have tried to help with, you have told me to go rest and you could handle it," I cried.

"For one, I know how exhausted you are. Two, I have to work today and wont be home until supper time. You will have to do it all until I get home. I was trying to take the stress off of you somewhat."

"Did you stop to think for a minute that maybe I wanted to help. I know I can't lift him like you do, but I can clean up the floor and do some other things for him!" I yelled.

"Stop yelling at me!" He said firmly.

The firmness in his voice, caused me to burst into tears. "Bella," He chuckled shaking his head. "Please calm down."

"I guess you forgot that when I was pregnant with Evan, I was sick all day and night at times and had to take care of Andrew while you were off..." I stopped, shocked at what I had just said.

I saw a mixture of emotions cross his face, his shoulders sagged in defeat. "You're right, I was a horrible person and you probably shouldn't have forgiven me," He turned and walked out of the room.

"Edward, please stop," I begged following him.

"I don't have anything to say, you said it all," I could hear his voice shake.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it," I said.

"Bella stop, I have to get to work," He said. "I don't have time to do this."

He started to open the door, but I slammed it shut. "Edward..."

"Why are you fighting?" Andrew asked hoarsely.

"We're not buddy, we were having a discussion," Edward said.

"Are you leaving again?" He asked beginning to cry.

"No buddy, I just have to get to work," Edward said walking over and hugging him.

"Then why do you and mom look sad?" He asked.

"We're just tired," I said softly. "Go lay back down."

"Promise you guys are ok?" He asked.

"We promise," We said in unison.

Andrew turned and went back to his bedroom. "Get on the porch now!" Edward snapped.

He followed me outside. "Listen Edward, I'm..."

"No Bella, you listen to me and you listen right now!" He growled. I took a step back, the anger was so strong in his face that I was almost scared. "My affair had absolutely nothing to do with what happened this morning and you know that."

I dropped my head, I couldn't even stop my tears. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's not good enough Bella! I've tried to earn your trust, I've called you at random times or when I was going to be late, but anytime you get mad at me, you throw it in my face."

"Sometimes I just say the first thing that comes to my head," I admitted.

"I know that Bella, but it really hurts," He said sadly. "I love you Bella and I'm sorry for what I did, but it kills me when you throw it back in my face like you do."

I wrapped my arms around my body trying to control my shaking. "Edward," I stopped unsure of where to go from there. I didn't know why I kept doing it, other than there were times I was still angry with him.

Edward tilted my chin up so he could look at me. "You're still angry," He said, he wasn't judging me, he was just being honest.

"When I was pregnant with Evan, I did everything for Andrew and I was alone," I cried. "It hurt that you weren't there."

"I know that Bella, I know you were sick and I guess now I'm trying to be there more so you can rest more." He wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, you will never know how sorry I am."

"I'm sorry to, I shouldn't keep bringing it up," I cried.

He tightened his grip on me. "It has to stop Bella, its not good for us and it's not good for Andrew to hear us fighting like this."

I hugged him tightly back. "I feel like I'm going crazy!" I sobbed.

"Your hormones are working over time with your exhaustion, that's why I'm doing my best to do what I can when I'm here so you can rest."

"You really do love me," I sobbed.

He chuckled sadly. "Yes Bella, always and forever."

"Are we ok?" I asked.

"Yes Bella, we're ok," He said kissing me softly. "I love you and all of your craziness."

"I'm glad you do." I sighed.

He kissed away the tears that had fallen. "Now, I need to go check on our son so he knows that we are ok."

Mom showed up not long after Edward left. Andrew was resting on the couch eating a popsicle and watching cartoons. "What time do we need to leave?" Mom asked.

"730 at the latest. The walk in clinic is first come first serve and I really want him seen quickly," I yawned.

"Do you want to stay here and sleep? I'll take him," She offered.

"No!" I snapped. Her eyes widened. I never snapped at mom. "Sorry, it's just Edward hasn't let me do much." I explained.

"He's too much like his father," She said laughing.

"That he is," I sighed.

We got to the doctors office just as the walk in clinic opened and I signed him in, while mom went and sat down with him. I went over and sat down next to him. "They will make you feel better," I told him as he leaned over and rested his head on my shoulder. I leaned my head against the wall and yawned.

"Bella, as soon as we are done here, I am getting you two home and putting you both to bed. You can not afford to get sick," Mom said reaching over and rubbing my stomach.

"I know," I sighed.

"She's really gotten active," Mom said.

"This is her active time, well, early evening when Edward comes home, she's pretty active," I said.

"Andrew Cullen," The nurse called.

We all got up and followed her back. I stood back against the wall as she weighed him and took his temperature, then she took us into a smaller room.

"What's going on today?" She asked.

"My throat hurts," Andrew said weakly.

The nurse turned to me. "It started Saturday morning. He started complaining of a sore throat and by that afternoon had a low grade fever. Then this morning he started vomiting," I explained.

"How has his appetite been?" She asked.

"It hurts to eat," He whispered.

"He's been eating popcicles and drinking sprite and gatorade," I told her.

"Ok, I'm going to have you hop up here and I'm going to do a throat swab to check for strep throat," The nurse told him.

"I might throw up," He said.

The nurse handed mom the basin, while I held Andrew's hands. The minute she pulled the stick out of his mouth, he began vomiting. "I'm sorry," He cried.

"Oh Andrew, it's ok," I said rubbing his back.

Once he was finished the nurse took the basin out of the room and mom got some cool damp paper towels and washed his face. Andrew leaned back against the examination table and closed his eyes. I looked up at mom shaking my head. I hated seeing my son so sick. "He'll be ok," She said patting my back.

About 30 minutes later, Dr. White came in. "How are you doing this morning?" He asked looking from Andrew to me.

"I've been better," I yawned. Then I quickly went over his list of symptoms.

"Well, his strep test is negative," Dr. White said helping Andrew sit up on the table.

I watched as he did a full work up on him. "He does have Tonsillitis and double ear infection," Dr. White told us. "I will get him on some antibiotics and see if we can knock this stuff out of him."

"Do you need to see him again?" I asked.

"Yes, I'd like to see him back in 10 days," We thanked Dr. White and left.

"An hour of sitting for 5 minutes in there with him," I said to mom as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I know, it's always like that," She said.

"Edward and I got into a fight this morning," I said quietly.

"I figured something wasn't right when you snapped at me earlier."

"Sorry about that," I said softly.

"Care about telling me what happened?" She asked.

"I just said threw his affair back in his face, because I didn't have any help when I was pregnant with Evan and now he wont let me do anything."

"Bella, pregnancy hormones are horrible as it is, but add no sleep to that and it's even worse," Mom said shaking her head. "Are you two ok now?"

"Yah," I said softly."

(Edward)

It was 7pm when I finally got home that night. Bella had called me and told me about the trip to the doctor. She also said that mom was staying there to help. I hated hearing Bella sound so tired, but knew better than to say anything, we'd already had one fight, I didn't want to have another one.

I walked into the kitchen and found mom putting stuff away. "Welcome home," She said smiling.

"Thank you for staying with them," I said hugging her.

"Your welcome," She replied.

"Where are they?" I asked looking around.

"They went into Andrew's room around 5 and I haven't seen or heard Bella since," She explained.

"How was Andrew?" I asked.

"A little better, still pretty sick though," She replied.

The two of us went into Andrew's room and saw them both asleep. Andrew had his hand resting on Bella's stomach. "That is just the sweetest thing," Mom said softly.

I nodded not trusting my voice. Andrew wasn't one to really want to feel the baby kick. We guessed it was his age, but in that moment, it was the most amazing sight. I quickly grabbed my camera and took a picture of them.

I followed mom back to the kitchen. "Now that you are home, I'm going home myself. Now, your dad and I are going out of town tomorrow, so I have spent a majority of time today cooking. As of right now, you have 3 days worth of food in your freezer."

"Thank you for everything mom," I said.

"Son, you are more than welcome."

"When did Bella eat last?" I asked her.

"She didn't eat much supper she couldn't keep her eyes open," Mom replied.

Once mom was gone, I heated the left over food in the microwave and ate it. I was hungrier than I thought I was. Mom and Bella were about the best cooks in the world. We all told them to open a restaurant, but they laughed us off.

I washed my plate and glass in the sink, then walked into Andrew's room. He was now resting with his head on her stomach. My heart swelled at the sight. I carefully climbed into bed next to Bella, there wasn't a lot of room, but I didn't care. I wanted to cuddle with my family. Bella sighed unconsciously moving closer to me. I put my hand on Andrew's shoulder and fell asleep.

Over the next few days, Bella and I watched Andrew get worse instead of better. The antibiotics didn't help at all. I knew that it could take up to 48 hours to kick in, but it had been 5 days, his fever still stayed around 100degrees and his throat was still swollen. It was a helpless feeling to see your child so sick and not have the answers. Bella was doing all she could while I was at work, then at night, I would take over. Neither of us were sleeping and I was beginning to worry about her stress level.

I walked down the hospital corridor to my dad's office and knocked. "Come in," Dad called.

I walked into his office and shut the door. "Well Edward, what brings you by today?" Dad asked.

I sat down at his desk. "It's been 5 days, and Andrew is no better."

Dad sat forward and put elbows on his desk, chin on his fists. "Still running a fever?"

"We can't get it below 100, no matter what we do," I answered.

"Is he eating?" Dad asked.

"Soup is all he can keep down. Anything else hurts too bad and he throws up."

"You and Bella, together, need to get him into the doctor tomorrow. If they don't do something, bring him to me and I'll have a look at him," Dad said.

I nodded. "Thank you."

"How is Bella?" Dad asked.

"She's trying to hang in there, but I see how tired she is. She doesn't sleep much at night and during the days, she spends her time helping him in and out of the tub and trying to keep him comfortable. I don't see she's taking care of herself," I said. "The other night I kept noticing how she was rubbing her back, she said it was from helping him, but I don't know."

"That needs to change, she is pregnant and needs to take care of that baby to. I understand it's hard for her to worry about the child she can't really see, when her other child is lying on the couch sick, but she has to be able to do both."

"I know dad. I'm doing what I can at night. I've been trying to get home about 5 and I take over for her. 3 nights a week I cook, every night I clean, on top of that, I'm doing everything to help Andrew. Then I'm fighting with her to sit down and put her feet up."

"She is a stubborn thing," Dad laughed. "It's kept her alive for all of those years."

When I got home, I found Bella cooking supper. "Welcome home," She said kissing me. I pressed my lips firmly to hers, wrapping my arms around her. "Wow!" She exclaimed.

"I've missed you that's all," I said grinning. "Where's Andrew?"

"Watching tv and resting," She sighed.

"Has he been any better today?" I asked, hoping for a different answer than I knew I would be getting.

"He was a little better this morning, but after lunch his temp went back up to 101degrees. I've given him a bath and medicines to lower it, but nothing seems to be working."

"I talked to dad before I left the hospital. He recommends taking him back to the doctor in the morning and making them do something for him."

"I think I agree with dad, I'll call the office in the morning," She said.

That evening we all piled onto the couch watching movies. Bella started yawning and went to bed around 9pm. I knew she was exhausted.

I got Andrew into bed around 10 and went and laid down next to my wife. I wrapped my arms around her, resting my hand on her stomach and going to sleep.

(Bella)

At 8:30 Edward, Andrew and I were sitting in the exam room while Dr. White examined him. I held Edward's hand tightly, hoping he would see that he wasn't any better.

Dr. White sat down with us and Andrew climbed up in Edward's lap. "I've gone over his charts and see that when he was younger he had a lot of problems with his tonsils. Now, his ears are better, but his tonsils are still quite enlarged. I'm going to prescribe a stronger antibiotic for him, but at this point I really feel it's best if he has his tonsils removed."

"Dad, do I have to have surgery?" Andrew asked.

"Looks that way buddy," Edward said. "It will make you feel better."

"Will it hurt?" Andrew asked.

"We will give you something to help you sleep," Dr. White explained.

"When can you get him in?" I asked.

He looked at his schedule. "I can get him in Monday at 9am."

Edward and I nodded in agreement. Andrew looked terrified. As a mom I was scared to put my son through surgery, but it was frustrating to see him so sick when there was nothing that I could do to make him feel better.

That Friday morning, I took Andrew to his Pre-op appointment, where we would meet with the anesthesiologist and talk about his surgery. Edward had to work, so it was just the two of us.

The antibiotics they had given him that time had seemed to help, but we were still going through with the surgery.

"Can we see papa when we are done here?" Andrew asked.

"We can see, but he might be busy," I replied.

"Does she kick a lot?" He asked looking at my stomach.

"Sometimes," I replied. He put his hand on my stomach. "When I was pregnant with you, you would kick all night long, keeping me up. I would sneak into your dad's room and wake him up. He would rub my stomach and talk to you to get you to calm down."

"Why did you have to sneak into his room?" Andrew asked.

"Because nana and papa didn't want us sleeping together since we were young and not married," I replied.

"But you were pregnant," He said.

"It was just their rules and we did follow them mostly," I replied.

"Were you scared when you were pregnant with me?" He asked.

"Very. I was only 16 and didn't know what to expect," I told him.

"Andrew Cullen," The nurse called.

We followed her to a small room. She took his temperature and checked his blood pressure. Next, she went for the needles. "No please," He begged. He was as scared of needles as I was.

"I'm sorry Andrew, but since you are having surgery we need a blood sample," She said softly.

I reached over and handed him my hand. "If you want to hold my hand I wont tell if you wont," I said. He gratefully took my hand and squeezed it tightly, closing his eyes as they drew his blood.

Once that was done, the nurse left telling us that Dr. Ramirez would be right in. Andrew put his hand on my stomach again. "I can't believe Aunt Ali is having twins," He laughed. "She is going to be huge! Way bigger than you!"

"Thanks Andrew, but for the sake of the family, keep that comment to yourself. I would hate for the hormonal wrath of Alice."

"Ew, that's not fun," He laughed.

Hannah chose that moment to kick his hand. "She kicked me!" He exclaimed.

"She can get away with it now, but soon I will have to ground her for it," I joked.

"When you have a baby, do you have to have surgery?" He asked.

"Not always. When Evan was born, I had a c-section, they cut open my stomach to get him out. With you, I just went through several very long hours of labor and then what seemed like an eternity of pushing and you came out."

"Did it hurt?" He asked.

"Yes, but it's worth it in the end," I explained.

The door opened and Dr. Ramirez stepped in. "You must be Andrew," He said shaking his hand. "And you must be his mom."

"I'm Bella," I said shaking his hand.

"So I see that your surgery is set up for Monday at 9am. I'm going to need you to be here at 7am. Now the night before you come in, you can't have anything to eat or drink past midnight."

Andrew looked up at me. "You'll be just fine," I reassured him.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Dr. Ramirez asked.

"How long will the surgery take?" Andrew asked.

"From start to finish an hour. Then you will be moved into the recovery room and be there for probably close to two hours," He explained.

"Will it hurt?" Andrew asked.

"Afterwords yes, for a few days you will want to eat popsicles and ice cream and it will hurt to talk, but after a few days you will start feeling better."

We talked for awhile longer and then left. I sent a text to dad asking if he was busy. He replied right away saying he would be heading to lunch shortly. Andrew was excited to get to see him. I knew he would ask dad more questions, and it would probably help him.

As we walked towards dad's office, I called Edward and told him everything we had found out today. He wanted to meet us for lunch with dad, but was stuck in Labor and Delivery. He said it would be the only time other women came before me.

Andrew knocked on dad's door. He opened it immediately and scooped Andrew up. "Hey buddy. How are you?"

"I'm really scared about my surgery," He said.

"I know you are, but after a few days you will feel so much better," Dad turned and winked at me. "And just think after your surgery, I will bring you all the ice cream you could ever want."

"That doesn't sound half bad," Andrew told him as he put him down.

Dad hugged me and then put his hand on my stomach. "How's my other princess?"

"She's very active," I replied.

We walked down to the cafeteria. I grabbed a chicken salad, while Andrew and dad grabbed the cheeseburgers and french fries. Dad took care of the food and we went to sit down.

"Papa will you go in with me when I have surgery?" Andrew asked.

"Since I'm your grandpa, they wont let me, but, they will let me be there when you get into the recovery room when you wake up."

"Really?" Andrew asked.

"Yep, already been arranged, but while you are in surgery, I will be doing my part to keep everyone calm," He said glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I glared at him and took a bite of my salad.

Once we were finished with lunch, we walked back to dad's office. "Andrew go on in and sit down, I want to talk to your mom for a minute," Dad said.

I sighed, I knew he would lecture me. "What is it?" I asked.

"You look exhausted," He said. "How much sleep are you getting?"

"Um, a few hours a night and a couple hours during the day," I said.

"Bella, Edward's really worried about you. He thinks you are doing too much and not resting enough."

"I have to be there to take care of Andrew while Edward works," I said.

"I understand that, but this baby needs to be cared for as well," He said looking at my stomach.

"Are you telling me I'm a bad mom," I cried.

"No Bella, I'm telling you that you need more rest. You are a great mom, your just worn out."

"I'm doing the best I can," I cried.

"Call your mom or Rose and have one of them come over this afternoon to help out and go to bed."

I sighed in defeat knowing that if I didn't make a call, dad would do it for me. "Fine, I'll call mom."

"Good girl honey, get some sleep."

By the time we got home mom was already there waiting for us. "What's nana doing here?" Andrew asked.

"She's going to keep an eye on you so I can rest," I said.

"Are you sick?" He asked.

"No, I'm pregnant and apparently not resting enough."

"Is that why you've been so grouchy with dad lately?" He asked.

My hormones went into overdrive and I had to count to 10 before I answered him. "Your dad worries too much," I said as nicely as I could.

We walked into the house together. Mom came over and hugged Andrew and me. "Bella, go..."

"I'm going, I'm going," I said rolling my eyes.

"I love you to Bella, " She laughed.

I walked into my room and didn't even have the energy to undress. I climbed into bed and fell asleep immediately.

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY AND THE REVIEWS! UP NEXT IS ANDREW'S SURGERY!**


	52. Chapter 52

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 52

(Edward)

"I'm really scared," Andrew said as Bella and I tucked him into bed the night before surgery.

"Son, it's normal for you to be scared, but you will be fine," I said hugging him.

Bella kissed his head. "Good night buddy, sleep good, you have a big day tomorrow," Andrew hugged us both and laid down.

I climbed into bed next to Bella. "I'm scared to," She whispered.

"I am to," I admitted, "but I believe we are doing the right thing."

"I know," She sighed curling up against me. "I'm just worried about him and I can't be in that room with him."

"Bella, dad said he has one of the best doctors working on him, things are going to be just fine," I said holding her in my arms.

"Dad, dad wake up," I could feel someone shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I asked groggily trying to open my eyes.

"I'm to scared to sleep," Andrew whispered. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Come here," I said pulling him between us.

"What's going on?" Bella asked yawning.

"It's just Andrew, go back to sleep." I whispered wrapping my arms around both of them.

I laid there unable to sleep staring at my wife and son. He looked so much like her, even though everyone said he looked like me, I saw a lot of Bella in him.

I wasn't ready to be a dad at 17, but I pushed my feelings aside for Bella. I knew she needed me to be strong, she was doubting herself when it came to her being a mom. I knew if she found out that I wasn't really ready for a baby, she would have lost it all together. I never imagined all those years ago I would be this happy.

I glanced over at Bella as we drove to the hospital, she was staring out the window biting her lip. I lowered the rear view mirror and glanced back at Andrew, he was staring out the window, chewing on his lip. I reached over and took Bella's had, a tear slid down her cheek.

Once we were parked in the outpatient section on the hospital, I helped Bella out, then opened Andrew's door. "Um, I think I'm ready to go home. Tonsillitis isn't really that bad."

I looked down at my son, tears swimming in his eyes. "Oh Andrew, if I could go through this for you, I would I said hugging him.

Inside the waiting room was our entire family. "Buzz!" Andrew exclaimed running to Billy.

"Hey Lil Buzz. Your papa called saying you were really scared, so we thought we would come cheer you up."

"Thank you Billy," Bella said trying to stay calm.

"Your welcome. Now, Andrew, why don't you come with me into the waiting room so you can see everyone," Billy said.

"Ok," Andrew said softly.

Bella's hands were trembling as we filled out the paper work, I could see the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Bella," I said turning her towards me. "You have got to hold it together. Andrew is terrified and watching us to see our reaction. We both have got to be strong for him! After he they take him back, then you have full permission to break down, but not until after he goes back."

She looked down at the floor. "Aren't you the least bit scared?"

"Bella, yes, you aren't the only one who's scared. I'm just covering it better."

"Why do I always feel so fucking alone in my emotions?"

"Excuse me?" I gasped.

"I don't know, I guess you just hide your feelings better than I do."

"Bella! Stop it please, I don't want to have this argument right here in the hospital, but I will if we have to. I'm putting on a strong front and trying to be brave to help you and Andrew. Inside, I want to sit down and cry and panic, but I can't!" I said a little louder than I had meant to.

Bella took several deep breaths, she was trying to not to tear into me, I knew that. I breathed a sigh of relief when she turned and walked into the waiting room.

Andrew had moved to dad's lap, I could tell he was trying to be brave, he hated crying in front of people. His eyes were red and his bottom lip was quivering.

"Andrew," Bella said taking his hands. "I know you are scared, but you are very strong and you are going to be fine." Andrew hugged her tightly.

For the amount of family members we had in there for the simple surgery, it was quiet. The kids were coloring and the adults were carrying on their own small conversations. Jake had his hands on Bella's stomach. From the look on his face, Hannah was kicking his hands. I smiled, never in a million years would I have ever thought of him as a brother. Truth was, I really liked him.

"Andrew Cullen," The nurse called.

Everyone hugged him. "I'll be there when you wake up," Dad said hugging him tightly. He nodded, but didn't respond.

Bella and I followed him and the nurse back. We were allowed to stay with him until they called him back for the surgery. He gripped my hand as they started an IV and then gave him something to relax him a little.

"Why are there cats on the ceiling?" Andrew asked.

"Son, those are the lights," I said.

"Well shouldn't the cats, get the hamsters on the floor?" He asked.

Bella stared at him scared that something was wrong with him. "He's ok," I whispered.

"Yah mom, wanna go climb on the convertible over there?" He asked pointing to a wheelchair where a blanket was.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Yes," I said softly. "It's what they give them to calm them down."

"Why can't they give me something?" She asked softly.

I laughed. "Could you imagine what that baby would be like if you took that stuff?"

"I guess it wouldn't be a good idea," She sighed.

"Mom, did you know you were going to have a monkey?" He asked.

Bella's hand went to her stomach. "Sure thing kiddo, what ever you say."

The door opened and two nurses came in. "Alright Andrew, are you ready?"

"Yep lets race to see who gets there first!" He exclaimed.

I shook my head, putting my arm around my wife. She wasn't the least bit amused by what the medicine had done to him. Bella and I hugged him telling him that we loved him and watched as they wheeled him away.

Tears began streaming down Bella's cheeks. "What if something happens to him?" She cried.

I wrapped my arms around her, allowing her to cry. This was the time she could let her emotions out and I wasn't going to stop her. "Baby, we are doing the right thing for him. He's been so sick," I said.

"I just can't help worrying about him," She whispered.

"I know, but he is in good hands," I assured her.

Bella and I stood there holding each other. "Baby, I'm scared to," I murmured.

Bella looked up at me and smiled. "I know," She sighed.

(Bella)

It was nice that Edward admitted that he was scared. It made me feel like I wasn't alone in this. Edward wrapped me in his arms and we walked into the waiting room. I had been so nervous before that I hadn't noticed that everyone was there. "Wow," I muttered.

"Yah, looks like everyone loves Andrew," Edward said.

"Just a bit," I replied.

Mom came over and hugged me. "Now onto the fun part of waiting."

Edward released me. "I'll go talk to everyone," He said kissing my forehead.

I turned back to mom. "I just want to run back there and hold him."

"Oh sweetheart, I know," She said softly.

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Mom pulled me over to a row of chairs and we sat down. "I know what it's like to be a mom, who's worried about her child," She took a deep breath. "I think the time I was the most scared, was right after you had been raped. I stood in the waiting room not knowing what to expect when you woke up. You had just gotten comfortable with us and then that happened. I waited for the nurses and doctors to come and talk to me, praying that no news was good news. Finally they came out and told me how bad it really was and that they had to sedate you."

I choked back a sob, hearing her side of the story. I had heard it from other people, but mom hadn't ever said much. "I couldn't imagine someone laying a hand on Hannah."

"I just kept saying over and over again, if only I had been home. If only, if only, if only. Then they let us in to see you. Carlisle and I went first for obvious reasons, I wanted nothing more, that to pick you up and hold you."

"I do remember waking up, in so much pain, then I saw Victoria and knew for sure you were going to get rid of me."

"Never Bella, it never crossed our minds, even when we found out you were pregnant with Andrew, you were ours always and forever."

"What if something happens to him mom?" I cried.

"Bella, with any surgery there is a risk, but it's rare. If it was a major surgery, your dad would have told you," Mom said hugging me.

The time went slowly. I could hear each tick of the clock and was pretty sure I was about to go insane.

"Bella, can I feel the baby?" Alivia asked.

"Sure honey," I said.

Alivia placed her hand on my stomach. "I can't wait to play with her."

"I'll let you babysit with mom's help," I said.

"Awesome," She said smiling brightly.

Before long, everyone was touching my stomach. The walls in that tiny waiting room started to close and I thought I was going to scream. "I need to use the bathroom," I said getting up.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked helping me up.

"Yah," I said and went into the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and stood there for a minute shaking, I wanted it all to be over. Once I was finished using the restroom, I washed my hands and splashed water on my face.

The door flew open and Alice came running in, nearly knocking me over to get to the stall. "Ali, you ok?" I asked.

"I never knew being 13 weeks pregnant would make me pee every five minutes," She said from the other side of the door.

"I know with one it does, I couldn't imagine with twins."

I heard the toilet flush and she came out of the stall. "Its bad, I do this all night long."

I laughed. "It will get easier, and then they will come and it will begin more sleepless nights."

"Gee thanks Bella" Alice said rolling her eyes. "Hey Bella, I have a question for you."

"What's that?" I asked.

She pulled up her shirt, revealing a very tiny baby bump. "I'm barely showing and I'm already 13 weeks."

"You are fine Ali, the babies are still small," I said putting my hand on her stomach.

Alice threw her arms around me. "I've missed you," She said tearfully.

I pulled back shaking my head. "I'm always around," I replied.

"The two of us should get together," She said wiping her eyes.

"Hormones making you cry a lot?" I asked.

"Oh my God, the other day, Rachel fell off her bike and scrapped her knee. I cried harder than she did."

I laughed. "Yep, you're normal."

"And Jasper left his dirty clothes on the bathroom floor, I got so mad I threw all of his stuff out of the window," She cried.

"Oh my God Ali!" I gasped laughing.

"Rachel came in and thought it was funny and started helping me."

"I don't know what's worse, what you did or that Rahel helped you," I laughed.

More tears streamed down her face. "He came home before I could clean up the mess and did it for me, he thought it was funny to." She sobbed.

"Ali, it will get better," I said hugging her.

(Carlisle)

We were all sitting around talking. Bella was sitting next to Jake and Nessie, holding Tessa on her lap. Every once in awhile, she would look at the clock and bite her nail. As a doctor, I knew the risks to this surgery were low and that he would be fine, but as a dad and papa, I was nervous to. As a dad, I kept it together so Esme could fall apart, much like Edward had done for Bella. I thought as the kids got older, the fears would become less and less. I was wrong. It got worse. I was the one wanting to call my girls when they were pregnant just to make sure they were feeling ok and their husbands were taking care of them. When the grandchildren came along, I caught myself calling to check on them all the time. Esme had turned into the calm one.

I looked over at Alivia who was playing with Rachel, I was terrified all through Esme's pregnancy with her. I knew we weren't young anymore, but I knew Esme was in perfect health, deep down I knew they would be fine, but it still scared me.

Esme reached over and took my hand. "Are you about to cry?" She asked.

"No, I was just thinking about how scared I was when you were pregnant."

Esme laughed softly. "I was to, but I was so excited."

Dr. White walked into the waiting room and we all stood up and walked towards him. Edward and Bella walked up to where Esme and I were. "How is Andrew?" Bella asked clearly nervous. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Andrew did just fine coming through surgery. We removed his tonsils and he is now in the recovery room."

"Thank you Dr. White," Edward said shaking his hand.

Once Dr. White was finished talking, I followed him down toward the recovery room. "You've got a great family," He said.

"Thank you, my wife and I have been blessed over the years," I replied.

I slipped on the gown as we got right outside of the recovery room. "How many grandchildren do you have?"

"We have 4 right now and 3 on the way," I said. "Although my wife has a feeling more will be joining us in the coming year or so."

"That is amazing," He said shaking his head.

I sat there on a stool next to Andrew's bed as a nurse checked his vitals. It wasn't long before his eyes began to flutter open. I stood up and gently caressed his face. "Papa," He rasped.

"I'm right here, don't try to talk right now, just rest," I said. He nodded and closed his eyes. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you buddy." He gave me a weak smile and fell back asleep.

I stayed with Andrew for the two hours in the recovery room and then walked with them as they lead him down to a post-op room. I sat on the bed next to Andrew, while the nurse went to get Edward and Bella.

"I don't feel good," He whispered.

"Would you like some ice?" I asked him. He nodded. "Ok, stay here, I'll be right back."

I hurried out of his room and went down to get him some ice and ran back. Andrew was lying back against the bed, his eyes closed. "Here buddy. This will help you," I said giving him a small spoonful of ice.

"Thank you," He whispered.

Bella and Edward came into the room. I quickly got up, allowing her to sit where I was. "Hey buddy," Bella said kissing his forehead. He gave her a weak smile and a wave.

"I've given him some ice to help the swelling and to keep his mouth from being so dry," I explained. "And he's not feeling to well."

"Why?" Bella asked beginning to panic.

"Bella, he's just had his tonsils removed and he's coming out from under the anesthetic, it's very normal. The more fluids we keep in him the better off he will be."

"I don't feel well," He whispered. "I think I'm going to be sick."

I grabbed the basin for him as he began vomiting. Tears slipped down his cheeks. "It's ok Andrew," Edward said rubbing his legs. "I know it hurts."

(Bella)

It tore me apart to see my son in so much pain. A nurse came in and checked his vitals right after he got sick. "Andrew, would you like a popsicle?" She asked him. Andrew nodded.

Andrew managed to keep 3 popsicles down and some water. The nurse decided he was doing well enough to take his IV out and start the process to send him home. I was terrified, he still seemed so sick, but since I had dad and Edward there who were both doctors, I didn't have much choice in the matter.

Edward helped Andrew to the bathroom, leaving dad and I still sitting there. "Thank you for being in there with him when he woke up."

"Bella, I wouldn't have it any other way. I know Andrew wanted me close by, I was glad I could do that for him."

"Sometimes having a doctor in the family is a good thing," I said.

He shook his head. "Bella, I would do anything for my family, you of all people should know that," He put his hand on my stomach.

"You're going to spoil her aren't you?" I asked.

"Of course, just like Alivia and all of the other kids."

Edward brought Andrew back in and he actually look a little better. He got him back on the bed and covered him up. It wasn't long and that room was full of family members. Jake, Nessie and Tess brought him a Get Well Soon Balloon. Emmett, Rose and Haylee brought him a stuffed bear. Billy and Sue gave him a card with money in it.

Everyone sat around and talked, while Andrew rested. Tessa and Alivia sat on the bed with him talking to him, even though he didn't reply I could tell he enjoyed them being there.

They released him later in the afternoon. Edward carried him out to the car and put him in the backseat with me. Andrew laid his head in my lap as Edward drove home. Of course Hannah made her presence known and kicked him in the back of the head. He looked up at me and smiled as he rubbed my stomach.

"How is he?" Edward asked.

"He's resting, although he probably would be asleep of his sister wasn't kicking so hard."

"Sisters are good for that. When we were younger, Alice and I would lie at each end of the couch and she would kick me as hard as she could in the ass with her boney toes."

"That had to be bad, she doesn't have much meat on her at all," I giggled.

Dad was there when we got home. He had left the hospital as soon as we got his prescription for his pain medicine, so we could have it as soon as we got home. He held the door for us and Edward carried Andrew in.

"Thank you for picking that up for us," I said.

"No problem Bella," He said.

Once Andrew was settled on the couch, I collapsed in the chair and put it in the reclining position. I was tired and all the stress had finally gotten to me. Edward patted my shoulder. "Rest love."

Dad walked over and picked up a bag and brought it over to him. "I thought since you had another week off of school, that would could have this to keep you occupied."

Andrew pulled out a black leather bag and opened it up. Dad was smiling proudly watching him. Andrew's mouth dropped as he pulled out a stethoscope. He looked up at dad. "This was my very first doctor's bag, along with almost everything it came with."

"Wow! Thanks papa," He whispered.

"Dad, you didn't have to do that," I said.

"Hush Bella!" He scolded. "Ever since he could talk, he's told me how much he's wanted to be a doctor."

I got up out of the chair, tears were streaming down my face. I walked over and threw my arms around him. Dad laughed. "I love my hormonal daughters hugs."

AN-THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS!

**A COUPLE YEARS AGO MY SON HAD TO HAVE SURGERY AND HE WAS SO HIGH, IT WAS SCARY AND FUNNY. HE KEPT TRYING TO TALK AND WOULD SAY THE MOST RANDOM SHIT! IT TOOK A LOT OF MY STRESS OFF JUST BY LAUGHING AT HIM!**


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 53**

(Bella)

Edward and I stood in the empty living room. "Are you sad?" Edward asked rubbing my back.

"Actually, a little," My voice wavered a bit. "This house holds so many memories. From us getting back together, to losing the baby, but we've fought through this and we made it."

"Bella, I was an awful husband. I didn't deserve for you to forgive me, but thank you."

"I'm not going to lie, I hated you and blamed you for Evan's death and probably at some level even the miscarriage, you broke my heart into a million pieces, but everyone deserves a second chance."

"I blame myself to," He leaned over and kissed my tears away. "Lets go home baby." We walked out the door hand in hand. We had been through hell and back, but we made it. From that point on we would never look back and I would never again throw it into his face.

The moving truck was there and everyone was already unloading. We had moved most of the furniture except the couch earlier in the week and got all of the painting done. All we had left, was to move the boxes and unpack.

Sue's daughter Leah had come down and watched all of the kids at our parents house. We all thought it was better to have them all together at another house so we didn't have to worry about them.

"You and Alice, no lifting remember," Edward said.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach. "You worry too much. We aren't going to do anything stupid."

"I know, but you only have 10 more weeks to go, lets keep her in there for at least 8 more."

"Believe me, I want her to stay put, I can't handle another premature baby," I sighed.

As we were getting out of the car, Alice and Jasper pulled up. I giggled as Jasper helped Alice out of the car. "He used to make fun of you for helping me."

"I know and now look at him, he's totally whipped," Edward laughed.

Alice was sporting her bigger baby bump. She was glowing as she looked up and smiled at Jasper. "Gag me," Edward laughed.

"Oh hush," I said elbowing him.

"Bella! Edward!" She squealed hugging us both.

"You look so cute," I said rubbing her stomach.

"I'm finally looking pregnant as opposed to fat."

"Seriously Ali, you look great, there isn't a fat bone in your body," Edward said.

"Thanks," She said rubbing her stomach.

The four of us went into the house. "Mom and Rose are already upstairs in the baby's room waiting for you girls," Emmett said.

I kissed Edward. "Remember what I said," He said.

"I know honey, stop worrying," I said. "The only thing we'll need to lift is the changing table and crib."

"Isabella Cullen, you wouldn't dare," He gasped.

I grinned. "What are you going to do about it if I do?"

"I'll take you to our room and spank you," He whispered in my ear gently nibbling it.

"Edward," I groaned. "Now I'm going to be wet and uncomfortable all day long."

"At least you aren't hard," He laughed quietly.

"What was that about?" Alice asked as we walked up to Hannah's room.

"He just worries about us. We aren't to do any lifting today," I explained.

"Jasper is the same way. He panicked when I picked Rachel up the other day, I just roll my eyes," She laughed.

The guys had painted the rooms, and we had Andrew's room decorated and were now decorating Hannah's room. We had chosen a Tinkerbell Room for Hannah. We painted the room purple with green trim. Edward wasn't thrilled with the choices, but liked them when they were finished.

Rose and mom were starting to hang pictures on her wall. "Bella, be sure to tell us where these should go," Rose said.

"I want the family pictures above the crib and the other stuff over the changing table."

"Sounds good," Mom said.

Rose came over and rubbed my stomach. "Look how big Bella is getting mom."

"Thanks Rose!" I groaned pulling away.

"You look fine," Mom said.

"Really?" I asked pulling up my shirt and exposing my stomach.

"I love your baby bump!" Rose squealed.

"Well go make one of your own and get off mine!" I laughed.

"Ok," She said walking towards the door. "Emmett, wanna make a baby?" Rose yelled.

"Sure thing honey, I'll be right up!" He yelled back.

"Oh hell." I gasped.

"Rosalie Cullen!" Mom scolded. "You may not have sex in your sister's house until she has had a chance to."

"Mom!" I yelled blushing. "What happens inside this house is between me and my husband."

"You are right," Mom said smiling.

"But if you must know, we've already broken in the bathroom up here and he bent me over the fireplace," I said trying my best not to blush.

"Seriously?" Rose asked. Mom and Alice stood there gawking at me.

I turned to Alice. "So Alice," I said ready to talk about something else.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"It's time for you to show us your baby bump," I replied.

She pulled up her shirt. Rose's mouth dropped. "Oh how cute," She said rubbing her stomach.

"Have you felt them move yet?" Mom asked.

"The other day I was in the tub and felt little fluttering feelings, but I don't feel it very often and Jasper hasn't felt it yet."

I pressed my hand against her stomach. "Those first movements were my favorites, they didn't hurt and it was something that only I could feel. Like my baby and I getting to share a special moment."

"That's a good way to put it. Carlisle would get so jealous when I could feel Alivia and he couldn't, I swear I saw him pout over it."

"God the first time Haylee kicked was when Emmett and I were lying in bed together, it was so hard even he felt it," Rose laughed.

"That doesn't surprise me, she takes after her dad," Alice laughed.

"How is Rachel doing with all of this?" Mom asked caressing Ali's stomach.

"She was doing ok after the first initial shock, then the other day she walked in while I was getting dressed and my new stomach freaked her out, I think it was cause it just popped out over night."

"Poor Rachel," I said.

"She's ok now, we've been talking to her and showing her tons of pictures from the Internet on what the babies look like and how my stomach is growing," Alice said.

"Ali, she will be fine, just keep telling her that you love her," Rose said.

"We are, I just don't want her to feel left out," Alice said.

"We will all be here to help out when the babies come," Mom told her.

"I know, thanks guys," Alice said.

Mom and Rose got back to hanging up pictures, while Alice and I organized the changing table and her clothes. I glanced over at Alice and noticed she was pale and sweating. "Ali, what's wrong?" I asked.

"You have all of this stuff for just one and I'm having twins. How am I going to do it all?" She asked.

"Ali, you just do," I said.

"Remember the first time I baby sat Andrew over night when he was like 6 weeks old? That didn't go well."

"Honey, you were 17 years old and he was 6 weeks old," I said.

"What if they are both crying and wont stop?" She asked.

"Then you call one of us for help, we all live 5 minutes from each other. All it takes is one phone call," Rose said.

"I'm just really scared," She said.

"That's normal Alice, everyone is scared. If you were just having one baby, you would be just as scared," Mom said softly.

I dropped a package of diaper and bent down to get them. "Oh," I gasped clutching my stomach with one hand and the side of the changing table with the other.

"Bella, what is it?" Mom asked rubbing my back.

"I don't know, I don't think she likes me bending over," I breathed.

"Are you ok now?" Rose asked eying me suspiciously.

"Yah," I said softly.

It took some convincing, but we all went back to work. I stood there folding more clothes, when my stomach tightened up again.

"Mom," I gasped. "Go find Edward."

"What is it honey?" Mom asked.

"I think I'm having contractions," I breathed.

"Rose, Alice, you help her sit down, I'm going to find Edward, keep her calm," Mom said. I was surprised by how calm she truly was.

Rose and Alice helped me to the rocking chair. I rubbed my stomach taking deep breaths, this couldn't be happening, she was too early.

"Try to relax," Alice said gripping my hand.

I nodded closing my eye, trying to keep my tears from falling.

"She's going to be ok," Rose said softly.

(Edward)

"Try tilting the couch the other way and see if you can get it in," Dad told us from inside the house.

Emmett and I did as he said. It was the last piece of actual furniture we had to move in and we were all ready for a break. All that was left unloading boxes and unpacking.

"Carlisle, Edward, Bella thinks she's having contractions," Mom said frantically.

I dropped my end of the couch. "Son of a bitch!" Emmett exclaimed. He had dropped his end landing close to his foot. "Dammit, I didn't need my toes!" He yelled as dad and I ran up the stairs after mom. I would apologize to him later.

"Edward, do you know where your bag is?" Dad asked.

"Downstairs in the hall closet," I replied.

"You go on in and get her lying down, I'll be right back," Dad said turning and running back down the stairs.

Bella was in the rocking chair, tears streaming down her face as mom and our sisters tried to comfort her. "Honey, I'm going to take you to our room and lie you down on the bed," I said gently picking her up.

"She's too early," Bella cried gripping me tightly.

"Sh, I've got you sweetheart," I whispered. I wanted desperately to comfort her, but I couldn't tell her everything was going to be ok. I tried that with Evan and it made me look like the world's biggest asshole.

I got her into bed and propped her up against some pillows. She arched her back, clutching her stomach. I sat down next to her placing my hands on hers. "I know you are scared, but try to relax. Dad will be right here and take care of you."

"Edward," She whimpered. "Why does all the bad stuff happen to us?"

"Honey, do not think like that. We've had a lot of good things to, this is just something that happens," I said wiping her tears away.

Mom and dad came into the room. "Alright Bella, lets just see what's going on. I want you to take nice deep breaths," He sat down next to her and pulled her shirt up.

I stood up next to dad watching his face intently for answers, he wasn't showing anything in his face though. I was scared, if something happened to Hannah, I wasn't sure Bella would make it.

"Edward, get Bella some water and a few pillows," Dad said.

"Dad?"

"Just go!" He demanded.

I ran downstairs, into the kitchen where everyone was sitting. "What's going on?" Nessie asked. Her and Jake hadn't been there long, they had come to help build a swing set in the back yard.

"I don't know yet. Dad just ordered me to get water and pillows."

"Is Bella ok?" Sue asked.

"From the looks of it, she's having contractions. I'm not sure at this point if they are braxton hicks contractions or the real deal."

"Oh God Edward," Billy gasped.

"What can we do?" Nessie asked.

"At this point, I'm not sure. If you all want to go get something to eat, that is fine and we will call you," I said.

I knew that wouldn't work. "Alice, Rose, Nessie, you guys come with me and we will go get food and bring it back here. You guys get busy and do what you were doing, even if it is starting on the swing. Edward, you go take care of your wife," Sue ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Everyone chorused around the room.

I got back upstairs with everything and found dad standing in the hallway. "Edward, you need to breathe! You are a doctor for Christ's sake!"

"Dad, I'm scared," I admitted.

"I know you are, but you looked like you were about to pass out in there with her. You can't do that!" He said.

"Sorry," I muttered looking down.

"Now Edward, as of right now she is having braxton hicks and she has swelling in her ankles and feet."

"What caused that?" I asked.

"My guess would be the stress of the move, her being on her feet, her body preparing for child birth. I'm not 100% sure at this point. She just needs to stay off her feet and rest."

Tears filled my eyes, I didn't want to rush this pregnancy, but, I was ready to get to a point where I didn't worry so much. "Edward, they are fine," He assured me.

"Dad, do you have any idea what it's like to lose two babies?" I asked.

"Edward, I know what it's like to watch my son and daughter lose two babies. You know, your mom and I lost two grandchildren and that hurt. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy," Dad said. "Edward, I can assure you that I will do everything I can to make sure your girls are ok."

"Thanks dad," I said.

"Now get in there and take care of your wife."

I walked into our room, mom was sitting next to Bella talking to her calmly. "How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm ok," She said softly.

"I'll leave you two alone," Mom said kissing Bella's head and walking out of the room.

I gave her the bottle of water and put some pillows under her feet. "Have you had anymore pains?" I asked her.

"No not really," She whispered.

I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Rest sweetheart," I whispered. I sat there silently rubbing her stomach and watched her fall asleep.

Once I knew she was asleep, I got up and went downstairs. Everyone was back and sitting around the kitchen eating. "Edward, there's some cheeseburgers and fries in there," Sue said.

"Thanks Sue," I said going over and fixing a plate.

"How is Bella?" Jake asked.

"She's sleeping," I replied.

"That's exactly what she needs to be doing," Dad said.

The rest of the day we spent organizing everything and getting stuff finished. Mom and Sue, along with Nessie, Alice, and Rose took turns hanging out with Bella, while we built the swing set.

"Hey man, thanks for about taking my toes off earlier," Emmett said holding a hammer and grinning.

"Yah sorry about that, I panicked when I heard mom say contractions. Are your toes still attached?"

"I'm fine, but if it happens again, off with your dick," He said hitting the hammer into his hand.

"I'll remember that next time," I said.

Mom and dad had offered to keep Andrew over night, so Bella and I could get some rest. She had slept most of the afternoon and had said she was feeling somewhat better.

Once everyone had left for the evening, I went upstairs and got ready for bed, it was only 7pm, but I was exhausted. I curled up against Bella, slipping my hand into the waist line of her shorts, rubbing the lower part of her stomach. I made a mental note that Hannah was still active and fell asleep.

I felt the bed dip and heard the water running in the bathroom. I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock, it was only 9pm. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom door. "Bella love," I asked opening the door.

"I'm just going to take a bath," Her voice wavered.

"Are you hurting?" I asked.

"I'm more uncomfortable than anything."

"Uncomfortable how?" I asked.

"I cant explain it dammit!" She exclaimed.

"I think I'm going to call dad and see what he says," I said helping her into the warm water. She closed her eyes and nodded.

I grabbed my phone off of the night stand and dialed dad's number. "Hi son," He answered immediately.

"Sorry to call this late at night, but Bella woke up very uncomfortable and I thought it would be best to call you."

"Where is she right now?" Dad asked.

"Just got into the tub," I replied.

"Take the phone in there and put it on speaker so I can talk to both of you," Dad said.

I went into the bathroom and sat down on the floor next to the tub. "Hi dad," Bella said softly.

"Hi sweetheart. Edward, said you are feeling really uncomfortable. Are you in pain?" He asked her.

"No, it's just my stomach gets so tight that it takes my breath away," She replied.

"Are you spotting or feeling any kind of pressure anywhere?"

"No dad, my stomach just gets really tight," Bella said starting to cry.

"Honey calm down, is Hannah still moving a lot?"

"Yes," She said softly.

"I don't see any signs that we have to worry or even get you to the hospital. Now with saying all of that, if they continue into tomorrow, I will have you come in and get hooked up to a monitor," He told us.

"Now dad, if anything should happen do we call you first or head straight to the hospital?" I asked.

"Worst case scenario, if her water breaks or she starts bleeding, go straight to the hospital, otherwise call me."

"And he calls himself a doctor," Bella teased softly.

"Well, it is different when you are dealing with a family member than a random patient," Dad said.

"Alright thanks dad," I said getting ready to hang up with him.

"Oh Edward, um I know Andrew isn't there and you have that nice house all to yourselves, you might want to avoid certain activities at least for tonight."

"Night dad," Bella and I said in unison.

Bella was ready to get out when the water cooled down. I helped her stand and dried her off. "I think I'm going to sleep like this," She said blushing. "I'm so hot."

"That you are," I murmured smiling. I helped her into bed and we curled up in each others arms falling asleep immediately.

I woke up the next morning alone in bed once again. I glanced at the clock which read 12:30. I jumped out of bed and went to find Bella.

"Morning sleeping beauty," She said smiling as she stood by the sink.

I walked over and hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I slept really good last night," She replied.

"You should have woken me up," I told her.

"I tried, but you kept snoring," She giggled.

"Shit honey, I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be, you needed your sleep."

I leaned down and kissed her. Her fingers immediately went to my hair. I slipped my hands down her waist pulling her as close to me as I could. "Touch me," Bella murmured breaking our kiss.

"Are you still having false contractions?" I asked.

"Nope, not since I got out of the tub in the night," She replied.

I attacked her mouth with mine, my tongue slipped in hers as her hand snaked down into my pajama pants. I turned us just a bit and pushed her into the wall as I began leaving wet hot kissed down her throat.

I slipped my hand into her shorts. "Oh," She moaned pulling her hand out of my pants. She gripped my shoulders as our tongues battled against each other. My fingers slowly working in and out of her, memorizing the feel of the inside of her. I swallowed her moans, curling my fingers slightly, then rubbing my thumb over her clit.

We pulled away panting, I knew she was close and I wanted to watch her. However, she grabbed me around the neck and forcefully brought my face back to hers. I dipped my fingers inside of her a bit further, pulling them out and pushing them back in, curling my fingers as I went. "Uh," She moaned into my mouth. Once again I repeated my thrusts, her walls were clenching around my fingers and I could fell her body trembling on the edge of release.

I broke the kiss and moved my mouth to her neck. "Let it go Isabella," I bit down lightly on her neck.

"Ah, uh, oh Ed..." She whimpered.

"Good after...Oh Shit!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett go!" I yelled. Bella buried her head in my chest.

"Oh my God," She whispered.

"Sh Bella it's ok. Do you want me to have him leave?" I asked her.

"No, I don't know, I'm so embarrassed," She said.

"Let me go talk to him," I said kissing her on the head. I washed my hands and walked out of the kitchen. Emmett was at the door trying to decide if he should stay or go.

"You don't have to leave," I said.

"Man, I am so sorry, I didn't think, I mean after what was going on with Bella yesterday that I would have, you would have, fuck man, I'm sorry."

I laughed. "Don't apologize to me, Bella's the one who's pretty embarrassed."

"I honestly didn't see anything, I mean much. I know what was..."

"Emmett just stop, you're forgiven, I just should have remembered to lock the door."

"You did lock the door. We all have spare keys," Emmett said grinning.

"Wonderful. Alice to?" I asked.

"I would suggest changing the locks," He laughed.

Bella came into the living room not looking at Emmett. "Bells, I am so sorry," He said softly.

"Don't worry about it," She said sitting down on the couch.

"But I do, you aren't looking at me," He said.

"Give me a minute, you just caught me in one of the...never mind, just give me a minute," She said blushing.

"Anyway, I just um, came over to see how you all were doing and to bring you some food."

"You cooked?" Bella asked.

"Not me, Rose did," He said.

"Thank you," She whispered leaning back rubbing her stomach.

"Are you still having contractions?" He asked.

"No, they stopped in the night," She said softly.

(Bella)

Edward had gone back into the kitchen, leaving Emmett and me alone. Emmett leaned over and rubbed my stomach. "Hey missy, I can't wait to play with you. I'm going to teach you how to play baseball."

I laughed. "You are such a dork sometimes."

"That's why you love me and my inability to knock," He said blushing.

"It happens, Andrew has heard things and asked, but never walked in on us. We will all eventually get over it," I sighed.

Emmett and Edward brought in the food from the car, while I rested with my feet up on the couch. Edward said he was more comfortable with me resting the day and I wasn't about to argue with him.

Later that day my parents brought Andrew home. Him and Alivia ran up to his room to look around, he hadn't really gotten to see it and was excited.

"How are you two?" Dad asked coming over and sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

"We are doing ok, but Edward is keeping me off of my feet for the day."

"Any more tightening in your stomach?" Dad asked.

"No thankfully that stopped in the night."

"Good. I think you are going to be just fine. Take it easy, rest as much as you can with your feet up. As of right now, I'm not concerned and you shouldn't be either," Dad said rubbing my stomach.

"That was scary last night," I said.

"I know sweetheart, but Hannah is fine, she's very strong, I can tell that by the way she's kicking my hand."

"Thank you dad."

"For what Bella?" He asked.

"Never making me feel stupid for asking you questions."

He kissed my head. "That's what dad's are for."

**AN- THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT OF THIS STORY AND THE REVIEWS! YOU ARE AWESOME!**


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER** 54

(Alice)

Once Jasper had left for work, I got out of bed and went to take a shower. I was 20 weeks pregnant, but to me I looked closer to 30 weeks. I felt huge and it was getting hard to find positions to sleep in, not to mention how hot I was, all the time.

I stepped into the water and began really feeling the babies kick. "Well good morning you two," I said rubbing my stomach. They were getting stronger, yet no one else had gotten to feel them yet.

My ultrasound was in two days, I was so excited to find out what we were having so I could start decorating and buying clothes for them. I shut the water off and dressed as quickly as my children would let me. I was all stomach and moving was awkward at times. I couldn't see my feet and my boobs had tripled in size.

I was in desperate need of clothes, but it would have to wait, I was going to spend the day with Rachel.

Rachel was still sound asleep when I got in to her room. I sat down and rubbed her back. "Sweetheart, wake up," I whispered. "Come on honey, it's time to get up so we can go have some fun." I cooed. I tried to lean over to kiss her, but with the position I was sitting in, I just couldn't do it.

"Hi mommy," She smiled slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey beautiful, it's time to get up. I have some really fun stuff planned."

"Like what?" She asked sitting up.

"I thought after breakfast we could drive to Port Angeles and go to the zoo."

"I'm up!" She exclaimed grabbing my hands and trying to drag me up out of bed. "Come on mommy, hurry up!"

"Honey, give me just a second, the babies aren't letting me move to fast," I said rubbing my stomach. Rachel giggled releasing my hands.

Once I was up, I picked out Rachel's clothes for the day and she dressed while I went and got her a bowl of cereal.

"Mommy, am I pretty?" Rachel asked coming into the kitchen.

"You are beautiful," I said hugging her.

I handed her the cereal and sat down next to her. "Mommy, how much bigger are you going to get?"

"Well Rach, probably a lot bigger. The babies have just now started to grow and I have another 20 weeks to go," I explained.

She took a bit of cereal. "What will it be like when they get here?"

"It's going to be crazy and very busy at times. I know when Bella brought Andrew home, she was always busy with him."

"What will happen to me?" She asked.

"Rach, even as busy as your daddy and I are, we will do our best to make sure we spend time with you."

Rachel finished eating quietly, but I could tell she was thinking. "I'm scared about them coming. I mean, I really don't want them to come," Her bottom lip quivered and tears spilled down over her cheeks.

I gently picked her up and carried her into the living room. "What scares you the most?" I asked.

"That you wont want me anymore."

"We will always want you Rachel, we love you so much," I assured her. "Rachel, after the babies come, if there is ever a time you feel left out, all you have to do is tell us and we will do our best to do something with you."

She wrapped her arms around me tightly. "I don't ever want to leave you mommy."

"You wont princess, you are going to be our daughter forever and you will be a great big sister."

"Will you let me help with them?" She asked.

"Of course," I assured her.

Rachel was very quiet on the trip to Port Angeles. I had feeling she was still thinking about our earlier conversation. I knew I would have to talk to her more.

We walked up to the ticket counter. "Two of you? How old?" The lady asked.

"She's 5," I replied.

"$17 ma'am."

I paid for our tickets and we walked inside the zoo. Rachel's eyes lit up and she grabbed my hand. "Mommy!" She squealed. "I'm so excited!"

I laughed. "Where to first?" I asked her.

"Can we see the bears?" She asked.

The walk to the bears was fun. Rachel was full of smiles and giggles. "Mommy! That bear looks like Emmett!"

"He is big. Do you really think Em is that big?" I asked. Out of everyone, he was still the one she didn't want to be around. He had never done anything to her and wouldn't hurt a flea, but his size alone was a bit overwhelming.

"Look at the baby bear following his mommy," She said."I want one."

"Well, maybe we can find you a stuffed one, I don't know if a real bear would fit in your room."

"He could sleep in the extra room," She offered.

"Where would these babies sleep?" I asked her pointing to my stomach.

"Outside," She giggled.

"You're so silly," I said tickling her.

"When the babies are born, can we bring them here?" She asked.

"When they get a little older we can. For a while we will keep them at home."

"Why mommy?"

"Well, they will be very small and need to stay in for a bit."

By the time we left the bears and the giraffes, I was wearing down. "Can we see the monkeys?" She asked.

"Sure."

"I want a monkey," She pointing to the one jumping from tree to tree.

"I'm sure you do," I said.

"Ew, that one just picked the others nose and ate it," She said gagging.

"Do you still want a monkey?" I asked.

"As long as they keep their fingers to themselves," She said.

"They are kinda cute though," I said rubbing my back. "Honey, mommy's back is really hurting, I need to sit down."

"Why is it hurting?" She asked.

"Probably because the babies are in the front and it's adding pressure to my back," I told her.

I got us both chocolate ice cream cones and we sat on a nearby bench. "Hey Rachel, do you know I was scared when I found out my mom was pregnant?"

"You were?" She asked.

"Yes, I was 17 when I found out she was going to have a baby and I thought she wouldn't want us anymore."

"Why wouldn't she want you?"

"Because, we were all adopted and all of a sudden mom got pregnant, but they loved us and when Alivia was born, she made our family complete. We really couldn't remember a life without her."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yah, it was really exciting. Mom and dad had spent their lives loving us and taking care of us, it was kinda neat to see them get to have a baby of their own."

"I wish I could have grown in your tummy."

"I do to Rachel, but I'm glad I got to pick you."

I felt several kicks on the left side of my stomach, I took Rachel's hand and placed it where the baby was kicking. "That feels funny," She said.

"Do you know daddy hasn't even felt them yet?"

"I'm the first?" She asked.

I nodded moving her hand to the other side of my stomach. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"No sweetheart," I said.

"Am I special?" She asked.

"Yes you are very special," I told her.

"Is it good to be special, cause when Rose says Emmett's special, everyone laughs."

"Emmett is his own type of special," I replied.

"Can I call daddy and tell him?" She asked.

"Sure, I think he would like that," I pulled my phone out and dialed Jasper's number, turning on the speaker phone.

"Hello," He answered.

"Hi daddy," Rachel said.

"Hey princess are you having fun with mommy?" He asked her.

"Yah, we are at the zoo. I want a monkey."

"Wonderful. Do me a favor and do not tell Emmett, he'd get you one," Jasper told her.

She looked up at me and I nodded. "Daddy, I got to feel the babies move in mommy's tummy."

"That's awesome. What did it feel like?"

"It felt like monkeys," She giggled.

"I bet it did. Give them kisses for me ok."

"Ok daddy, love you," She said.

"I love you to angel," He replied.

Rachel leaned over and kissed each side of my stomach. "Daddy love you guys," She said.

We stayed at the zoo most of the day walking around and talking. She had grown into this sweet spirited child, mom said she was a lot like me. By late afternoon though my back was really starting to hurt and I could tell my feet were swollen. "Mommy, I'm sleepy," Rachel whispered.

"I am to. Are you ready?"

"Yes," She yawned leaning against me.

Rachel was asleep before we could pull out of the parking lot. I laughed as I heard her soft snores. The drive back was long and uncomfortable. I hurt all over and just wanted to lie down. The only thing keeping me away was the music and the babies kicking me.

"Honey, wake up. We're home," I said gently shaking her.

"No, let me sleep," She whined.

"Come on Rach, lets go inside," I said.

"Carry me please," She whimpered.

"Honey, I can't carry you. I'm sorry, I know you are tired," I said.

"Mommy please," She sobbed still half asleep.

"Rachel, you are going to have to walk inside."

"No!" She sobbed.

"Right now!" I was trying to remain calm, I knew she was just over tired, but I suddenly wasn't feeling well and needed to sit. "Come on honey, mommy isn't feeling well," I said. I reached out and tried to give her my hand but she slapped it away. "Rachel, you do not act like that!" I said sternly. "I suggest that you get out of this car right this minute and go into the house!"

"I hate you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Rachel, get out of this car and you will go straight to your room! Do you understand me young lady?"

She jumped out of the car and ran straight up to the porch. I unlocked the door for her and she marched straight to her room and slammed the door shut. I could hear her still sobbing.

I kicked my shoes off and went into her room, to check on her. "Mommy," She sobbed.

"What Rachel?" I asked softly. She was still sobbing and now hiccupping uncontrollably. "Honey, you need to stop crying and calm down."

"I c-c-can't!" She cried.

I started feeling light headed and sick to my stomach. "When you calm down, come to my room," I told her.

"No mommy don't leave me!" She cried.

I couldn't help it, I had to go. I barely made it to the toilet when I started vomiting. My whole body was hurting badly. I sat there for a minute, trying to get the strength to stand. I finally got up and made it to my room, I was afraid I was going to pass out on the floor. I got into bed and laid down closing my eyes.

"Mommy," I heard Rachel whispered. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm not feeling well, I think I just need to rest."

"I'm sorry I told you I hate you, I love you," She said snuggling in against me.

"I love you to Rachel," I whispered.

She lifted up my shirt and put her head on my stomach. "Let mommy sleep little monkeys, you are making her sick and that's not nice!" She said.

(Jasper)

It was early evening and I hadn't heard from Alice. I was a little concerned as usually she kept in touch quite a through out the day. I was halfway home, when I tried to call Alice again. "Hello," Rachel answered.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but was still starting to panic, Rachel was answering the phone, where was Alice? "Hey Rach, it's daddy. Is everything ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but mommy is sick."

"Honey, what do you mean mommy is sick?" I asked.

"She was throwing up," Rachel replied.

"Where is mommy now?" I asked her.

"She's sleeping. Do you want me to wake her up?" Rachel asked.

"No, just let her sleep. I'm on my way home."

"Ok daddy, love you."

I got home to find Rachel and Ali's car doors opened. I didn't like the feeling I was getting. Alice would never leave her car doors opened and she always called me.

"Daddy, you're home!" Rachel squealed running to me. It was the best feeling in the world to have her little arms wrapped around my neck.

"Is mommy still sleeping?" I asked her.

"Yah and the babies have been kicking," She told me.

"Come on, lets go check on mommy," I said.

Alice was sound asleep, her arms rested around her stomach. "The babies have been dancing," Rachel whispered.

"They love you," I said kissing her cheek.

I sat down on the bed next to Ali, while Rachel sat on my lap. "Be sweet when you wake her up," Rachel reminded me.

"Ali, I'm home sweetheart," I said stroking her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me. "How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Um, I'm not sure, I just woke up," She said yawning. "Help me up." She said.

"Just rest Ali, Rachel and i can figure out supper tonight," I said. She nodded and pulled the covers back up around her.

Rachel ran ahead of me into the kitchen. "What would you like for supper Monkey?" I asked.

"I want grilled cheese," She said grinning.

I pulled out two cans of tomato soup out of the cupboard along with the bread. Then I grabbed the butter and cheese. "I'll open the cans, but you can pour the soup in the pot on the stove," I told her opening the can. She very carefully took the cans and poured them into the pot, then put the cheese on the sandwiches. "Great job Rach." I said turning on the stove.

She hopped up on the counter and sat there watching me cook. "Did you have fun at the zoo with mommy?" I asked her.

"I did, but I made her sad when we got home," She said looking down.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I was tired and grouchy and told her I hated her," She said sadly.

I took a deep breath. "Rach, we do not talk to people like that, it's not acceptable." I scolded gently. I knew from her past we had to be very careful how we handled punishment. It left spankings out, which we wouldn't have used, but any yelling at her would send her into the closet and insure she would have an accident out of fear.

"I know daddy. I told her I was sorry." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Good Rach, I'm proud of you, but i don't want to hear of you saying that again."

"Daddy are you mad at me?" I asked.

"I'm disappointed in you, but Rachel, I love you and that wont ever stop," I assured her, taking her into my arms and holding her tightly.

"Now, how about you go set the table and I will go get mommy up," I said setting her down on the floor.

"Ok daddy," she said sadly.

"It's ok Rach, we forgive you," I reassured her.

Alice was sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Hey Ali, did you have a nice nap?" I asked.

"I don't know what happened my back started hurting and the bottom of my stomach was sore, but then I got sick and couldn't do anything but throw up."

"Maybe we should call dad," I suggested.

"No, I think I'm a little better. I'm actually hungry," She said.

I help Alice up carefully and noticed she was rubbing her back. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yah, it's just the added weight from the babies," She said.

"Ok, just let me know if it gets any worse."

"I will, I think after Rachel goes to bed I'm going to take a warm bath," She said leaning against me.

"You take it easy, I'll take care of everything else," I told her.

We walked toward the kitchen, "Rachel helped make supper tonight."

Alice laughed softly. "She loves to help in the kitchen."

"She also told me what happened earlier."

"She was overtired and my back was hurting and I was feeling sick. She was mad that I couldn't pick her up."

"But Alice, you are pregnant, you shouldn't be lifting her," I said.

"She just wanted me to hold her."

"I know that, but dad would be telling you the same thing. She is too big for you to carry, especially if your back is hurting."

"It's hard to watch your child screaming and crying and not be able to pick them up and hold them," She said softly.

"It wont last forever honey, you are halfway there," I said rubbing her stomach.

After supper that night I cleaned up the kitchen and gave Rachel a bath. Alice was waiting in Rachel's room holding her pajamas. "Here sweetheart. Lets get you ready for bed," Alice said. Rachel dressed quickly and the three of us all snuggled into Rachel's bed.

Putting Rachel to bed at night was just about my favorite time of day. The three of us would curl up with her and read her books or talk about her day. I knew things would change as soon as the twins were born, but Alice and I were planning that if we both couldn't lay with her, we would take turns. This was something we wouldn't take away from her. Rachel seemed to need it as much as we did.

Rachel pulled up Alice's shirt and kissed her stomach. "Good night babies, I can't wait to see you and take you to the zoo."

"Then you can show them your favorite animals," I said.

"I liked the moneys," She giggled

"That's because you are part monkey," Alice laughed.

Once Rachel was almost asleep, I helped Alice get up. "I think I'm going to take a bath now," She said rubbing her back.

"Is it still hurting?" I asked.

"Not too bad," She said.

I started the water. "Jazz, will you get in with me?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," I said taking my clothes off and climbing into the tub. Once I was in, I helped her in and we got comfortable.

She leaned back against me and I wrapped my arms around her stomach. "2 more days until the ultrasound. Are you excited?"

"Oh my God yes!" Alice exclaimed. "I bet you are hoping for boys."

"Well the thought of being the only male in the house scares me a bit. I would have to get a 3rd full time job just to keep up with the clothes shopping," I said faking a shiver.

"Am I that bad?" Alice asked.

At that moment I felt small flutters hitting my hands. "That answers that!" I laughed. "No honestly there have only been a few moments in time that I've considered burning the credit cards."

"Thanks honey."

The babies continued to kick my hands. "Rachel's right, they are monkeys," I laughed.

**AN- I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY!**


	55. Chapter 55

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 55

Two days later I drove Alice and Rachel over the hospital for our ultrasound appointment. Rachel was desperately wanting sisters and if two girls is what we were blessed with I would be happy to.

"Is mom meeting us there?" Alice asked me rubbing her stomach as the babies had really started getting active.

"Yes, she was looking forward to seeing Rachel," I said parking the car.

(Alice)

Jasper helped me get out of the car. I got out and started massaging the lower part of my back. "Honey?" He asked softly.

I wasn't feeling well at all, my back hurt, my head hurt and I was dizzy. "It's just my back," I lied. He put his arm around me and Rachel held my hand.

True to her word, mom was sitting there waiting for us. "Nana!" Rachel squealed running to her. "I get to see the babies!"

"I know honey, are you excited?" Mom asked hugging her.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

We sat there for awhile quietly, I was excited but really just wanting to lie down. I hadn't felt right since the day I took Rachel to the zoo but passed it off as what I thought was normal pregnancy issues. I could feel mom and Jasper watching me, but I ignored them.

"Alice Cullen," The nurse called.

We followed her back. I glanced down and Rachel who had suddenly gotten very quiet. Jasper picked her up. "I'm scared," She whispered.

"Sweetheart, there is nothing to be scared of," He assured her.

"Alright Alice, go ahead and lie back. Dr. Cullen will be in here momentarily," The nurse said leaving.

"Alice you've been quiet," Mom said. "Are you ok dear?"

"I'm just really nervous," I lied.

"Are you sure?" She asked eying me.

"Yes mom," I said trying to smile.

Seconds later, dad came in. "Hi papa," Rachel said.

He hugged her tightly. "Hey princess. How are you?"

"Now papa, I really want sisters."

"Well, should we find out?" He asked her smiling.

"Yes," She said rolling her eyes.

"Alright Ali, this will be cold."

"I know," I said softly. He squirted the jelly on my stomach. "You really should invent some kind of warmer."

"I'll have to think about doing that," He said pushing the wand down on my stomach.

Dad looked at the screen and pushed the wand around. "This is baby A, already head down, which is great. The bigger they get the less room they will have to turn, so hopefully this one will stay this way."

"Wow, so much bigger than last time," I gasped.

"And this is baby B, also head down."

"I like to stand on my head to," Rachel said. I couldn't help but laugh. "Why are they upside down?" Rachel asked.

The room went silent, we hadn't talked to her much about the baby process other than I had two babies growing inside of me. "Your turn," I said looking at Jasper.

"Ok then," Jasper started nervously. "Babies are born that way."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Mommy, what if you were walking and they fell out?" She asked. "Wouldn't they bump their heads?"

"Rach, the babies wont fall out. When it's time for the babies to be born your mommy will have to push them out," Jasper explained.

"Through her belly button?" She asked.

"Rachel, when a mommy is pregnant there is a special place where the babies will come out of,"I told her.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"It's a special place that only mommy's have," I explained. I had dreaded this conversation, but it suddenly wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be.

"Does it hurt?" Rachel asked.

I looked to mom. "Help," I mouthed.

"Rachel, there is some pain involved, but it doesn't last long," Mom explained.

"Oh," Rachel whispered.

"Alice, Edward had a really neat book that him and Andrew would read together. That might help Rachel understand more," Dad suggested.

"I'll talk to him about it tonight," I said.

"Are you ready to find out the sex of the babies?" Dad asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

He pressed a few buttons then pressed the wand down on my stomach, I watched him intently. "Ali, can you roll over on your side just a bit?" He asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked grabbing Jasper's hand.

"I'm having a difficult time seeing," Dad said.

Mom and Jasper helped me roll over a bit. Dad pressed down in a different spot causing me to wince. "Alright Little A, show us what you got," Dad said. He moved the wand a little bit more, then moved to the other baby. "What about you Little B, will you show us?"

He tried several different things, then sighed. "Well kids, your babies have their legs crossed and tightly tucked up against them," Dad said.

"Seriously?" I asked. All of a sudden I started feeling really bad, tears filled my eyes as I tried not to vomit.

"Ali don't cry, we can set up another appointment and see if we can find out," Dad said printing off pictures as Jasper wiped the goo off of my stomach.

"It's not that," I muttered.

Dad helped me sit up, but the room started spinning and I couldn't look at him.

"Ali, what's the matter?" Jasper asked.

"Something's wrong, I don't feel right," I cried.

"Alice what doesn't feel right?" Dad asked turning to look at me.

"I'm really dizzy," I whimpered.

"Jasper stand in front of her and help her lean in against you," Dad said.

(Jasper)

I wrapped my arms around Ali. "Esme, take Rachel into the waiting room," Dad suggested.

"Come on Rach, lets go raid the snack machines," Mom said picking her up.

"Now Alice, I need you to tell me exactly what's going on," Dad said picking up a note pad.

"My back has been really hurting, I've had a horrible headache and I'm dizzy," She said.

"I'm going to get you into a regular exam room, but first I need a urine sample," Dad told her.

"Ok," She whispered leaning further into me.

I paced outside the restroom waiting for Ali to finish up. "Calm down son," Dad said putting his hands on my back.

"What's going on with her?" I asked.

"It could be a number of things, but we do know the babies are fine," He said.

"Ali?" I choked out.

"Now Jasper, there is no way I'm going to self diagnose her without running tests firsts. So I suggest that you breathe and try to stay calm for your wife and children."

Alice waddled out of the bathroom and handed dad the cup. "Here Ali, sit here, I'm going to take this to the nurses and then get your blood pressure."

I rubbed Ali's shoulders. "I feel so weak," She said softly.

"How long have you felt like this?" I asked her.

"Since the day at the zoo," She replied.

"Why didn't you tell me how bad you have been feeling?"

"I don't know, I thought I was coming down with the flu or something," She said starting to cry.

"Honey, please don't cry. Dad will make you feel better."

Dad came back over and hooked the blood pressure cuff up to Ali's arm. "Try to stay still," He said. Ali closed her eyes, she looked so pale. "Ok, your blood pressure is pretty high Ali."

"What can we do?" I asked.

"I'm still waiting on the results of your urine sample, so for now I want to get you into a room so I can examine you."

I helped Alice up, but she stumbled into me. "Come on sweetheart," I said lifting her up and carrying her into a room.

As soon as she was on the table, dad lifted her pant leg up. "How long have you had the swelling?"

"Off and on for a couple days," She replied.

"Any other pains that you haven't mentioned?" He asked her.

"No."

"Have the babies been moving a lot?" Dad asked.

"Yes," She whispered.

"Dr. Cullen, I have the results back from the urine sample," A nurse said coming in.

"Thank you," Dad said smiling at her. He took the chart and looked over it.

"Alright Ali, your urine sample came back showing traces of protein,"

"Dad, what does that mean?" I asked.

"Nothing yet, we just need to be aware of it. However, since your blood pressure is elevated, you have swelling in your feet and ankles and you have a headache, and the slight traces of protein are all the beginning signs of Preeclampsia."

"Ok, how do we fix that?" Alice asked.

Dad looked at us and sat down. "Honey I need you to hear me out before you start panicking," Ali nodded gripping my hand. "I'm going to admit you into the hospital and keep a close eye on you and the babies. Preeclampsia is very dangerous. I'm going to order a round of steroids to develop your babies lungs and I'm also ordering a catheter so you can stay off your feet."

"Are the babies coming early?" Alice asked as tears streamed down her face.

"Not yet, I will do everything in my power to keep them where they are for as long as I can," Dad said. "It also means that you two need to listen to me."

"Ok," Alice whispered.

"Now I'm going to take you up to labor and delivery and get you admitted," Dad said.

"How long will I be in the hospital?" Alice asked.

"Ali, you could be in here for a few days or up until it's time for you to safely deliver the twins. It all depends on your blood pressure and protein levels. "

I hugged Alice as she cried. "Everything will be ok, dad will make sure of it," I whispered.

"Do you promise?" She cried.

"I promise sweetheart," I said kissing her forehead.

We helped Alice into a wheelchair. "You go get Rachel and your mom and I will get Ali set up," Dad said.

I leaned over and kissed Alice. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Mom and Rachel were looking a magazines. "Hey guys," I said sitting down across from them.

"Hi daddy, nana got me a magazine to look at," Rachel said smiling. "Where's mommy?"

I took a deep breath. "Rachel, mommy is really sick right now."

"Jasper," Mom said softly. "What's going on?"

"Dad think she maybe in the early stages of Preeclampsia," I told her trying to keep the shaking out of my voice.

"Oh Jasper," Mom said softly. Tears filled my eyes and I had to look away.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Rachel asked.

"Honey, she's just really sick right now," Mom said.

"But papa will make her better right?" She asked.

"He is going to do everything he can," I assured her. "Right now he's admitting her up in labor and delivery so he can keep an eye on her blood pressure and the babies."

"Can I see mommy?" Rachel asked.

"Sure honey," I said picking her up.

The three of us walked up to labor and delivery. My palms were sweating and I was shaking. I trusted my dad with my life, but that was my wife and babies, I felt totally helpless.

Dad was waiting for us in the hallway. "How is she?" I asked.

"They got her into a gown and are getting her hooked up to everything," He said smiling at Rachel. "They are also putting her on fetal monitors to watch the babies and an IV to keep fluids in her."

Rachel reached for dad. "Hey sweet girl," He said taking her into his arms and holding her tightly.

"When can I see mommy?" She asked.

"In just a few minutes, a nurse is getting her all ready and then she will come out and you can go in."

Mom hugged me around the waist as I stood there trying to process everything I had just found out. I wanted nothing more that to have my whole family at home and healthy.

The door opened and the nurse came out. "This must be the beautiful little girl I've heard so much about."

"Yes, this is my daughter Rachel," I said smiling. Rachel tucked her face in dad's neck. "She's just a little shy."

"You have a beautiful daughter," The nurse said smiling.

"Esme, why don't you take Rachel into see Alice," Dad said handing Rachel over to mom. "I need to talk to Jasper."

"Come on sweety lets go see your mommy."

"There's more isn't there?" I asked once we were alone.

"Jasper, we've given her the first round of steroids and our goal is to get her to full term and allow her to deliver, but if she develops any other problems, we will get her to 32 weeks and deliver them by c-section."

I nodded not sure what to say, I was terrified. "Now things could turn around and she could be fine," He said. "We just need to be prepared for what ever outcome we are faced with."

"Thanks dad for all you have done."

I walked into her room to find Rachel sitting on the bed talk to the babies. Alice's tears had dried up, but she looked worn out and just plain scared. "Daddy, you can hear their hearts."

"I know it's so cool," I said trying to sound happy.

"Rachel has been talking to them, she is convinced that they are girls," Mom said laughing.

I smiled as I leaned over and kissed Alice. She closed her eyes and I knew she was fighting tears.

"Why don't you let us take Rachel home tonight, that way you can stay with Alice," Mom suggested.

"Mom are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Yes dear you need your rest and you don't need to be here alone," Mom told her.

Mom took Rachel and left, leaving Alice and I alone. The minute the door close Alice burst into tears. "Sh baby don't cry," I said pulling her into my arms gently. "Everything is going to be ok."

"I'm sick Jasper and I don't know if these babies are going to make it," She sobbed.

"Stop it," I said. "Ali, you have to stop talking like that!"

"I'm so scared Jasper," She sobbed.

"I am to Alice, but we have to think positively."

She cried herself to sleep gripping my shirt. I gently laid her back against the bed, she stirred, but snuggled in and went back to sleep. I sat next to her holding her hand watching the blood pressure monitor doing it's job. It had gone down a bit, but was still fairly high.

A nurse came in. "How is she doing?"

"She's really scared," I said.

"Is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes," I said softly.

"Ok then, the best advice I can give you is for you to keep it together."

"Be honest," I said. "Are the three of them going to be ok?"

"Dr. Cullen is the best doctor here and I'm not just saying that because he is your dad, I'm saying that as a nurse who has worked beside him for years and watched him heal people," She said. "He will take the very best care of your wife and babies."

That evening Bella, Rose and Alivia all came into Alice's room. "Are we interrupting anything?" Rose asked.

"No, come on in," I said.

"Hey," Alice said trying to smile confidently.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked.

"I'm a little better, just really scared."

"Can I hug you?" Alivia asked her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Of course, you wont hurt me," Alice said reaching over and hugging her tightly. "See you didn't hurt me."

Alivia laughed and then stepped out of the way for Bella and Rose to hug her. Bella put her hand on her stomach. "I just have a feeling these two are going to be fine," She said.

"I hope you're right," Alice whispered.

The 5 of us sat there talking and laughing. It had helped to have all of them come visit. Alivia fell off the bed laughing as she watched Alice's stomach move when the babies would kick her.

By 7:30, mom called saying that Rachel was having a difficult time. I felt torn, I didn't want to leave my wife, but my daughter needed me to.

"Jasper, go home and take care of Rachel, she needs you," Alice said.

"I'm scared to leave you alone," I admitted.

"She wont be alone, we are staying here with her," Rose said.

"Not all night long," Alice said.

"Yes the three of us are staying. Mom even told Alivia it was ok for her to stay with us," Bella said.

"Now get out and go take care of your daughter!" Rose said pulling me up by the arm.

When I walked into my house, I could hear Rachel crying. I went into Rachel's room and found her and mom on the floor, Rachel was hysterical.

"What happened?" I asked sitting down next to mom.

"She was fine until I mentioned it was time to start getting ready for bed and she started crying for you and Alice."

"Rachel baby, it's ok. I'm here," I said picking her up.

"Jasper," Mom whispered. "She's had an accident."

I glanced down at her pants. "I-I-I'm s-sorry," She sobbed.

"It's ok darling, lets get you cleaned up," I said.

"No! I want mommy to do it!" She cried.

"Honey, mommy is in the hospital right now," I reminded her.

"I want my mommy!" She screamed.

"I know you do sweetheart and I will take you to see her tomorrow, but you have to get cleaned up and in bed first," I pulled her into my lap not caring that she was wet, she needed to be comforted.

"I'll go start the water," Mom said getting up.

"When will mommy come home?" Rachel asked. Her little lip was quivering and tears threatened to fall.

"I'm not sure angel," I said. "But during the day we can go see her and at night I'll be here with you."

I got her undressed and carried her into the bathroom. The tub was already filled with bubbles. "Nana did this?" She asked.

"She did," I laughed setting her down in the water.

I helped her wash her hair and allowed her to play for a little while. I smiled to myself thinking about the time I wasn't comfortable giving her a bath. I'd called Emmett and dad, they both thought it was because she wasn't biologically mine, I'm not sure when I actually got comfortable with it, but it didn't phase me at all now.

She yawned as I dried her off. I kept the towel wrapped around her and we went back into her room to get her dressed. Her eyes were heavy and starting to close. "Sleep good baby girl," I said tucking her into bed. I kissed her nose and started for the door.

"Daddy," She called.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you," She yawned.

"I love you to."

I closed her door and leaned up against the wall. Mom walked up and wrapped her arms around me. "How do I take care of my daughter here and my wife and twins?" I asked.

"This is a scary time, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't, but your dad and the nurses are taking care of Ali and we are here to help with Rachel," She said.

"But they are my responsibility," I said.

"That is where you are wrong," Mom snapped pinning my shoulders to the wall and staring at me. She was little and feisty. "Bella, Rose, Edward, Emmett, me, your dad, we are all here for you. All you have to do is call and tell us where to be and we will be there. Whether its here at night with Rachel or at the hospital, we are a family and we will do what we can to help!"

"I just keep thinking about Evan," My voice broke.

"Don't go there Jasper!" Mom said. "You have to have faith that these babies will be fine."

I hugged mom allowing my tears to fall. I felt helpless, but she was right, I wasn't alone. All I needed to do was make one phone call and I had all the help I needed.

"Now, I suggest you go to bed. I'm going to take the spare room that way if for any reason you need to go to the hospital in a moments notice I will be here."

"Thank you," I said wiping my eyes.

I climbed into bed, pulling Ali's pillow close to my body. I missed her and wanted her here desperately, but I knew she was doing what she needed to do to make sure our babies were ok.

"Daddy," I opened my eyes to see Rachel standing by the bed. "Can I sleep with you? I miss mommy." She whimpered.

Alice was more comfortable with her sleeping with us, yet how could I tell her no, when we both missed her. I slid over. "Come on Rach," I said.

Rachel climbed into bed and spotted Ali's nighty. "Is that mommy's?"

"It sure is," I said.

She grabbed it and held it tightly to her. "It smells like mommy."

I wrapped my arm around my daughter and we fell asleep together holding Ali's nighty.

**AN- SO THERE IS SOME SWEETNESS BETWEEN RACHEL AND JASPER! I JUST LOVE HIM!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS OF THIS STORY, KEEP THEM COMING, I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM!**


	56. Chapter 56

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 56

(Jasper)

Alice was in the hospital for almost a week. Her urine samples started coming back clean and the swelling was gone. Her blood pressure, however, was still elevated. Dad prescribed her with a low dose of blood pressure medicine and told her to get as much rest as she could. Any sign of pain or swelling, she would be readmitted to the hospital. Otherwise he would keep an eye on her at her weekly appointments.

Before we left the hospital dad did once more ultrasound to see if we could find out the sex of the twins, but like before they were hiding what they had. We decided it would be a fun surprise after all.

"I'm kind of glad we don't know what the babies are," Alice said rubbing her stomach.

"Are you really?" I asked her.

"I am, it will be a fun surprise in the delivery room."

"So what do we buy clothes wise then?" I asked her.

"We can get mostly neutral colors and you daddy dear can go shopping once they come."

"Oh I see how you are," I laughed. "I think Bella and Rose can help with shopping to."

"I suppose," She laughed settling back in her seat and cradling her stomach.

"Are they moving a lot?" I asked.

"Not right now, they were during the ultrasound, but have calmed down."

I pulled up in the driveway and looked over at Alice. "Be prepared to be jumped on."

"I've missed her to, maybe I will run in and jump on her instead," She giggled.

"It's good to have you home," I said kissing her.

"It's so good to be home, I can't wait to get in my bed and sleep, I might never get up."

"Mom is going to be around while Alivia is in school to help with Rachel, so you can stay in bed all day and when I get home I'll take care of Rachel and get her to bed, then I will be in to join you."

"Maybe I want the bed alone," She murmured blushing.

I looked at her pretending to pout. "Ok dear," I sighed.

"Aw Jazz if your going to pout, you can join me, I've actually kind of missed having your hands roaming all over my body," She said shyly.

"Did dad say it was safe?" I asked.

"You can call him and ask him," She laughed.

Just wonderful, that's what I'd always wanted to do was to go ask my dad if I could have sex with my wife. Dear God what had this world come to.

We walked into the house and mom had a hard time holding onto Rachel. Alice sat down on the couch and opened her arms up. "Just don't jump on me," She warned.

Rachel took off running, got right in front of Alice and started to jump. "NO!" We all gasped.

"I was just kidding," She giggled climbing onto the couch and hugging Alice tightly. "I've missed you so much mommy."

"I've missed you to sweetheart," Ali said hugging her back tightly.

"So your sisters and I have cooked you all about two weeks worth or food and it's all in the freezer," Mom told us.

"Thanks mom, but you didn't have to do that," Alice said.

"I know we didn't, but you need to rest as much as you can and I will be here most mornings to help out."

Alice leaned back against the couch. "I think the babies missed you Rach," She said.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked.

"They are going nuts," Alice said pulling her shirt up. Rachel curled up against Alice rubbing her stomach.

"Hi monkeys," Rachel said kissing Alice's stomach on each side.

Since I'd brought Ali home, Rachel wouldn't leave her side. If Ali had to use the bathroom, Rachel was right there at the door or if she got up to get a drink, Rachel would be next to her. Rachel had done ok after the first night Ali was in the hospital, but she'd really missed her mom.

"Rachel honey, it's time to take a bath and get ready for bed," I said going into our bedroom and finding Rachel curled up with Alice on the bed.

"Mommy will you give me a bath?" Rachel asked.

"Not tonight honey, I'm really tired, but how about after your bath you bring me a book and I will read it to you," She suggested.

She stuck her lip out and started to pout. "Come of honey let mommy rest," I said picking her up.

"Ok," She sighed in defeat.

She took the worlds fastest bath and quickly put her pajamas on and went to find a book. However, when she got back to our room, Alice had fallen asleep. "Mommy's asleep," She whimpered.

"I see that," I sighed unsure if I should wake her up or not. I picked Rachel up. "Don't wake mommy up." I said setting her down on the bed.

I climbed in next to Rachel and read her the story as Alice slept with Rachel snuggled in next to her.

"Daddy, the babies aren't even waking mommy up," Rachel said.

"She's used to them moving around like that," I explained.

"Daddy, I love the babies," Rachel said touching Alice's stomach.

"You are going to be the best big sister in the world," I told her. I put my arms around my girls and we fell asleep.

**AN-**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER IS AND THE LACK OF UPDATES! I FOUND OUT THAT MY UNCLE IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND THEY WEREN'T EXPECTING HIM TO LIVE, SO I'VE BEEN ON THE PHONE A LOT LATELY WITH MY DAD, HOWEVER THINGS TURNED AROUND AND HE'S DOING MUCH BETTER. IT'S JUST BEEN PRETTY HARD LATELY. **

**NOW MY KIDS START BACK TO SCHOOL IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS, SO THINGS ARE GOING TO BE VERY BUSY BUT I WILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE, SO PLEASE STICK WITH ME!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE STILL STICKING THROUGH THIS STORY WITH ME. I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU!**


	57. Chapter 57

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**HEY GUYS, SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! THE KIDS ARE NOW IN SCHOOL AND FAMILY THINGS HAVE CALMED DOWN SO HOPEFULLY IF YOU ARE ALL STILL WITH ME I SHOULD BE UPDATING ON A MORE NORMAL BASIS AGAIN!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 57

(Bella)

"Love, you look incredible," Edward said leaning against the counter.

"Thanks," I said blushing.

Rose mom, Alice and I were going out for supper. Dad thought it would be ok for Alice to go, things had been going better for her and she was feeling really good. And since I was getting closer to my due date we decided it would be fun to spend one last night out before I would be stuck at home for awhile with a newborn.

"What do you have planned for the kids tonight?" I asked. The guys were stuck at home with all of the kids.

"Strippers and booze," Edward said. "What about you girls?"

"Pole dancing and a high speed car chase, maybe two."

"Sounds like my kind of night," Edward laughed kissing me.

"Gross you two!" Andrew exclaimed making gagging noises.

"I was just showing your mom how beautiful she is," Edward said.

"I'm going to be scarred for life," Andrew complained.

"Oh stop it," I laughed.

"Just go to your room to have sex," Andrew said walking out of the kitchen.

I gasped. "Edward!"

"Well you know when Haylee was born I told him where babies come from and not that long ago, he had some other questions and I answered them as honestly as I could."

"And why wasn't I involved?" I asked.

He pulled my shirt up and rested his hands on my bare stomach causing me to shiver. "Because my dear, you get the boobs and tampon talk all to yourself," I groaned. "And my dear, what would I know about tampons?"

I thought back to the time he went out to buy some coming home with the wrong things. "Absolutely nothing," I giggled.

We pulled up to Rose and Emmett's a short time later. Alice and Jasper were just getting out of the car. We got out and I walked over and hugged Alice. It was awkward as our stomachs got in the way.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Pretty good actually and these two have gotten really active lately."

"I know one baby can be keep you up at night, I cant imagine two of them," I said rubbing her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm good, just hot all the time," I looked behind me and then leaned down. "Horny to."

"Oh I know, there are times I cant keep my hands off of Jasper and Rachel is sitting right there."

"What helps?" I asked.

"A vibrator," She sighed.

"Does Jasper know?"

"Yah, he caught me with it once and was extremely happy to get to watch," She giggled.

"Ok that's enough," I laughed.

We all laughed as Rachel raced Andrew up to the house. "She's really starting to open up," Edward said coming up behind us with Jasper.

"She has, I think it happened when I was spending time with Ali in the hospital and we had all of you guys in and out," Jasper said.

"She's still not fond of Emmett though," Edward said.

"No, but hopefully she will realize he's not just a big guy," Alice said.

Mom and Rose came out on the front porch. "Come on you two, waddle a little faster!" Rose laughed.

Alice and I put our hands on our backs and slowed way down winking at each other. "We cant walk any faster! I've got two babies in me and Bella has a baby trying to claw her way out," Alice yelled.

"It's too bad Rose isn't pregnant with us," I whispered.

"And we could have the men waiting on us," Alice laughed.

"Alright, kiss the kids and the men and lets go. I'm ready to party," Mom said laughing.

"Rose, has she been drinking?" Alice asked.

"She had a half a glass of wine," Rose said shaking her head.

"Wonderful," I laughed glancing at Edward.

"She's never been one to hold her liquor," He whispered kissing. "Do not let her drive."

"Don't worry, we wont."

"Call me if you need anything, I love you," He said kissing me once more.

The four of us piled into the car and Rose drove to the restaurant. "You girls aren't going to get stuck in the backseat are you?" Rose asked.

"No!" Alice laughed slapping her shoulder.

"Bella your water wont break in my car will it?" Rose asked.

"No, that's already happened to me once before I hope not to have that happen again."

"Oh that's right, it broke in Carlisle's Mercedes," Mom laughed.

"It was so bad, I was so embarrassed," I groaned.

"What happened? You never told us the story," Alice said.

"I was on my way to the hospital when I had a horrible contraction, I thought I'd pissed my pants, but it was my water breaking."

"Aw, what did dad say?" Rose asked.

I laughed. "He told me it was just a car and I was more important than a damned Mercedes."

"Dad is so sweet," Alice said bursting into tears.

We all started laughing as Alice tried to regain composure. "Is it normal for me to cry all the time?"

"Yes dear, your pregnant," Mom said turning in the seat to look at her.

"Rachel gave me a flower yesterday from the yard and I cried like a baby," She sniffled.

"When I was pregnant with Haylee, Emmett came home from work and put his clothes in the clothes basket. I cried for 45 minutes over that," Rose laughed.

"I cried over stupid commercials on tv," Mom said.

"I am so hungry," Alice said rubbing her stomach as we walked into the restaurant. "All these babies want me to do is eat."

I laughed. "They are good for that."

"I woke up the other morning craving pickles with mustard," Alice said. "I hate mustard."

"I used to wake Carlisle up in the nights to get me food," Mom laughed.

"How did we miss that?" I asked.

"You were all either asleep or up with Andrew," Mom said.

"I'm not looking forward to the sleepless nights again," I said.

"Remember when I kept Andrew in with us and I couldn't figure out how to work the bottle warmer?" Alice asked.

"You were so scared that you had done a bad job," I said. "Just remember to plug it in and it will warm bottles up a lot better that way."

We were seated and the hostess handed us our menus. "Your waiter will be right with you," She said and walked away.

I opened my menu looking through the choices. "Those salads look yummy," I sighed.

"Those cheeseburgers with everything on them look even better," Alice sighed looking as if she was going to chew through the menu.

"What can I get you lovely ladies to drink?" The waiter asked.

"I'll take a lemonade," I said.

"I'll have the same," Mom and Rose said at the same time.

We all looked to Alice. "Can I get Iced tea with no ice?"

"Sure," He said winking at mom and walking away.

"Oh my God mom, did you see that?" Rose giggled.

"Oh please, I'm old enough to be his mother," Mom said.

"Well you gave your "son" something hard," She said.

"Rosalie!" Mom gasped.

"Come on did you see the way he looked at you?" I asked.

"No, I only have eyes for your dad."

"Seriously, mom come on it's ok to have eye candy," Alice said.

"Your father better not have any eye candy," She said.

Rose grabbed her purse. "Where are you going?" I asked.

She winked at me, "I'll be right back." We all watched as she walked over to the bar.

"Have you heard any more on adopting Rachel?" Mom asked Alice.

"Yah, we put a rush on the paper work to see if we could have it finalized before the twins are born. She already thinks we will love them more than her, cause I'm growing them in my tummy," Alice said sadly.

"That has to be weird for her," I said.

"The last home she was in the mom got pregnant and sent her away, so we are just reassuring how much we love and really care about her."

"That is all you can do," Mom said.

"The other morning I was taking a bath and she came to check on me. She asked me if I was laying in the water to help them grow. She proceeded to pour a cup of ice cold water on my stomach to water them,"

"How sweet," I laughed.

"She is such an amazing little girl and so smart," Alice said. "And she's gotten a lot more comfortable around the house."

Rose came back with three drinks. "Here mom, drink this it will help you feel young again."

"Rose, no way," Mom said pushing it back towards her.

"Oh come on," Alice said. "Live a little."

"I'll drive, now drink up." I ordered.

Mom picked up the shot glass. "Don't think, just do it," Rose advised her.

She drank it and coughed. "What was that?" Mom asked her.

"Just a mixture of different things here and there," Rose giggled sipping her margarita.

"Four more weeks," I said eying mom's margarita.

"Are you planning on breast feeding?" Mom asked.

"Shit," I groaned.

The waiter brought our drinks and we gave him our order. Once again he winked at mom. "He's got it bad for you," I said laughing.

"Bella, stop."

"No way, like we said, live a little," Alice said.

"It makes me feel like I'm cheating on your dad," Mom said eying me.

I suddenly remember what she had told me. "Mom seriously, just live a little bit the three of us are here to protect you."

Mom had downed the margarita and was in a fit of giggles as the waiter brought our drinks and food. "Can I get you anything else?" He asked.

"I'll have another one of these," Mom giggle pointing to her empty glass.

"I'll need to see some ID beautiful," He said.

I bit my lip to keep from giggling when she showed it to him. "Well Esme, I thought you were in your twenties."

"It's a fake ID, I like to pretend I'm 44," She giggled. Alice choked on her drink causing Rose and I to bust out in a fit of giggles.

"Mom's fucking plaster," Alice whispered.

"I know," I giggled. "Dad is going to kill us."

"Your dad is great in bed," Mom said innocently taking a bite of her food. "We have wild sex all night long."

"No more alcohol for her," I said to Rose.

"Seriously, he makes me squeal!" She exclaimed as the waiter set her margarita down. "Oh thank you." She said winking at him.

"Eat mom, you need to eat," Alice said rolling her eyes.

Hannah gave me swift kick in ribs causing me to double over and gasp. Alice put her hand next to mine. "Wow," She said feeling her kicks.

"She feels like she's trying to kick her way though my stomach," I said.

"You aren't allowed to go into labor tonight," Rose said. "Mom is to drunk to help you breathe."

"I'm not going into labor, the baby just wants to join us."

After we ate the waiter brought our check to us with his phone number on it. "Call me honey, we can have a night of fun."

Mom leaned over and kissed Rose on the cheek. "You better ask my girl here, she gets kinda jealous," Mom slurred.

Rose blushed, but didn't miss a beat. "I don't know if our men at home are willing to except an outsider."

The waiter gasped. "Are you two together?"

"We are all together, together," Mom said pointing at us. "These are my babies to."

I shook my head, I had never seen mom act like this it was quite funny to see though. "We are so getting her coffee on the way home," Alice whispered.

"A large one," Rose giggled.

"I'll take Alivia home with me tonight," Alice said.

"Good plan," I agreed.

After we left the restaurant, Alice drove. We stopped at a Starbucks and ordered mom the largest coffee we could get her and headed home. With the food and the coffee in her system she was already starting to sober up, but she was still buzzing pretty badly.

"She's going to have the worlds worst hang over tomorrow," Rose laughed.

I had sent dad a text on the way home and he thought it was funny. I rolled my eyes thinking it was nice to see how they still acted young even though they were grandparents.

Awhile later Edward, Andrew and I were in the car ready to go home. I glanced out the side mirror and saw Rose and Emmett standing on their front porch in a passionate kiss. It was so intimate that I should have turned my head, yet there was such love in that kiss I couldn't help but watch. When Emmett looked at Rose, his love was evident.

"Look at them," I said to Edward.

"They are a perfect couple,'' He agreed.

Andrew fell asleep on the way home, so Edward picked him up and carried him inside. I slipped into an oversized t-shirt and climbed into bed.

"Did you ladies have fun tonight?" Edward said climbing into bed next to me.

"We did, mom got drunk tonight and was hit on by the waiter, " I giggled.

"How did she get away from him?" Edward asked.

"By telling him that we were all together, together and that Ali's babies and our baby was actually hers."

Edward shook his head and laughed. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Yah and I'm sure if mom isn't passed out, then dad is making her squeal,"

"Oh Bella, that's so gross."

"She said it not me," I laughed.

He kissed me. "Well since that killed the mood, I'll sleep now." He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled in. "Sleep good love."

I was suddenly very uncomfortable and had to move. "Love, what is it?" He asked rubbing my stomach.

"Oh just the usual. Her feet are twisted underneath my ribs, her head is fluffing my bladder like a pillow, and she's fisting my kidneys, I'll survive."

"Just think, four more weeks, then you will go through intense pain and push her out of your..."

"If you finish that thought, I'm going to reach down your throat and grab your cock and twist it all around your balls," I threatened.

"Ok on that note, sleep good."

"Love you," I whispered.

"Love you more," He whispered closing his eyes.

Sometime in the night I heard the phone ring, but was too tired to care. I rolled over and fell back asleep. "Bella, Bella, wake up," Edward said shaking me.

"Go away," I grumbled.

"Bella, please wake up," Edward said continuing to shake me. "That was dad we need to get to the hospital."

"Did something happen to mom or Alice?" I asked struggling to wake up.

"No," He said softly.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked starting to panic.

"Bella, it's Rose and Emmett," He said his chin was quivering. "We need to go now."

**AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!**


	58. Chapter 58

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 58

"No honey, it's Rose and Emmett."

"What?" I asked sitting up as best as I could to look at him. His eyes were red and glossy, he was trying not to cry. "Edward, what is it?" I was close to panic.

"There was a fire,Bella," He said. "Their house, it burned."

"Oh my God are they ok? Tell me they're ok!" I cried.

"I don't know Bella, dad just said we need to get there immediately."

In no time at all we had a sleeping Andrew in the backseat of the car and we took off towards the hospital still in pajamas. Edward was shaking as he sped down the street, he was gripping the steering wheel so hard I thought he was going to break it.

I was shaking and crying. I had just been with Rose, we'd had so much fun. "Please God, if you are there, please don't let anything happen to them," I whispered softly.

Edward picked Andrew up and we rushed inside the emergency entrance. Mom was pacing the waiting room with Haylee and Rose was sitting on a chair covered in a blanket. "What happened?" I asked running towards them.

"Your here!" Mom gasped hugging me.

"We got here as fast as we could," I said as Edward laid Andrew down on a couch.

I sat down next to Rose and put my arms around her as she continued to cry. "It was so scary Bella," She cried. "We woke up to the fire alarm going off. Emmett told me to get outside and he would get Haylee. I could hear her screaming. The last thing I remember was Haylee running to me and seeing Emmett turn around to go back inside and he collapsed."

I held her and cried with her. I happened to glance over seeing mom and Edward talking, mom had the phone to her ear and Edward was now holding Haylee, who was sniffling. "I'm here Rose," I cried.

"Why did he go back inside?" She cried. "I grabbed Haylee, I wanted to go get him, but I couldn't and he went back inside! Why did he go back?"

"I don't know Rose, I'm so sorry honey," I cried continuing to hold her.

"Where are we going to go, we don't have anywhere to go and we don't have anything," She cried. "We're homeless."

"You are going to come home with us," I said knowing Edward would have said the same thing.

She shrugged, "We can't burden you guys, you are too close to giving birth."

"You wouldn't be a burden Rose, we are family we want you to come stay with us."

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" Alice asked rushing over to us. Jasper was carrying Rachel, who was also asleep and Alivia walking behind him. She sat down in a chair and fell back asleep.

"Lay her down over there," Edward said pointing to another couch.

"Carlisle is back with Emmett and we don't know anything yet," Mom said.

The first thought that went through my mind was that it was really serious if dad was back there with him.

"Rose, is there anything we can do?" Alice asked.

"I don't know Ali," She cried. "I don't even know if my husband is ok or not."

We all just sat there holding each other. I think we all realized just how fast you life could change. I turned and held Edward tightly. I don't know if I could make it without him. He was my rock and always kept me grounded.

I held onto his shoulder and stood up. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to go for a walk."

"Are you ok Bella?" Tears filled my eyes and I shook my head. "Then I'm going to."

We walked down the hall and I collapsed against him sobbing. "Just cry it out love," He murmured wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Edward," I sobbed. "I cant lose you."

"Honey you aren't going to lose me, I'm right here." Edward held me close to him just holding me allowing me to cry. At one point, I could feel his body trembling and I knew he was crying to.

"How do I know that?" I sobbed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Emmett and Rose were fine earlier, kissing on the porch, loving each other and now we are here and don't know if Emmett..."

"Hush Bella, don't go there. Yes life can change in the blink of an eye, we just have to be thankful for what we do have," He said holding me tightly.

Hey guys, dad is in the waiting room," Alice said watching us closely.

"We're on our way," Edward said softly.

Alice hesitated but came over and hugged us both. "It's hard to see Rose so down, she's always been the strong one," Alice cried.

"Tonight had been so much fun," I whispered.

"Rose getting mom drunk was pretty cool," Alice said laughing sadly.

Edward put his arms around both of us and lead us back toward the waiting room. Jasper and mom were holding onto Rose as dad sat in front of her. He looked up and motioned for us to join them.

"As I was saying, Emmett has some minor burns on his arms, chest and back and we are giving him oxygen just to make sure his lungs are clear."

"Is he going to be ok?" Rose cried.

"Yes Rose, I'll keep him over night and send him home tomorrow."

"Home?" She asked. "Remember, it burned down?"

"Rose, you can stay with us," Edward said softly rubbing her shoulder.

"Now for tonight, I think you should all go get some rest. It's been a long night and you all are going to need your rest, especially you two," Dad said looking directly at Ali and me.

"I don't know where to go," Rose cried.

No matter how many times we told her, she was still in too much shock and disbelief to actually hear us. "Home with us, we have the finished off downstairs that you can make your home, it's small, but there are two bedrooms, full bathroom and a kitchen," Edward told her.

Tears streamed down her face. "Thanks you guys."

"Now it's late Edward, why don't you take them home and get Haylee into bed," Dad said.

"No! I'm staying here with Emmett!" Rose snapped.

"Then why don't you let us take Haylee so she can get some sleep," I suggested.

Rose nodded and hugged Haylee close. "Mommy," She whimpered.

"You get to go spend the night with Edward and Bella," She told her.

"I want you mommy," She cried.

"I know, but daddy needs me here," Rose said kissing her head.

"Then tomorrow we can make a list of everything you need and we can start shopping," Alice said.

"I need everything!" Rose snapped. Then looked down. "Sorry Ali, I know you are just trying to help."

"Oh honey, I know that," Alice said hugging Rose. "I'm not trying to be pushy."

Once it was all settled Haylee took my hand and walked out of the hospital with me, while Edward carried Andrew. I wasn't sure how he slept through all of it, but he did. The ride home was quiet, Haylee had fallen asleep. Edward reached over and took my hand and kept on driving. "I love you Bella."

"I love you to," I said squeezing his hand.

We got home and Edward got Andrew out of the car, I walked around and opened Haylee's door and lifted her out of the backseat. "What the hell are you doing?" Edward asked.

"She's not that heavy and I don't have far to walk."

"Bella, you shouldn't be..."

"If I can't do it, I will set her down on the couch."

"You aren't carrying her up the stairs," Edward snapped.

"Oh really," I snapped back at him.

"Dammit Bella, you are so stubborn!"

"I get it from my husband," I said and started walking to the house quickly realizing he was right. I barely made it to the couch and had to sit down. "Don't say it!" I snapped when I caught him eying me.

"I'll be back after I get him into bed."

He was back minutes later. "Andrew is in his bed and I have made a bed on the floor next to our bed. It's not perfect, but I think she should be close to us," He said lifting her off of me.

We went upstairs and Edward placed her on the thick blankets on the floor, tucking her in. "I'll be right back," He said kissing my cheek.

My stomach tightened up as I was sitting down on the bed. "Oh no, lets not start this tonight," I said rubbing my stomach.

"Talking to yourself again?" He chuckled from the door way.

"No I'm talking to our daughter and my stomach," I said as my stomach loosened up.

"What's up?" He asked. I hesitated not wanting to hear a lecture. "Bella, what's going on?"

"Um I think I just had a contraction," I said softly.

"Shit," He groaned.

"Lets just wait and see what happens, I'm really tired," I yawned.

"Ok, but wake me up if it happens again."

"I will," I said rolling over and grabbing his arm so he would hold me.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Haylee cried out. I propped myself up and looked over at her. She was tossing and turning. Ignoring my stomach and back's protest, I reached over rubbing her arm.

"I want my mommy!" She cried.

"I'm here Haylee," I whispered.

"Mommy," She cried.

"No honey, I'm aunt Bella."

"What's going on?" Edward asked groggily sitting up.

"Daddy, I want my daddy," She sobbed.

Edward jumped out of bed and rushed to her picking her up and holding her. "I've got you sweetheart."

"Where's mommy?" She cried as he gently paced the floor with her.

"You'll see them tomorrow," Edward said.

I got up and walked over to them, stopping as I felt another contraction. "It happened again didn't it?" Edward asked.

I couldn't lie about it. "Yes," I whispered.

"Lie down and rest. We will keep an eye on them, but I think you should rest most of tomorrow."

"Ok," I said walking back over to the bed and climbing in.

I watched as Edward slowly moved around the room with her humming softly to her. He had spent many hours doing that with Andrew. He brought her over to the bed and laid her down in the middle. "I think she'll sleep better with us," He whispered.

Haylee rolled over wrapping her arm around my stomach. "Sleep good honey," I whispered.

Edward came over next to my side and put his hands on my stomach. "I mean it Bella, you have to tell me if they continue," He said.

"I will Edward, I promise," I assured him.

Edward and I stayed awake most of the night talking quietly, his hand glued to my stomach, but they stopped and I was able to fall back asleep.

**AN- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS, I WAS OVERWHELMED BY THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH!**


	59. Chapter 59

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 59

Over the next few days we all helped Rose and Emmett settle in to their new place in our downstairs. It was small, but Alice and mom did a great job making it feel homey. We also put all the pictures together we could find and made a scrapbook for them. Rose cried a lot, she was very overwhelmed, but appreciative of everything.

There house was a total loss, it was said that it was an electrical fire that started in the kitchen and the fire marshal had said that if they had taken another minute or two longer to get out, they would have all died. It was hard for all of us to hear knowing that we could have lost them. It made us all really sit back and think about how lucky we really were and we would never take each other for granted.

Luckily my contractions had stopped, but dad and Edward told me I needed to take it easy. Unfortunately they allowed me to go shopping with my mom and sisters. I think Edward was still trying to punish me for picking up Haylee.

Dad, Emmett, Jasper and Edward all headed to buy furniture for their new place while Jake and Nessie watched all of the kids.

I was stuck going to the mall with my mom and sisters. Edward said I had to stay away from small children for fear I would pick them up. I just rolled my eyes and flipped him off. Then I made my way over to Alice and attempted to pick her up, however, Edward just glared at me and told me to go have fun.

"Thank you guys so much for helping us," Rose said as we walked around the mall.

"Why wouldn't we help you? You have been there for all of us when we have needed you." I said.

"It's just been so damn hard," She said softly.

"But that's why we are here," Mom said.

"Neither of have gotten much sleep. Haylee ends up between us every night and Emmett and I are awake watching her sleep. I'm terrified of something happening to us."

"Rose I can't imagine how scary that must have been," I said rubbing her back.

"I just keep thinking that my husband and baby girl could have died, hell I could have died."

I gasped and turned my head quickly so she wouldn't see my tears. "But Rose, you are all ok and we are here to help you," Mom said hugging her.

"I know and we appreciate it so much," Rose said hugging all of us.

After a full day at the mall we were headed home. The car was loaded down and the trunk piled full, but it had been fun.

Nessie and Jake were chasing the kids with water guns. "They are great with kids," Alice said. "They need a few more."

"I don't know they seem pretty content with just Tessa," I said.

Mom popped the trunk open. "Well as bad I would love to stay around and help, the recliner is screaming my name," I said putting my hands on my back.

"Bella, you feeling alright?" Mom asked.

"Yah, my back is just starting to hurt, I think it's from being on my feet all day."

"Ok go rest, I'll come check on you in a few minutes," Mom said.

I sat down carefully in the chair and popped the footrest out. I was ready for this pregnancy to be over, she was so low that I thought my pelvis was going to break and it hurt to be on my feet for long periods of time. I was getting scared to go anywhere alone or with Andrew for fear of my water breaking. I had a feeling she was coming soon and I was a bit scared. I cradled our daughter and fell asleep to her kicking me.

(Emmett)

The last few days had been really hard, we'd lost everything. My family was an amazing support system for us and I did appreciate everything they had done, but I needed a moment to myself. I had been so strong for my wife and daughter, but on the inside I was losing it.

"Emmett, what's going on?" Rose asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I've been talking to you for the last two minutes and you haven't even looked my direction," She said. "I even told you that Andrew was dressed up as a girl and still nothing."

"Sorry babe, I've just got a lot on my mind," I said.

"Care to talk about it?" She asked.

"Actually, I think I just need some alone time," I said and walked away.

I went into the living room, Bella was asleep in the chair, so I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes hoping for a moments peace.

"Oh God," I heard Bella murmur. I sat up and looked over at her, her eyes were still closed and her hands were on her stomach, so I laid back down and closed my eyes. "Oh, my water broke!"

I jumped off the couch and rushed to her side. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, she looked so calm and peaceful, but had said her water broke. "Bella, wake up," I said shaking her gently.

"What?" She yawned.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked rubbing her stomach.

"I don't know why?" She asked.

"You just said your water broke," I told her.

"Oh," She said blushing. "I was thinking about it before I fell asleep, I must have been dreaming."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me."

"Sorry, my biggest fear is my water breaking in the mall."

"That probably wont happen since you hate the mall so much," I said walking over and sitting back down on the couch.

Bella sat up in the chair. "How are you doing Emmett?"

I put my head in my hands. "I'm losing it Bella, I just keep replaying that night over and over in my head. I came so close to losing them."

Bella got up out of the chair and waddled over sitting down awkwardly next to me and put her arms around me. "But you didn't Em, they are still here and you are still here."

"I told Rose to go outside and I would get Haylee. I could hear her screaming in her room. When I got outside with her I didn't see Rose. I put Haylee down and told her to run to the tree, luckily she listened to me. I turned to go inside and everything went black," I started crying. "I woke up in the hospital and still didn't see Rose, it wasn't until dad came in that I knew Rose and Haylee were ok."

She leaned against the couch and began rubbing my back. "I'd hug you, but she's not wanting me to sit like that at the moment."

I turned and placed my hand on her stomach. "Bella, thank you so much for everything you and Edward have done."

"We love having you guys here and besides we will need you close by."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Um its just a feeling I have, but I think your niece will he here sooner than we think."

I sat up. "Bella do we need to get you to the hospital now?"

"No, but the night of the fire we brought Haylee back here and I started having some mild contractions and when I'm on my feet for long periods of time, I start to feel pressure."

"If this baby is half as beautiful as you are inside and out, I will have to help Edward beat the boys away," I said poking lightly at Bella's stomach making Hannah kick at my hands.

She blushed. "Thanks Em."

"For what?" I asked.

"Just being you."

"I've never had anyone thank me for me just being me," I laughed.

Bella got really serious for a moment. "You saved Edward."

"Bella, I hated him for treating you the way he did and part of me was even angry at you for wanting him at the hospital, but when I saw him that night with a gun to his head, I didn't see an ass. I saw my brother and knew I couldn't let him follow through with it."

She wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek. "There were moments I was glad I didn't have a gun, I'd probably killed him myself."

"I'm glad you all worked things out," I said.

"It wasn't easy and I wouldn't wish it on anyone, but I'll never regret working things out with him."

I wrapped my arms around Bella. "You saved Rose's life, I guess I just returned the favor."

"What?" She asked.

"She'd struggled with depression after the abortion. Mom and dad had tried to get her help and nothing was working, but you came along and something in you made Rose really look at her life," I said softly. "I caught her with a bottle of Asprin one night before you came to live with us."

"I never knew that," Bella gasped.

"Dad got her help and we decided not to say anything to you, I mean it was before you got there and you had so much else going on."

"The first time I saw her I called her a Malibu Barbie bitch, she was one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen and I just knew she would be nothing but a stuck up bitch."

"I know, that bothered her for awhile, but she was determined to get close to you."

"I'm glad I gave you all a chance," Bella said. "I'm especially glad for giving Rose a chance, she wasn't what she appeared to be and actually helped me open up a lot."

I sat there with Bella on the couch, with my hand on her stomach. Neither of us said much, we had a lot going on in our own heads, but it was nice to have someone there who didn't beg me to talk about how I was feeling.

**AN-THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!**


	60. Chapter 60

**CHAPTER** 60

(Emmett)

Later that night I went into Haylee's room and found Rose rocking her. Since the fire she hadn't been sleeping well and usually ended up in our bed, which made late night activities scarce, not that we were really in the mood for that.

"Emmett, can you take her I really need to pee," Rose said.

"Sure," I said walking over and taking her.

"Is everything ok?" I asked Rose. She never passed Haylee off for any reason.

"Yah, I'm just need to pee and I'm really tired," She said yawning.

I sat down with Haylee and began rocking her. "Daddy," She yawned.

"I'm here Angel, just sleep."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck. "I love you daddy," She whispered.

"I love you to angel."

It didn't take long for her breathing to even out and I could hear soft snores coming from her. I got up and put her in her bed, tucking her in. She looked like a mini Rose, absolutely beautiful. I turned on both of her night lights and cracked the door.

Rose was sitting on our bed looking at the calendar. "What are you doing?" I asked.

She jumped up dropping the calendar. "You scared the shit out of me,"

"Sorry Rose," I laughed.

"I'm counting the days since my last period."

"What is it with women always wanting to talk about periods and breasts?" I asked her.

"Well now that you mention breasts, mine are sore and if I counted right, which I'm sure I have since, I'm never late, I guess that means that I am probably pregnant."

I dropped to my knees in front of her. "Are you sure it's not stress?"

"Well, it could be, but I doubt it Emmett, I really think I'm pregnant."

"I'll go get you a test," I said jumping up.

She got up. "Don't go anywhere just yet," She said and ran upstairs.

She came back downstairs followed by Edward, "What's going on?" He asked.

"We just need to run to the store, we'll be right back," Rose said.

"That's fine," Edward said looking at us like we were crazy.

I drove towards the pharmacy and glanced over at Rose, she had her hand resting over her stomach. "I know it's not perfect time, but I really hope I am."

"Me to," I said taking her other hand in mine.

We walked into the pharmacy together. Rose wrapped her arms around me and put her hand in my back pocket. "If it comes back negative, we will work on it every night."

"I think I can handle that," She said stretching up to kiss me. "Like I might even consider taking you in the car."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," I groaned.

We grabbed two different tests and I paid for them. Rose was making life very hard for me as she discreetly rubbed her thigh over my cock. The cashier handed me my change, wished us good luck and I practically ran out the door.

Rose giggled as she got in the car and locked the door so I couldn't get her. I got in the driver side and glared at her. "What the hell!" I gasped.

"What, I didn't do anything!" She exclaimed. I pulled out of the parking lot and she reached her hand over popping the button on my jeans. I shifted my hips so she would have room to do what ever she wanted to do. I gripped the wheel as she slipped her hand around my cock and pulled it out.

"Rose," I moaned. "I cant drive with you doing that."

"I really don't care right now, when I see something I want, I get it," She purred.

She unbuckled her seat belt and turned lowering her head down on my cock. She took her time swirling her tongue around the tip of my cock, then down slowly grazing her teeth over the base of my shaft. "Fuck," I growled. Her head was bobbing up and down. I couldn't drive anymore, I jerked the car over into an empty parking lot. A string of profanities flew from my mouth as I came with long hot streams down her throat.

My head flew back against the seat and she sat up and kissed me on the mouth, I could taste myself on her and it fucking turning me on, I pushed the seat back. "Take off your shorts and panties now!"

"I'm not wearing panties," She whimpered licking her lips.

My cock damn near sprung back to life. She did as I said and I pulled her onto my lap, I reached up under her shirt and unclasped her bra allowing her tits some freedom. Then I lifted her shirt, she was fucking gorgeous. I pinched and rolled her nipples in my fingers until they were hard as rocks, then I took turns licking and sucking on them. "Fuck Emmett," She cried grounding her bare pussy over my cock.

I thrust up into her and she used my shoulders as leverage as I continued to pleasure her tits. "I'm almost there," She cried out throwing her head back. I reached down and pinched her clit sending her over the edge, but I didn't stop I continued pinching and rubbing her clit listening to her scream out my name over and over again. She swirled her hips in a circle over my cock and I came again.

Rose fell over resting her head on my shoulder. "Wow," She whimpered. I wrapped my arms around her holding her to me as I rubbed her back soothingly. "That was amazing."

"It was," I said pushing her back just a bit. I placed my hands on her hips and rubbed her stomach with my thumbs. "Should we go back to the house and find out?"

She pulled back and smiled. "Yes!" She exclaimed.

Edward was sitting on the couch resting when we got home. "Did you guys have fun?" He asked eying us.

"It was just a trip to the store," Rose said putting the bag behind her just a bit.

"I could have gotten you a pregnancy test from work," Edward said.

"How did you know?" Rose asked.

"I can see the test through the bag," Edward laughed.

"Please don't tell anyone," Rose practically begged.

"I wont, but you better not tell me the results."

"We wont Edward, thanks for watching her tonight," I said.

"Um, I'm going to go take the test," Rose said nervously.

"I'll be there in a minute," I told her kissing her softly.

Rose walked away and headed toward the bathroom. "Emmett, are you ok with this?" Edward asked.

"She's been off birth control for two months and like she said earlier, she's never late."

"Wow, mom is going to freak if you are," Edward laughed.

I looked back towards the bathroom. "I'm scared if it comes back negative she's going to be devastated," I whispered.

"Go check on your wife and I'll go check on mine and know whatever that test says we'll all be here for you."

I bumped into Rose as she came out of the bathroom. "I can't look," She said nervously.

"Well come on I'll look with you," I said putting my arm around her shoulders. Together we walked into the bathroom and I looked down at the test.

"Well?" She asked.

**AN- SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE, OH WAIT, NO I'M NOT! I'LL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE TOMORROW, BUT IT MIGHT BE FRIDAY. I JUST STARTED A SECOND PART TIME JOB BABY SITTING, SO THAT KEEPS ME BUSY IN THE EVENINGS!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND SUPPORT, ITS MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	61. Chapter 61

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER** 61

(Rose)

Mom, Bella, Alice and I were in the kitchen cooking for our big Fourth of July party. Alice was 27 weeks along and actually had some of her energy back and looked like she actually felt really good. She was bouncing around the kitchen helping with different cooking projects.

Bella on the other hand was placed in a chair and told to stay there. She was to stay off her feet and rest as much as possible. She was due anytime and was very uncomfortable.

The kids were all outside playing with Billy and Sue. All the kids loved having them come over because it meant that got away with everything.

"Here Rose, can you make hamburger patties?" Mom asked handing me a bowl of raw hamburger meat.

"Sure," I said.

I took the bowl from her and caught a whiff of the raw meat and immediately felt sick. I set the bowl down and raced to the bathroom, throwing up the contents of my lunch. I sat there for a few minutes making sure I was done, flushed the toilet and washed my face.

The minute I walked back into the kitchen everyone stopped and stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"So Rose, how far along are you?" Mom asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Raw hamburger meat, you running to the bathroom, you can't stay out of the Barbeque chips and carrots, dear, the signs are all there."

"Can we talk about something other than food?" I asked leaning over the kitchen island putting my face in my hands.

"Sure, lets talk about the fact that you are pregnant and not telling us," Bella said.

"No, lets talk about the fact that you look like your about ready to have my niece," I said.

"That I am, one wrong move and I'm afraid she's fall out of me."

"That would make for an interesting day," Alice giggled.

"Yah lets hope that doesn't happen," Bella said. "Ok Rose you pick a topic."

I wasn't going to get out of it no matter what. "Or we could talk about the fact that I'm 8 weeks pregnant."

"Rose, congratulations!" Bella exclaimed. "I'd hug you, but I'm sitting down and don't feel like getting up."

I walked over and hugged Bella. "You can be lazy today," I laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked patting my stomach.

"I've been feeling really good actually," I said.

"Is Emmett happy?" Mom asked hugging me.

"He's so excited we were going to make the announcement tonight, because it's all he wants to talk about. He's praying for a boy this time."

"Can you guys help me up?" Bella asked frantically.

Mom rushed to her side. "What is it?" She asked helping her up.

"She's on my bladder and I really need to pee," Bella said blushing. We all laughed. "It's really not that funny!" She snapped waddling out of the kitchen.

"I'll be surprised if her water doesn't break tonight," I told mom.

"Me to, I think that's one reason they want her off of her feet to avoid labor," Mom said.

"Doesn't it just happen?" Alice asked.

"Well yah, but there are ways to avoid it sometimes, like resting, but if its going to happen it will," I explained.

"Basically they want her comfortable," Mom said.

"I'm afraid I'll be home alone with Rachel or at the store with her when mine breaks."

"The closer you get to delivery I'll come stay with you," Mom offered.

"Or what if I go into labor alone with her and they come before anyone gets there?"

"There is a very small chance that will happen, Ali don't worry yourself to death over that," I told her.

"I'm still scared," She said.

"We will make sure we all have our phones on or we will have a schedule where someone is with you daily," Mom said rubbing Alice's stomach.

Bella waddled back into the kitchen with her hands on her back. "Did your water break?" Mom asked hopefully.

"No," Bella said rolling her eyes. "I just don't see how she can get any lower."

"You should have Edward check you," I suggested.

"At my last appointment 2 days ago, I was at 1 and dad said he could feel her head already in ready position."

"Do you think you've dilated anymore?" Mom asked her.

"With all the pressure I've been feeling, I can't see how I haven't."

(Bella)

It was almost supper time and I really needed to walk around some, I'd been in a sitting position most of the day and was bored to tears.

"Bella come over here," Billy called from the grill.

"What's up?" I asked walking over there.

"Why don't you lie down on the picnic table, I've got tongs we can just deliver her right there," Billy laughed.

"You know Billy as awkward as this conversation is, I might just consider it."

"She'll come when she's ready, not when you're ready," He said.

"Gee thanks Billy," I sighed.

He hugged me. "You are more than welcome and you better call me when she arrives."

"I will."

"Dad, are you picking on Bella?" Jake asked coming up with Nessie.

"I just offered to deliver the baby," He said spinning the tongs.

"On the picnic table," I added.

"Bella, I'd take him up on that, you are looking pretty big," Jake said.

Nessie and I both smacked him on the shoulders. "You better take that back."

"Sorry," He said hugging me.

"Bella, I totally suggest walking," Nessie said. "That's what brought on labor with Tessa. Jake and I would take long walks on the beach. You should come to Port A and try that."

"Nessie, I would love that, but sitting in the car sounds painful."

"Have they talked about inducing you yet?" Nessie asked.

"No, not yet. I was dilated at 1 the other day and I go back Monday for another appointment."

Nessie pulled me to the side. "My doctor recommended sex and nipple stimulation."

"Gross!" I gasped. "Did you try it?"

"No, when I was pregnant sex made me sick to my stomach."

"That's funny, poor Jake," I said rubbing my stomach. "I'm just really ready for her to get here."

"Ask Edward, there has to be something he or your dad can do to make you more comfortable."

"They just tell me to rest," I sighed.

Once it was supper time, I sat down in a chair promising never to move again. "Here love, I brought you over a hamburger and watermelon," Edward said handing me a plate of food.

"Thanks honey," I said picking up my hamburger and taking a small bite.

"Bella, you look so uncomfortable, do you want to go in and lie down?" He asked gently.

"No, I'm just feeling nauseous," I said.

"Want me to get dad?"

"No Edward I'm ok, I just need to be off my feet and its so damn hot out here."

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"No, I'll tell you if I need something."

I managed to eat some watermelon, I wanted to try strawberries, but knew if I did that I would end up throwing up the rest of the night.

After supper everyone jumped in the pool. Dad tried to talk me into getting in with everyone saying it would make me more comfortable. I declined. As much fun as everyone was having joking about my water breaking, it really scared me. Instead, I let Edward help me sit on the edge so I could put my feet in and cool off. The water did feel good and I was tempted to get in, I just wasn't sure I could get out again.

"Dad can you help me out?" I asked when he came close.

"Sure, is everything alright?" He asked.

"I can only sit for so long before I need to walk around."

"Any contractions?"

"No," I sighed. "Just a lot of pressure."

"She's coming soon Bella," He assured me.

"When can you induce me?" I asked him.

"Come in Monday and we might be able to do it then, I'll talk to Edward about it to."

"Oh my God dad thank you!" I exclaimed. "6 more days and she will be here!"

As the sun begin to set everyone got out of the pool and Emmett started the bonfire. The older kids helped the younger kids collect sticks so they would roast marshmallows and hot dogs.

I couldn't help but notice Emmett and Rose standing off to the side talking. "You ok?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm just watching those two crazy kids talking," I said pointing to Emmett and Rose.

"Tonight is one of the first nights in a long time that they've looked happy."

It was then that I noticed a dull aching pain in my back move around to my stomach. "Bella, you ok love?" Edward asked. "I put his hands on my stomach and his eyes widened. "Does it hurt?"

"No," I said honestly. "Do you think this is it?"

"It could be, I think we need to get dad and let him decide what needs to be done."

"Ok," I sighed leaning into him.

"Hey guys, we have an announcement to make," Emmett hollered over everyone. I turned in Edward's arms with my back to his chest. "I knocked her up!" He exclaimed as Rose blushed.

Everyone cheered and Jasper gave him a high 5.

"Seriously that boy will never grow up," I sighed.

Edward laughed. "Your probably right. Why don't you go sit down and I'll go talk to dad."

I walked over and sat down in a chair. "Aunt Bella, why is everyone so happy?" Rachel asked.

I laughed softly at the innocence of Rachel. "Come here," I said. She carefully climbed in my lap and turned to look up at me.

"Aunt Rose," I stopped to take a breath I knew that was a contraction, but it passed quickly. "Aunt Rose is going to have a baby."

"Really?" Rachel asked jumping in my lap.

"Oh Rach, please don't jump."

"Sorry Bella, did I hurt her?"

"No sweetheart right now she is in a mood. I think she might be wanting to come out and meet you."

"Is she coming now?" She asked.

"Soon," I told her.

"Edward sent me over to talk to you. He said you were feeling some pain and didn't argue when he suggested talking to me," Dad said pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"I've had a couple very mild contractions. I can feel them, but they don't hurt."

"Were they close?"He asked pressing on my stomach.

"No, I'd say about 15 minutes maybe a little less."

"Well, I'd tell you to go lie down, but you will argue with me over that, so I'm going to tell you to keep an eye on them and try to sit as much as possible."

"Thanks dad," I said.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"I need to get up," I said.

He laughed. "Come on Rachel, lets hoist Bella up," He said taking my hands. "1,2,3"

"I'm glad you think it's funny!" I snapped.

"Sorry," Dad said smiling.

I walked over and joined Edward and Jake. "You ok?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm pissed off at Dr. Cullen!" I snapped.

"What did dad do?" Edward asked.

"Laughed at me when I couldn't get up!"

"Oh good ol' doctor really likes playing with fire huh?" Jake asked.

"It's not funny, I don't feel good and the last think I need is to be laughed at."

"I'm sorry Bella. Would you like to go lie down?" Edward asked.

I looked around and one of the lounge chairs was empty. "I think that might be a good idea."

They helped me lie back and sat with me. "Will you call me when you go into labor?" Jake asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Remember when Andrew was born, you were so freaked out by Andrew being in the room," Edward laughed.

"I'm not the one who passed out!" Jake laughed.

"I wont this time," He said so sure of himself.

"Alright boys, who's setting off the fireworks?" I asked.

"All of the adult males," Edward said.

"Oh so it's just your dad and Billy then?" I asked.

"Aren't you just so funny?" Jake asked rubbing my stomach.

"I really thought so," I said shifting a bit to ease the pain in my back.

"What can I do?" Edward asked.

"Can you run and get me a pillow to put behind my back?"

"Sure," He said leaning over and kissing me.

"Do you think you're in labor?" Jake asked.

"Maybe in the early stages, but it could stop," I said. "It's so damned frustrating, I just want to get it over with."

"I'm sure you do Bella," He said continuing to rub my stomach.

(Esme)

The guys went off to start setting up for the fireworks and the rest of us were sitting around the yard. We did this every year, yet it always made me nervous.

"Nana, I've never seen fireworks before!" Rachel exclaimed running up to me.

"You haven't?" I asked her.

"No apparently no one has ever taken her," Alice sighed rubbing her stomach.

"Well you will like these, they are really colorful." I said looking at Alice. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm actually feeling really good, except I think they are fighting. This one over here kicked this one and now they are both kicking me."

I placed my hands on her stomach and could feel them nudging my hands. "Ali, I'm thinking boys."

"I do to," She said.

"No nana, they are princesses," Rachel insisted.

"Well maybe they are," I said hugging her.

Bella walked over, with her hands on her back. "How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm contracting some and feel awful," She said.

"What? Seriously? Bella, lets get you to the hospital! Mom go find dad and Edward!" Alice said freaking out.

"Relax Alice, they aren't that consistent yet. They are just enough to keep me uncomfortable."

"Have you talked to Edward?" I asked.

"Yes and dad, they both agree. Just keep an eye on them, if I have two fairly close together then I need to start timing them, otherwise do what I feel comfortable doing."

Alice stood there staring at Bella like she was crazy. Bella took Alice's hands and placed them on her stomach. Bella took a couple slow breaths. "It passed," She said softly.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Alice asked looking even more freaked out.

"A little bit, I'd describe these like period cramps," Bella said.

"Oh God, I can't do this," Alice said. "I just can't, someone will have to knock me out."

"Ali, you'll be fine. If I could handle it at 16 you can now."

"You've always been stronger then me," Alice said to her.

"Come on Rachel, help me get some chairs so we can all sit down," I said taking my granddaughter with me.

The two of us dragged chairs over to Bella and Alice. "Here mommy, here aunt Bella," Rachel said putting the chairs behind them.

"Thanks sweetheart," Bella said carefully sitting down.

"Can I sit on your lap?" Rachel asked Bella.

"Sure honey," She said allowing Rachel to wiggle up on her lap.

I kept a close eye on Bella during the fireworks. She would sit and stand, sometimes she would just walk around. At one point, I could see pain in her face, but she said it wasn't bad and didn't have anymore pains after that.

Rachel sat on Alice's lap completely mesmerized by the fireworks. I watched as she giggled and pointed out different colors to Alice.

"Mom, can you take Haylee please? She keeps trying to run down to Emmett and I just can't chase her anymore." Rose said.

"Come here stinker," I said picking her up. She was Emmett's child alright, sweet, rambunctious and full of energy from the day she was born. However, Haylee looked exactly like a child's version of Rose, she was going to be a heart breaker and ball buster like her mom, and stubborn and strong willed like her dad.

(Edward)

It was midnight or a little after when everyone left. It had been a fun night and now it was time for everyone to get to bed. I tucked Andrew in and went to check on Bella who was taking a bubble bath with the jets on.

"Honey can I get you anything?" I asked getting down on my knees and rubbing her stomach.

"I think I'm ready to get out, I'm afraid I'll fall asleep."

I grabbed a towel and then put my arms under her and helped lift her out. "Thanks," She murmured sleepily. I helped her dry off and she put on an over sized shirt that belonged to Emmett and I helped her into bed against pillows.

She arched her back trying to snuggle down and get comfortable. "Edward," She moaned.

"What love?" I asked putting one hand on the top of her stomach and one on the lower part.

"Please do something for me," She begged.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"You and dad both agreed that she's coming anytime and dad said she's low. Why can't you break my water?"

"Bella, I'm not breaking your water here," I said.

"Why not?" Bella asked starting to cry.

"Honey, the risk of infection is to high for me to do it here and I'm not comfortable with it either."

"Some doctor you are," She sobbed.

"That's not fair Bella. I know you are miserable, I can see it in your face and hear it in your voice, but its really better to let your body do this naturally."

"I know," She sobbed sounding completely defeated.

The rest of the night Bella was up and down. For about 45 minutes her contractions were about 8 minutes apart, but then they stopped. I really did feel bad for her. I managed to get a couple hours of sleep, but was discouraged when I looked at the clock and noticed it was 6am and I had to be to work at 8am to pull an all nighter.

I got ready for work drinking coffee as I went. I was exhausted, but couldn't complain as Bella was the one who was really suffering. I wanted to make her comfortable last night, but I didn't feel safe trying to induce her myself.

Before I left I checked on Andrew, who was still sleeping and went to find Emmett and Rose.

They were sitting in their kitchen talking. "Morning," I yawned.

"Damn Edward you look awful!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Thanks Emmett! Can you keep an eye on Bella? She's been asleep since 6, and I have to go work an all nighter."

"How did the night go?" Rose asked.

"She had several strong contractions that ended up stopping, but she just couldn't get comfortable."

"How long can she go on like this?" Emmett asked.

"Dad said at her next appointment he would induce, but I'm going to talk to him today to see if he can do it sooner."

"Maybe she will go on her own," Rose said.

"I hope so," I said pouring my third cup of coffee.

"Get to work, we'll call if anything happens."

"Thanks guys."

**AN- SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I'M REALLY TRYING TO GET MY SCHEDULE TOGETHER! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, I APPRECIATE IT MORE THAN YOU KNOW!**

**BABY NEXT CHAPTER!**


	62. Chapter 62

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 62**

I pulled down our driveway, I was exhausted and thankful that I had worked my last overnight until after Hannah was born. I'd talked to Bella several times during my shift and she had actually started feeling better. Rose had talked her into getting into the pool and she said that helped relax her whole body.

"Morning Edward," Rose said as I walked in. She was sitting at our table looking very pale.

"Morning Rose, you don't look like you're feeling well."

"I've had a little more morning sickness than usual, but I'm surviving," She said.

"How are things here?" I asked.

"Well, Andrew is downstairs with Emmett and Haylee watching cartoons. Emmett found "The Smurfs" and is educating our children." Rose giggled.

"That show is still on? Remember we would sit in front of it with dad for hours?" I asked.

"How could I forget. Emmett would crawl over to me telling me he was Papa Smurf and needed a kiss."

"Anyway," I said desperate to change the subject. "How is Bella?"

"She is still asleep. She woke me up at 4 this morning feeling a lot of cramping and pressure. I got up and walked with her and massaged her back. I even offered to help her get into the pool, but she thought it was too much work and settled on a shower."

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked.

"I wanted to but she wasn't convinced she was in labor and it did stop," Rose said yawning.

"Rose, you need to go get some sleep," I said.

"I know, I just wanted to wait until you got home so I could tell you."

"Well I'm home now and you've talked to me. Go to bed. Doctors orders!" I said.

"Yes sir," She said saluting me.

"Hey Rose, how far along are you?" I asked.

"8 weeks," She said smiling.

"I'm guessing the test came back positive that night?"

"Sure did," She said.

I patted her stomach. "Congratulations Rose, you are an amazing mom." She hugged me and went downstairs.

Bella was asleep with pillows around her, she looked more uncomfortable than she did when I left the day before, but at least she was sleeping. I showered quickly and put on a pair of boxers, then carefully climbed in next to Bella and fell asleep.

"Edward, wake up," Bella said shaking me.

"No," I moaned rolling over.

"Honey please wake up!" Bella said.

"What? What is it?" I asked. "Are you in labor?"

"No," She giggled. "I'm really hungry."

"I think I can help with that," I said sitting up and smiling at her. "So mind telling me what happened last night?"

"I woke up to my hips hurting really bad. I got up to see if walking helped, but I could feel a lot of pressure and a few contractions."

"How is the pressure now?" I asked her.

"I can still feel it, but I haven't had any pains in quite awhile."

"Lie back," I said. She looked at me confused. "Please."

"Fine," She sighed.

I kissed her. "Dad told me to check you to see if you've dilated anymore,"

"Just be gentle, I'm sensitive in that area," She said blushing.

She bent her knees and spread them. "Tell me if I hurt you," I said pushing two fingers up inside of her. "Love you are at two and almost completely thinned out."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"That if you don't go by tonight, dad said to call him and we start the induction tomorrow," I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"I told him what you are going through and since your due date was 3 days ago he said he would go a head and induce now rather then wait until the beginning of next week."

"We could have a baby really soon," She giggled.

I laughed shaking my head, she was something else. I started to pull my fingers out of her, when her walls clenched around them. "Edward," She cried out. I smiled and circled my thumb around her clit. "Oh," She moaned taking her hand and pressing my hand further down.

"So horny baby," I breathed.

"Fuck me Edward!"

"How love? I don't want to hurt you."

"On my hands and knees now, but if you don't I'm going to cry. I'm so fucking horny and I really don't want to get myself off again."

"Again?" I asked.

She blushed. "Last night," She admitted.

My cock twitched already dripping with cum. I helped her roll over and tucked pillows under her so she would hurt herself. I lined my erection with her entrance and thrust into her. "Edward!" She gasped grinding back against me in circular motion. It didn't take long until she came all over my cock, causing me to release.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"No," She gasped. "That felt amazing."

"Now we should find you breakfast," I said rubbing her stomach.

"Cinnamon roll french toast with bacon and eggs please," She said.

(Bella)

An hour later Andrew, Edward and I were sitting at IHOP waiting for our food. We had decided not to tell Andrew about the induction, we wanted to wait until later to tell him. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm actually feeling great, just hungry."

"The food will be here soon," He said kissing my cheek.

"Is it going to take a long time for her to be born?" Andrew asked.

"It took you forever to decide to come out, I think you liked being close to your mom," Edward said.

Andrew's face turned red. "Dad!" He gasped.

"Sorry buddy," Edward laughed.

Finally our food came. "This looks amazing," I moaned.

Edward handing me a fork. "Here love, lets use this and not our hands."

I took a bite and leaned over. "This tastes so good, I could orgasm over it!" I whispered.

Edward choked on his pancake. "Dad, not so much at one time little bites remember," Andrew said.

"Sorry," Edward said glaring at me.

I ate until I felt like I was going to explode and leaned back against the booth. "Is she happy?" Edward asked rubbing my stomach.

"She's very content," I said.

"When we're done, can we go rent movies?" Andrew asked.

Edward looked at me. "Do you feel like going?"

"Sure, we can have a movie day," I said.

"With Rose and Emmett?" Andrew asked.

"Sure," I said.

He loved having Emmett and Rose living there. He would spend the evenings with Emmett doing guy things, never sure what that meant until one night I found them in the garage working on a four wheeler. They were afraid I would say no. I was a bit pissed he didn't talk to us first, but I it was something they were working on together and having fun doing.

Edward paid for our food and helped me out of the booth, however as I stood up, my stomach tightened up. "Give me a minute," I breathed.

"Bella, breathe through it," Edward said rubbing my back.

"I'm better now," I said standing up.

"Maybe we should take you home to lie down," Edward suggested.

"I'm ok," I said. "I'll tell you if it happens again."

The movie store wasn't busy as we walked around looking for movies. Andrew was like a little kid in a candy store as he looked around for movies. We allowed him to walk around on his own as I was slowing down.

We found him over at the video games. "I need to find a restroom," I said looking around.

"Andrew, stay here I need to go with your mom," Edward said. He nodded looking through the racks.

"Have you had any contractions?" He asked as we walked through the store.

"No, not since the restaurant."

"There's the bathroom," He said pointing to the corner. "I'll wait for you."

"Thanks," I said.

I looked down at the toilet paper and noticed some blood on it and began to panic. I hurried up washing my hands and walked out to find Edward.

"Honey, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Blood, not a lot, but still," I whimpered.

"Sh Bella, it's ok." He wrapped his arms around me. "It's all a normal part of the process."

(Edward)

I needed to get her home, I was afraid she was going into labor and I didn't want her to be at the movie store when it happened, I wanted her to be comfortable at home, but knew when it came time Hannah didn't care where we were, if she was ready to come then she was going to come.

"Have you found a movie?" I asked Andrew.

"No," He sighed.

I looked down at Bella, who looked nervous. "Are you cramping?" I asked her.

"No, the blood just scared me though." She buried her face into my chest. "I'm right here Bella, I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Is mom ok?" Andrew asked watching us closely.

"Your sister is going to be here soon and she's just uncomfortable," I explained as the three of us continued to look at movies.

"Edward, I need to use the bathroom again."

"Ok love," I said.

I stood there and watched as she walked away. "We need to get your mom home," I told Andrew.

"I thought you said she was ok," He said.

"I did, but honestly, I think she might be going into labor."

His eyes widened. "Right now?"

"Well first stages of labor can take quite awhile, but I would just like to get her home."

"I'm scared dad," He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"The baby, I don't want to see mom in pain," He bit his bottom lip and looked down.

"Buddy everything will be ok," I assured him. "I'm not going anywhere so if it happens, I'll be there."

I put my hand on his shoulder and we walked over to the restrooms. "Dad, can we get 'Avatar' it looks really cool?"

"Sure," I said taking it from him.

(Bella)

I walked out of the bathroom to find Andrew standing there. "Dad is paying and told me to wait here with you."

"Alright, lets go."

"Dad said she's coming soon," Andrew said softly.

"He just might be right," I said.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"A little bit, I don't like pain."

He nodded and put his arm around my waist. "I love you mom," He whispered.

"I love you to buddy."

Edward was just finishing up when we got there. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked.

"Yes, I was need to lie down for awhile and I'll be ok."

He opened the door and helped me in. Sitting felt amazing and I rested my head against the head rest rubbing my stomach.

When we got home Emmett and Haylee were running around the yard while Rose was sitting in a lawn chair watching them. "Why don't you go play with them, I'm going to get your mom inside," Edward told Andrew.

"Can you check me?" I asked him.

I watched him hesitate, he was my husband not my doctor. "Sure," He said.

We walked over to where Rose was. "Can you keep these guys outside, I'm going to check Bella, but I don't want her walking upstairs to the bedroom."

"Sure let me know if you need anything," Rose said.

I got inside and stripped my leggings and panties off. "I really wish this was like some hot and fast sex act instead of you checking me," I whimpered laying down on the couch and spreading my legs.

He had just came in from washing his hands. "Well Bella," He sighed. "I can try to make this sexy."

"Come get me with your magic fingers Dr. Cullen," I laughed lightly.

He pushed his fingers into me and I gripped the couch whimpering. "Sorry love," He said caressing my hand. "You are at three, I'm going to call dad and see what he says." Edward got up and covered me with a blanket, then left the room.

"Well Bella, Edward said you are dilating nicely," Rose said sitting down on the couch next to me.

"He's calling dad, I just hope dad tells us to come in."

"Be easy on mommy," Rose said rubbing my stomach. "She's really tired and you are making her very uncomfortable."

"That she is," I sighed leaning back further into the pillows.

"Dad says to walk, lots of walking and if you starting having any sort of cramping to come in immediately," Edward said. "He thinks you are in the early stages of labor and we can go now, it just means being hooked up and being in bed for longer periods of time."

"I'll try walking," I said.

"If you want to get dressed, I'll go with you," Rose offered.

"That sounds good," I sighed. Rose kindly went to check on the Emmett and the kids while Edward helped me get dressed.

Rose and I made several laps up and down the driveway and the house, but nothing was working. I was getting discouraged. "Sex worked for us," Rose offered.

"It didn't do anything for me other than caused me to bleed some," I sighed.

"Our doctor told us that was normal," Rose said.

"I'm so sick of normal, I just want her out!" I cried in frustration. "I'm exhausted, I don't get much sleep and I just don't feel good."

Rose pulled me into her arms and hugged me. "Why don't you go rest," She suggested.

"Dad said to walk," I cried.

"Come on, lets go back to the house and you can rest," Rose said putting her arms around me.

We got back to the house it was lunchtime and everyone was getting hungry. "I'll make sandwiches, you rest," Rose said.

"I'll help, maybe some food would help," I said grabbing the bread.

The two of us made sandwiches and cut up a huge bowl of fruit, then called everyone in to eat. I had eaten half of my sandwich when I started feeling sick. Edward grabbed the trash can and held my hair as I vomited.

(Edward)

After Bella had gotten sick, she went into the living room and laid down in the recliner. "Can we watch 'Avatar' please?" Andrew asked.

"Yah your mom has been wanting to see it," I said.

"Uncle Emmett, you coming to?" Andrew asked him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, I love blue people."

Haylee was getting tired and whiney, so Rose put her in the guest room off of the living room and she fell asleep immediately.

The rest of us went into the living room, Bella was resting so we were all quiet. I put in the movie and we all sat around watching it. I pulled up a chair next to Bella and kept my hand on her stomach watching for any signs of contractions. All it would take was one contraction and we were going in.

Halfway through the movie Bella stirred. "Edward, can you help me up?" She asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I just need to get up!" She snapped.

I got her up and she kissed my cheek. "Do you need anything?" I asked.

"I'm just going to get a drink," She said. "Can I go alone or are you going to babysit me?" I nodded knowing she wanted to be alone for a few minutes.

(Bella)

I stood at the counter sipping water when I felt a contraction, unlike the other ones this one hurt. I set the glass down and took several breaths, and it passed quickly.

"Mom, can we have popcorn?" Andrew asked.

"Sure," I said taking two bags out of the cupboard and popping it in the microwave.

"She's going to cry a lot isn't she?" He asked looking at my stomach.

"For awhile," I admitted. "But it will be ok."

"Will I have to change diapers?" He asked.

"Do you want to?" I asked him.

"No not really," He said. "But what if I want to hold her and she screams?"

"What is this about?" I asked.

"What if she doesn't like me mom?" He asked. "Everyone says that it's a big job to be a big brother and she will look up to me, but what if she doesn't?"

"Andrew, it is a big job to be a brother. Look at Emmett, we all love him and he's our older brother," I said.

"But what if she doesn't like me?" He asked again.

"She will Andrew, I don't know how, she just will," I said.

Andrew put his hand on my stomach. "Why is your stomach so hard?" He asked.

"I'm having a contraction," I told him trying to keep my face straight, I didn't want him to see the pain.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. "Should I get dad?"

"I'll tell him when the popcorn is done," I said grabbing a bowl to pour the first bag in. As I started to reach up to put the other bag in, a pain went from my back, wrapping around my stomach.

"Oh um," I gasped. It began to stop, but came right back and a trickle of water ran down my legs.

"Mom?" He asked frantically.

"Andrew, listen to me," I said putting my hand on his shoulder trying to breathe calmly. "It's time, go tell your dad I'm in labor." I gripped the counter needing to sit down, but afraid to walk.

"Here mom sit down," Andrew said placing a chair behind me.

"Thanks Andrew," I said sitting down.

"Dad," Andrew called. "Come quick, the baby's coming." He yelled running into the living room.

"Bella," Edward said coming into the kitchen followed by Rose. "I think my water broke."

"Ok, Andrew go tell Emmett to get her bag and Rose, you go find her something to put on," Edward said helping me up.

Another contraction started followed by a big gush of fluid. "Edward," I cried leaning into him.

"Breathe Bella," He said rubbing my back.

"Here Bella, put these on." Rose said holding up a pair of Emmett's boxers. Even in pain, I had to laugh at that. Edward held onto me as Rose helped me change.

"Good luck mom," Andrew said as we were leaving.

"I'll see you soon," I said patting him on the head.

The ride to the hospital was painful I would have one contraction followed by another one, then I would have a 3 minute break before going through it again.

"Hang in there Bella," Edward said

"Hurry," I gasped gripping the ceiling strap in the car.

"Honey breathe with me, you can do this," Rose said reaching up from the backseat to rub my shoulders.

"I'm fucking trying!" I growled. "You breathe!"

"I'm breathing with you," She said softly.

We were a mile from the hospital when we hit slow moving traffic. "What the hell!" Edward yelled.

The pressure was increasing. "We're not going to make it," I cried.

"Yes we are just keep breathing," He said squeezing my hand.

"The pressure," I cried gripping the dashboard. "I think I need to push."

"No Bella, do not push, just breathe," Edward said.

"Oh God hurry," I cried.

"Bella, I know you are in pain, but please just focus on your breathing," Rose said.

(Edward)

The traffic was barely moving and I could tell Bella was doing her best not to push. I tried to keep reassuring her we would make it, but I wasn't so sure. I'd called dad and he was in the middle of a c-section but the nurse thought he would be finished when we got there. I'd kept that information from Bella, she was already in a state of panic. I did get a hold of mom, she was picking up Alice and they would meet us at the hospital and call everyone else on the way.

Bella leaned back in the seat clutching her stomach. "Don't push Bella, just breathe no matter how bad it hurts," Rose told her.

"She's coming Rose, we aren't going to make it."

Finally I came to the turn off for the hospital and turned squealing into the parking lot. "You get her in and I'll park," Rose said.

A nurse ran out to us as I got her out of the car and helped me get her into a wheelchair telling us her name was Julie. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"On top of each other, and she's feeling a lot of pressure," I explained as we rushed her down the hall.

We got her into a room and gowned up and got her into bed. "Bella, I know you are in pain, but I really need to check you."

Bella cried out from all of the pain. "It's ok love, she's almost done."

Julie helped me get Bella's legs in the stir ups and checked her. "Dear you are at 9, I'm paging Dr Cullen." She raced out of the room.

I sent a text to Rose telling her and within seconds her, mom and Alice walked in followed by Julie who was carrying ice chips. "Here honey, eat these, they will help a little bit." Julie left the room again saying she was going to page dad again.

Mom took the cup and started feeding them to her while Rose wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "I'm going to puke!" Bella cried. Alice grabbed the basin and held Bella's hair.

"Try to relax," I told her.

Bella tensed up. "Oh God, I need to push."

"No honey just breathe," I said.

"Don't tell me not to push!" She cried. "She's coming Edward, I can feel her!" She yelled gripping the bed rails and bringing her chin down.

I pushed the call button and grabbed a pair of gloves. Sure enough I could feel the top of her head.

A team of nurses came in. "She's ready, her head is right here," I explained.

"Dr. Cullen is still in surgery," Julie said. "You're going to have to do this."

The nurses were all talking and I couldn't concentrate. Someone threw me acrubs to throw on, I did that then took my place at the end of Bella's bed. "Alright sweetheart, when you feel like pushing, bring your chin down and push."

She gripped mom and Alice's hand pushing as hard as she good. "Good girl, now do it again!" I ordered. She took a deep breath and pushed.

(Carlisle)

I had just finished up a c-section when I got the page to head to labor and delivery my gut told me it was my daughter.

I ran into her room and found Edward doing my job. I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Bella push," I said smiling at her.

"Dad!" She cried.

"You are doing great, just keep pushing," I instructed.

Edward started to get up. "Here dad," He said.

"I'm right here, but you are doing the delivery."

Three pushes and a lot of crying later her tiny body slipped out into Edward's waiting arms. "It's a girl!" He exclaimed holding her up.

"Is she ok?" Bella cried as Edward started cleaning up causing her to start screaming.

"She's perfect," He said handing me the scissors.

"What?" I asked.

"You cut the cord papa," He said. I cut her cord and the nurse took her to examine her. I took Edward's place to finish up with Bella while Edward went to check on his daughter.

(Edward)

"6lbs 9oz and 19 ½ inches long," The nurse said handing my daughter to me. She was very alert, her eyes were open and she looked confused.

"I'm your daddy," I said touching her cheek. "Lets go meet mommy." A part of me didn't want to let her go, but I knew Bella would come off that bed and hit me if I didn't take her to her quickly.

I carried her over to my exhausted wife. "You did amazing," I said placing her into Bella's arms. Mom, Rose and Alice all stood around tearfully watching Bella with our daughter.

"Happy birthday Hannah Grace Cullen," Bella said kissing her forehead.

It wasn't long before Hannah started crying and trying to attack Bella's chest looking for the source of food. It had always amazed me how a baby just minutes old knew that. Mom was closest and helped Bella get her to latch on.

"Does it hurt?" Alice asked.

"After labor and delivery, this is nothing," Bella yawned.

Dad patted me on the back. "You did a great job son."

"She came faster than I thought she would," I said.

"Had you waited any longer at home, you would have delivered her in the car."

"I know," I laughed. "I thought it was going to happen."

"Bella's body was more prepared this time than with Andrew, but if you have anymore the first sign of a contraction bring her in immediately."

"You can bet on it dad," I laughed.

"Edward, can you go get Andrew?" Bella asked yawning. "I'm getting tired, but I really want him to see her."

Alice, Rose and I left the room giving mom and dad some time with Bella and Hannah.

I put my arms around them as we walked down the hall. "Well Alice you are next and then it will be your turn Rose."

"Can you knock me out for that?" Alice asked. "I saw where she came from, is it natural for that to do that?" I could feel her cringe.

"Yes Alice," I laughed.

"Gross!" She exclaimed.

"And you have two babies coming out of you," I said joking with her.

"Yah it's not the most pleasant thing to watch, but it's amazing," Rose said crying. Her hormones were in overdrive, she was crying or yelling all the time.

"I just can't believe how calm you were in there. Jasper and Emmett would have never been able to deliver a baby," Alice said.

"Alice, I did what I had to do," I said.

We walked into the waiting room, everyone was there. "Dad!" Andrew exclaimed.

"It's a girl. Hannah Grace 6lbs 9oz!" I exclaimed.

"You should have seen it, dad didn't make it in time and Edward delivered her," Rose said.

"That's crazy!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Is mom ok?" Andrew asked softly.

"Your mom is just fine, she's really tired though."

"When can I see my niece?" Emmett asked.

"In a little while, right now I'm here to get Andrew so he can meet his sister."

I put my arm around Andrew's shoulder as we walked down the hall. "Are you sure mom's ok?"

He was at the age where he didn't admit to needing her, but I knew he loved her and didn't want anything to happen to her.

"She is just fine," I said.

I opened the door to find Bella resting. Mom and dad were sitting on the couch with Hannah. I walked over and kissed Bella. "Hey," She whispered.

"I have our nervous son over here," I said pointing to the door.

"Hey buddy," Bella said sitting up a little bit more in the bed. "Come on in and meet your sister."

He walked over and hugged Bella. "Go meet your sister," She whispered.

"Come here Andrew, she looks a lot like you did when you were born," Dad said.

"I looked like a girl?" Andrew asked horrified.

"All babies look a like when they are born," Dad explained.

"That makes me feel so much better," He said sarcastically.

"Would you like to hold your sister?" Mom asked.

"Um no, I don't know. I don't want to hurt her."

"Andrew, you wont," Bella said softly.

He sat down on the couch looking terrified of this tiny baby. I couldn't help but laugh as mom placed her into his arms. "Just support her head," She said softly.

Mom and dad stayed for a few more minutes then left to tell everyone they could come back later in the evening after Bella had gotten some rest.

"What do you think of her?" Bella asked.

"She's not screaming," He said.

"No she isn't," Bella said smiling.

"She's actually looking at me."

I sat down next to him just in case she started crying. "Mom was I little like her?"

"You were actually a pound smaller," Bella said.

"Wow," He said staring down at Hannah.

Bella fell asleep a short time later. I sat there as my son held his sister not in any hurry to put her down. "I thought babies cried a lot."

"They do when they are hungry or wet or when they want to be held," I said. "But mostly they sleep."

I settled back with my son and daughter allowing him to bond with her. I wanted to hold her, but I knew how freaked out he was over having a sister and was so proud of him.

Her tiny face scrunched up and she started whimpering. "Dad, why is she making the squeaking sound?" Andrew asked.

"She's just learning to cry," I said taking her.

"Hey sweetheart, what can I do for you?" I asked her as I put her on my shoulder and gently patted her back. Her cries got louder.

"Is she ok?" Andrew asked.

"She's hungry," I told him.

"Well feed her," He said.

"Um I can't, that's you mom's job," I said.

"Why cant you do it?" He asked.

"I don't have breast milk," I replied.

"Dad, that's gross!" He exclaimed.

"Bella honey, wake up love," I said kissing her.

"Just a few more minutes," She said snuggling further down into the pillows.

"Honey, Hannah is hungry," I said.

Her eyes opened and she reached for her. "Come here sweetheart," She said taking her.

"Um can I go for a walk?" Andrew asked blushing.

"Here's some change, go get a snack or something, but come right back," I instructed.

"I'll be outside until mom is covered," He said taking the change and leaving.

I curled up on the bed next to Bella watching our daughter. "She's really pretty," I said.

"She has my nose, poor thing."

"You have a beautiful nose," I said turning her head towards me and kissing it.

"So how long did Andrew hold her for?" Bella asked.

"The whole time you were asleep, probably close to two hours."

"Really?" She asked shocked.

"He was mesmerized by her."

"I'm glad," She said.

I wrapped my girls in my arms. "I love you so much Bella, you are amazing."

"I love you to. Thank you for being there, I was scared she was coming in the car."

"So was I," I admitted.

**AN- I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	63. Chapter 63

(Bella)  
>It was around 7:30 when everyone left. Rose and Emmett took Andrew home with , we weren't alone long when Alice, Jasper and Rachel came in. I had a feeling they wanted to come at a quieter time so Rachel could see Hannah and see what a newborn was like in a quiet environment.<p>

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Alice asked hugging me.

"A lot better than a did earlier today," I said smiling.

"You look better," Jasper said kissing my cheek.

"Yes well, you go through painful contractions and see how good you look," I retorted.

"No thank you, I have so much respect for women," He laughed.

I looked down at Rachel, who was practically hiding behind Jasper looking very unsure. "Hey Rachel," I said softly.

"Hi," She whispered.

"Would you like to meet your new cousin?" I asked her.

"I guess," She whispered so quietly I could barely hear her.

"You can come sit on the bed with me," I offered.

"I don't want to hurt you," She whispered.

"You wont honey," I said smiling.

Jasper set her on the bed next to me. "She's little," She said looking at her.

"I know and when your mommy has the babies they will be a lot like this," I said.

"Will they sleep like she does?" Rachel asked.

"Probably at first," Edward said.

(Alice)  
>"Rachel, would you like to hold her?" Bella asked.<p>

"Um," She was so insecure sometimes that it broke my heart.

"You can Rachel," I encouraged. "You get to practice on Hannah so you know what to do before the babies get here."

Edward helped Bella put Hannah in Rachel's arms. "Hi Hannah," Rachel whispered. She looked up at me. "She doesn't talk."

"No sweetheart not yet, but soon she will make funny noises when you talk to her," I said.

Rachel looked up at Bella. "Can I touch her face?"

"Sure sweetheart, you just have to be very gentle."

I stood there in awe at how calm Bella was with her and Hannah, if she was the least bit nervous about Rachel holding her, she never showed it. I hoped that I would be that calm with her.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and rested his hands on my stomach. "She's going to be ok," He whispered.

"I think she is to," I said covering his hands with mine. "I just hope I'm as calm as Bella is."

"You will be," He said. "It's just going to take some adjustment time."

Rachel held Hannah for quite awhile snuggled into Bella's side. Bella looked up at me and smiled, "She's going to be fine." She said softly.

"Hey Rach, can mommy have a turn?" I asked her.

"I guess," She said. "How much longer until these get here?"

"About 13 more weeks," I answered.

I took Hannah from Rachel and held her close to me. I couldn't believe how soft and cuddly she was. I'd held Andrew, Alivia and Haylee before, but this time it was different.

"You're a natural Ali, look how comfortable you look holding her," Bella said.

"She's gorgeous Bella, she looks just like you," I said bringing her up so I could smell her. "And she smells so sweet."

"I know, I love that smell," Bella sighed.

"Here Jasper, smell her." I said handing Hannah to him.

He was a little nervous, but as soon as she was in his arms, he relaxed immediately. "Wow," He whispered. "You really are pretty cute, I'm glad you smell better than your daddy."

"Hey!" Edward exclaimed laughing.

"Mommy, when the babies come, can I come sit next to you and hold them?"

"Yes Rach," I assured her.

Edward put his arm around me. "You're a great mom Ali."

"Thanks Edward, I think you are a good daddy too."

**AN- PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	64. Chapter 64

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

(Bella)  
>Edward helped me out of the car and got Hannah out. "Are you glad to be home?" Edward asked taking my hand.<p>

"Yes, I didn't think I could sleep in that bed one more night."

"And I don't think I can handle you not being in my bed another night, I've missed you," He leaned down and kissed me.

"Mom, you're home!" Andrew exclaimed throwing the door open.

"I am. Have you had fun with Rose and Emmett?" I asked.

"Rose has been sick and very grouchy. She keeps yelling at Emmett over stupid things. Like he left his fork on the table and she started crying saying she was the only one who knew how to do anything," He said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well son aunt Rose is pregnant and sometimes in the early weeks and months it's really hard to be nice," Edward said glancing down at me.

"And sometimes it's hard for you to know when to close your mouth," I said smiling sweetly at him.

"Yes dear," He agreed.

I sat down on the couch and picked up Hannah who was just starting to act hungry. "Edward, hand me the blanket." He covered me up so I could feed Hannah. I wasn't exactly comfortable having my son see my breasts.

"Can I get you anything else dear?"

"No, I think I'm okay, I'm just a little sore."

"I'm so glad you're home," Rose said coming into the livingroom and sitting next to me. She looked pale and tired.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"This one is a boy, I can feel it. I was barely sick with Haylee and with this one everything I eat makes me sick and Emmett is just pissing me off."

I motioned for the guys to leave so I could have some sister time. "It will get better," I assured her.

"I hope so, I'm completely turned off by him! We tried last night to have sex and I gagged."

"Oh now that's kind of funny," I laughed.

"It really is, I guess. I just don't get what's wrong with me," She cried.

"Rose honey, you're pregnant."

"I don't even know who I am anymore, I'm always chasing Haylee, cleaning up the house, going to the store, that's all I do. Then Emmett comes home and all he wants is sex and, God!" She exclaimed. "I'm so tired and gross!"

"Oh honey, you are far from gross, you are pregnant," I had a thought. "Rose, have mom and dad take Haylee and just spend time with him," I suggested.

"The other night I tried to give him a blow job and threw up all over him."

I gasped and couldn't stop laughing at the image I got of his face. "I'm sorry Rose, but this will get better."

"I'm not even showing yet and he or she is killing me."

I lifted Hannah so I could burp her, but I handed her to Rose. "Here, you do it."

Rose patted her back gently moving from the bottom to the top earning a huge burp. "I'm honestly excited," She sobbed.

"Oh Rose, " I sighed giving her a hug.

"I'm a mess all I've done is yell at him, hell even Andrew is ducking for cover and I didn't yell at him."

"You are a mess, but we love you," I said.

Emmett came in and looked from me to Rose. I burst out laughing. "What?" He asked.

"She puke on you!" I giggled.

"Wonderful, you just had to tell her didn't you?" He asked Rose.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed. "I'm a horrible wife and a terrible fuck."

"You are not," He said sitting down. "You're pregnant."

He gently took Hannah out of Rose's arms. "Sorry Aunt Rose is a little crazy right now, Uncle Emmett knocked her up and she's just not feeling like her sexy self."

"Ok seriously!" I giggled. "I can't believe you are talking to her like that."

Suddenly Hannah puked all down the front of him and started crying. He cradled Hannah to his chest. "Sh sweetheart, it's ok Uncle Emmett isn't mad at you."

Out of nowhere Rose and I both started crying over how sweet it was. He laid her down on the couch and reached over for the burp cloth and wiped her face off. "What did you do Emmett?" Edward asked rushing in with Andrew and Haylee.

"Nothing, I swear! It's their hormones," He said defensively.

"Sorry Emmett," Edward said taking the kids and backing away.

Once everything had calmed down, I was able to get some rest while Rose helped with Hannah and the guys kept the kids occupied. Our family came in went throughout the day and it was a lot of fun, even though I was still exhausted.

By that evening I found Edward in Hannah's room rocking her gently. I stood in the doorway watching them. "Hi mommy," He said looking up at me.

"How are you guys?" I asked.

"We're good, I was going to put her in the bassinet, but you were sleeping, so I came in here just to rock her."

He was an amazing dad to our kids. I walked over and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "She's so content, just like Andrew was," I said softly.

Hannah opened her eyes and looked at us. "She looks just like you," Edward whispered.

"But she has your hair," I laughed.

"Poor kid," He sighed kissing her.

**AN- After today I will try to get back to my daily routine of updating. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	65. Chapter 65

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

(Rachel)  
>"Come on sweetheart," Mommy said opening my car door for me. I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out of the car taking her hand. We met daddy at the back of the car and he took my other hand.<p>

We walked into this big scary looking building with police all around and I started gettingnervous. "Want me to carry you?" Daddy asked looking at me. I nodded and he picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in it. He always smelled good. "There's nothing to be scared of darling, remember, we've talked about this? You are going to be ours forever."

"There they are," Mommy said pointing over to a row of chairs. I saw Nana and Papa, and my new cousin with my aunts and uncles.

I wiggled out of daddy's arms. "Papa!" I exclaimed running to him. He was my favorite, he always hugged me and told me he loved me.

"Hey princess," He said hugging me tightly.

"I wanna see Hannah," I said.

He took me over to Aunt Rose, who was holding her. "Hi Hannah," I said touching her hand. "I cant wait until she talks."

"I can't either," Rose said kissing my cheek.

I turned to see a woman talking to mommy and daddy, it was the same one who moved me around and dropped me off at their house. Papa walked over to them.

"Rachel, you look beautiful today," The woman said.

"Thank you," I whispered, burying my face in my papa's chest.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"No!" I yelled. "You promised me I would get to stay!" I cried looking at my mommy and daddy. I wiggled out of papa's arms and ran towards my aunts and uncles.

"Rachel," Aunt Rose said sitting on her knee in front of me. "What's the matter?"

"They asked me if I was ready to go. They promised I wouldn't have to leave," I cried.

Rose hugged me tightly and held me. "You aren't going anywhere. We love you, you are going to live with Alice and Jasper."

"Then why do I have to go?" I cried.

"Rachel, she asked if you were ready to go see the judge." Daddy said sitting next to us.

"Oh," I whispered.

Aunt Rose whispered something to daddy. "Come on Rach, lets go get you a drink of water so you can relax," Rose said taking my hand.

I walked with her to the water fountain. I loved Rose, she always had pretty clothes and she had long soft blonde hair. "Can I feel your tummy?" I asked her.

"Of course," She said smiling.

I put my hand on her tummy. "It's getting bigger," I laughed. "Are you having two babies?"

She laughed. "No sweetheart, there's just one in here."

"I hope it's a little girl," I said.

"I think uncle Emmett is wanting a boy," Rose said.

"That's cause he's a boy," I giggled.

"I think you're right," She said smiling.

I kissed her tummy. "I love you baby."

"Honey, we need to get you back to your mommy and daddy," Aunt Rose said taking my hand.

"I don't want to leave this family," I said softly.

"You aren't, the reason we are here is so they can be your mommy and daddy for good and you wont ever have to leave."

"What if they say no?" I asked.

"Listen to me Rachel," She said getting down on her knees. "No one will take you away from any of us."

"I love you Aunt Rose," I said hugging her tightly.

"I love you baby, now lets go make you my niece."

We all had to sit on the hard bench, I wanted to sit on mommy's lap, but her tummy was too big, so I had to sit on daddy's lap. A man in a black dress came out and everyone stood up, then sat back down.

He did a lot of talking and I didn't understand what he was saying, but mommy was crying. Daddy held her hand and they smiled at each other.

"Rachel," The man said looking at me.

I leaned into daddy. "Yes sir."

"How are you doing today?" He asked.

"I'm good," I replied softly.

"Do you know why you are here today?"

"Um, to see if I can live with mommy and daddy forever," I answered.

"Is that something you would like?"

I nodded, "I love them."

"Are you happy with Alice and Jasper?"

"Mommy takes me shopping sometimes when she's feeling ok and daddy and I read books and play a lot of games," I said.

"Why doesn't mommy feel good?" He asked me.

"She's got twins growing in her tummy and she has to rest a lot, so I help her around the house and we watch movies and I try to read to the babies and they kick my hands."

"How does it make you feel that your mommy is pregnant right now?"

"Mommy and daddy say they will love me the same even after the babies come out of mommy's tummy. I just hope they are girls."

"What if they are boys?" He asked.

"I'm going to have papa trade them," I said and everyone laughed.

"Do you like the rest of Alice and Jasper's family?"

"Yah, we have fun. I get to help aunt Bella with her baby and uncle Emmett says that he knocked aunt Rose up, which aunt Bella said he put a baby in her stomach."

"Emmett," Daddy gasped staring at him.

"Sorry," Uncle Emmett said.

"Is there anyone in their family you don't get along with?"

"Uncle Emmett scares me," I said.

"Why does Emmett scare you?"

I looked at Emmett and back up at the man. "He is the size of a bear."

(Alice)  
>I laughed as Rachel described Emmett. She was getting better around him, but only if we were with her. Rachel had some so far and was doing amazing, I knew it wouldn't be anytime at all before she was ok with him.<p>

I shifted uncomfortably on the bench my back was beginning to really hurt and I was ready for this part of the day to be over with. I had hoped to enjoy the actual adoption part, but wasn't feeling well and was needing to lie down.

My discomfort was forgotten when the judge made her officially our daughter. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly as I cried.

After we left the court house everyone came to our house and we had a small party welcoming her to the family. She got some new clothes, toys and books and everyone sat around talking and playing.

"Mommy, is my last name Cullen?" She asked.

"It sure is," I said.

"I'm Rachel Cullen!" She announced.

That night I stood in the door way watching her sleep. I was having a hard time getting to sleep and was feeling very nauseous, my back was hurting and my stomach felt weird, so I got up to check on her.

I had watched her sleep many nights, but this one was different. She was our and no one would ever be able to come in and take her from us. Jasper and I would get to watch her grow up. I would get to help her pick out a prom dress and one day Jasper would walk her down the aisle. Then one day, we would pace in the waiting room, waiting to meet our first grandchild.

**AN-HOPE YOU ENJOY! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**


	66. Chapter 66

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

(Alice)  
>Rachel and I were spending the morning in my bed watching movies while Jasper was in Seattle for meetings. The night that we got home from the adoption party at our parents house, my back pain became so unbareable that I couldn't take it anymore. We'd called dad, who told me to soak in a warm bath, it helped for a while, but within an hour I knew something wasn't right. We grabbed Rachel, who was sound asleep and left.<p>

Jasper and I dropped Rachel off with Edward and Bella and rushed me to the hospital. I was contracting every four minutes. It was scary since I was only 30 weeks, but they managed to get it stopped and dad put me on strict bed rest, at my 32 week check up everything looked great, I hadn't dilated anymore and dad let me get up enough to take care of Rachel, however I was supposed to stay off of my feet most of the day.

The only thing at this point that dad was concerned about was me delivering the babies naturally. Since it was twins and I was small he was willing to allow me to try, but I would be wheeled into the operating room just incase they needed to do an emergency c-section. I was terrified.

"Mommy, your tummy is moving around," Rachel commented.

"The babies are getting bigger and they are running out of room to move," I explained placing her hands on my stomach. She loved feeling them move around.

"Does it hurt mommy?" She asked.

"Only sometimes," I said pulling my shirt up so she could really watch them move around.

Rachel stuck her stomach out. "Look mommy, I have a baby too."

I couldn't help but laugh at her innocense. I patted her tummy. "Guess you do."

"Did daddy really put those babies in your tummy?"

We had been over this a hundred times. Dad had given us some tips on how much to tell her and we decided that a kid friendly version of the story was best. We didn't want to scare her,but she was pretty smart and able to understand a lot.

"Yes Rachel," I said.

She got really quiet for a minute. "I wish daddy would have put me in your tummy."

I caressed her cheek with my thumb. "I know that honey, but you know, you are very special to us, because we got to pick you. We saw you that day and knew we wanted you."

"Kinda like the cookie aisle at the store?" She asked. "When you let me pick out cookies."

"That's a very good example," I said.

"Great, so now I'm a cookie?" She asked.

"And I'm the cookie monster," I said tickling her tummy.

"I'm hungry," She said sitting up and smiling at me.

I groaned internally, getting up was getting harder and I was there alone for the morning. "Well, you might have to help me up."

She smiled and took my hands. "One, two, three, up you go!" She said pulling on me. After three times, I was finally able to get up.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked her.

She crawled up on the counter. "Cheerios, toast and chocolate milk."

"Coming right up," I said tickling her tummy. She knew she wasn't supposed to be up there, but anytime we cooked, she would climb up and watch. I popped the toast in and poured her a glass of milk and began mixing in the chocolate.

"Yummy," She said sticking her finger in her glass and licking it.

"You're a stinker," I said and heard the front door shut. "You stay here, I'll be right back."

I waddled into the kitchen to see Emmett standing there. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Coming to check on my sister, niece and two baby monkeys," He said hugging me. "You're supposed to be off your feet."

"I know, but Rachel was hungry I had to feed her."

"You rest, I'll take care of her," He said walking into the kitchen.

"Let me finish her breakfast, then she can be all yours."

He shook his head. "I suppose," he said.

"Hey spider monkey," He said walking over to Rachel. Over the last few weeks they had gotten closer. She still held back, but she was more comfortable with him.

"Hi Emmett," She said waving.

I finished getting her food and took it to the table. I turned to see her give him a big hug and my heart melted. I loved how much Rachel had changed from the terrified little girl, to the happy kid that always smiled.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" She told him.

"I know," He said scooping her up and flying her over to the table. "From the look of your mommy's tummy it wont be long."

"I want sisters," She said.

"What if they are boys?" Emmett asked her.

"We can ask the doctor to trade them out," She said proudly.

I couldn't help laughing. "Ali, you really need to rest."

"I'm going, I'm going."

"Why does mommy need to rest?" Rachel asked.

"Being pregnant is hard work and your mommy needs her rest so they will grow big and strong," He told her.

I stared at him, mouth hanging to the floor. It still shocked me that he had gone from a sex crazed teenage boy who put dents in the wall of his bedroom, to a family man, who loved his wife and daughter more than anything.

"Emmett, when will the babies get here?" She asked him.

He looked at me and back to Rachel. "From the look of your mommy's tummy, probably soon."

"Really?" She asked.

"I think he might be right," I said rubbing my stomach.

"Alice, go lie down!"

"I am," I said leaning over to kiss Rachel on the head.

I sat down in the recliner and pulled the foot rest out and laid back wrapping my arms around my stomach. The babies had started moving around again, they were running out of room and I had a feeling Emmett was right they were coming soon, I wouldn't make it to 40 weeks.

(Emmett)  
>I had Rachel help me clean up the kitchen when she got done eating. "So what should we do today?" I asked her.<p>

"Can we play dress up?" She asked.

"Of course," I said. "Let me check on your mommy first and then we can."

Alice was asleep when we got in there, her arms wrapped securely around her huge stomach. I picked up Rachel. "Come on spider monkey," I said.

We went into her room and she pulled out two box fulls of princess dress up clothes. Then she went and got another big box that was full of make up. I was so screwed, but I put on my happy face. She finally liked me and I didn't want to ruin it.

"Uncle Emmett, can you paint my nails?"

"Sure," I said picking out a purple color for her. I quickly got to work on her nails and once they were finished I painted her toe nails.

"You do it better than daddy does," She said.

"I'm whipped," I blurted out.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Um, since Aunt Rose is pregnant, I have to paint her toe nails since she can't reach them anymore, I've had a lot of practice."

Rachel picked up a bright pink bottle of nail polish. "Your turn."

"My turn?" I asked.

"I'm going to paint your nails," She said grinning ear to ear.

"Lets not do my nails today," I suggested.

Her face fell and I thought she was going to cry. "Uncle Emmett please," She said giving me her best puppy dog face ever.

"You know I can't resist that look don't you?"

"Yep," She giggled.

Before long, I had bright pink nail polish on. "You look pretty," She said. "That is your color."

"Is it now?" I asked laughing.

I had never gotten any one on one time with her and was enjoying myself. I'd tried to hang out with her when other kids were around, but she wasn't used to getting down and dirty in the yard and it scared her.

"Can you help me zip this dress?" She asked me. She's put on a Cinderella dress. I zipped her dress and stuck the crown on her head.

"You look like a beautiful princess," I told her. She giggled shyly. I took her hands and kissed her cheek.

Before long, I was wearing a crown and some how she had attached two pink tutus to me. I did stop her when she came at me with make up, at least that time she didn't cry.

The two of us stood in front of her mirror. "I'm going to call you Uncle Emily."

"Thanks Rach, I appreciate it."

I went over to her little stereo and put on one of her Disney CDs. "Have you ever danced before?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Before mommy had a big tummy she danced with me."

"Mommy wont have that big tummy forever," I said getting on my knees so I could be closer to her level.

"I hope not. She's had those two babies in there forever," Rachel complained.

"I'm sure your mommy feels the same way," I said.

"Will mommy love them more?" She asked me.

"No Rach," I said. "You know Rose and I have Haylee and now Rose is pregnant again that doesn't mean we stop loving Haylee, it means our hearts get bigger."

I put my arm around her waist and took her other hand in mine and we slowly danced to the music. Yep, I was whipped no shame in it. These little girls had me falling to my knees. I would do anything for my nieces and daughter. When Rose first told me she was pregnant with Haylee, I could picture myself with a house full of boys saying I wasn't able to have a daughter. When the ultrasound showed a girl, I had tears streaming down my face. I was crying harder than Rose was. Girls were special and they all needed to be treated like princesses.

"You're not that scary," She said looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I guess I thought you might try to hurt me to."

I felt sick, Jasper had said she's been touched and abused, but to hear those words come out of her mouth made me want to vomit. "Honey, I would never hurt you."

"I know that now," She said.

"I hate to..." Alice stopped talking and laughed. "You two are too cute together."

"Mommy, I'm a pretty princess and this is uncle Emily."

"I see that, can I talk to my bro..sister for a minute?" She asked.

"Yep," She giggled.

I got up and walked into the hall with Alice she looked pale and she was biting her lip. "Honey, what is it?"

"My back is really hurting," She said.

"Like normal hurting or worse?" I asked.

"Worse than usual," She said softly.

"Listen, why don't you go lie down and call dad. I'll get Rachel cleaning up and we'll see where to go from there."

"Ok."

I went back into the bed room. "Rachel, can you help me clean up?" I asked.

"Sure," She said taking her dress and shoes off, putting them in the box. We quickly got things put away.

"Good job Rach, I'm going to go check on mommy," I told her as she went over and started doing a puzzle.

Alice was sitting on her bed when I got in there. "Dad wants me to come in and check me out."

"Ok, I'll help Rachel get her shoes on and we can go."

"Emmett, thanks for being here."

"You're welcome," I said hugging her.

"Rachel honey, you need to get your shoes on," I said going into the bed room. "Mommy isn't feeling well and we are going to take her to see papa.

"What's wrong with mommy?" She asked her eyes wide with fear.

I picked Rachel up. "Mommy is going to be ok, she's just getting close to the time to have the babies and it's normal not to feel well."

(Alice)  
>I was scared I didn't like how bad my back was hurting and my feet were swollen. Emmett had called Jasper and told him what was going on. He was calm and told Emmett he was on his way back.<p>

The pain in my back was making the trip to the hospital awful. I arched my back trying to get comfortable. I was trying not to say to much as I knew Rachel would be scared. "We're almost there," Emmett said patting my leg.

Emmett parked the car and got Rachel out. "Can I ride on your back?" She asked him.

"Sure," I heard him say. I turned in my seat and watched as she climbed up. "Hold on tight spider monkey." Next he came around and helped me get out.

"Can I ride on your back to?" I asked.

"Anything you want or need," He said putting his arm around my shoulders.

It was a slow walk, I was scared and really wishing Jasper could be here with me, but I was glad to have Emmett. He helped me over to a seat and helped me sit down. "Rachel, you stay here and take care of your mommy. I need to check her in," Emmett said.

Rachel leaned over and rested her head on my stomach. I ran my hands through her hair. "Did you have fun with Emmett?" I asked trying to get my mind off of my back.

"Yah, he's silly." She said. "He let me paint his nails."

"Really?" I asked. I couldn't stop laughing, he probably hadn't even remember his nails were painted.

I arched my back and rubbed my stomach. "Mommy, are you ok?" She asked softly.

I nodded. "Papa just wanted me to come in so he could see why my back is hurting so bad."

"Oh," She whispered.

"A nurse will call you back in just a few minutes," Emmett said sitting down next to me.

"Uncle Emmett, feel mommy's tummy," Rachel said.

He put his hand on my stomach. "Damn Ali, feels like you have boxers in there,"

"No kidding," I sighed.

"No uncle Emmett, they're ballerinas dancing."

I closed my eyes and leaned back. "Ali, you ok?" He asked.

"My back is killing me," I whispered.

Emmett put helped me lean forward a bit and he rubbed the lower part of my back in firm circles. I leaned into him. "That feels amazing."

"Rose said the same thing when she was in labor with Haylee."

I groaned, I didn't want to be in labor, I wasn't ready. "Oh, let me see your nails." I said looking at Emmett.

"Shit, I forgot they were painted."

I laughed. "Lets see how many people notice them."

"Alice Cullen," A nurse called. Rachel and Emmett helped me up.

"Mommy these babies make your tummy really really big," Rachel giggled.

"I know," I sighed.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked me.

"My back is really hurting and I'm feeling some pressure," I said.

"You never mentioned pressure!" Emmett gasped.

"I didn't notice it until I got up to walk," I said.

"Ok, Dr. Cullen wants a urine sample, weight and blood pressure check."

"Of course he does," I sighed just wanting to lie down. I was over being pregnant and still had 4 more weeks of this hell to go through.

Once I was finished, the nurse led us back into an exam room. "Your dad will be here shortly," She said and left.

I got up on the exam table and laid back. I just wanted it all to stop, tears pricked my eyes but I fought them, I couldn't let Rachel see me scared. "Everything is going to be ok," Emmett said rubbing my stomach.

"I just feel so uncomfortable," I said softly.

"Rose did to at the end," He offered.

"How did she know she was in labor?" I asked him.

"Well, we were in the middle of doing it when her water broke all over me."

"Oh gross!" I gasped.

Emmett blushed, "You asked."

"We all make mistakes," I laughed.

The door opened and dad came in. "Papa!" Rachel exclaimed jumping in dad's arms. It was so good to see her get close to dad.

"How are you doing sweet pea?" He asked hugging her.

"You have to help mama, the babies are making her feel bad."

"Well let me have a look at your mommy and see what I can do," He set her down and gave her his stethoscope.

"So Ali, what's going on?" Dad asked pressing on my stomach.

"I was fine early this morning and when Emmett got here, I took a nap and when I woke up my back was really hurting me and walking in to the waiting room I started feeling pressure."

"On a scale from one to ten what is the back pain?"

"8," I replied.

"Ok Alice, I'm going to have everyone leave, I want to check you and then I'm going to hook you up to the monitors and check on the babies."

(Emmett)  
>Rachel and I went into the waiting room and sat down. I was getting scared, she was in horrible pain and she hid it from me. "Uncle Emmett, what's wrong with mommy?"<p>

"I don't know honey, but your papa is going to figure it out and get her help."

"I'm scared Uncle Emmett, what if something happens to mommy?" Her lip started quivering.

"Honey, everything will be just fine." I said hugging her.

I looked up to see dad coming our way. "How's mommy?" Rachel asked.

"Well Rachel, how do you feel about being a big sister today?" Dad asked her.

"What?" I gasped.

"Did the babies come out?" She asked.

"Not yet, but your mommy is going to head over to labor and delivery and I'm going to give her some medicine to help the babies come out."

"What? Jasper's not even here!" I exclaimed.

"She has quite a bit swelling in her feet and legs and she's having some contractions."

"She's not due for 4 more weeks!" I exclaimed.

"Emmett calm down, I didn't expect her to make it to 40 weeks, the babies are fine so I'm making the decision to induce."

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE STILL READING AND REVIEWING!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A FUN SAFE TIME!**


	67. Chapter 67

**CHAPTER 67**

"Is mommy going to be ok?" Rachel asked.

"She's going to be fine, and you are going to get to meet the babies soon."

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Follow me, I think she's wanting to see Rachel and then we will go over what will happen."

Alice was sitting back on the exam table still hooked up to the monitors, the babies heartbeats were the only thing we could hear in the room. "Mommy," Rachel whispered.

"Hey honey, are you ready to be a big sister?" Alice asked.

"I guess," She whispered.

"Now Emmett, you need to go down to labor and delivery with Alice and I will take Rachel with me to reschedule my afternoon appointments."

"I need to call Jasper," I said.

"I called everyone before I went to talk to you, they are all on their way back," Dad said. He looked to Alice. "Do you want a wheel chair?"

"No, I can walk," She whispered. Dad hesitated a bit, but nodded.

"I wont leave her side," I assured dad.

"Thanks Emmett."

(Alice)  
>Emmett was so calm. He lifted Rachel up so I could hug her. "Once you are settled I will bring Rach in and she can hang out with you for as long as you feel up to it."<p>

Emmett stayed close to me as we walked down the hallway. "I sure wasn't expecting this today," I said.

"Neither was I, but I'm glad I came over."

We stepped onto the elevator, and of course there were other people on there. My back was hurting and a pain wrapped around my stomach squeezing it tightly,I leaned into Emmett trying not to cry. "Are you hurting?" He whispered.

"Contraction," I whispered.

He started rubbing my back as we waited for the 6th floor. "Jasper will be here soon, just breathe."

"Will you stay with me?" I asked him

"Sure," He said.

"Dad says the babies will be ok, but they are early."

"Then dad is right," He said.

I leaned against him breathing deeply as I started feeling the cramping again. "Contraction," I murmured.

"Another one?" He asked.

"Yes," I whimpered.

"Just breathe Alice," He said.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I did my best to stay calm. "I really need to sit down."

"Lean against me," He said turning me to where my back was against his chest, he wrapped his arms around me allowing me to put my full weight in his arms.

I was thankful when the door opened. Emmett helped me down the hall to a desk. "How can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Alice Cullen, Dr. Cullen was sending me up to be induced."

"Aw yes, have a seat and we will be right out to get you," She said.

"Thank you for being here today," I said sitting down next to Emmett.

"Well when Rose said everyone was going shopping and you were with Rachel, I thought I would check on you."

"I had a dream that I was home alone and went into labor and ended up delivering the twins right there in front of Rachel."

"Mama Bear, that's not a dream, that's a nightmare."

I leaned back in the seat. "I think they are boys."

"Do you really?" He asked.

"As active as they are, probably." I said reaching over and taking his hand.

"Rose is carrying differently than she did with Haylee."

"You want a son don't you?" I asked him.

He smiled. "I would love to have a son, someone who is just like me."

Before I could answer they called my name. Emmett helped me up and we walked over to the nurse. "I'm nurse Julie and I will start your induction."

"Ok," I whispered.

We walked down the hall. "Do you know the sex of the babies?" She asked.

"No, they crossed their legs for me."

"Twins are good for that," She laughed.

Emmett stepped out into the hall as I changed into a gown and got me into bed. She checked me and confirmed that I was at 3, she got me hooked up to the monitors and started an IV. "I'm going to add some pitosin into your IV and get your contractions going."

"I'm already feeling some contractions."

"Ok and with the pitosin, that will help change your cervix."

"Ok," I said softly. "Can my brother come in until my husband gets here?" I asked.

"Of course, you can have as many people as you feel like having, however, you really need to rest as much as you can."

Once Emmett was allowed back into the room, he pulled up a chair and sat down. "Jasper just called, he's an hour away," He said.

"Thanks Emmett, I owe you one."

"Not a problem. Dad still has Rachel if you want to rest," He said.

"I'm too nervous to rest, what if something happens Emmett, they are a month early," I said starting to cry.

"Oh Ali everything will be ok, dad knows what he's doing," Emmett said standing up to hug me.

"I'm not ready Em, I'm not ready for them."

"Alice having a baby is scary, I can't imagine what twins would be like, but if anyone can do it you can. You thought Rachel would be too much, but look at her. She's amazing and she's happy."

"I know..." I gripped the bed rail as pain came from my back wrapping all the way around my stomach. "Oh God!"

"Breathe Ali," Emmett said taking my hand. "Just take deep breaths and try to relax."

I laid back in the bed. "I guess this is it."

Emmett rubbed my stomach. "Sure is."

"I want Jasper," I said softly.

"He's on his way," Emmett said holding my hand.

Dad came back in with Rachel, carrying bags. "Dad, what did you do?" I asked.

"Well she was hungry and needed something to do, this could take awhile," Dad said.

"Look mommy, look what papa bought me," Rachel said. She opened up her bag and pulled out a shirt that said. "I'm a Big Sister."

"That's cute," I said.

Dad walked over and looked at the strips. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I've been better, my back is killing me and my stomach feels like it's in a vice."

"From the looks of the strips, you are having back labor," Dad said pressing down on my stomach. My back started hurting even worse, I arched my back trying to help the pain, but nothing was working. "Deep breaths Ali, it will pass soon," Dad said.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Emmett asked.

"No," I told him.

"Um Emmett, is there a reason your nails are painted?" Dad asked.

"I did it papa, do you like them?"

Dad smiled. "I do, you did a great job."

"I think so to," She said smiling proudly.

Dad stayed for a few minutes longer and then he excused himself to see if our family had gotten there yet. "Mommy, can I sit on the bed with you?"

"Sure," I said. Emmett lifted her up and set her on the bed with me. She curled up against me resting her head on my shoulder, rubbing my stomach.

"Mommy are the babies hurting you?" She asked.

"A little bit," I lied. "The medicine that papa is giving me is helping my body get ready for them and that's what hurts."

"Why would papa want to hurt you?" She asked.

"He's not, it's the medicine."

"I don't like the babies if they are hurting you," She whispered.

I felt another contraction coming on and I did my best to lie back and relax, but it was too much, I gripped the sheets trying not to cry out, but it didn't work. "Oh God," I moaned.

"Mommy?" Rachel asked fearfully.

"It's ok, just give mommy a minute," Emmett said rubbing my leg. "Ali, don't hold your breath, just breathe."

I patted Rachel's leg. "I'm ok."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Alice!" Jasper gasped running into the room. I breathed a sigh of relief. I grabbed him around the neck and hugged him tightly.

He picked up Rachel and hugged her. "Hi daddy," She said.

"Are you ready to be a big sister?" He asked.

"Mommy doesn't feel well."

"I know," He said looking at me. "Are you doing ok?"

"Dad called it back labor. Basically I feel like my spine is about to snap in half and then at times my the muscles in my stomach squeeze so tight that I can't breathe. "

"Oh honey," He said rubbing my stomach.

"Thank you..." He looked at Emmett and burst out laughing. "Your nails!"

"Rachel," He said laughing.

"Daddy can I paint your nails too?" She asked him.

"Um no that can be a special thing that you and Emmett do together."

"Hey Rach, how about you and I go to the waiting room and see if everyone is out there," Emmett said taking Rachel from Jasper.

"No, I want mommy," She said starting to cry.

"We can come back in, in a bit but why don't we let her rest."

Nurse Julie came back into the room. "Alright, I need everyone to step out so I can check her."

"Jasper is staying," I said grabbing his hand. I kissed Rachel and they left.

(Jasper)  
>Alice gripped my hand as the nurse checked her. "You are still at three, I'm going to up the pitosin and get the contractions to speed up."<p>

"If you must," Alice said softly.

Not long after the nurse left mom came in. We had decided that mom would be there in the room with us when she delivered. "How are you doing?" Mom asked hugging her.

"I hurt," Alice whimpered.

"But the end result is well worth it."

Three hours into labor Alice was in an incredible amount of pain. The contractions had picked up and she was struggling. Dad came into the room. "How are you doing?" He asked looking at the strips again.

Alice groaned tensing up again as a contraction came on full force. "Breathe sweetheart," Mom said wiping the sweat off her face.

"I really need to check you," Dad said sitting on the edge of the bed holding a pair of gloves.

"No dad, it hurts too bad," She cried.

"I know Ali," He said softly. "I will be as gentle as I can."

I helped her lift her legs up as dad pulled his gloves on. "Just hurry please," She begged.

"Alice, you are still at three. I'm going to break your water," Dad said.

"Oh God," Alice cried gripping her stomach. "It hurts."

"Ali, I really need you to relax and breathe." Dad said.

"I'm trying!" She growled. "Jasper, you aren't to ever touch me again!"

I looked to dad, who quickly silenced me with his eyes. "Ok sweetheart."

"All done," Dad said stripping off his gloves. "Now I'm going to check your blood pressure and see how that is."

He put it on her arm and it started right up. "Jasper," She cried. "It hurts, make him stop."

"He's almost done," I told her.

Dad came over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The babies are doing great," Dad said. "However Alice, I'm concerned about you. You've been stuck at 3 since you came in and your blood pressure is starting to get a bit higher than I'd like."

"What are you saying?" Alice asked.

"I think we need to go ahead with a c-section."

"What? NO!" She cried.

"Honey you are in so much pain and you look exhausted," I said softly.

She bit her lip and tears filled her eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?" Dad asked.

"Why am I the one who has to have a c-section?" She cried.

"It's nothing you did wrong," Dad said. "We could wait it out a little while longer, but I'm afraid if we wait to much with your blood pressure this high the babies could go into distress and we would end up doing an emergency c-section."

"Lets just do it?" She cried.

**AN- HOPE YOU ARE ALL HAVING A WONDERFUL START TO THE NEW YEAR. MY COUSIN HAD A BABY 7 WEEKS EARLY SO I'VE BEEN HANGING OUT IN THE NICU CUDDLING WITH HIM, WHICH IS WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER, LET ME KNOW!**


End file.
